Beijos Desequilibrados
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: COMPLETA Existe algo errado em se apaixonar ? Quando alguém parece se apaixonar sempre pela pessoa errada, este começa a se perguntar se foi feito para amar. O amor é uma fraqueza da qual nenhum mortal está livre, nem mesmo Kamus.
1. Capítulo I : Angústia

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo I - Angústia_

**Disclaimer : **Infelizmente eu não tive a genialidade de criar Saint Seiya. Se a tivesse tido, a deusa Athena não seria tão inútil... Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... Amelie Bertaux é uma criação minha.

**Observação : **Bem, como esse site anda "comendo" a pontuação, as falas estarão "_assim_" e os pensamentos, "assim".

Santuário, Grécia. Época atual.

O mundo vive relativamente em paz. A reencarnação da deusa Athena, enviada à Terra a cada 200 anos cresce protegida junto ao Grande Mestre. Desde o dia em que Aioros, antigo cavaleiro de ouro de Sagitário, tentou raptar e assassinar a deusa, ainda um bebê, a menina não era mais vista por ninguém no Santuário. Uma medida cautelar tomada pelo Grande Mestre, visando à proteção da garota.

Havia muitos treinamentos no Santuário, mas os cavaleiros de ouro não estavam com nenhum discípulo. Além da casa de Sagitário, as casas de Áries, Gêmeos e Libra também se encontravam vazias. O cavaleiro de Áries, Mu, encontrava-se em Jamiel, onde vivia com Kiki, uma espécie de protegido e talvez futuro discípulo. Dohko, cavaleiro de Libra, também conhecido como Mestre Ancião, vivia nos cinco picos antigos de Rozan, numa missão desconhecida por todos. E o cavaleiro de Gêmeos, Saga, estava desaparecido há mais de seis anos.

Devido a este relativo clima de paz, o Grande Mestre decidiu conceder a cada um dos cavaleiros de ouro um dia de liberdade. Este dia, logicamente, poderia ser suspenso caso o cavaleiro estivesse em alguma missão especial, houvesse uma união dourada ou um perigo se manifestasse. Aldebaran, cavaleiro de Touro, teria folga às segundas; Máscara da Morte, às terças; Shaka, às quartas; Aioria(1), às quintas, Afrodite e Shura, às sextas; Miro e Kamus, aos sábados.

- # - # -

Era um sábado. Kamus encontrava-se recluso em uma sala, na casa de Aquário. Estava sentado num sofá, lendo um livro. Vestia roupas simples : uma blusa e uma calça, ambos azuis. O aposento estava todo fechado, sendo fracamente iluminado apenas pelas várias velas distribuídas com sabedoria por Kamus. Ouviu passos e interrompeu a leitura. Aguardou. Ouviu batidas à porta. Levantou-se e abriu.

Estava parada à sua frente uma figura interessante. Miro, cavaleiro de Escorpião, trajava sua armadura e o fitava com uma cara curiosa. Kamus o olhou sério e soltou um leve sorriso. Afastou-se e permitiu que ele entrasse.

"_Bonjour, Miro_."

"_Bom dia, Kamus. Como é que você consegue ficar num ambiente tão abafado ?"_ – ele entrou analisando as janelas todas fechadas.

"_Não está abafado, Miro. E é bom ver que você está respeitando as ordens do Grande Mestre, vestindo o traje cerimonial mesmo em dias de folga."_

"_Já que você tocou no assunto, permita-me tirar isso aqui. É chato ficar andando com ela por aí..."_ – Miro retirou a armadura de si e ficou trajando roupas simples, brancas, parecidas com as de Kamus.

"_Lembre-se de que somos a elite dos cavaleiros. Temos de nos comportar dignamente."_

Miro fez uma cara de "eu já ouvi este discurso milhões de vezes" e se sentou no sofá.

"_O que te trouxe à casa de Aquário tão cedo ?"_ – Kamus fitou-o com uma curiosidade não transparecida e tornou a se sentar no sofá.

"_Bem, eu gostaria que você me desse umas aulas de francês..."_

"_Como ?"_ – Kamus não conseguiu disfarçar um certo olhar de incredulidade.

Miro riu.

"_Você fica engraçado quando está espantado... Acho que é falta de costume, por isso eu estranho."_

Kamus não deu ouvidos e prosseguiu.

"_Por que você quer aprender francês ? Qual o motivo desse seu súbito interesse ?"_

"_Ontem eu estava andando próximo ao cais e vi um navio de turistas chegando. Então..."_

Miro foi interrompido por Kamus.

"_O que você estava fazendo no cais ? É fora do Santuário e você não pode ir lá sem a permissão do Grande Mestre. Ainda mais num dia que não seja o seu dia de folga."_ – Kamus o repreendia claramente.

"_Sempre racional, Kamus... Ah, você não muda mesmo ! Eu já fiz isso várias vezes, nunca me repreenderam a não ser você, agora."_

"_Um_ _dia você vai acabar em uma confusão por causa disso, mon ami..."_

"_Ah, pare de me censurar, Kamus ! Como eu estava dizendo, uma garota saiu de dentro do navio. Ela era incrível ! Longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, lábios rosados... Parecia uma princesa. O navio era francês. Conversei com ela por algum tempo e combinamos de sair hoje."_

O coração de Kamus deu um aperto ao ouvir estas palavras. Mas ele continuou impassível.

"_E você quer aprender algumas palavras em francês para seduzir uma francesa. Ah, faça-me o favor, Miro ! Se ela quisesse um francês, teria continuado lá. Nem parece que você é o grande conquistador daqui do Santuário."_

"_Kamus, não seja estraga-prazeres. Eu sei que ela vai gostar se eu seduzi-la no idioma dela. Vai ficar mais lisonjeada em ouvir um estrangeiro falando esta língua tão sedutora. Não é preciso ser francês para se ter charme, ok ?"_

Kamus estranhou as últimas palavras do amigo. Será que Miro o achava charmoso ?

"_Miro e suas técnicas de conquista. Como foi que me tornei seu amigo ? Somos tão diferentes !" _– Kamus soltou um ruído de dúvida. Miro riu.

"_Somos muito diferentes mesmo ! Mas você vai me ajudar ou não a conquistar a bela Bertaux ?"_

Kamus ficou nitidamente incomodado.

"_Bertaux ? A garota a que se refere chama-se Amelie Bertaux ?"_

"_Ora, então você a conhece !"_ – Miro exclamou surpreso – "_O mundo é realmente pequeno..."_

"_Miro, escute um conselho : não se envolva com esta garota. Envolva-se com qualquer outra francesinha, mas não com ela."_

"_E_ _por que este súbito pedido ?" _– Miro prestou atenção no incômodo de Kamus – "_O_ _que foi que ela te fez para te deixar assim tão perturbado ?"_

"_Não gosto de falar sobre meus assuntos pessoais."_

Miro riu. Riu alto. Sabia que Kamus não contaria algo que considerasse íntimo a ele, apesar de se seu melhor amigo. Não que ele fosse ranzinza – Kamus gostava de se divertir. Mas é que ele era muito fechado. Kamus tentou ignorar e continuou.

"_Amelie não é o tipo de garota apropriada. Diverte-se com todos e não respeita ninguém. Não merece o amor que vários homens já a creditaram."_

"_Pela sua descrição, ela se parece muito com o meu jeito de ser. Então quer dizer que não mereço o amor de ninguém, Kamus ?"_ – Miro tinha uma expressão séria.

A mente de Kamus estancou. Decerto que não tivera nenhuma intenção de ofender o amigo, mas se a carapuça serviu...

"_Ora, Miro, francamente ! Não me referi a você quando falei isso."_

"_Você falando de amor é algo realmente admirável. Não sabia que já tinha se envolvido com garotas antes, Kamus de Aquário !"_ – Miro se levantou, alterado.

Miro só chamava Kamus pelo nome de sua constelação quando queria irritá-lo. Kamus não gostou da ironia.

"_E o que você sabe sobre amor ?"_ – Kamus estava nitidamente irritado com a reação de Miro, afinal não pretendia divulgar a sua vida pessoal – "_Amor não é apenas se envolver com outra pessoa, Miro. Amar é ter carinho, cuidar, ver os defeitos dos outros e não se incomodar. Amar é ser capaz de abdicar da própria vida em prol da outra pessoa. E você ? Tudo o que tem feito é se envolver com milhares de garotas, conquistá-las e descartá-las. Cada beijo, pra você, é como se fosse um troféu. Você nunca amou ninguém, mon ami."_

"_Você infla o peito para fazer o discurso sobre o amor, Kamus ? Se eu não sei o que é amar, quem dirá você, tão frio e distante, sempre sozinho ! Não é você quem não gosta de sentimentos ? Eu não vim aqui para brigar com você, Kamus."_

"_E eu também não quero brigar. Discutir amor com você é como pregar no deserto. Vamos encerrar este assunto por aqui ?"_

Um Miro bastante contrariado aceitou a oferta. Sentou-se novamente ao lado do amigo.

"_Você vai realmente atrás de Amelie ?"_

"_Sim, vou. Ela está aqui só de passagem, será nada mais que uma curtição."_

"_E algo com você já passou disso ?"_

"_Kamus !"_ – Miro o repreendeu.

"_Desculpe-me, mas apenas falei a verdade._ – Miro fez uma cara brava – _O que você quer aprender ?"_

"_Nem sei mais se quero... Depois desta discussão toda e ainda mais depois da aula de sedução que você me deu..."_

"_Aula de sedução ?"_

"_Sim, afinal não foi o charmoso Kamus quem disse que se ela quisesse um francês o procuraria na França ?"_

"_Ah, Miro !"_ – Kamus faz uma cara de 'deixe de fazer charminho' – "_Sério, o que você quer que eu traduza ?"_

Kamus gostou do comentário de Miro. Mas, obviamente, não exteriorizou o fato.

"_Sei lá... Tenho que concordar com você... Mas talvez deva apenas dizer uma frase em francês."_

Kamus já estava achando aquela confusão de Miro engraçada. Deu um sorriso. Miro achou interessante ver Kamus sorrir e falou.

"_Como poderia dizer "Você quer dormir comigo esta noite ?" ?"_

""_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?_"." – Kamus respondeu secamente.

Miro repetiu a frase algumas vezes, indicando para que Kamus o corrigisse até atingir a pronuncia correta. Kamus estava muito sério e se limitou a fazer acenos com a cabeça, indicando se estava correto ou não.

"_Você hoje realmente acordou pelo avesso, Kamus. Eu já vou. Obrigado pela frase, ela me será muito útil."_

Miro deu um sorriso irônico. Vestiu a armadura de Escorpião e saiu. Kamus continuou sentado. Segurava o livro, mas não conseguia se concentrar no que lia.

"Se não bastasse eu ter que ficar aqui ensinando francês a você para conquistar garotas, você ainda irá usar o que aprendeu com Amelie !"

Os olhos de Kamus marejaram.

"Não sei como deixei que isso acontecesse... Quando dei por mim, já era seu amigo. E mais rápido ainda, percebi que te amava. Maldito seja, Miro ! Por que eu tenho que passar por tudo isso novamente ?"

Perdido em seus pensamentos, Kamus entrou na suíte e foi tomar uma ducha.

- # - # -

A noite chegara.

Miro trajava uma calça negra e uma camisa branca. Havia saído discretamente do Santuário para não chamar atenção de ninguém que pudesse impedi-lo. Chegara ao pub combinado fazia alguns minutos e sentara-se no bar. Bebia um bloody mary(2) e aguardava a garota. Sentiu um perfume agradável e conhecido atrás de si. Virou-se.

Amelie, uma belíssima garota de cabelos lisos e dourados e olhos muito azuis que pareciam um reflexo do céu, estava parada atrás dele. Usava um lindo vestido negro, contrastando com a pele alva, bem decotado e curto, indo até a metade de suas coxas grossas.

"_Bonsoir, Miro."_ – ela falou delicadamente.

"_Bonsoir, Amelie."_ – Ele deu um sorriso _– "Vamos nos sentar ali ?"_ – ele apontou um sofá no canto do pub.

Ela fez um sinal afirmativo e foram.

"_Non sabia que você falava francês, Miro."_

"_Digamos que tenho apenas alguns conhecimentos básicos devido a convivência com um amigo francês."_ – Miro lembrou-se de Kamus. Lembrou-se de quanto ficara incomodado com aquela garota. Queria descobrir o porquê, mas não tocaria no nome do amigo.

"_Interessante, mon amour."_

"_Você está belíssima neste vestido, Amelie."_ – Os olhos de Miro eram carinhosos, mas denotavam uma grande malícia.

"_Já está me galanteando ? Apressadinho, non ?"_

Ela deu uma risada. Colocou uma de suas mãos nas coxas do grego. Ele se aproximou e a beijou com luxúria. Beijaram-se desesperadamente por um bom tempo, até que Amelie se afastou.

"_Você está indo muito rápido. Eu quero me divertir um pouco por aqui. Você ainda nem ao menos me ofereceu uma bebida..."_

Miro sorriu. "Meu Deus, como ela é quente !". Levantou-se e foi pegar algumas bebidas. Voltou com duas Piñas Coladas(3). Ela o olhava cheia de lascívia. Começaram a beber e conversar.

"_Por quanto tempo ficará aqui ?"_

"_Uma semana. Volto para França no domingo da semana que vem."_

"_Tão pouco tempo ! Mal poderemos aproveitar..."_ – Miro sorriu. Ela estreitou os olhos felinamente.

"_Temos a semana inteira, mon amour..."_

Miro parou. Ele não poderia ter a semana inteira. Tinha obrigações no Santuário e se começasse a sair todos estes dias seguidos, acabaria se metendo em encrencas.

"_Temo que não tenhamos a semana inteira..."_

"_Por quê ?"_

Miro não sabia como responder.

"_Non achei que tivesse tão importantes obrigações..."_

"_Não vamos pensar nisso agora... Que perfume é este que está usando ?"_

Ela riu alto. Miro parou para analisar o que tinha acabado de perguntar.

"Que pergunta mais sem sentido... Não acredito que a bebida já esteja surtindo efeito..."

"_Interessado em parfums ? Non imaginei que gregos ligassem muito para isso."_

"_A pergunta realmente foi idiota... Não sei o porquê disso..."_

"_Non, non existe perguntas idiotas. Este parfum é realmente cheiroso, tem cheiro de flores. O nome dele é Anaïs Anais_(4)_."_

"Afrodite iria adorar ganhar este perfume..."

"_Deixando todo este assunto de perfumes de lado, vamos dançar ?"_ – Miro sorriu encantadoramente malicioso.

"_Já non era sem tempo !" –_ Amelie exclamou.

Ela o puxou pelo braço até o meio da pista. Dançaram loucamente todas as músicas que podiam. As pessoas na pista abriram espaço para o casal. Ambos dançavam denotando uma sensualidade felina. As pessoas que estavam no pub aplaudiam e incentivavam. Os dois pareciam adorar ser o centro das atenções. As músicas sempre dançantes os faziam dançar muito próximos, deixando-os cada vez mais incitados a um contato maior. Depois de meia hora dançando alucinadamente na pista de dança, Amelie se debruçou e sussurrou no ouvido do grego.

"_Faça amor comigo."_

Miro sabia que ela era atirada, mas não esperava por esta. Pensou rápido.

"_Vamos sair daqui."_ – sussurrou em resposta.

Começou a conduzi-la para fora do local, sob os aplausos dos presentes. Seguiram correndo por algumas ruas até avistarem o hotel onde Amelie estava hospedada. Subiram e entraram no quarto. O desejo de ambos estava a ponto de explodir. Beijaram-se alucinadamente e tiveram uma noite inesquecível.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Olá pessoal ! Bem, esta é a minha primeira fic de Saint Seiya. Tentei ser a mais fiel possível ao mangá, mas é lógico que deve haver desvios e até possíveis erros. Ninguém é perfeito. Imaginem as cores de cabelos e olhos do jeito que quiserem – não tenho nada contra o Kamus ruivo, mas o Miro loiro... Espero que esteja bom, pois me esforcei muito para retratar um dos casais mais lindos que já vi: Miro e Kamus. O título da fic foi retirado da música de Yu Yu Hakusho chamada Anbaransu Na Kiss – que significa Beijos Desequilibrados. Dedico a fic a **Perséfone-san**, minha amiga querida que me deu o maior apoio quando lhe contei sobre a fic e minha beta reader. E por favor, deixem reviews ! Gostaria de saber se fiz um bom trabalho ou não ! _

Notas :

(1) Quanto aos nomes de Miro, Aioria e Aioros, eu prefiro utilizar o "r" em vez do "l". Fica bem mais bonitinho !

(2) _Bloody Mary_ é uma bebida feita com vodca, suco de tomate, pimenta do reino, sal, molho inglês e um pouquinho de limão. É forte, mas com uma combinação dessas, eu nunca que gostaria de provar...

(3) _Piña Colada_ é um coquetel caribenho, também à base de vodca.

(4) De fato existe o perfume _Anaïs Anaïs_. Seu cheiro realmente é o de flores e é delicioso – embora exista muita gente que não o suporte. Só que o perfume não é impregnante, como eu o coloquei na fic.


	2. Capítulo II : Desejo

_**Beijos Desequilibrados**_

_Capítulo II - Desejo_

**Disclaimer : **Pra variar, não fui eu quem criou Saint Seiya. Caso contrário, os cavaleiros de ouro seriam os protagonistas da série – e o Seiya já teria morrido há muito tempo...

Bem, Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas uma fã que começa a enxergar romances em lacunas deixadas pelo autor... '

Amelie Bertaux é criação minha.

- # - # -

Kamus estava deitado em sua cama, de barriga para cima. Vestia apenas uma calça branca folgada. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos em uma única pessoa desde aquela manhã : Miro. Lágrimas grossas caíam vagarosamente de seus olhos e alisavam sua face como que para acalentá-lo.

Amava Miro loucamente. Fora um amor quase que a primeira vista. Miro sempre o encantou, fazendo-o mostrar diante dele faces suas que não revelara a ninguém desde que virara cavaleiro. Decerto que continuara a ser fechado, mas era notavelmente diferente com Miro.

Sabia que Miro tinha suas aventuras amorosas e nunca teve esperanças de que Escorpião olhasse para ele de outra forma. Ou melhor, preferia que ele não o olhasse de outra forma. Tinha medo de se entregar o amor, este amor que sempre o deixou fraco. Era conformado; achava que tiraria este sentimento de dentro de si rápido. Mas se enganara. O amor que tinha dentro de si parecia crescer cada dia mais.

Mas havia uma coisa que Kamus não conseguia controlar quando estava só e pensava neste assunto. Ciúmes. Ciúmes de todas as garotas que se deitavam com Miro. Invejava-as, pois queria estar no lugar delas. Por mais que tentasse não pensar nisto, estes sentimentos vinham constantemente à sua mente. E depois daquela manhã, então... Miro nunca antes o pedira conselhos para o amor e, agora que o fizera, acabaram brigando. Mas o que mais o afligia não era a briga. Era a garota com que Miro ia passar a noite.

Amelie Bertaux. Quando ele pensara que se livrara dela, ela volta em sua vida de uma maneira que jamais imaginou. Quando se lembrava dela, ficava magoado. Mas também vinha uma súbita vontade de vê-la novamente. Mas não queria que Miro a tivesse ! Ele poderia ter qualquer francesa que ele não se importaria. Exceto Amelie Bertaux.

Tinha idéias absurdas. Talvez, caso ele se deitasse com Miro, ele conseguisse esquecê-lo mais rapidamente. Pois desta forma não teria mais inveja de nenhuma garota. Afastava a cena da cabeça; isto estava fora de cogitação. Miro jamais o iria querer. Lembrava com carinho das palavras de Miro naquela manhã. '_Sim, afinal não foi o charmoso Kamus quem disse que se ela quisesse um francês o procuraria na França ?'_ Afinal, Miro o achava charmoso ! Era um ponto a seu favor. Ainda confuso, adormeceu.

Teve um sonho estranho. Andava tranqüilamente pela casa de Aquário e ia entrar em seu quarto, quando ouviu barulhos estranhos do outro lado da porta. Abriu a mesma. Viu, com terror, que Miro e Amelie estavam fazendo amor em cima de sua cama e que nem ao menos ligaram quando ele apareceu. Sua cabeça começou a doer. Ele começou a gritar e a congelar todo o quarto. Queria matá-los. Remexe-se na cama e acordou.

O quarto estava muito frio. O pesadelo mexeu tanto com ele que realmente acabou por esfriar a temperatura local. As velas tinham se apagado e ele estava imerso na escuridão. Levantou-se e abriu uma janela. Com a fraca luz da lua que entrou, pode distinguir as horas. Três e meia da manhã. Fez uma cara irritada e recolocou o relógio no criado-mudo. Acendeu novamente as velas e voltou para a janela. Perdera o sono.

Observava as estrelas. Seus pensamentos continuaram a fluir em direção a Miro. Estava com raiva de si porque não o conseguia tirar da cabeça. Iria treinar às oito horas com Shaka de Virgem e precisava dormir. Mas tinha receio de ter o mesmo pesadelo novamente. Resolveu tomar um banho gelado. Quando terminou, voltou para a sala, na verdade uma espécie de biblioteca.

Pegou novamente o livro que estava tentando ler aquela manhã. '_Madame Bovary_', de _Gustave Flaubert_. "Que livro para se ler ! Justo neste momento ! _Emma Bovary_ não vai me ajudar a tirar Miro e Amelie da cabeça ! Deixe-me ver outro livro..." Percorreu com os olhos toda a extensão da biblioteca e escolheu um outro livro. '_O Retrato de Dorian Gray_', de _Oscar Wilde_. Sim, era uma boa escolha. Nada de traições. Nada de amantes.

Continuou lendo o livro até às sete horas. Acabou por terminá-lo, o livro não era muito grosso. Guardou-o e se levantou. Foi até a sala de jantar. Por mais que não tivesse apetite, precisava comer. Shaka não era um adversário qualquer. Comeu algumas frutas que as servas tinham posto na mesa e fez sinal para uma serva de cabelos e olhos muito negros, que estava em pé, mais ao fundo, para que ela limpasse tudo. Seguiu pelas escadas em direção a casa de Virgem.

Quando estava atravessando a casa de Escorpião, sentiu o cosmo de Miro. Ficou um tanto aliviado, pois pelo menos o cavaleiro havia tido a responsabilidade de dormir no Santuário. Mas sentiu também um conhecido aroma de flores que tanto lhe era familiar. '_Anaïs Anaïs'_. O perfume de Amelie, sem dúvidas... A casa inteira está impregnada ! Eu poderia até dizer que ela passou a noite aqui se fosse permitida a entrada de estranhos no Santuário." Kamus ficou meio melancólico. Aquele perfume lhe trazia recordações desagradáveis, não gostava de senti-lo. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o cheiro lhe era muito agradável.

Continuou descendo e encontrou Shaka em pé, em frente a casa de Virgem. Olhos fechados, cabelos loiros soltos, vestindo a armadura de Virgem. Ao sentir o cosmo de Kamus se aproximar, sorriu.

"_Bonjour_, _Shaka."_ – Kamus falou num tom cordial, mas mantinha-se sério.

"_Bom dia, Kamus."_ – Shaka também voltou a ficar sério.

"_Onde iremos treinar ?"_

"_Numa arena aqui próxima. Vamos."_

Shaka começou a andar e Kamus o seguiu. Chegaram a uma arena vazia que dava plena vista a escadaria entre as casas de Virgem e Libra. Subiram na arena e ficaram um de frente para o outro.

"_Luta_ _corpo a corpo, sem armaduras ?"_ – Shaka perguntou.

"_Concordo."_ – Kamus tirou a armadura de Aquário e Shaka fez o mesmo com a de Virgem.

"_Não vi Miro descer as escadas... Ele está atrasado para o treino com Aioria."_

"_Como sempre. Mas vamos ao que interessa ?"_

Kamus não pretendia ficar falando sobre Miro com Shaka. Começaram a treinar. Uma rápida sucessão de chutes e socos, todos defendidos pelos dois cavaleiros. Era incrível o poder de destruição que os dois possuíam. Shaka conseguiu acertar um chute no tórax de Kamus, fazendo-o cair. Neste momento, Miro estava passando por entre as casas, rumando até Leão.

"_Kamus_ _apanhando ?" _– Miro começou a rir.

Kamus deu uma olhada para Miro, ainda do chão. Miro olhou fundo nos olhos de Kamus e deu um grande sorriso, seguido de uma piscadela. Parecia muito feliz e satisfeito.

"_Também pudera, Shaka de Virgem é seu adversário !"_ – Miro deu uma risada. Shaka deu um sorriso.

"_Não sabia que Miro se perfumava tanto para ir treinar... Ainda mais um cheiro que lembra o Afrodite... Está completamente impregnado, deve estar perfumando também as casas por onde passa..."_

"_Ah, este perfume ? É o cheiro do amor, não do Afrodite. Agora, se me dão licença, estou atrasado. Tenho que enfrentar um ruivo falso, arrogante e projeto de traidor chamado Aioria de Leão !"_

Miro continuou caminhando. Shaka achava divertido aquele jeito despreocupado de Escorpião, se arriscando até a falar mais displicentemente com ele. Porém, com o último comentário de Miro, tornou a ficar sério. Voltou a olhar a figura caída no chão. Kamus estava muito mais sério, com uma sensação diferente emanando dele. Levantou-se rapidamente e começou a investir em Shaka. Este se defendia facilmente. Notara que Kamus estava irritado, apesar de manter o mesmo semblante. Kamus conseguiu acertar um soco no rosto de Shaka, após algum tempo. Treinaram por horas a fio, parando apenas quando o relógio marcava uma e meia.

"_Paramos por hoje, Kamus. Gostaria de almoçar na casa de Virgem ?"_

"_Obrigado pelo convite, mas tenho de recusá-lo. Gostaria de ficar sozinho."_ – Kamus sai do ringue e segue em direção à armadura de Aquário.

"_Notei que você ficou estranho quando Miro apareceu descendo as escadarias. Aconteceu alguma coisa ?"_ – Shaka também foi em direção à armadura de Virgem.

"_Não aconteceu nada, Shaka. Anda meditando tanto que começou a fugir da realidade... Cuidado, parece que está alcançando demais o nirvana ultimamente..."_

Com um leve tom de ironia, Kamus vestiu a armadura e começou a subir as escadas. Estava ligeiramente irritado com o comentário de Shaka. Afinal, esse sentimento era tão óbvio assim ? Não iria discutir sua intimidade com ninguém. Depois de um tempo, chegou à casa de Aquário. As servas terminavam de preparar um delicioso banquete para Kamus. Era como se adivinhassem que uma boa comida francesa o distrairia um pouco.

Aproveitou e entrou no banho enquanto a comida era servida. O som da água colidindo com o chão do banheiro o motivava a pensar. Sim, lembrava-se do maldito perfume que impregnara Miro e a casa de Escorpião. Ele havia passado a noite com ela. E, como se ele fosse ter alguma dúvida disso, Miro ainda piscara para ele ! A raiva começara a subir pelas veias de Kamus quando ele se lembrou de que estava faminto. Enxugou-se, colocou uma roupa simples e foi até a sala de jantar.

Sorriu com o que viu. As servas haviam preparado _Lagostas à Termidor_ para o prato principal, _Profiteroles de café com creme_ como sobremesa e ainda serviram uma bela garrafa de vinho. Como um bom gourmet, não podia deixar de sentir um imenso prazer em comer aquelas iguarias. Ele se sentiu tão leve que chegou a agradecer à serva de olhos e cabelos negros que sempre estava em pé perto da mesa, para o caso de Kamus necessitar de algo.

"_Merci, garota. A comida estava divina ! Aposto que foi o seu bom gosto que escolheu a refeição." –_ A serva sorriu. Raramente ouvia Kamus elogiar a comida que elas faziam.

Seguiu para a biblioteca. Queria ouvir uma boa música. Pegou um porta-cd e escolheu um. Ligou o som, colocou o _cd_. Uma suave melodia começou a tocar, era tocada no piano. Apertou o botão _repeat_, colocou a música num volume agradável e se sentou. Queria pensar um pouco na vida. A cortina estava aberta, deixando a luminosidade entrar no ambiente. Mas não foi só ela que entrou lá. Uma pessoa entrou intempestivamente pela porta, fechando-a num baque alto. Kamus não exteriorizou o grande susto que tomou. Sentindo de quem era aquele cosmo, sabia que isto poderia acontecer.

"_Bonsoir, Miro. O que o faz pensar que pode entrar deste jeito em minha biblioteca ?" _– Kamus nem ao menos se virou para olhar quem era.

"_Ah, desculpe-me, Kamus."_ – Miro se sentou ao seu lado no sofá e colocou os pés numa cadeira próxima _– É que eu estava por demais agoniado para lhe contar sobre ontem._

"_Sinto, mon ami, mas acho que não quero ouvir."_ – Kamus se levantou e ficou de pé, mirando a janela.

"_Ah, Kamus ! Não faça isso comigo ! A propósito, você já almoçou ?"_

"_Oui."_

"_Ah, que droga ! Como saí atrasado de casa e cheguei mais tarde, não consegui falar com as servas... Elas só conseguiram entrar na casa de Escorpião quando voltei do treino..."_

"_Elas não conseguiram entrar ?"_ – Kamus fez uma cara engraçada _– "As servas não possuem uma cópia das chaves dos aposentos ? Bem, considerando o tamanho do templo de Escorpião e o tamanho da bagunça que você faz, elas vão demorar bastante para arrumar tudo... Patético, você, não ?"_

Miro fez uma careta.

"_Calma, Miro, pedirei para as servas fazerem uma comida prática para você. Espere aqui, volto já, enfant."_

Miro sorriu, agradecido. Kamus esboçou um leve sorriso e saiu. Miro começou a observar o ambiente, olhando os títulos dos livros e dos cd's. Escutava a calma e linda melodia que saía das caixas de som e divagava. Era notável que o francês tinha bom gosto e era muito culto. Depois de alguns minutos, quando Miro estava em pé, de frente para uma estante cheia de livros, Kamus retornou.

"_Interessado pelos meus livros, mon ami ? Não achei que eles te atraíam..."_

"_Ah, Kamus, por que diz isso ? Acha que só porque gosto de farras eu não posso me interessar por livros ?"_

"_Não foi isso que eu disse. Apenas achava que o fantástico mundo da leitura não o fascinava." – _Kamus caminhou e ficou em pé, ao lado de Miro.

"_Eu gosto de ler. O último livro que li foi Drácula."_

"_Bram Stoker ? Bela escolha. O livro é muito interessante..."_

"_Sim. O engraçado é que os vampiros são bem diferentes do que o conhecimento popular diz."_

"_É verdade."_

Kamus ainda não acreditava que estava conversando com Miro sobre livros. Este lado dele, definitivamente, Kamus não conhecia.

"_Kamus, que música é esta ?" –_ Miro olhou para ele, interrogativo.

"_Gosta dela ?"_

Miro caminhou em direção ao som.

"_Sim. Procurei o cd de origem, mas não o achei."_

"_Realmente não iria achar. É um cd pessoal, com uma seleção minha. A música é Pathetique_(1)_, de Ludwig Van Beethoven. Título bem sugestivo, non ?"_

Miro deu uma risada.

"_Sim, bem sugestivo... A música é belíssima, mas tem um tom melancólico..."_

"_Parece que alguém está morrendo, non ?"_

"_Sim, Kamus. E que está se despedindo daqueles que amam..."_ – Miro se sentou.

"_Quer que eu a tire ? Acho que ficou incomodado."_

"_Não precisa. Senta aqui, vamos conversar."_

Kamus assentiu e obedeceu. Miro olhou bem nos olhos do francês.

"_Por que você não gosta da Amelie ?"_

Kamus teve um impulso de se levantar; Miro o impediu, puxando-o pelo braço. Uma onda de ciúme queimava o coração de Kamus. Voltou a sentar e fitou Miro com um olhar frio.

"_Já disse que não vou contar assuntos tão íntimos."_

"_Kamus, por favor. Eu preciso ouvir. Aquela garota mexeu com a minha cabeça. Se você tem algo ruim a me dizer, diga agora."_

Kamus olhou para Miro. O amigo estava sério. Não duvidava que Amelie o tivesse fascinado tanto. Aquela mulher parecia uma encarnação da deusa Afrodite na Terra.

"_O que quer que eu tenha contra ela, não te diz respeito. Mas tenha cuidado antes de mergulhar de cabeça. Ela vai ficar muito tempo na Grécia ?"_

"_Não. Volta domingo que vem." _– O coração de Kamus ficou um pouco mais leve.

"_Você vai vê-la novamente ?"_

"_No sábado. Marcamos de nos encontrar num pub."_

"_Miro, não vá. Você disse que esta garota está mexendo com a sua cabeça."_

"_Eu sei... Às vezes penso que é uma pena ela ir embora tão cedo... Talvez se pudéssemos nos conhecer melhor..."_

"_Não se apaixone por ela, mon ami. Eu sei que ela é linda, engraçada, mas não se apaixone por ela."_

"_Mas por quê ? Por que você não me diz o motivo de tanto incômodo com ela ?" _– Miro fez uma cara preocupada.

"_Não quero dizer, por favor não insista !" –_ Kamus fez uma cara irritada. A insistência de Miro já estava quase tendo êxito. Kamus estava muito mais exposto, meio frágil.

"_Desculpe-me."_

"_Vamos mudar de assunto, non ?"_ – Kamus levantou-se e foi até a janela. Miro o acompanhou.

"_Por que você tem que ser tão fechado, Kamus ?"_ – Ele tocou o ombro do amigo. Kamus se virou – "_Por que você simplesmente não me conta as suas coisas ? Sinto que você quer desabafar, mas simplesmente não consegue começar a falar."_

A música tocava uma melodia agradável e calma. Kamus e Miro estavam muito próximos. Kamus estava sendo delicadamente empurrado contra o pequeno pedaço de parede da janela e Miro avançava silenciosamente até ele, no ritmo da doce melodia de Beethoven. Kamus estava cada vez mais envolvido pela sensualidade que emanava do corpo de Miro próximo ao seu.

"_Miro, desde quando você entende de sentimentos ?" –_ Kamus tentava começar uma briga. Não queria se render aos impulsos que estavam cada vez mais fortes.

"_Você nunca me deixou conversar sobre isso. Sempre começa uma briga... Como quer começar agora_." – A voz de Miro estava baixa e rouca, quase como um sussurro. Miro começou a se aproximar involuntariamente de Kamus. Não sabia bem o que era, mas achava Kamus tão frágil que teve vontade de tomá-lo nos braços. Kamus já não conseguia mais evitar. Olhava fixamente para os lábios rosados de Miro, cada vez mais próximos dos seus. Queria beijá-lo como nunca quis beijar ninguém antes _– "Você nunca me deixou demonstrar que tenho sentimentos, Kamus..."_

A respiração de Miro afagava o rosto de Kamus. Aspirava aquele hálito perfumado e se embriagava... O barulho da respiração dele era hipnótico... A música no fundo ajudava a embalar aqueles movimentos... Os narizes começaram a se roçar, os dois pares de olhos já se encontravam fechados... As bocas estavam entreabertas, quase se tocando...

"_Kamus-sama, a refeição já está pronta." _– A serva de cabelos e olhos negros falou, batendo à porta.

O autocontrole e o bom senso de Kamus despertaram. Astutamente, ele se desvencilhou de Miro, saindo pelos lados e fazendo o amigo se encostar na janela, enquanto dizia :

"_Vamos, Miro. A comida pode esfriar e tenho certeza de que você está faminto."_

Kamus abriu a porta sem olhar para trás. Tinha medo de não resistir. Miro ficou fitando o céu claro, pensando. "Por Athena, o que eu ia fazer ! Ainda bem que as servas interromperam... Mas por que ele não se desvencilhou antes ?" Miro se virou e começou a caminhar. Percebeu que o som continuava ligado, finalizando a execução de _Pathetique_. "Ele está muito distraído... Jamais sairia e deixaria o som ligado, desperdiçando energia." Desligou o aparelho e seguiu até a sala de jantar. "Bem, ele realmente precisa desabafar. Acho que não saiu antes da situação porque realmente estava muito frágil, precisando de uma atenção amiga. Preciso demonstrar a ele que sou uma pessoa digna de confiança para assuntos íntimos."

Kamus sentou-se à mesa num lugar que considerara seguramente afastado daquele onde as servas haviam colocado o prato de Miro. Este último, ao entrar, viu Kamus sentado e a serva que os chamara parada, em pé, encostada numa parede afastada da mesa, de prontidão para o caso de seu amo pedir mais alguma coisa. Deixou sair uma exclamação de surpresa quando viu a comida que lhe aguardava. Havia vários sanduíches feitos com pão sírio, carne de cordeiro e outros ingredientes – conhecidos como _Gyros_ – e cobertos por um molho grego chamado _Tzatziki_ – uma espécie de iogurte com pepinos. Para beber, havia _Ouzo_, uma bebida grega com sabor de anis e servida com água extremamente gelada, com o intuito de refrescar.

"_Esta foi a comida que as servas conseguiram preparar mais rapidamente, mon ami. Como sei que você gosta de comer besteiras, achei que não fosse se importar." _– Kamus deu um ligeiro sorriso. Miro retribuiu.

"_Muito obrigado. Estou faminto !"_

Miro se sentou e se serviu. Comeu mais de cinco sanduíches e tomou muito _Ouzo_, no que foi acompanhado por Kamus. Kamus se divertia ao ver Miro devorando a comida. Parecia uma criancinha, tanto que estava com o rosto todo lambuzado de _Tzatziki_.

"_Toma, Miro."_ – Kamus estendeu um guardanapo – "_Você está com o rosto todo lambuzado."_

"_Ah, obrigado, Kamus."_

Miro estendeu a mão e recolheu o guardanapo. As mãos se roçaram e Kamus se estremeceu discretamente. Miro não percebeu e começou a se limpar. Depois relaxou na cadeira, colocou uma das mãos na barriga e falou :

"_Isso aqui estava ótimo ! Comi até me enfartar." _– Kamus deu um sorriso – "_Agora eu preciso ir... Estou com um soninho..."_ – O sorriso de Kamus se alargou.

"_Tchau, mon ami."_

"_Tchau, Kamus."_

Miro deu um último abraço antes de sair, o que pegou Kamus de surpresa. Depois que Miro partiu, Kamus entrou novamente na biblioteca e ficou na janela, observando o céu e pensando nos acontecimentos daquela tarde.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Aqui estou eu de volta ! E o Shaka-sama faz uma participação especial na fic ! Ele ainda vai aparecer mais algumas vezes. Sei lá, acho que ele e o Kamus-chan deviam se dar muito bem, apesar das intromissões do Shaka-sama... Ele até que está bem irônico, não acham ? E notaram quanto nome de comida tem na fic ? Fiz uma pesquisa danada para conseguir ! ' E, por favor, não se irritem com as minhas notas, elas são necessárias – pelo menos para mim. Ah, e eu morri de pena de interromper o beijo ! Não jogue pedras em mim ! Eu tava adorando tanto a cena... – eu escrevi ouvindo Pathetique, o que me deixou mais inspirada._

Nota :

(1) _Pathetique_ é uma sonata de piano belíssima de Beethoven – sendo mais exata, é a oitava sonata de Beethoven. Ela foi tocada em dois episódios de Rurouni Kenshin e o mais marcante deles é a cena é que Yumi olha no relógio e percebe que Shishio não deve mais lutar. A música começa a tocar até quando Shishio para de falar com Kenshin sobre a morte dela. Quem puder ler as cenas em que esta música aparece ouvindo-a, será maravilhoso. Sim, a música vai tornar a aparecer na fic... (eu e minha boca grande !)

_Agora vou responder aos meus 2 reviews !_

**_Anne -_ **_Que bom que você ainda anda lendo fics minhas ! Realmente não deve ter muito o que dizer a respeito do primeiro capítulo, mas e este aqui ? Como eu disse antes, fiquei tão empolgada escrevendo a cena do Miro e do Kamus que até tive pena de interromper ! Diz o que achou, tá ? Muito obrigada por ler o que escrevo !_

_**Perséfone-san - **Se eu não dedicasse esta fic a você, estaria sendo ridícula. Afinal, quem me apoiou ? Quem está me dando puxões de orelha ? Quem está me incentivando ? Você, lógico ! Beijinhos !_


	3. Capítulo III : Confidências

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo III - Confidências_

**Disclaimer : **Não, eu não sou a autora de Saint Seiya... Se fosse, os golpes do Afrodite-sama não seriam rosas, mas algo que tivesse a ver com o signo de Peixes... Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas uma fã desocupada que coloca os personagens amados em situações diferentes... Amelie Bertaux, Althea e as gêmeas são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Era segunda-feira de manhã. O céu amanhecera meio nublado, dando aquele clima frio gostoso de ficar na cama. Mas isso era praticamente impossível para os cavaleiros de ouro, à exceção de Aldebaran, que estava de folga. Kamus acordou cedo, como de costume. Hoje ele iria treinar sozinho, mas queria começar cedo. Não gostava de ser censurado, portanto fazia tudo impecavelmente. Tomou um banho e foi tomar café da manhã. As servas haviam preparado _Baklava_, um prato russo que consistia numa espécie de massa – feita com amêndoas, nozes, pistache, canelas – e coberta com um xarope de açúcar, água, suco de limão e água de flor de laranjeira. Kamus estava começando a se surpreender com as aptidões e gostos culinários de suas servas. Enquanto comia, a serva de olhos e cabelos negros se aproximou da mesa onde estava.

"_Kamus-sama, chegou uma correspondência do Grande Mestre."_

"_Aproxime-se, Althea. E entregue-me a carta."_

A serva estremeceu. Raramente Kamus as chamavam, principalmente pelo nome. Mas, se ele sabia quem era quem, isso era um sinal que ele era muito atencioso. Althea se aproximou e estendeu um envelope lacrado à vela, de cor dourada. Kamus pegou o envelope e sorriu.

"_Muito_ _obrigado, Althea. Pode continuar seus afazeres_."

Althea enrubesceu e partiu. Kamus lançou um olhar preocupado ao envelope e o abriu. Respirou aliviado ao ver que não se tratava de mais uma união dourada.

_Cavaleiro de Ouro da Casa de Aquário,_

_Convoco-te para que venhas até o salão de Athena às 8 horas. O assunto será breve e não deve atrapalhar teus afazeres._

_Grande Mestre_

Kamus olhou a hora. Eram quase oito horas. Vestiu a armadura de ouro e subiu o lance de escadas. Ao passar por Peixes, viu Afrodite trajando a armadura de Peixes e se dirigindo para fora, segurando uma rosa da cor de sangue.

"_Bonjour, Afrodite. Com licença, preciso passar pela tua casa."_

"_Bom dia, Kamus. Pode passar."_ – Afrodite continuou a descer as escadas.

Kamus subiu o que faltava para chegar ao salão(1). Ao entrar, percebeu que o Grande Mestre ainda não se encontrava lá. Aguardou um tempo em pé, até que o Mestre apareceu. Kamus fez uma reverência e tornou a olhá-lo.

"_Creio que deve estar curioso para saber o motivo desta convocação." _– A voz do Grande Mestre soou rouca e grave – "_Eu tenho uma proposta a te fazer."_

"_E qual seria, Grande Mestre ?"_

"_Tem um aspirante a cavaleiro na Sibéria, Kamus. O nome do garoto é Isaac e a armadura almejada é a de Cisne. Acho que tu serias o mestre ideal para este garoto. O que me dizes ?"_

"_Não pretendia abandonar a casa de Aquário por enquanto, Grande Mestre. Mas, se, no entanto, esta for a vossa vontade, aceitarei e cumprirei sem problemas."_

"_Não quero que isso te soe como uma ordem. É uma proposta, já te disse. Pense por um mês e decida se realmente quer treinar o garoto. Um mestre não deve treinar alguém forçadamente. Agora vá. Estás dispensado."_

Kamus fez uma nova reverência e partiu. Passou pela casa de Peixes, agora vazia, e entrou em sua própria casa. Estava fora de cogitação ele retornar à Sibéria. Mesmo que o clima de lá lhe fosse agradável, ele queria continuar no Santuário. Saiu lateralmente da casa de Aquário, chegando a um local amplo e perfeito para treinamentos. Ficou lá por boa parte da manhã, treinando só. Os acontecimentos do dia anterior ainda vagavam em sua mente. Miro cada vez mais perto de si, pronto para beijá-lo... Quais seriam as intenções de Escorpião com aquilo ? Brincar com ele ? Se bem que Kamus continuava com uma idéia fixa na cabeça : talvez se tivesse Miro por uma noite, ele pudesse esquecê-lo. Mas como aquilo também lhe soava absurdo ! Ele não queria se tornar mais uma das conquistas de Miro.

Parou de treinar e tomou um banho. Um banho muito demorado. Saiu e foi até a sala de jantar, almoçar. A comida era _Pato com laranja_. Tinha um olhar vago durante a refeição. Depois de comer tudo o que lhe fora servido – Kamus estava com um apetite descomunal naquele dia – ele se virou para Althea, que se encontrava em pé, observando-o comer.

"_Althea, hoje é o dia de compras ?"_

A serva novamente estremeceu. Estranhou profundamente o quanto seu amo estava falante naquele dia.

"_Sim, Kamus-sama."_

"_Poderia me passar a lista ? Eu mesmo quero fazer estas compras."_

Althea estranhou. Era raro ver Kamus saindo em direção à vila. Não se demorou e foi buscar o que lhe fora pedido. Voltou rapidamente e entregou o papel à Kamus, que lhe agradeceu, sorrindo.

"_Pode retirar a mesa. Mais tarde eu volto com as compras."_

Kamus se levantou e deixou Althea e mais uma serva loira limpando tudo. Entrou no quarto, vestiu roupas simples e saiu. Desagradava-lhe a idéia de sair sem sua armadura, mas não iria passear no vilarejo com ela. Desceu por uma passagem secreta, chegando à casa de Áries, vazia. Foi andando e chegou até a vila.

Havia uma grande movimentação, apesar dos habitantes fazerem suas feiras pelo período da manhã. Muitos o cumprimentavam cheios de respeito, mas espantados. Era realmente muito raro ver Kamus andando pelas ruas. Ele foi andando em várias barracas, barganhando. Comprou tomates, cebolas, batatas, carnes diversas. Estava com duas sacolas cheias de frutas e verduras e se dirigiu a uma garota de cabelos castanhos, que fazia compras.

"_Com licença, você não é serva de Miro ?"_

A garota olhou para Kamus e se assustou. Fez uma grande reverência.

"_Sim, Kamus-sama."_

"_Tem alguém aqui lhe ajudando com as compras ?"_

"_Sim. Estou aqui com minha irmã gêmea, ela está me ajudando. Nós já estávamos voltando par o templo de Escorpião."_

"_Gostaria de pedir um favor a vocês. Poderiam levar estas duas sacolas para o templo de Aquário ? Claro, se vocês não levarem coisas demais..."_

"_Não se preocupe, Kamus-sama. Levaremos com todo prazer."_

Kamus estendeu as duas sacolas para a garota com quem falava, que não carregava nada.

"_Merci, garotas."_

As duas sorriram e partiram. Kamus pretendia ficar mais um pouco na cidade. Pretendia comprar alguns vinhos e coisas do gênero, algo que só ele poderia fazer. Ou, no máximo, Althea. Afinal, tinha de admitir que aquela mulher tinha um bom gosto para comida. Ficou meio incomodado de pedir o favor às garotas, mas... Fazer o quê ?

Entrou numa loja de bebidas e ficou um bom tempo analisando vinhos e champagnes. Cheirou, bebericou e decidiu por algumas garrafas. Comprou alguns queijos franceses. Saiu da última loja com uma sacola em mãos. Estava ficando tarde, era melhor voltar para seu templo. Andava por uma rua quando viu uma figura muito peculiar vindo pelo lado oposto, distraída.

Era uma mulher loira, de cabelos lisos que voavam delicadamente com a suave brisa que soprava, e olhos tão azuis que pareciam duas safiras. Andava elegantemente, com um vestido branco rodado, e tinha sua atenção voltada para as vitrinas. Kamus a olhou com um quê de incredulidade.

"Amelie ! O que Amelie pode estar fazendo na vila do Santuário ? Ela não pode entrar aqui ! Como conseguiu ? Bem, considerando seu dinheiro e poder, deve ter achado um método..."

Kamus a olhava de cima a baixo. Estava deslumbrado com a visão daquela mulher tão linda que só ficava atrás das deusas. Seus olhos marejaram.

"Ela continua belíssima... Por que simplesmente não consigo odiá-la ? Ela mexe muito comigo ainda... Apesar de todos estes anos, continuo a admirá-la... Como da primeira vez que a vi."

Amelie sentiu que era observada e se virou para ver quem o fazia. Quando viu aquele homem em pé, com uma roupa simples, porém impecável, segurando uma sacola e olhando fixamente para ela, estremeceu. Seus dois olhos azuis brilharam e umedeceram e a boca bem talhada deu um sorriso. Kamus ficou aterrorizado por dentro ao perceber que ela o tinha visto e que vinha correndo em sua direção. Seu primeiro impulso foi fugir, mas aquela atitude não poderia ser feita de uma maneira patética, afinal tinha uma reputação a zelar. Transpareceu uma expressão fria e entrou num beco ao seu lado, calmamente. A distância que os separava era relativamente grande e, quando Amelie entrou no beco correndo, Kamus não estava mais lá. Este havia subido no telhado e observava a garota, com uma expressão triste. Uma lágrima solitária deslizou em sua face quando ele decidiu voltar para seu templo. Afinal não ficava bem para ele ficar agachado num telhado observando uma garota.

Kamus entrou rapidamente na casa de Aquário e colocou sua sacola em cima da mesa. Entrou no quarto e deitou-se na cama. Não queria ser incomodado. Sua cabeça latejava muito. A visão daquela mulher mexera muito com ele. Não conseguia parar de pensar nela, em seus olhos, em sua boca. Não que a amasse. Ele sabia que disto estava livre. Mas ela o fascinava. Despertava seu desejo. E ele não conseguia odiá-la, apesar de tudo o que lhe aconteceu. Ficou quieto na cama por um bom tempo, até que ouviu uma batida na porta e uma voz conhecida.

"_Kamus-sama, permite a minha entrada ?"_

"_Sim, Althea."_ – Kamus se sentou na cama e ficou olhando para a porta do quarto.

Althea entrou e ficou parada próxima a porta. Falou num tom baixo.

"_Kamus-sama, desculpe-me o atrevimento, mas percebi que o senhor não está bem. Acabei tendo a ousadia de lhe preparar um banho e uma boa comida. O senhor precisa relaxar."_

Kamus a olhou com carinho. Parece que a preocupação de Althea com a sua pessoa mexeu um pouco com ele. Achava que poderia contar com ela. Deu um sorriso – o que assustou a garota.

"_Aceito o banho e a comida, Althea. Merci beaucoup."_

Kamus se levantou e se dirigiu para o banheiro que ficava fora do quarto, sendo seguido por Althea. Este era bem grande, com uma banheira enorme no centro que lembrava um pouco uma piscina. Não que fosse tão grande quanto uma, mas tinha uma boa profundidade no meio. Olhou para a cômoda que tinha mais ao lado e viu as toalhas que a serva havia separado para ele.

"_Kamus-sama, vou me retirar agora. Deseja alguma coisa ?"_

"_Por enquanto não."_

Althea se retirou. Kamus se despiu, prendeu seus cabelos o alto da cabeça e entrou na água gelada. Havia alguns lírios espalhados pelo banheiro e um doce aroma de canela também o impregnava. Kamus descansou a cabeça latejante na borda da banheira e passou um bom tempo de olhos fechados, relaxando. Aquela serva parecia adivinhar tudo o que se passava com Kamus e ele parecia gostar disso. Ela conseguia enxergar o que ninguém mais conseguia : o Kamus que existia por debaixo de toda frieza. Nem Miro o fazia; o que acontecia é que o muro de gelo de Kamus se quebrava na frente de Escorpião.

Percebeu que nutria um grande carinho pela serva. Lembrou-se de quando chegara ao Santuário. Sim, ele a escolhera dentre tantas outras mulheres, não sabia o porquê. Mas agora entendia. Era como se adivinhasse que poderia confiar nela. E de fato confiava. Decidiu que deveria conversar com ela. Saiu da banheira, enrolou-se numa toalha e saiu do banheiro. Althea estava do lado de fora, observando. Enrubesceu ao ver seu mestre naquele estado.

"_Althea, pode me acompanhar até o quarto ?"_

"_Sim, Kamus-sama."_

Os dois foram até o quarto. A mulher estava trêmula, não entendia bem o que seu mestre quis dizer com aquilo. Entrou no quarto e ficou encostada à porta fechada. Kamus se virou para ela.

"_Vou trocar de roupa. Poderia se virar ?"_

Althea obedeceu. Apenas ouvia o barulho de Kamus se vestindo e enrubescia cada vez mais. Ouviu os passos de seu mestre e uma claridade crescente. Kamus havia acendido mais algumas velas.

"_Venha cá, Althea."_

Ela se virou e viu que ele trajava uma calça azul marinho e estava sem camisa, sentado na cama. Ela seguiu em direção a ele e parou em frente à cama.

"_Poderia pentear meus cabelos e fazer uma massagem no meu couro cabeludo ? Estou com uma dor de cabeça infernal..."_

Althea pegou uma escova em cima do criado mudo e se sentou na cama, atrás de Kamus. Começou a pentear os cabelos macios e sedosos de seu mestre, vendo que eles não estavam embaraçados. Terminou logo. Então iniciou a massagem no couro cabeludo, tocando delicadamente a cabeça dele com a ponta dos dedos.

"_Você é muito boa nisso, Althea."_

"_Obrigada, Kamus-sama."_

"_Seus dedos estão gelados... Isso é muito bom_."

Althea enrubesceu. Mas ver aquele homem tão à vontade na presença dela a encorajou para ser indiscreta.

"_Kamus-sama, gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta."_

"_Oui, minha cara."_

"_O senhor é apaixonado por Miro-sama, não ?"_

Kamus não esperava uma pergunta destas e corou violentamente. Mas Althea não podia ver nada além de seus cabelos.

"_Pergunta indiscreta, non ?"_

"_Desculpe-me, Kamus-sama."_ – Althea parou a massagem e fez menção de se retirar.

"_Continue a massagem, sim ? Eu vou lhe responder, Althea. Você me inspira muita confiança. E preciso conversar com alguém sobre este assunto."_ – Ela enrubesceu mais uma vez – "_Sim, eu amo Miro."_

"_É correspondido ?"_

"_Não sei... Acho que não. Miro nunca me olhou com outros olhos. Você tem alguma opinião diferente ?"_

"_Acho que Miro-sama não teve oportunidade de conhecer o amor. Talvez o ame e não saiba, porque nunca experimentou a sensação de amar antes."_

"_Entendo... É um bom ponto de vista."_

"_Por que o senhor não se declara ?"_

"_Não conseguiria, Althea."_

"_Tem medo de amar, Kamus-sama ?"_

Kamus se virou. As mãos de Althea caíram no colo da garota e ele a fitou nos olhos. Ela enrubesceu pela milésima vez naquele dia.

"_É incrível como você me conhece tão bem... Você consegue entrar no meu coração, mesmo com todas as defesas. Você é uma grande amiga, Althea."_

"_Obrigada, Kamus-sama. Apenas consigo enxergar o que se passa no coração das pessoas que me são importantes."_

"_Althea... Não quero mais que você me trate como um mestre. Trate-me como um amigo. Pois você não é mais minha serva, é minha grande amiga. Por favor, nunca traia a confiança que deposito em você."_

"_Jamais, Kamus-sama !" _– Althea abriu um enorme sorriso.

Kamus depositou um beijo estalado na testa da garota.

"_Kamus-sama, por que o senhor tem medo de amar ? Foi algo que aconteceu no seu passado ?"_

"_Primeiro, não me chame de senhor. Sou seu amigo, lembra ? Sim, foi algo que ocorreu no meu passado. Gostaria de lhe contar tudo. Algum problema ?"_

"_Nenhum."_

Kamus ficou sentado de frente para Althea e preparou-se para desabafar tudo. A garota o mirava com interesse e curiosidade.

"_Lembro-me do dia em que conheci Miro... Faz alguns anos, quando cheguei da Sibéria. Eu havia sofrido uma grande decepção amorosa e o meu coração havia se fechado mais para o amor ou qualquer outro tipo de sentimentos. Meu mestre dizia que sentimentos enfraquecem o homem, mas nunca o ouvi. Acho que deveria começar a fazer isso..."_

"_Não, Kamus-sama ! Que sentido a vida de uma pessoa se esta se privasse de seus sentimentos ? Além do mais, isto é impossível ! Basta estar vivo para sentir."_

"_Era assim que eu pensava, Althea... Quando pensei em ouvir meu mestre, Miro surgiu em minha vida. Aquele jeito trapalhão dele, as brincadeiras infantis, o exibicionismo... Tão diferente de mim ! Não sei o motivo, mas acabei me encantando por ele. Rapidamente viramos amigos."_

"_Sim. Eu me lembro das vezes que Miro-sama bagunçava todo o templo de Aquário tentando tirar o senhor _– Kamus a olhou, censurando-a – _bem, você, do sério."_

"_É, ele parece gostar de me tirar do sério... Quando dei por mim, percebi que o amava loucamente. Mas ele sempre estava envolvido em aventuras amorosas e eu tinha medo de me deixar levar. Medo de amar, como você disse. Cada vez que eu o via com uma garota diferente, um ciúme doentio e uma inveja se apoderavam de mim que eu ficava a ponto de matar a primeira pessoa que aparecesse na minha frente !"_

"_Ah, agora entendi porque você quebrou tantos vasos..."_ – Althea fez uma cara de "finalmente-eu-entendo-suas-atitudes-desconexas" e Kamus sorriu.

"_Sim, quebrava-os para não cometer loucuras..."_ – os olhos de Kamus marejaram – "_Sentia tanta inveja que pensamentos malucos se apoderaram de mim. Achava que, se o tivesse por uma noite, conseguiria esquecê-lo."_

"_Não acho prudente, se realmente quer esquecê-lo, Kamus-sama. Mas, talvez, se ele o tiver por uma noite, acabe percebendo o quão importante você é na vida dele. Acabe percebendo que o ama."_

"_Será, Althea ? Será que ele me ama mesmo ?"_ – a voz de Kamus estava trêmula – "_Eu acho que não conseguiria suportar mais uma decepção amorosa... Mas preciso tê-lo ! Sinto que, depois do que aconteceu ontem, não conseguiria resistir se tivesse uma oportunidade."_

"_Desculpe-me a pergunta indiscreta, Kamus-sama, mas o que aconteceu ontem ?"_

"_A melhor pergunta seria 'O que quase aconteceu ontem ?', Althea."_ – Kamus corou um pouco – "_Bem, ontem o Miro tentou me beijar. E quase obteve sucesso. Se não fosse você avisando que a refeição dele já estava pronta..."_

Althea enrubesceu um pouco.

"_Desculpe-me por te interromper, Kamus-sama."_

Kamus deu um sorriso e enxugou os olhos.

"_Eu te agradeço por interromper. Não sei o que teria acontecido se você não tivesse chegado."_

"_Kamus-sama, se Miro-sama tentou beijá-lo, é porque ele sente algo pelo senhor, ou melhor, você."_

"_Não acho, Althea. Talvez ele só tenha se deixado levar pelo clima e pela música..."_

"_Se tiver outra oportunidade, não a desperdice, Kamus-sama."_

Kamus deu um grande sorriso e fez um carinho nos cabelos da garota, assanhando-os. Ela enrubesceu.

"_Kamus-sama, desculpe-me a indiscrição, mas qual foi a decepção amorosa que você já sofreu ?"_

"_Ah, isto é uma longa história..."_

A garota o ouvia atentamente, apenas fazendo algumas exclamações. Kamus se sentiu tão bem depois, parecia aliviado em dividir aquilo com alguém. Alguém que não poderia ser Miro. Kamus até tentou disfarçar, mantendo sua pose altiva, mas não conseguiu : estava chorando muito quando terminou de contar sua história. Num impulso, Althea o abraçou carinhosamente. Kamus iria repeli-la, mas desistiu.

"_Kamus-sama, não se preocupe. Eu sempre estarei aqui com o senhor... Quero dizer, você... Mas precisa comer alguma coisa. Preparamos um lanche para o senhor. Ou melhor, você... Ai, fiquei meio confusa."_

Kamus deu um sorriso. Althea ficou mais desconcertada. Kamus raramente sorria e fazer isto tantas vezes num mesmo dia era um milagre !

"_Sim, vamos."_

Saiu da cama e foi até a sala de jantar, seguido pela garota.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Voltei ! Afrodite-chan faz a sua participação especial na fic ! Não ache que fosse colocá-lo, mas o Kamus-chan precisava subir as escadarias, né ? E o Saga-sama também apareceu ! Althea fez a sua estréia ! Se alguém aqui assiste "Friends", repare que o nome dela é o mesmo nome da avó da Monica e do Ross que falece – falta de criatividade é fogo ! O que acharam dela ? _

_Quando estava escrevendo, inicialmente, a cena em que o Kamus-chan cruza com a Amelie, o coitado tinha saído correndo... Aí a minha querida **Perséfone-san** me confirmou o quão ridículo o coitado estava... Imagina o Kamus-chan fugindo de uma francesinha ! Que mico..._

Nota :

(1) Percebam que o mar de rosas não existe na escadaria atrás da casa de Peixes. Para mim, aquelas rosas foram colocadas por Afrodite apenas para impedir que os cavaleiros de bronze chegassem à sala do Mestre no caso de ele ser derrotado. Afinal, rosas não nascem em pedras...

Agora vamos aos meus 4 reviews !

_**Anna-Malfoy – **Seja bem vinda ! Mais uma pessoa leu a minha fic ! Parece que não sou tão invisível assim... Bem, realmente ia rolar um beijo lindo... Fiquei na vontade ao escrever também ! Eu também não gosto da Amelie – como uma criadora tem coragem de dizer uma coisa destas ? – mas simplesmente adoro a Althea. O que achou dela ? Espero que continue gostando da minha fic ! Beijinhos !_

_**Anne** – Não se preocupe que você não foi a única a não reparar naquela música... Eu só vim perceber que se tratava de Pathetique quando eu assisti o episódio de Kenshin na última reprise do Cartoon Network... E como você disse, se rolasse o beijo ia perder a graça. Bem, pra variar, digo que não é nada de grave o que a Amelie fez. Espero que continue gostando da fic ! Beijinhos !_

_**Arashi Kaminari** – Olá ! "Anbaransu na Kiss" é o terceiro encerramento de Yu Yu – se eu não me engano. É o encerramento em que Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke e Kuwabra aparecem andando... Também aparecem os grupos que lutaram no Torneio das Trevas – diria até que é o encerramento do Toguro. A música é cheia de pequenas repetições e começa assim : "Wareta kagami no naka/ Utsuru kimi no sugata/ Naite iru Naite iru/ Hosoi tsuki o nazoru yubi" Consegue se lembrar depois de todas estas informações ? ' Eu não vi o filme "Kids", é bom ? Não pensei em fazer nenhuma tira sem graça, foi apenas o primeiro nome de bebida que me veio a cabeça, só pra ilustrar a fic... E o nome do perfume é bem estranho mesmo... ' Obrigada por ler as minhas fics! Espero que continue gostando ! Beijinhos !_

_**Perséfone-san – **Eu não sabia que você queria Pathetique... Por que não me disse antes ? E quem disse que você não está fazendo muito pra me ajudar ? E quantas cenas eu consertei depois dos teus puxões de orelha ? Você está revisando a fic pra mim, oras ! Te adoro, beijinhos !_


	4. Capítulo IV : Ne me quitte pas

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo IV – Ne me quitte pas_

**Disclaimer : **Por que Saint Seiya não é meu ? Por que o Shiryu perde quase 100 do sangue do corpo e não morre ? Por que o Mitsumasa Kido teve mais de 100 filhos se nem bonito ele era ? E por que todas as mães destas crianças morreram jovens ? Por que o Mu não tem sobrancelhas ? Mistério...

Voltando a realidade, Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Amelie Bertaux, Althea, Joseph e as gêmeas são criações minhas.

- # - # -

A semana passara de modo tão rápido que Miro mal acreditou que o sábado chegara. Ele estava de folga e poderia se encontrar com Amelie ! Estava tão ansioso que mal esperava que a noite chegasse. As horas pareciam se arrastar. Teve um impulso de seguir até a casa de Aquário, na esperança de conversar com Kamus e arrancar alguma coisa dele. Desistiu. Era melhor que ficasse em casa mesmo.

Estava deitado no sofá da sala observando suas duas servas gêmeas limparem o ambiente. Elas eram muito bonitas, com seus cabelos castanhos longos e seus olhos verdes. Miro percebeu que nunca as notara realmente antes, mas seus pensamentos estavam por demais ocupados em Amelie agora.

Por não ter muito o que fazer, passou o dia lendo algumas revistas, jogando paciência com um baralho – embora esta não fosse o seu forte – e pensando na vida. Deu uma exclamação de alívio ao perceber o pôr-do-sol e foi tomar um longo banho. Escolheu vestir uma camisa azul marinho e uma calça negra. Perfumou-se, deu os últimos retoques e saiu.

Chegou ao pub um tanto cedo para o horário combinado. Sentou-se num sofá reservado e pediu um bloody mary. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostava daquela bebida. Talvez fosse a pimenta. Mas isso não o interessava naquele momento. Esperou pacientemente – por um milagre dos deuses – até que avistou um vulto dourado entrar no pub. Amelie chegara. Ela se sentou no sofá e esboçou um sorriso forçado.

"_Boa noite, Amelie. O que houve ?"_

"_Bonsoir, Miro. Non aconteceu nada."_

"_Está mentindo. Seus olhos perderam o brilho. Algo muito sério aconteceu."_

"_Miro, por favor... Non me pergunte algo que non possa te responder..."_

"_Amelie, eu queria estar aqui como um amigo também, não só como um amante. Você precisa dizer algo, está na sua cara. Não me interessa o que seja, apenas diga."_

"_Para te dizer, mon amour, eu teria de contar uma história muito antiga..."_

"_Não me importo." _– Miro segurou a mão dela, alisando-a.

"_Tubo bem. Há dois anos atrás, fiz uma viagem de lazer até a Sibéria. Gosto de conhecer lugares remotos, então me interessei pelos pequenos vilarejos de lá. Iria passar um mês, melhorando o meu russo."_

Miro começou a se interessar por aquela história. "Sibéria ?"

"_Prossiga, Amelie."_

"_Bem, enquanto eu estava na Sibéria, conheci um garoto muito lindo. Eu era dois anos mais velha que ele e acabei me apaixonando. Desta forma, enviei uma carta a meu pai dizendo que ia me demorar na Sibéria. Acabei morando por lá. O garoto era francês e também se apaixonou por mim. Ele era tão doce e romântico !"_

Miro pensava. "Não, não... Devo ter me enganado, feito uma conclusão precipitada. Doce e romântico ? Piada..."

"_O problema é que o garoto era muito ocupado, solicitado pelo mentor dele com freqüência. Assim quase nunca nos víamos. Eu entendia que ele non podia ficar muito tempo comigo, mas fui me cansando de ficar só. Então, um dia, ele me pegou na cama com o melhor amigo dele, Joseph. Eu amava aquele garoto demais, mas a indisponibilidade dele me irritava profundamente. Ele apenas olhou a cena, non disse nada e saiu. No outro dia descobri que ele tinha ido me procurar para dizer que estava livre, que agora teríamos tempo. Fui falar com ele, mas ele já tinha partido da Sibéria, para um destino desconhecido. Então, resolvi voltar para França, na esperança de um dia encontrá-lo lá."_

"_E o que te abalou tanto, Amelie ?"_

"_Segunda, eu consegui entrar numa vila que tem mais acima, perto de umas construções antigas gregas que eu nunca tinha visto antes."_

"_Como você conseguiu entrar lá ?" _– Miro estava completamente estupefato. Afinal, como ela entrara na vila do Santuário ?

"_Tenho muito poder, mon amour. E tenho os meus meios para conseguir o que quero..."_

"A Amelie conseguiu entrar 'pelos meios dela' ? Por Athena, o mundo está de ponta-cabeça !"

"_Bem, continuando... Eu estava andando nesta vila quando, ao olhar para frente, percebi que ele me observava. Oui, ele continuava com aquele mesmo olhar carinhoso que ele tinha... Só tinha uma postura mais altiva e tentava parecer distante... Mas eu consigo enxergar através das defesas dele. Sempre consegui. Continua o mesmo romântico de sempre e eu continuo perdidamente apaixonada por ele..."_ – Amelie soltou algumas lágrimas.

Mas fora o coração de Miro que falhou uma batida. Aquela pessoa só podia ser uma que ele conhecia bem – ou pelo menos achava.

"_Amelie, qual o nome deste rapaz ?"_

"_O nome dele ? Eu jamais poderia esquecer um nome tão diferente como aquele... Chamava-se Kamus."_ – Amelie chorava um pouco mais.

Miro se sentia rachado ao meio. Olhou Amelie com fúria.

"_Como você pôde fazer isto com ele ?"_ – vociferou.

"_Você o conhece ?"_ – um raio de esperança se passou pelo rosto de Amelie.

"_Até nunca mais, Amelie Bertaux."_

Com um movimento violento, Miro saiu do pub, quebrando o copo de bloody mary que estava em cima da mesinha do sofá. Amelie tentou segui-lo, mas o perdeu de vista. Ele começou a correr em direção ao Santuário. A única coisa que sabia é que queria falar imediatamente com Kamus, apesar de já estar muito tarde.

"Por que me envolvi com aquela garota depois de todos os alertas dele ? Eu bem que poderia começar a ouvi-lo um pouco, para variar... Ela o feriu tanto ! E pensar que ele era doce e romântico ! Quem diria, hein ? Agora entendo o motivo de tanta reclusão, Kamus... Você sofreu tanto com ela que se tornou arredio... Quero te consolar, meu amigo..."

Miro entrou no Santuário e chegou até a casa de Áries. Seguiu pela passagem secreta, pretendendo subir até Aquário. Algumas lágrimas rolaram de sua face. Tinha os punhos crispados para conter sua fúria contra aquela garota.

"Mas eu sinto uma dor aqui dentro... Acho que me deixei levar demais por ela... Na verdade sou eu que preciso de consolo... E o Kamus é a melhor pessoa para isso. Hoje eu quero ouvir as censuras dele, dizendo que já tinha me avisado antes... Mas não vou lhe contar que sei o que aconteceu com eles."

Com estes pensamentos, Miro chegou até Aquário. Percebeu que a luz da cozinha estava acesa e seguiu até lá. Encontrou apenas uma serva, de olhos e cabelos muito negros, em pé, ao lado de uma jarra com um líquido meio esverdeado.

"_Onde está Kamus ?"_

"_Está em seu quarto, Miro-sama."_

Miro nem ao menos disse um obrigado e foi até o quarto. Encontrou Kamus sentado num sofá que existia dentro do quarto, bebendo um copo cheio daquele mesmo líquido. As janelas do quarto estavam fechadas e algumas velas acesas davam ao quarto um tom de meia-luz. Um som estava ligado, executando uma música em russo cantada por uma bela voz feminina.

"_Bonsoir, Miro. Pensei que estivesse com Amelie."_

Miro fechou a porta atrás de si.

"_Não me fale naquela mulher !"_

Kamus se virou para ver Miro, que ainda estava encostado à porta. Viu que o amigo estava com uma cara de raiva e de dor. Colocou o copo em cima de uma mesinha e caminhou até ele. Puxou-o pela mão e o colocou sentado no sofá.

"_O que aconteceu, mon ami ?"_

"_Você tinha toda razão, Kamus. Aquela mulher não presta, é uma ridícula. Mas eu me deixei levar demais por ela..."_

"_Ah, Miro... Acalme-se." _– Kamus puxou Miro e lhe deu um abraço por cima dos ombros.

Miro passou um tempo assim, até que se acalmou. Depois saiu rapidamente do abraço, olhando Kamus com curiosidade. Aquela tinha sido a primeira vez que o amigo fazia aquilo.

"_O que aconteceu de tão grave para você me dar razão ?"_

"_Kamus... Não sei se quero falar sobre isso..."_ – Miro abaixou o rosto.

"_Se não quisesse, não teria vindo até aqui."_ – Kamus segurou o rosto de Miro pelo queixo e o levantou – _"Mas vou respeitar o seu silêncio, diferentemente do que você faria se a situação fosse oposta. Só espero que, de agora em diante, você me dê ouvidos..."_

"_Desculpe-me, Kamus..."_

"_Não precisa pedir desculpas, mon ami."_ – Kamus começou a afagar o rosto de Miro com as pontas dos dedos, com um sorriso no rosto.

Miro estava surpreso. Kamus não era a pessoa mais carinhosa do mundo e nunca tinha feito aquilo com ele. Dar um abraço e acariciar o rosto dele eram coisas que ele jamais imaginaria que o amigo fosse capaz de fazer.

"_Miro, tome. Beba um gole disto aqui. Eu sei que você gosta de álcool..."_ – ele entregou o copo que estava bebendo e Miro deu um gole.

"_Isso é muito forte ! Eu nunca bebi isto antes. O que é ?"_

Kamus deu uma gargalhada. Miro estranhava cada vez mais o comportamento do amigo.

"_Eu te entrego uma bebida que você não conhece ? Jamais imaginei que isto pudesse acontecer na vida ! Isto é absinto, Miro."_

"_Absinto ? Mas isto não é proibido ?"_

"_Na França. Até onde saiba, na Grécia não tem problema."_

"_Isso não tem propriedades alucinógenas ?"_

"_Só quando está concentrado, coisa que este aí não está. Fora isso, eu fiz muito pouco. Apenas uma jarra."_

Miro olhou para Kamus estupefato. Sim, Kamus estava bêbado. Só podia ser. Era a única justificativa para aquele comportamento anormal. Kamus pegou novamente o copo e deu um gole grande. Sorriu.

"_Miro, você quer dançar um pouco comigo ?"_

Miro o fitou completamente desconcertado. Kamus _só podia_ estar bêbado. Mas aceitou. Sentia-se frágil e aquelas iniciativas do amigo acabavam contagiando-o. Tocava uma música lenta e os dois começaram a dançar no quarto, a uma relativa distância dos corpos. Miro tinha as duas mãos na cintura de Kamus e este tinha suas mãos ao redor do pescoço de Miro.

Kamus não estava bêbado. Mas também não estava sóbrio. Aproveitava o fato de estar um pouco solto para tomar a iniciativa de chamar o amigo para dançar. Queria consolá-lo... Mas, quando viu que Miro achava que ele estava bêbado, resolveu fingir um pouco. Aproveitar-se da situação. O cheiro de Miro, a pele dele, seus cabelos... Tudo o deixava cada vez mais inclinado a cometer uma loucura naquela noite. Se Miro assim desejasse, aquela noite seria deles dois.

Miro achava no amigo um consolo. Kamus nunca fora tão carinhoso com ele, e estava gostando disso. Lembrou-se do que quase acontecera na biblioteca de Kamus há quase uma semana e enrubesceu de leve. Os dois se fitavam nos olhos enquanto dançavam e Miro notou que olhar de Kamus estava mais transparente. Tinha um olhar de carinho misturado com algo que ele não conseguia distinguir bem o que era. A música no som mudou. Ainda era muito calma e uma voz feminina começou a cantar em francês.

"_Kamus, traduz para mim o que ela está cantando..."_

"_Com todo prazer." _– Kamus deu um sorriso que pareceu muito esquisito a Miro.

Kamus colocou sua boca bem próxima do ouvido de Miro e começou a sussurrar o que a mulher cantava(1).

"_Não me deixes,  
__É preciso esquecer,  
__Tudo se pode esquecer  
__Que já para trás ficou.  
__Esquecer o tempo dos mal-entendidos  
__E o tempo perdido a querer saber como  
__Esquecer essas horas,  
__Que de tantos porquês,  
__Por vezes matavam a última felicidade"_

Kamus sussurrava cada palavra no ouvido de Miro, fazendo seu hálito umedecer a orelha dele. Miro se arrepiava a cada palavra e trouxe o corpo de Kamus para bem junto do seu. Sentia o cheiro dele e acariciava sua cintura. Kamus, cada vez que sentia aqueles carinhos, só pensava em retribuí-los. Sua racionalidade já estava muito longe dali.

"_Não me deixes.  
__Oferecer-te-ei  
__Pétalas de chuva  
__Vindas de países  
__Onde nunca chove;  
__Escavarei a terra  
__Até depois da morte,  
__Para cobrir teu corpo  
__Com ouro, com luzes.  
__Criarei um país  
__Onde o amor será rei,  
__Onde o amor será lei  
__E você, a rainha."_

Kamus começou a mordiscar o lóbulo da orelha de Miro. A respiração dos dois já estava descontrolada. A cada mordida que recebia, Miro apertava a cintura de Kamus com força. E Kamus gostava muito daquilo. Os pensamentos de Miro estavam muito desconexos. Sabia que era o amigo que fazia aquilo com ele, mas não conseguia repeli-lo. Estava cada vez mais enfeitiçado pelo charme de Kamus.

"_Não me deixes.  
__Inventar-te-ei  
__Palavras absurdas  
__Que você compreenderá;  
__Falar-te-ei  
__Daqueles amantes  
__Que viram de novo  
__Seus corações ateados;  
__Contar-te-ei  
__A história daquele rei,  
__Que morreu por não ter  
__Podido te conhecer."_

As mãos de Kamus acariciavam os cabelos cacheados de Miro e sua boca mordiscava e lambia a orelha do amigo. Miro, cada vez mais enfeitiçado, acariciava as costas de Kamus, por cima da camiseta que ele usava. As pernas dos dois se enroscaram e se apertaram. Ambos notaram um certo volume desperto em cada um deles.

"_Não me deixes.  
__Quantas vezes não se reacendeu o fogo  
__Do antigo vulcão  
__Que julgávamos velho?  
__Até há quem fale  
__De terras queimadas  
__A produzir mais trigo;  
__Que a melhor primavera  
__É quando a tarde cai,  
__Vê como o vermelho e o negro  
__Casam-se  
__Para que o céu se inflame."_

Ao sentir que Kamus também estava gostando muito daquilo, Miro se atreveu a acariciar as costas do amigo por dentro de sua camiseta. Dava leves arranhões, o que incitava Kamus ainda mais. Este último começara a beijar intensamente o pescoço de Miro, que soltava abafados gemidos.

"_Não me deixes.  
__Não vou chorar mais,  
__Não vou falar mais,  
__Escondo-me aqui  
__Para te ver  
__Dançar e sorrir,  
__Para te ouvir  
__Cantar e rir.  
__Deixa-me ser a sombra da tua sombra,  
__A sombra da tua mão,  
__A sombra do teu cão."_

Kamus deslizava as suas longas unhas por toda a coluna de Miro, até o final das costas. Os gemidos de Miro deixaram de ficar abafados e ele passou a beijar o pescoço de Kamus conforme ouvia os sussurros dele. Kamus se arrepiou até a alma ao sentir os toques do amado.

"_Não me deixes,  
__Não me deixes,  
__Não me deixes,  
__Não me deixes."_

Para sussurrar os últimos versos da música, Kamus encostou a sua testa na de Miro, deixando seus lábios quase colados. Olhava para os olhos de Miro fixamente e só agora este entendera o olhar diferente de Kamus : era um olhar de completa luxúria. Miro agora carregava consigo este olhar também e mirava fixamente a boca de Kamus enquanto as últimas frases eram proferidas.

O som continuou a tocar, mudando de faixa. Curiosamente, a música que tocava era _Pathetique_. Kamus deixara completamente de raciocinar. Pensava apenas em coisas luxuriosas com Miro. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Kamus sussurrou lentamente, com a voz embargada de tanto desejo, no ouvido de Miro, dando leves mordidas e roçando seus lábios.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"_

Miro não conseguia formar um pensamento lógico em sua mente. Tudo o que importava era aquele homem que estava lhe perguntando se ele o queria. Mas claro que o queria ! Era impossível resistir. Apertou firmemente a cintura de Kamus, num gesto afirmativo. Este voltou a encará-lo nos olhos. Começou a roçar o seu nariz no dele, provocando-o. Deu uma leve lambida em seus lábios, fazendo Miro cerrar os olhos. Fechou os seus olhos também e encostou seus lábios nos dele.

Os lábios começaram a se mexer lentamente. Os corpos estavam completamente unidos, com os dois volumes se roçando. Miro entreabriu os lábios e Kamus o invadiu com sua língua ávida. Beijaram-se longamente, travando uma pequena guerra entre as bocas. As línguas se massageavam e se procuravam numa ânsia de quem esperou pela vida inteira por aquele momento.

Foram caminhando em direção à cama. Kamus beijava o pescoço de Miro, enquanto este desabotoava a camisa do amigo, desnudando o tronco pálido do francês. Miro percorreu com suas mãos o tórax de Kamus, reconhecendo cada parte daquele corpo que agora era seu. Miro sentiu a cama em suas pernas. Kamus jogou seu peso por cima do corpo dele e eles se deitaram.

Kamus se levantou um pouco, deixando seus cabelos caírem pelos seus ombros, enfeitiçando Miro. Com um sorriso completamente cheio de desejo, Kamus desabotoou vagarosamente a camisa de Miro, arranhando-o ligeiramente com suas unhas. O francês estava imensamente feliz de ter Miro assim, completamente entregue em seus braços. Não sabia bem o motivo de Miro estar cedendo, mas deixaria para pensar nisso depois. Estava muito ocupado com as coxas do grego, sentindo os dedos dele massageando sua nuca.

Miro não sabia bem a razão de estar se deixando levar. O amigo deveria estar fazendo aquilo apenas para consolá-lo... Devia ser pena, mas queria esquecer os motivos. Concentrar-se apenas naquele francês maravilhoso e em seu hálito quente no seu baixo-ventre. A única coisa que queria era ser possuído por Kamus, pelos seus toques sensuais... Gemia cada vez mais alto com as carícias que a língua gelada do amigo fazia em sua pele quente, em seu desejo pulsante. Mas queria retribuí-las. Puxou os cabelos da nuca do francês para trás, obrigando-o a fitá-lo.

Kamus olhou para os olhos luxuriantes de Miro, como que para entender a razão dele tê-lo feito parar. Miro segurou nos braços do francês, puxando-o para cima, para um beijo. Beijaram-se novamente de uma maneira desesperada e Miro foi se sentando na cama, virando Kamus de costas para ele e o deixando sentado em seu colo. Afastou os cabelos lisos dele e começou a beijar e morder a nuca e as costas do francês, com suas mãos percorrendo o tronco do amigo. Gostava de ver a pele alva de Kamus facilmente marcada pelos seus dentes. Kamus incentivava o amigo com seus gemidos contidos e suas mãos nas coxas dele, arranhando-as com as longas unhas. Miro preparou-se para deitar o francês de bruços quando, subitamente, Kamus o dominou e o virou de bruços, deitando-se sobre ele e sussurrando em seu ouvido :

"_Esta noite, mon ami, você será meu. Só meu."_

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Estou morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que acharam deste capítulo ! Não sei que karma é este que tenho de sempre colocar um capítulo songfic nas minhas fics... "olha e vê que estão segurando alguns objetos nas mãos, parecidos com pedras" Calma, calma ! Eu sou péssima escrevendo lemons, não joguem as pedras em mim ! Eu fiz o melhor que pude, não me matem ! A **Perséfone-san** quase me matou quando eu mandei o capítulo pra ela betar – também, quando eu mandei a cena para ela, ainda estava incompleta... – se é que eu posso chamar isso de completa. Menina má ! Mas vocês não sabem como foi difícil escrever esta cena !_

Nota :

(1) A música que Kamus traduz para Miro é _Ne me quitte pas _– que significa "Não me deixes" A versão aqui escolhida é a cantada por Edith Piaf e, para não atrapalhar a beleza do momento, omiti as inúmeras vezes onde se tem "Não me deixes", colocando apenas as repetições do fim da música.

Agora vamos a seção "Mural de recadinhos da Chibi-chan" !

_**Anne – **Ainda bem que está tudo ok com a minha mamãe ! Mas eu estou com uma dúvida : como você descobriu que ela estava com um problema ? Você vem me acompanhando desde "_Anjos e Demônios_", mas não consigo te relacionar a nenhum lugar fora do Desculpe a péssima memória... Sou uma pata mesmo... Bem, a Althea não estava nos meus projetos originais, mas o Kamus-chan realmente precisava desabafar. E ele fugir da Amelie é realmente ridículo, mas eu não queria que ele falasse com ela ! A gente tem que fazer cada coisa... Se tiver alguma outra sugestão, pode dar ! Elas serão bem aceitas sempre ! Beijinhos !_

_**hakesh-chan – **Olá ! Minha primeira ameaça de morte ! Acho que, depois deste capítulo, receberei inúmeras... Você vai me matar se eu fizer o que ? Vi seu comentário no meu blog, mas não pude entrar no seu, tava sem tempo – tanto que nem postei no meu ! Continue lendo a fic. Beijinhos !_

_**Perséfone-san – **Amiguinha ! Bem, suas reformulações surtem efeito, non ? Esforcei-me e aumentei a cena – e veja como um parágrafo faz muita diferença ! Mas acho que deu foi mais água na boca e raiva por a cena estar incompleta... Mas nada como dar uma melhorada nas coisas, non ? Hehehehe. Mas você realmente espera tudo do Miro-chan mesmo, né ? Só porque ele é mais desinibido... Beijinhos !_

_**Raposa Prateada – **Olá ! Seja bem vinda ! Se já estava acompanhando a fic antes, por que não me deixou um review ? Não sou movida a reviews, mas eles são tão gratificantes ! Ainda bem que você conseguiu encontrar uma alma caridosa como a Althea... Estas situações são bastante delicadas e complicadas... Tem muito de mim neste Kamus que escrevo... Por isso o acho mais parecido com um pisciano que um aquariano... A Althea realmente ficaria uma fofura junto com o Kamus-chan ! Mas... Beijinhos!_

_**Shii – **Olá ! Que bom que está gostando da minha fic ! Agradeço o seu review de coração ! Bem, realmente ele ia ficar terrível fugindo da garota... Mas seria interessante vê-la rir tanto a ponto de ver seus pais preocupados... Hehehehe. Continue lendo e espero que goste ! Beijinhos !_


	5. Capítulo V : Atos Inesperados

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo V – Atos Inesperados_

**Disclaimer : **Os cavaleiros de ouro se movem na velocidade da luz, certo ? E a luz consegue, em 1 segundo, dar mais ou menos 7 voltas na Terra. Bem, então por que cargas d'água eles se deslocaram com tanta lerdeza quando os espectros de Hades estavam atacando ? Eles chegariam ao templo de Athena em muito menos de 1 segundo ! O Aldebaran, por exemplo, não teria morrido, pois o Mu teria chegado a tempo. Isto demonstra a imensa força que tem um script !

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Amelie Bertaux, Althea, Lótus, Joseph e as gêmeas são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus acordara tarde naquele domingo. Instintivamente, antes de abrir os olhos, passou seus braços pela cama, esperando encontrar um certo grego ali, dormindo. Mas tudo o que encontrou foi um lençol bagunçado. Abriu os olhos e notou que a janela estava aberta, deixando entrar uma claridade que o cegou por alguns minutos. Olhou decepcionado ao redor. Miro não estava em parte alguma. Apenas restaram os vestígios do que acontecera na noite anterior.

Kamus se sentou na cama, ainda nu. Notou que tinha algumas marcas vermelhas no tronco. Sorriu ao se lembrar de como elas foram provocadas. Levantou-se e foi até a suíte. Tomou um banho tranqüilo. Se Miro não estava mais ali, era porque a noite não tinha tido um outro significado para ele. Kamus estava triste, óbvio. Mas já esperara por aquilo. Na verdade, ele foi quem procurou este envolvimento repentino, não esperaria nada em troca do amigo.

Trocou de roupa de modo a esconder as marcas. Foi até a sala de jantar e encontrou Althea, encostada na parede, e um belo café da manhã na mesa. Muitas frutas, pães e sucos. Sentou-se numa cadeira e convidou Althea para se sentar junto com ele. Ela, timidamente, aceitou.

"_Althea, você viu que horas Miro saiu daqui ?"_

"_Sim, Kamus-sama. Ele saiu há algumas horas, creio que eram seis horas da manhã."_

"_Ele tomou café aqui ?"_

"_Não. Miro-sama disse que precisava voltar para seu templo, as servas precisavam entrar para arrumar tudo."_

Kamus deu uma sonora risada e assustou Althea.

"_Kamus-sama, posso fazer uma pergunta indiscreta ?"_

"_Oui, Althea. Esqueceu que somos amigos ?"_

"_Miro-sama e o senhor_ – Kamus fez uma careta – _quero dizer, você passaram a noite juntos ?"_

"_Oui." _– Kamus tinha um olhar de euforia.

"_Vocês estão juntos ?"_

"_Non_." – O olhar dele mudou repentinamente para tristeza.

Althea não pode deixar de conter um sorriso, fato que Kamus percebeu nitidamente. Pensou e entendeu o motivo daquele sorriso.

"_Althea, existe algo que você gostaria de me dizer ?"_

A garota corou violentamente ao ouvir tais palavras.

"_Por quê, Kamus-sama ?"_

"_Apenas tenho a impressão de que você tem algo a me contar. Ou melhor, confessar. Mas, se você realmente diz que não é nada..."_ – Kamus tentou transparecer inocência.

"_Kamus-sama... Tem algo que eu gostaria de dizer a você, sim..."_ – Althea baixou o rosto corado.

"_Diga, Althea."_ – Ele alisou os cabelos da garota.

"_Ka-kamus-sama, eu... Eu..."_

"_Você...?"_ – Kamus sabia o que estava por vir.

"_Eu... Eu estou... Eu gosto... Kamus-sama, eu estou apaixonada por você."_

Althea despejou tudo de uma vez. Não acreditava que tinha dito aquilo, mas o que estava feito não tinha mais volta. Ele segurou o rosto da garota pelo queixo e o levantou, obrigando-a a encará-lo. Esboçou um leve sorriso.

"_Althea, você sabe que não posso correspondê-la... Miro e eu provavelmente não teremos nenhum envolvimento amoroso além do que aconteceu aqui ontem, mas eu o amo. Você sabe disso. Mas gosto imensamente de você e não quero que você sofra."_

"_Não se preocupe, Kamus-sama."_ – a voz dela era chorosa – "_Nunca tive esperanças de ser correspondida, sempre vi o amor que você nutria por Miro-sama."_

"_Era tão óbvio assim ? Mon Dieu !" _– Kamus deu uma risadinha nervosa.

"_Sim, o senhor, ou melhor, você não conseguiu me enganar..."_ – Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da garota.

"_Vá se distrair um pouco, Althea."_ – Kamus limpou as lágrimas dela com suas mãos – "_Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar. Pois sou seu amigo, non ?"_

Althea deu um sorriso e saiu. Ao entrar na cozinha, colocou as duas mãos no coração e fez uma cara terrível de dor. Chorava. A outra serva de Kamus, uma garota loira, se aproximou e a olhou preocupada, conduzindo-a para uma cama.

Kamus, na sala, mirava fixamente o chão. "Ela não devia ter se apaixonado por mim... É uma pessoa tão boa e eu nem posso correspondê-la ! Nem posso e nem quero. Não devo me apaixonar...". Olhou para o relógio e se assustou. "Já passa das dez ! Tenho um treino com Shaka ! Estou muito atrasado !"

Vestiu a armadura de Aquário e saiu correndo pelas escadarias até a casa de Virgem. Encontrou Shaka sentado numa cadeira tomando chá, dentro de seu templo. Ao ver Kamus entrando, Shaka sorriu.

"_Nunca o vi se atrasar, Kamus ! Ainda mais um atraso de duas horas ! O que aconteceu ?"_

"_Nada, Shaka. Desculpe-me, acabei dormindo demais."_

"_Você, dormindo demais ? Estava bem cansado..."_ – Shaka deu um sorriso – "_Vamos treinar ? Você hoje bateu até o recorde de Miro ! Este já foi treinar com Aldebaran e foi quase pontual ! Estranho, ele pareceu não se surpreender com o seu atraso..."_

"_Vamos, Shaka ?"_ – Kamus tinha uma voz mais ríspida.

Shaka sorriu e foi com Kamus até a arena. Tiraram as armaduras e prenderam os cabelos. Subiram na arena e começaram o treino. Uma chuva de socos e chutes era disparada por ambos os lados. Shaka conseguiu imobilizar Kamus no chão, segurando os braços dele atrás do corpo e se sentando em suas nádegas. O cabelo de Kamus, ainda preso, caiu de lado e Shaka pôde reparar numa marca bem vermelha na nuca do francês. O loiro se debruçou sobre o amigo e ficou com seu rosto próximo ao pescoço dele.

"_Kamus..."_ – Shaka falou baixinho, próximo ao ouvido dele – "_Tem uma marca vermelha na sua nuca..."_

Kamus gelou por dentro. Não tinha visto esta marca naquela manhã. Mas lembrou-se nitidamente de quando Miro a provocara, quando o sentara em seu colo.

"_Provavelmente foi você quem a fez, não acha ?"_ – Kamus tentou parecer o mais normal possível.

"_Não acho..."_ – Shaka deu um jeito de prender Kamus com apenas uma mão e suas pernas, passando bem de leve os dedos da outra na marca – "_Isto não parece que foi feito com mãos ou pés... Parece ter sido feito com dentes..."_

"_Ora essa, Shaka ! O que você está querendo dizer com isso ?"_ – Kamus tentava se soltar, mas não conseguia. A posição estava terrível para ele fazer qualquer coisa, o que o irritava.

"_Com licença, Kamus." _– Shaka falou bem baixinho e colou sua boca ao lado da marca vermelha, no pescoço de Kamus. Então deu uma leve mordida e observou o resultado.

"_O que você pensa que está fazendo, Shaka ! Enlouqueceu !"_

"_Calma, Kamus ! Eu não estou dando em cima de você ! Apenas quero olhar uma coisa..."_

"_O que você quer olhar ?"_ – Kamus estava visivelmente irritado. Mas tinha de admitir que gostara daquela atitude de Shaka.

"_Isso..."_ – Shaka passou novamente os dedos, agora pelas duas marcas – "_Sua pele é muito pálida, qualquer coisa deixa uma marca. E, comparando, sem sombra de dúvidas a marca que eu achei era de uma mordida. Quem foi a responsável, Kamus ? Ou seria o responsável ?"_

"_Shaka !"_ – Kamus, profundamente irritado, conseguiu se soltar e se levantou bruscamente, arremessando Shaka em seguida. Este caiu em pé, graciosamente.

"_Você hoje está muito irritado !"_

"_Também pudera ! Pra quê você mordeu o meu pescoço ?"_

"_Não já disse que foi para comparar ? Mas vamos deixar este assunto de lado e treinar."_

Kamus atacava Shaka com tudo o que podia, conseguindo deixar várias marcas vermelhas no tronco do loiro. Treinaram intensamente até as três horas da tarde.

"_Espero que não esteja com raiva de mim, Kamus. Hoje eu realmente exagerei, mas não foi por mal. Agora vi porque o Miro sempre gosta de te tirar do sério."_ – Shaka terminava de vestir sua armadura.

"_Shaka... Hoje você está insuportável."_ – Kamus colocava o elmo.

"_Quer almoçar por aqui ? Já é tarde, não sei se suas servas preparam um almoço... Provavelmente fizeram um jantar."_

"_Engraçadinho... Tudo bem, desta vez eu aceito. Mas preciso avisar minhas servas."_

"_Escreva um bilhete, pedirei para Lótus entregar. Ah, eu pensei que você tinha dito que eu estava insuportável hoje..."_

Kamus ignorou a ironia e entrou, seguindo Shaka. Ele lhe entregou um pedaço de papel e uma pena com um tinteiro. Kamus escreveu um breve bilhete e entregou a Shaka. Este chamou uma serva de cabelos negros e olhos muito azuis e lhe deu.

"_Lótus, entregue este bilhete no templo de Aquário, sim ?"_

"_Certo, Shaka-sama."_

A serva saiu e Shaka seguiu até a sala de jantar, onde estava servido um verdadeiro banquete. Kamus se sentou e ficou observando os pratos hindus coloridos. Shaka se sentou e começou a se servir.

"_Vamos, Kamus, sirva-se ! Eu não tenho cara de babá..."_

"_Shaka, você hoje está bem irônico... Mas eu não sabia que você comia tanto assim ! Aqui tem comida para umas três pessoas."_

"_E você acha que eu fico dormindo o dia todo, é ? Meditar cansa, meu caro."_

Kamus deu um meio sorriso e começou a comer. Aquela comida tinha um gosto bem característico, mas agradou a Kamus. Passaram a refeição inteira conversando algumas banalidades até que Kamus decidiu se retirar.

"_Shaka, está tarde e eu preciso ir. Além do mais, estou muito sujo do treino e preciso tomar um bom banho, assim como você."_

"_Tudo bem, pode ir. Lótus já deve ter preparado o meu banho."_

"_Shaka, apesar de você ser o homem mais próximo de Deus... Lótus é uma garota muito bonita..."_

Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas. Kamus se virou e saiu.

"_Este aquariano e suas suposições..."_ – Shaka resmungou e foi até o banheiro.

Kamus saiu da casa de Virgem e cruzou com alguém que ele ainda não tinha viso naquele dia : Miro. Estava subindo em direção ao templo de Escorpião e, ao ver Kamus, ficou um pouco desconcertado.

"_Boa tarde, Kamus."_

"_Bonsoir, Miro. Acordou cedo hoje, non ?"_

"_Sim, Kamus. Tenho que tomar um jeito na vida ! Não posso estar atrasado a minha vida toda." _– Miro tentava despistar. Não queria falar sobre o ocorrido, ainda não digerira bem a situação.

"_Concordo plenamente."_ – Kamus percebeu que Miro não queria falar sobre o assunto e seu coração deu um aperto – "_Você sempre foi muito desleixado, já era a hora de tomar um rumo mesmo..."_

"_Sempre me censurando... Você não tem jeito..."_

"_Você está melhor ?" _– Kamus não resistiu; precisava fazer aquela pergunta.

"_Um pouco... Não estou completamente bem, mas estou superando. Afinal, eu só passei uma noite com Amelie. Mas vamos mudar de assunto, sim ?"_

Kamus concordou com a cabeça. Passaram alguns minutos num silêncio constrangedor até que Kamus resolveu puxar um assunto.

"_Almoçou na casa de Aldebaran ?"_

"_Sim. Ele come umas coisas esquisitas, mas gostosas. Hoje teve uma feijoada na casa dele, acho que é um prato típico do país dele."_

"_Nunca comi feijoada... Mas dizem que é um prato pesado. Shaka gosta de comidas mais leves, assim como eu."_

"_Vocês se dão bem, né ?"_

Kamus estranhou a pergunta. Miro não poderia estar com ciúmes, ou poderia?

"_Sim, nos damos bem. Gosto de treinar com ele, é uma companhia agradável. Pena que não conversamos muito. Mas temos muitos interesses em comum. Você devia comer umas saladas hindus para experimentar, ao invés de ficar se empanturrando com besteiras..."_

"_Kamus ! Você não acha que anda comendo demais, não ? Sempre que nos encontramos o assunto comida é citado."_

"_Bem, eu aprecio a culinária, Miro. Mas realmente eu esteja pensando demais em comida..."_

Miro deu uma risada.

"_Você concordou comigo ? Isto é um milagre !"_

"_Ah, Miro. Deixe de suas brincadeirinhas."_

"_Começou a implicar..."_

Kamus deu um leve tapinha no ombro do amigo. Os dois riram.

"_Bem, chegamos em Escorpião. Tchau, Kamus !"_

"_Au revoir, Miro."_

Kamus chegou em Aquário e foi direto tomar um banho. Estava realmente triste. Miro se negou completamente a sequer dizer algo sobre ontem. Logo, aquilo não deve ter tido a mínima importância para ele, já que o tratou como sempre. "Mas pelo menos ele não foi frio comigo. Isso teria sido pior... Bem, quem sou eu para falar de frieza ?". Saiu do banho e vestiu uma calça e uma camiseta simples. Decidiu ir até uns rochedos que ficavam próximos, de onde se podia ver o mar revolto se chocar contra as pedras.

Foi andando calmamente e pensando em Miro. Chegou ao desfiladeiro e se sentou, olhando o mar e o sol, que se punha. Queria arrancar aquele amor que o consumia de uma vez por todas ! Como fora bobo ao pensar que, se tivesse Miro por uma noite, poderia esquecê-lo ! O amor, ao invés de diminuir, aumentava cada dia mais.

Vê-lo se tornara uma tortura ainda maior. Antigamente se contentava em apenas observar, mas agora ele queria sentir aquele toque devasso, o calor daquele corpo, o gosto da boca de Miro... Queria tê-lo novamente entregue em seus braços. Mas era impossível ! Aquilo confirmara que Miro nada sentia por ele. Pois, se o fizesse, não teria evitado o assunto. Observava aquele mar violento se chocando e destruindo algumas pedras. Queria que aquele mar fizesse o mesmo com aquele amor que nutria por seu melhor amigo.

Kamus chorava muito. Tinha os olhos inchados e vermelhos de tanto chorar. Soluçava. Mas simplesmente não conseguia apagar aquele sentimento, não conseguia apagar os momentos em que teve Miro. Tinha raiva de si. Raiva por ser tão fraco e se entregar a um sentimento tão mundano e, ao mesmo tempo, tão divino. Amá-lo era seu único erro. E nem ao menos seu mestre estava vivo para repreendê-lo e fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era antes. Uma muralha de gelo impenetrável. Sim, seu mestre sempre esteve certo. Amar é um pecado. Pecara uma vez, amando Amelie, mas se redimiu. Agora pecara novamente, de uma maneira muito mais grave. Sim, amar era definitivamente um pecado. Afinal, não fora o amor que Helena de Esparta despertou em Páris, príncipe de Tróia, o causador de uma guerra de 10 anos ?

Perdeu a noção de quanto tempo estivera ali. Levantou-se e voltou para casa. Entrou pela porta dos fundos e encontrou Althea em pé, esperando-o com uma cara preocupada. Ele notou que a garota estava muito pálida.

"_Kamus-sama ! Fiquei tão preocupada ! Estava chorando ?"_

"_Althea..."_ – Kamus tinha uma voz triste – "_Que horas são ?"_

"_Quase nove horas, Kamus-sama."_

"_Mon Dieu, eu passei tanto tempo assim fora de casa !"_

"_Sim, e quase me matou de preocupação."_

"_Vejo que está falando literalmente. Você está muito pálida !"_

Althea ficou com uma expressão grave.

"_Não é nada, Kamus-sama. Você precisa comer !"_

Kamus riu e se lembrou das palavras de Miro. _'Kamus ! Você não acha que anda comendo demais, não ? Sempre que nos encontramos o assunto comida é citado._'

"_Althea, você está querendo me engordar ? Sempre está me oferecendo comida !"_

"_Kamus-sama ! Eu apenas estou preocupada com sua saúde !"_

"_Eu aceito comer uma maçã. Apenas isso."_

"_Tudo bem."_ – Althea pegou uma maçã e entregou a ele – "_Seu quarto já está pronto. Ah, Kamus-sama, chegou uma carta para você hoje."_

"_Uma carta ?"_

"_Sim, do Grande Mestre. Disseram-me que não era tão urgente, que você poderia lê-la à noite. Aqui está.'_ – ela estendeu uma carta dourada lacrada à vela.

"_Merci. Tenha bons sonhos, Althea."_

Kamus sorriu e deixou Althea só. Dirigiu-se até o quarto.

"Mas eu ando muito folgado mesmo... Só faço comer e dormir ! Treino só de vez em quando... Isto não está certo..."

Abriu o envelope. Uma letra caprichada dizia, em grego :

_Cavaleiro de Ouro Kamus de Aquário,_

_Tenho um pedido a te fazer : amanhã chegará um cavaleiro de prata no Santuário. Ele é muito novo e precisa de orientação. Gostaria que tu pudesses mostrar a ele o Santuário e levá-lo até os outros cavaleiros de prata. Creio que tu não terás problemas, afinal ele é francês como tu. O nome dele é Misty e a constelação que o rege é a de Lagarto. Ele chegará amanhã, às oito horas, e te esperará em frente à arena principal._

_Grande Mestre_

Leu tudo muito estupefato. "O Grande Mestre quer que eu, logo eu, vá recepcionar um cavaleiro de prata ? Tudo bem que ele é francês, mas os próprios cavaleiros de prata poderiam fazer isso ! O Grande Mestre às vezes nos pede coisas esquisitas...". Colocou a carta no criado-mudo, trocou-se e deitou na cama. Dormiu quase imediatamente o sono dos justos.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _Primeiro, não me matem ! Eu sei que cortei a cena do capítulo anterior na metade e não a continuei, mas é que sou péssima com este tipo de situação. Este capítulo foi bastante engraçado de se escrever... Principalmente porque o Shaka ficou bastante OOC... Fãs do casal Mu e Shaka, não me matem ! Eu também acho que Mu e Shaka são perfeitos, mas eles também ficam lindos com outras companhias._

_Ah, e de fato o Misty é francês. Tive a idéia de incluí-lo na fic quando vi a ficha dele, dizendo que ele era francês e que fora treinado na França. E a fala do Shaka sobre meditação veio como uma espécie de "resposta". É que, em muitas fics que eu li, o Shaka sempre pega no sono quando começa a meditar. Eu não acho que o coitado seja tão dorminhoco assim !_

_A idéia de escrever algo sobre comida em relação ao Kamus surgiu quando a **Perséfone-san**, falando comigo, disse : "Você não acha que o Kamus está comendo demais, não ?". Na mesma hora, imaginei um diálogo entre Miro e Kamus com esta frase. Realmente o Kamus está comendo muito, né ? ' _

Agora chegou a vez da seção "Mural de Recadinhos da Chibi-chan" !

_**Anne – **Olá ! Ah, então você achou o meu blog no Cadê... Interessante ! Uma vez estavam procurando algo do Kurama e caíram no meu blog também ! Foi tão engraçado... Bem, eu sei que cortei a cena no meio e não a continuei... Pode me matar se quiser, mas... Quem sabe ? Ainda temos muitos capítulos pela frente... (não é bom fazer promessas quando não temos certeza de que vamos cumprir, Chibi...)_

_**Caliope Amphora – **É com muito prazer e orgulho que lhe dou as boas vindas ! Bem, para mim, o Kamus é muito emotivo, só que apenas demonstra isso com as pessoas certas, as pessoas com quem ele sabe que pode confiar. Ai, que bom que você está gostando do meu Kamus ! Ele tá quase parecendo um príncipe encantado... Eu tenho costume de colocar músicas nas fics... É meio sem querer, mas sempre acontece ! Aí eu me esforço pra fazer a coisa direito, mas sou péssima em lemons... Sei lá, parece que quando tá esquentando vem uma trava nos meus dedos e eu não consigo continuar... Agora a Edith Piaf é, como você disse em "Quebrando o Gelo", a cantora oficial do casal ! (risos). Só uma coisinha : o seu review terminou com "Agora,". Ainda tinha mais coisas ou deu algum problema neste site maluco ? Beijinhos !_

_**hakesh-chan – **Olá ! Seus comentários são, no mínimo, inusitados. Hehehehehe ! E não me mate, sim ? Beijinhos !_

_**Thaissi** – Olá ! Muito obrigada pela sua review e continue lendo a fic (percebe que é importante pedir para que continuem lendo depois do que fez) ! Se você não me deu pedradas no capítulo anterior, com certeza vai dar neste... É melhor eu ir me acostumando... Beijinhos !_


	6. Capítulo VI : Condolências

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo VI - Condolências_

**Disclaimer : **Se eu tivesse criado Saint Seiya, todos o cavaleiros de Athena teriam aparecido. Fazendo um pequeno balanço, apareceram, no mangá, 10 cavaleiros de bronze, 12 de ouro e uns dez de prata (contando com Marin e Shina), fora o mestre de Shun e a June. Devem ter aparecido por volta de 34 cavaleiros. Se Athena tem 88 cavaleiros, então onde andam por volta de 50 a 55 cavaleiros ? São uns folgados mesmo...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus acordara cedo naquela manhã. Acordara com um vazio no peito, uma sensação estranha. Não sabia o que era e não queria pensar no assunto. Olhou para o criado-mudo e viu a carta do Grande Mestre. Soltou o ar pela boca, num gesto de desaprovação, e foi tomar um banho gelado em sua suíte.

Kamus adorava banhos gelados. Na verdade, adorava tudo o que era frio. O frio diminuía o caos da matéria, fazendo tudo parecer mais organizado. E ele simplesmente amava organização. Demorou o mais que pôde no banheiro e saiu, vestindo a armadura de ouro. Encontrou Althea animada, terminando de colocar o café da manhã na mesa.

"_Bonjour, Althea. Está animada hoje, non ?"_

"_Bom_ _dia, Kamus-sama ! Viu como hoje o dia está lindo ?"_

Kamus olhou pela janela. O sol raiava, o céu estava claro, sem nuvens. A brisa leve soprava, amenizando o calor, e as flores desabrochavam. Estava realmente um dia lindo, mas ele não podia simplesmente ficar em casa. Tinha de recepcionar um cavaleiro de prata...

"_Oui, o dia está belíssimo. Pena que não poderei aproveitá-lo..."_

"_Não diga isso, Kamus-sama. O que o impediria ?"_

"_O Grande Mestre me pediu para recepcionar um cavaleiro de prata. Um cavaleiro de ouro recepcionando um de prata ! Isso é um ultraje !"_

"_Ah, mas tenho certeza de que fará um passeio agradável pelo Santuário com este cavaleiro novato."_

"_Agradável seria passar o dia aqui, lendo um bom livro embaixo de uma árvore."_

"_Não seja tão ranzinza, Kamus-sama !"_ – Kamus lançou um olhar fuzilante à garota, que tentou ignorar – "_Você não é assim ! Você é uma pessoa muito doce, sabe disso."_

"_Althea..."_ – ele deu um sorriso e ela retribuiu – "_Agora vejamos de que maneira você irá me engordar hoje. Frutas, pães, bolos... Eu realmente tenho fome !"_

Kamus estava comendo enquanto a garota, sentada, o ficava admirando. Terminou a refeição e olhou as horas. Estava perto de oito. Levantou-se e olhou para a amiga.

"_Althea, vou indo. Mas voltarei o mais breve possível."_

"_Sim, Kamus-sama."_

Kamus foi descendo as escadarias. Passando por Escorpião, encontrou as duas servas gêmeas de Miro quase surrando a porta, tentando fazê-lo acordar. Deu uma boa gargalhada dentro de si e continuou descendo. Não estava com pressa, o cavaleiro de prata que o esperasse. Quando terminou de descer o zodíaco, foi lentamente se aproximando das arenas e divisou uma figura, no mínimo, interessante.

Era um garoto loiro, de cabelos muito compridos e meio ondulados, e de feições andróginas. Mas o interessante era a roupa que vestia. Usava uma camisa preta, de mangas longas, e uma calça e ainda trazia consigo uma echarpe, que já não mais estava pendurada no pescoço. Ao seu lado, uma urna de armadura.

"_Bonjour. Você é Misty, non ?"_

"_Bonjour. Sim, sou Misty, cavaleiro de prata da constelação de Lagarto. Você é Kamus de Aquário, non ?"_

"_Oui. Você deve estar morrendo de calor, non ? Aqui é extremamente quente, não precisava ter viajado com estas roupas."_

"_Mas na França está muito frio."_

"_É bom se adaptar a este clima daqui. Vai demorar um pouco, mas você consegue. Você não acha que é muito novo para ser um cavaleiro ?"_

"_Muitos me dizem isso, mas eu me acho extremamente preparado."_

"_Extremamente preparado ? Com um corpo esguio desses ?"_

"_Ora, o verdadeiro poder é jamais ser atingido pelo adversário. Um cavaleiro de verdade não deixa uma única gota de sangue cair."_

"_A vida ainda vai lhe ensinar muitas coisas, Misty. Mas acho que você teria se identificado muito com Afrodite. Creio que vá conhecê-lo depois."_

"_Quem é ele ?"_

"_Afrodite de Peixes, guardião da décima segunda casa. Ele tem uma linha de raciocínio parecida com a sua. Mas vamos deixar esta conversa para depois. O Santuário é grande e você precisa conhecê-lo."_

"_Concordo plenamente."_

"_Bem, este lugar onde está é onde ocorrem treinamentos. São as arenas, onde jovens aspirantes a cavaleiros costumam treinar. Os cavaleiros de prata também treinam aqui."_

"_E os de ouro ?"_

"_Treinamos em locais separados. Você deve combinar seus horários de treinamentos com outros cavaleiros de prata. Quando chegarmos lá, você mesmo trata disso. Agora siga-me."_

Kamus conduziu o outro até a entrada do templo de Áries.

"_Aqui é o zodíaco de ouro. As doze casas são guardadas por doze cavaleiros de ouro. No topo, está a sala do Grande Mestre e, atrás, a estátua de Athena. Você deve respeito e obediência ao Grande Mestre, como já deve saber."_

"_Oui. Posso subir até a sala do Grande Mestre quando precisar ?"_

"_Não deveria. Você só deve ter necessidade de ver o Grande Mestre quando ele o convocar. Assim, os cavaleiros de ouro permitirão a sua passagem. Entendido ?"_

"_Oui, Kamus."_

"_Ali mais adiante está o cemitério dos cavaleiros de Athena. E lá estão as casas das amazonas e de seus pupilos – até agora ainda não são muitos."_

"_Quem são elas ?" _– Misty apontou para duas mulheres mascaradas.

"_A que está conversando com um rapaz é Marin, da constelação de Águia. O rapaz é Aioria, cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. A outra é Shina, da constelação de Cobra. Dê-me licença um instante, sim ?"_

"_Claro." _– Misty ficou observando Kamus se afastar.

Kamus seguiu em direção a Aioria. Quando este o viu se aproximar, fez uma careta que obrigou Marin a se virar para ver de quem se tratava.

"_Bonjour, Marin, Shina e Aioria."_

"_Bom dia, Kamus." _– Marin respondeu.

"_Aioria, por que ao está trajando a armadura de ouro ? Não sabe que é nosso traje cerimonial ? Quantas vezes terei de repreendê-lo ?"_

"_Quantas vezes você quiser, Kamus. Vê se não me enche, eu não tenho a mínima vontade de andar com ela por aí."_

"_Marin, não sei como consegue dialogar com este homem. Agora, se me permitem." _– Kamus fez um gesto de saída.

"_Já não era sem tempo."_ – Aioria resmungou. Kamus não deu ouvidos e voltou até Misty.

"_Misty, já está ficando tarde, sim ? Vou levá-lo até os outros cavaleiros de prata, eles se encarregarão do resto. Siga-me."_

Andaram por mais algum tempo até chegarem a umas casas um pouco melhores, onde dois rapazes conversavam na porta.

"_Bonjour, cavaleiros !"_

"_Bom dia, Kamus. Quem é este ?"_

"_Mon Dieu ! Vocês são os cavaleiros de prata e não sabem ! Ele é Misty, cavaleiro de prata de Lagarto."_

"_Prazer, Misty."_ – um rapaz com uma cicatriz no olho estendeu a mão para Misty – "_Sou Moses, de constelação de Baleia Branca."_

"_E eu sou Babel, de Centauro. Creio que vamos nos dar muito bem. Agora venha, está na hora do almoço. E você deve estar fervendo dentro destas roupas."_

"_Au revoir, Kamus."_

"_Au revoir, Misty."_

Kamus deixou Misty com um alívio imenso. Odiava servir de guia para os outros, principalmente para crianças. Sim, porque Misty não passava de uma criança ainda, do mesmo jeito que os outros dois cavaleiros de prata.

Subiu o zodíaco de ouro com muita fome. Conseguiu ouvir a voz de Miro ecoando na casa de Virgem – a voz de Miro tornava-se incrivelmente alta quando ele se empolgava numa conversa e Shaka devia estar bastante animado naquele dia. Chegou a seu templo e notou um silêncio profundo. Estava silencioso _demais_. Estranhou. Sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha e foi andando pelo lugar. Nenhum sinal de vida. Ao entrar na cozinha, tomou um susto com a cena.

Althea, extremamente pálida, estava caída no chão. Suas mãos seguravam seu peito e ela fazia uma cara de dor. Respirava com dificuldade e tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Fitou Kamus, em pé, com uma expressão triste no olhar. Kamus correu e se sentou no chão, colocando a cabeça da garota em seu colo. Começou a afagar-lhe os cabelos.

"_Althea, o que houve ? O que você está sentindo ?"_

"_Não é nada, Kamus-sama, não precisa se preocupar. Já aconteceu antes e vai passar."_

"_Aconteceu antes e você não me disse nada ?"_

"_Sim, é que tenho uma doença no coração desde pequena, isso acontece de vez em quando."_

"_Deveria ter me avisado ! Providenciaria um médico para você ! Vamos, vou te levar para um hospital em Athenas."_

"_Não quero ir !" _– Althea se esforçou para a voz sair um pouco autoritária.

"_Como ?"_ – Kamus a olhou, estupefato.

"_Disse que não quero ir ! Sei que não adianta mais."_

"_Você não tem como saber !"_

"_Não dizem que as pessoas sentem quando vão morrer ?"_

"_Você não vai morrer ! Eu não vou deixar !"_

"_Deixe de ser egoísta, Kamus-sama ! Você não é assim ! E está um dia tão lindo para morrer..."_

"_Althea, não me abandone..."_ – Kamus começou a chorar.

"_Por favor, não chore, Kamus-sama. Não quero partir sabendo que o fiz chorar."_ – Kamus enxugou as lágrimas – "_Prometa-me que vai ser feliz."_

"_Como posso prometer uma coisa dessas ?"_

"_Apenas prometa."_

"_Oui, eu prometo."_

"_Kamus-sama..." _– ela começou a chorar – "_Eu te amo tanto... Sempre me conformei com meu amor platônico... Lembro-me de quando te conheci, há alguns anos. Você me escolheu dentre tantas outras garotas para ser sua serva ! Acho que foi amor à primeira vista..."_

"_Althea, poupe suas forças..."_ – Kamus começou a acariciar o rosto dela.

"_Não ! Deixe-me falar ! Durante todo este tempo eu nutri este sentimento, mesmo sabendo que não seria correspondida. Nutri esse amor com as minhas ilusões de garota porque ele era grande demais para que eu pudesse sufocá-lo."_

"_Pequena..." _– Kamus deu um beijo na testa da garota.

"_Você nunca me chamou assim... Que pena que estou partindo justo agora, que poderia ouvir mais destas palavras ! Sempre percebi o amor que você tinha por Miro-sama e confesso que sentia inveja dele."_

"_Um anjo não sente inveja."_ – Althea sorriu, mas continuava com uma cara de dor.

"_Quem me dera ser um anjo... Mas quem sabe agora eu não me torne seu anjo da guarda, Kamus-sama ?"_

"_Você sempre foi meu anjo da guarda, esta é a verdade." _– Kamus não conseguia conter as lágrimas que rolavam pelo seu rosto.

"_Já pedi para que não chorasse... Não sabia que era tão teimoso !"_ – Kamus deu uma pequena risada – "_Kamus-sama, agora que estou partindo, gostaria de te pedir uma coisa."_

"_Peça o que você quiser."_

"_Kamus-sama, eu sempre tive vontade de sentir como seus lábios eram... Sentir o teu calor e o teu carinho... Kamus-sama, me beija..."_

Colocou seus lábios nos dela e sentiu-a esboçar um sorriso leve. Sabia que era a única coisa a se fazer : dar um momento de felicidade àquela garota antes dela partir. Se seus lábios poderiam proporcionar este momento, então por que não ? Sentiu-a amolecer em seus braços e o calor do corpo dela se esvair. Althea tinha partido. Partido como um anjo em todo o seu esplendor. Queria chorar, mas não derramaria mais uma lágrima. Ela pediu que ele não chorasse.

"Muito obrigado por tudo, Althea. Por me ouvir, por cuidar de mim. Você foi uma pessoa muito importante na minha vida. E é mais uma pessoa importante que eu perdi. Sinto-me tão impotente diante das forças obscuras que parecem sugar todos aqueles que me dão momentos de alegria ! Se eu não tivesse ido recepcionar Misty e ficado aqui, lendo como eu queria, Althea provavelmente não teria morrido. Eu cheguei tarde demais para evitar que sua alma descesse até o Hades para ser julgada." Kamus fechou as pálpebras dela e foi no quarto. Pegou duas moedas e colocou sobre seus olhos fechados. "Estas moedas são para que tu pagues o barqueiro. Tenho certeza que, ao te julgarem, te mandarão para os Campos Elíseos. Althea, tu eras um anjo que quis viver na Terra."

Kamus ficou admirando o rosto da garota morta por algum tempo, até que sua outra serva, loira, entrou na cozinha e se espantou com a cena. A garota começou a chorar quase que instantaneamente, murmurando :

"_Kamus-sama, me desculpe... Eu sou a culpada..."_

Kamus lançou um olhar congelado à garota.

"_De fato, você é culpada. Não me avisou que Althea já tinha passado mal antes. Se eu soubesse, teria cuidado dela."_

"_Mas ela não queria que o senhor soubesse..."_

"_Mas isso não é um fato que se deve esconder !"_ – a voz de Kamus se alterou – "_Agora pegue um pedaço de papel e uma caneta para mim. Rápido_ !"

A serva saiu apressada. Kamus estava alisando aquele corpo gelado quando ela regressou. Pegou o papel e escreveu um bilhete.

"_Vá imediatamente e entregue isso ao Grande Mestre. Volte apenas quando estiver com a resposta dele."_

A serva saiu e Kamus ergueu o corpo de Althea nos braços. Caminhou e se dirigiu ao quarto dele, depositando-a sobre sua cama macia. Foi até o guarda-roupa e pegou um grande manto negro. Abriu a janela e o pendurou. Queria que todo o Santuário soubesse que a casa de Aquário estava de luto. Encostou-se na janela e ficou observando o corpo fracamente iluminado.

"Althea era realmente uma garota linda... Por que não pude me apaixonar por ela, ao invés de Miro ? Realmente seria melhor que eu não me apaixonasse – mas faria tudo para trocar o amor que tenho por Miro por ela. Sentirei muito sua falta... Não sei como poderei cumprir a promessa que fiz a você, Althea. Ser feliz é uma coisa um tanto distante para um cavaleiro de Athena."

A serva loira regressou com um outro papel. Kamus leu e sorriu.

"_O Grande Mestre autorizou o enterro de Althea aqui, nos fundos da casa de Aquário. E ainda disse que está tudo providenciado ! Estão chegando aqui daqui a uma hora para enterrá-la... Que eficiência sobrenatural ! Agora se retire. Quando chegarem, traga-os aqui. Você poderá ver o enterro."_

A serva saiu e, quase simultaneamente, alguns cavaleiros de Ouro entraram. Eram Afrodite, Shaka, Aldebaran, Shura e Aioria. Os cinco foram até a cama e observaram a garota que jazia lá.

"_Que moça bonita ! Uma beleza sublime que agora desaparecerá deste mundo... Qual era o nome dela, Kamus ?"_ – Afrodite perguntou, depositando uma rosa branca nos cabelos da garota.

"_Althea."_ – Kamus respondeu mecanicamente, observando tudo da janela.

"_Fiquei imaginando quem poderia ter partido e me dirigi imediatamente para cá. Não sabia que estimava tanto esta jovem, Kamus."_

"_Sempre curioso, Shaka. Adora se intrometer nas casas alheias..." _– Aioria replicou.

"_E o que estamos fazendo todos aqui, Aioria ? Kamus, meus pêsames."_ – Aldebaran se pronunciou.

"_Muito obrigado, Aldebaran."_

"_Ouvi dizer que ela vai ser enterrada aqui."_

"_É verdade, Shura."_ – Kamus respondeu.

"_Então ela deve ter sido muito fiel a você. Agora vamos, cavaleiros ? Precisamos voltar." –_ Shaka se manifestou.

Os outros quatro concordaram com a cabeça e partiram. Kamus continuou parado na janela, observando a garota. Agora também tinha um outro peso no coração : Miro não viera. "Será que nem ao menos ele ficou curioso com a minha atitude ? Eu sou tão insignificante assim ? Máscara da Morte não vir é normal. Mas o Miro..."

As pessoas encarregadas de fazer o enterro chegaram. Kamus observou todo o trabalho delas. Quando tudo estava pronto e o caixão estava sendo levado para o lado de fora, Kamus sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro e dar um leve aperto. Virou-se para trás. Era Miro.

"_Kamus, vim assim que pude."_

"_Muito obrigado, Miro."_

"_Quem faleceu ?"_

"_Minha serva e amiga, Althea. Ela tinha problemas cardíacos."_

"_Não sabia que ela significava tanto para você."_

"_Sim, significava muito mesmo." _– o caixão estava terminando de ser enterrado.

"_Mas, se ela era tão importante, por que você não derruba uma lágrima sequer ?"_

"_Eu não seria tão egoísta, Miro. E ela mesma pediu para que eu não chorasse."_

"_Egoísta ?" –_ Miro fez uma cara confusa.

"_Sim, egoísta. A maior demonstração de egoísmo humano se dá quando alguém morre. Nós choramos porque somos egoístas, Miro. Não choramos porque aquela pessoa está partindo, mas sim porque não ouviremos mais sua voz, não sentiremos mais o seu toque, seus carinhos e até suas reclamações."_

"_Discordo ! Como você pode dizer algo desse tipo ? Você é tão insensível assim ?"_

"_Não sou insensível, sou realista. Você, nascido sob um signo associado à água, é que é idealista. Vamos supor que uma pessoa que você conhecia, mas não tinha muita intimidade, morresse. Você iria chorar ? Iria sentir falta dela ?"_

"_Não. Já que não a conhecia, a morte dela não iria me machucar."_

"_E se eu morresse, por exemplo ? Você choraria ? Você sentiria a minha falta ?"_

"_Nem fale uma coisa destas ! É óbvio que eu choraria, você é o meu melhor amigo ! Quem mais iria pegar no meu pé, ralhar comigo e ouvir as minhas idiotices ? Eu não posso viver sem as suas censuras !"_

"_Exato ! Você sentiria a minha falta porque eu fazia algo para você. Quando uma pessoa morre, há gente que fica muito triste e muito feliz. As duas reações são sinais de egoísmo. Você poderia me dar a definição de egoísmo, para eu te demonstrar ?"_

"_Egoísmo é um amor excessivo ao bem próprio, sem consideração aos interesses alheios."_

"_Certo. Se uma pessoa fica triste quando outra morre, é porque sente falta dos carinhos, gestos amigáveis, repreensões e outras atitudes que aquele que partiu tinha para com ela. Entristece-se porque nunca mais terá aquilo que tanto gostava de novo. Já uma pessoa que se sente feliz age desta forma porque se sente livre dos incômodos que a outra pessoa causava. Ou seja, duas atitudes tipicamente egoístas, non ?"_

"_Detesto ter que concordar com você, mas é a realidade. Uma realidade muito cruel e dolorosa, da qual não gostaria de fazer parte. Portanto, prefiro não concordar com você, Kamus. Prefiro viver no meu mundo a encarar a dor da perda como egoísmo."_ – Miro olhava tristemente para Kamus.

"_Faça como quiser. Sabia que você não iria concordar mesmo... E quer dizer que você não consegue viver sem ouvir minhas censuras, non ?"_

"_Ah, Kamus !" _– Miro deu um sorriso e o abraçou – "_Você é muito importante para mim, não se esqueça disso. E chore. Chorar faz bem. Vai parecer que tirou um peso das costas. Afinal, todos os seres humanos são egoístas, não há escapatória."_

Kamus ouvia Miro falando em seu ouvido e se arrepiava involuntariamente. Não queria ter mais aquelas sensações, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar. '_Prometa-me que vai ser feliz._'. Ah, era realmente impossível ! Miro não o amava, senão tinha dito algo agora. Fora a oportunidade perfeita para uma declaração, e Miro não a fizera. Soltou-se do abraço com um sorriso, olhando fixamente para aquelas safiras que tanto o encantavam.

"_Agora preciso ir, Kamus. E acho que você deve querer ficar sozinho por hoje. Aproveite o lindo dia para pensar no jardim. Pense sobre a efemeridade da vida. Naquilo que deve ser feito antes que seja tarde demais."_ – Miro depositou um beijo na testa e Kamus, bagunçou os cabelos do amigo e partiu.

Kamus ficou observando Miro partir e se sentou na sombra de uma árvore, recostando-se nela, perto da lápide de Althea. Miro tinha sugerido uma boa coisa a se fazer, afinal. Sim, a vida era realmente efêmera. E Kamus precisava de um empurrão para tentar aproveitá-la. Talvez, quem sabe, a morte de Althea tivesse sido este empurrão do qual ele tanto precisava.

- # - # -

**N/A :**_ Capítulo triste, não ? Eu fiquei com peninha de matar a Althea... Estava gostando tanto dela ! Tive de escrever duas vezes a cena da morte, porque a primeira ficou uma porcaria... Embora eu ainda ache que ficou ruim... Não sei se consegui expor a minha teoria sobre egoísmo de uma forma coerente, através do Kamus-chan. Li e reli, tentando ver se dava pra entender aonde eu queria chegar. Espero que esteja claro . Apesar de ser de Peixes, consigo ser realista, às vezes. É que a vida nos exige isso... Mas vou parar de divagar e de amolar a paciência de vocês._

_Ah, e pelo amor de Kami-sama, se vocês lerem isso aqui, mandem reviews ! Eu sei que tem gente que lê e não deixa uma review, mas você não sabe a felicidade de um autor quando ele vê que alguém deixou um recadinho para ele !_

Agora vamos a seção "Mural de recadinhos da Chibi-chan" !

_**Amy-Lupin-Black – **Olá ! Seja bem vinda ! Althea sendo alvo das mágoas de Kamus ? Bem, realmente eu até pensei nisso, mas depois desisti. Aí a coitadinha teve este fim... Não fique com inveja do Shaka ! Para acariciar o Kamus, vai ter que fazer fila... Beijinhos !_

_**Anne** – Olá ! Ainda bem que tem gente do meu lado ! É difícil escrever, ainda mais quando você sabe que outras pessoas vão ler aquilo que foi escrito. Cenas de lemon, então... Parece que os dedos travam ! E eu também acho que o Kamus tem mais é que aproveitar e comer todas as maravilhas que ele puder ! Com tantos treinos, ele não vai engordar nunca ! Beijinhos !_

_**Caliope Amphora – **Olá ! Beber água da privada foi ótima (risos)! Bem, o motivo do Miro tê-lo tratado assim fica para próximos capítulos... E o Kamus na Sibéria é uma das partes mais interessantes de se escrever, pois eu mergulho mesmo nos acontecimentos do mangá. O ta mesmo bem maluquinho... Beijinhos !_

_**Celly M – **Com muita honra e orgulho, dou-lhe as boas vindas aqui na minha fic ! É um prazer saber que você está gostando da minha fic – esforço-me ao máximo para escrever bem e sei que ainda falta muito chão pela frente. Eu realmente não pensei em utilizar o Misty para provocar ciúmes... Não teria sido uma má idéia, mas coloquei o Misty apenas para tirar Kamus de casa... Realmente a chegada não foi legal, mas não do jeito que você esperava. Tomara que continue gostando da fic ! Beijinhos ! _

_**hakesh-chan – **Calminha ! Sei que realmente foi uma palhaçada, mas é que eu não consegui terminar a cena. Por favor, não me mate e nem desista da fic !_

_**Ilía – **Olá ! Seja bem vinda a minha humilde seção ! Olha, eu não recebi o seu comentário anterior, mas fiquei curiosa para saber o que você tinha escrito. Sou uma pessoa que aceita humildemente sugestões e críticas – elas realmente podem ser muito úteis. Então, se tiver algo a dizer, simplesmente diga ! Ficarei imensamente grata. Ai, fiquei tão feliz quando você disse que estava entrando no espírito de um aquariano ! Mas acho que não vou entrar por muito tempo... Eu tenho um defeito quando escrevo, que é colocar muito de mim no personagem. Então ele sempre fica com um quê de pisciano... Preciso aprender a me corrigir ! Obrigada pela dica do "razão x sentimentos", vou tentar explorar mais isso – mais até do que já estou fazendo. Bem, o Shaka estava bastante OOC no capítulo anterior, mas a razão do Misty ter entrado na fic ficou bem explícita agora, não ? Ah, e realmente não é tão fácil encontrar gente do nordeste por aqui... Beijinhos !_

_**Perséfone-san** – Olá ! Qual a diferença, a sutil diferença entre você esperar tudo e quase tudo do Miro ? Sinceramente, não consigo imaginar uma coisa a qual você não esperaria que ele fizesse... Kamus atacando de guia turístico foi uma idéia bem louca, não ? E fico lisonjeada por ter o maior review já escrito por você ! Beijinhos e boa sorte com o computador... !_


	7. Capítulo VII : Doce Tentação

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo VII – Doce Tentação_

**Disclaimer : **Se a Saori estava o tempo todo com a ânfora junto dela dentro do pilar central, então por que não trancou Poseidon antes ? Santa incompetência !

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Mais um sábado havia chegado. A semana transcorrera numa monotonia que só o Santuário parecia ter. Miro estava estranhamente quieto, sentado à mesa, olhando o seu prato sujo depois de terminar de comer o café da manhã. Não tinha a mínima idéia de como iria gastar todo aquele dia de folga num lugar tão entediante. Pensou na única possibilidade que lhe parecera adequada : Kamus.

"O Kamus pode ser chato, resmungão, viver brigando comigo, mas eu simplesmente o adoro ! Não sei porque, mas ele me parece tão legal ! Muitos me chamariam de louco... E hoje é sábado, ele também está de folga... Acho que vou perturbá-lo um pouquinho... Se o Shaka estivesse livre também, eu passaria lá para chamá-lo. Eu nunca pensei que ele fosse me dizer que gostou de importunar o Kamus também ! Ainda bem que tive a idéia de almoçar na casa dele naquele dia. No dia em que aquela garota morreu..."

Miro fez uma cara estranha ao se lembrar da garota. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas a idéia de ela ter sido tão íntima de Kamus o incomodava bastante. Gostava de saber que Kamus era diferente _apenas_ com ele e desagradava-lhe o fato de pensar que Kamus poderia ter sido mais espontâneo com outra pessoa que não ele. "Sim, vou até a casa de Aquário. Está decidido !". Levantou-se e foi tomar um bom banho. Ajeitou-se e colocou perfume. "Agora estou impecável. Vamos ver se aquele francês vai me censurar..."

Miro foi subindo impecavelmente as escadarias. Shura soltou uma exclamação de admiração quando ele passou, falando algo sobre ele estar cheiroso demais para encontrar um amigo. Sorriu. Kamus não era apenas um amigo, era alguém extremamente especial. Chegou a Aquário e viu que tudo estava muito silencioso. Encontrou uma serva loira varrendo o chão.

"_Bom dia. Onde está Kamus ?"_ – perguntou educadamente.

"_Bom dia, Miro-sama."_ – a serva ergueu a cabeça para Miro – "_Kamus-sama não saiu do quarto ainda. Creio que deve estar dormindo."_

"_Dormindo ? Até essa hora ?"_ – Miro olhou e viu que o relógio marcava dez horas – "_Tem algo muito errado aqui..." _– Com passos decididos, Miro foi rumando até o quarto.

"_Espere, Miro-sama !" _– A serva foi atrás dele – "_Kamus-sama não gosta de ser incomodado enquanto está no quarto !"_

"_Eu não vou incomodá-lo, não se preocupe."_ – Miro duvidada um pouco de suas palavras, mas continuou andando até o quarto. Bateu.

"_Miro-sama..."_

"_Já disse que está tudo bem !"_ - Miro estava extremamente impaciente – "_Eu vou cuidar dele, pode se retirar !"_

"_Com licença..." _– a serva saiu, assustada.

Miro estava preocupado. Não ouviu nenhuma resposta às suas batidas e repetiu o gesto.

"_Kamus ? Você está aí ?"_

Silêncio.

"_Kamus ! Responda, por favor !"_

Nenhuma resposta.

"_Eu vou colocar a porta abaixo ! Você tem cinco segundos... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..."_

Um estrondo pode ser ouvido nas casas de Peixes e Capricórnio. Miro tinha arrombado a porta do quarto de Kamus com um grande estrondo, usando ferroadas da agulha escarlate nas dobradiças e derrubando a porta no chão. Encontrou um corpo extremamente pálido e magro na cama. Kamus estava deitado em posição fetal, trajando apenas um short curto negro, com os cabelos desgrenhados e com as costas viradas para Miro.

Miro olhou aquele corpo e pensou no pior. Correu e tocou as costas do amigo, sentindo-as geladas. Geladas, mas vivas. Acompanhava o movimento da respiração de Kamus com um certo alívio. Voltou, levantou a porta e a colocou 'no lugar'. Retornou para a cama, sentou-se discretamente na ponta e começou a afagar os cabelos lisos de Kamus, recompondo-os.

"_Miro ?" –_ a voz de Kamus soou fraca.

"_Kamus, você acordou !"_

"_Oui, ouvi um barulho muito alto, não tinha como não acordar. Como você entrou aqui ?"_

"_Bem... É que, sabe o barulho que você ouviu ? Era eu... Arrombando a porta..."_

"_Como ? Você arrombou a minha porta ?" _– Kamus se virou. Sua voz estava mais forte, mas ele tinha uma aparência horrível. Ficou de barriga para cima, mirando o rosto desconcertado do amigo.

"_Eu tive de..."_

"_Você podia ter batido na porta !"_

"_Mas eu bati ! Você que não respondeu, aí eu fiquei preocupado. Falando nisso, que aparência é esta ? Nem parece o francês impecável que eu conheço !"_

"_Não tenho vontade de fazer nada..."_

"_Ah, mas você vai fazer !"_

"_Como ?"_ – Kamus olhou para ele, intrigado. Miro sorriu.

"_Sabia que você fica lindo assim, quando faz uma cara intrigada e fala bem educada e ironicamente 'como ?'"_ – Miro imitou Kamus.

"_Miro !"_ – Kamus ficou envergonhado, mas tentava não demonstrar um sorriso que teimava em desabrochar – "_Você hoje caprichou na produção..."_

"_É verdade... Queria ver se você ia me censurar. Mas parece que trocamos os papéis hoje, não ?"_

"_Não. Você não me deixou terminar : como subiu aqui sem usar a armadura de ouro ? Você não sabe que devemos usar o nosso traje cerimonial, mesmo em folgas ?"_

"_Ai, Kamus, você não existe..."_ – Miro deu um beijo estalado na testa do amigo – "_Agora vamos cuidar de você. Você precisa de um bom banho primeiro..."_ – Miro se levantou _– "Vem, levanta."_

Kamus começou a se sentar na cama, ainda fraco. Miro estendeu a mão para ele, que a segurou. Estava muito feliz de ver aquele homem tão preocupado assim com ele. Foi se levantando, mas não teve forças e caiu ajoelhado no chão.

"_Eu não sabia que você estava tão fraco assim ! Desculpe-me, Kamus !" _– Miro passou um braço pela cintura de Kamus e apoiou um braço do amigo em seu pescoço – "_Vamos, eu te ajudo com o banho."_

"_Como ?"_ – Kamus ergueu as sobrancelhas. Miro riu.

"_Bobinho ! Por que o espanto ? Você não tem nada que eu também não tenha..."_

"_Miro... Eu não acho uma boa idéia..."_

"_Se você se incomoda tanto em ser observado por mim, tudo bem. Acho que posso pedir à serva para te ajudar..."_

"_Não !" _– Kamus foi categórico – "_Eu posso fazer isso sozinho."_

"_Agora sou eu que não acho uma boa idéia..."_ – Miro entrou no banheiro – "_Consegue ficar de pé sozinho ?"_

"_Posso tentar."_ – Miro soltou o amigo e ele conseguiu se equilibrar.

"_Olha, meu bem, o nosso bebê já consegue ficar de pé sozinho ! Daqui a pouco ele vai andar ! Pega a máquina, rápido !"_ – Miro fez uma voz bem fininha e começou a acenar como uma mulher desesperada.

"_Miro !"_ – Kamus deu um olhar de reprovação para Miro, apesar de ter um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Tá bom, eu paro, seu chato ! Agora tire a roupa que eu só saio daqui quando você estiver dentro daquela banheira."_

"_Miro..."_

"_Eu já disse que tudo o que você tem eu tenho também, mas parece que você não acredita... Se isso te incomoda tanto, não se preocupe, não vou olhar. Vou encher a banheira." _– Miro se dirigiu até a banheira, dando as costas para Kamus, que continuou parado.

"_Não estou ouvindo o barulho de roupas sendo tiradas..."_ – Miro virou-se e viu que Kamus não se movera – "_O que foi ?"_

Silêncio. Kamus não queria tentar tirar o short, tinha medo de cair.

"_Se você não vai tirar, eu tiro."_

"_De jeito nenhum, Miro !"_

"_Então tire, oras !"_

Como viu que Kamus não esboçara nenhuma reação, Miro se aproximou e ficou de frente para ele. Fechou os olhos – num gesto de respeito pelo amigo - abaixou-se e retirou o short de uma só vez. Voltou até a banheira.

"_Pronto. Não olhei. Agora venha logo."_

Mais uma vez o silêncio reinou naquele banheiro.

"_O que foi ? Por que não vem ?"_

Kamus não respondeu. Ele simplesmente não se atrevia a dar um passo, pois tinha certeza que se desequilibraria. Ficou sem reação.

"_Não consegue andar ?"_

"_Oui."_

"_Eu vou te pegar."_

"_Não !"_

"_Cala a boca ! Você já reclamou demais por hoje."_

Miro se virou e fitou um Kamus completamente sem graça e sem roupas. Aproximou-se e o suspendeu nos braços, caminhando com ele até a banheira. Kamus protestava, mas Miro fingia não ouvir. Colocou o amigo cuidadosamente na banheira previamente cheia com água bem fria.

"_Agora vamos ver estas suas pernas..."_

"_Como ?"_

"_Ai, Kamus, eu disse que essa sua cara era bonitinha, mas também não precisa abusar ! Vai acabar perdendo a graça se eu me acostumar com ela..."_

"_O que você vai fazer ?"_

"_Vou massagear as suas pernas. Acho que o sangue não circulou direito, por isso você está sem conseguir mexê-las." _– Kamus fez menção de abrir a boca novamente – "_E não reclame mais ! Você não tem nada que eu já não tenha visto, francamente !"_

Kamus ficou sem ação. Miro buscou um banco pequeno e se sentou próximo a banheira. Arregaçou as mangas da camisa, prendeu o cabelo e olhou para Kamus.

"_Vamos, o que está esperando ? Coloque estas pernas para fora da água !"_

Kamus obedeceu, colocando a perna esquerda para fora. Miro começou a massagear os dedos do pé esquerdo, colocando os dedos de sua mão nos vãos entre os dedos do pé de Kamus e fazendo movimentos. Depois, pressionou com seus polegares a sola do pé dele. Massageou a perna e a metade da coxa, fazendo mais carinhos que massagem. Kamus tentava se controlar como podia, mas a água ainda era transparente, afinal de contas.

"_Agora a outra perna, Kamus."_ – Ele obedeceu, recolhendo a perna já massageada para dentro d'água e espirrando um pouco do líquido – "_Eu estou todo molhado ! Credo..." _– Miro tirou a própria camisa e a jogou de lado.

Recomeçou a massagem. A visão de Kamus estava completamente nublada de desejo. Aqueles toques, que mais lembravam carícias, junto com a contemplação do tórax nu do amigo o estavam deixando louco. As mãos experientes de Miro percorriam toda a extensão de sua perna direita, dirigindo-se para sua coxa.

Miro levantou-se do banco e se ajoelhou ao lado da banheira, para facilitar a massagem. Tocando a parte interna da coxa direita do amigo, ele finalmente percebeu que não eram só as pernas de Kamus que estavam respondendo àquela massagem. Aproximou-se mais do amigo, deslizando suas mãos para a virilha dele e mantendo seus rostos muito próximos. Notou que Kamus prendeu a respiração e ficou olhando para os olhos dele. Olhos lindos que alternavam entre seus olhos e sua boca. Deu um sorriso e colou seus lábios no ouvido de Kamus, sussurrando :

"_Vou providenciar o seu café da manhã. Acho que já pode terminar o banho sozinho."_

Miro voltou a fitar o francês. Apertou-lhe a coxa e se aproximou dele, roçando tentadoramente seus lábios próximo ao canto da boca do amigo. Deu um novo sorriso e saiu. Fechou a porta do quarto e se encostou, silenciosamente, na parede. Ofegava.

"Miro, acalme-se ! Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira... Naquele dia, Kamus estava bêbado. Agora, além dele estar bem sóbrio, está fraco ! O melhor que você fez foi sair dali mesmo. Kamus podia estar respondendo apenas por estar fraco... Mas o que foi que eu fiz naquele dia senão isso ? Ah, é melhor eu me controlar. Foi melhor assim."

Quando Miro saiu de dentro do banheiro, Kamus soltou todo o ar que tinha preso em seus pulmões. Fez uma cara de alívio. Seria um alvo mais do que fácil se Miro tivesse tentado algo, e ficava feliz por ele não ter feito nada. Mas também ficava triste. "Eu não causo nenhum desejo àquele homem ? E, se o faço, o desejo é tão fraco a ponto de ser controlado ? Mas quem sou eu para falar de controle ! Eu que controlo todos os meus impulsos – bem, quase todos. É melhor eu continuar meu banho mesmo."

Miro se desencostou da parede e seguiu até a cozinha, onde encontrou a serva loira que vira antes.

"_Prepare o café da manhã para Kamus."_

"_Sim, Miro-sama. O que quer que eu sirva ?"_

"_Bem... Pode servir algumas frutas, pães e bolos. E suco de laranja."_

"_Tudo bem, Miro-sama."_

A serva começou a fazer o que lhe fora mandado. Miro deduziu que talvez Kamus se demorasse no banho e deu uma volta pelos fundos do templo de Aquário. Viu o túmulo de Althea e se lembrou da serva de olhos e cabelos negros que sempre estava presente na sala de Kamus. Teve um ligeiro acesso de raiva, mas conteve-se e voltou para a sala. Ficou sentado no sofá durante um tempo até que a porta do quarto de Kamus foi deslocada para o lado, revelando o francês em roupas simples, azuis, com uma toalha ao redor do pescoço.

"_Miro, o que você fez com a minha porta ! Você estava louco mesmo, não ?"_ – Kamus arremessou a toalha na cara de Miro.

"_Bem, as pessoas costumam dizer que sou louco..."_ – Miro deu uma risada e foi em direção a Kamus, segurando a toalha ligeiramente úmida – "_Mas vejo que melhorou um pouco. Já consegue andar !"_

"_Exato."_ – Kamus ficou meio desconcertado e tentou disfarçar – "_Mas você vai pagar pelo conserto da porta."_

"_Tudo bem, eu pago. Mas agora você vai comer. Não foi porque eu disse que você estava comendo demais que era para você simplesmente parar de comer ! Venha."_ – Dizendo isso, Miro puxou Kamus pelo braço e o levou até a copa, onde a mesa estava posta.

"_Você não vai comer ?"_

"_Não, Kamus. Já tomei café hoje. Ei, você."_ – Miro se dirigiu à serva – "_Vá até o vilarejo e providencie alguém para consertar a porta do quarto de Kamus imediatamente."_

A serva olhou para Kamus de maneira interrogativa.

"_Vá, eu a autorizo."_ – Kamus respondeu e ela partiu.

"_Mas eu também sou um cavaleiro de ouro, por que ela não me obedeceu ?"_

"_Porque ela é MINHA serva, e não sua."_ – Kamus frisou bem o pronome antes de colocar uma torrada na boca.

"_Você está com fome mesmo, hein ? Mas coma bem direitinho, hoje eu vou gastar o meu dia com você."_

"_Fazendo o que ?" _– Kamus pegou o copo de suco e começou a beber.

"_Bem, primeiro vamos treinar um pouco."_

"_Como ?" _– Kamus quase cuspiu o suco que estava na boca.

"_Treinar. Por que ? O que é que tem de errado ?"_

"_O estranho é você querer treinar, ainda mais num dia de folga !"_

"_Ah, Kamus, não enche !"_ – Miro fez uma careta – "_Você não perde a chance de me censurar ou me criticar."_

"_Claro ! Preguiçoso do jeito que você é !"_

"_Kamus !"_ – Miro fez uma cara brava – "_Anda, come e vamos treinar. É o tempo que consertam a porta."_

"_Hum, esta torrada está maravilhosa ! Prova." _– Kamus estendeu a torrada até perto da boca de Miro.

"_Não quero, já disse."_

"_Come."_

"_Nã..." _– Kamus aproveitou e enfiou a torrada na boca de Miro – "_Hum, ela tá boa mesmo..."_

"_Não fala de boca cheia !"_

"_Ah, Kamus, deixa de palhaçada ! Parece até que invertemos os papéis hoje... Vamos ?"_

"_Sim, mon ami."_

Miro se levantou, deixando a toalha em cima da mesa. Kamus levantou e seguiu Miro para o exterior do templo. Dirigiram-se até uma área aberta entre os templos de Capricórnio e Aquário. O local tinha muitas pedras e uma árvore solitária. Miro subiu em cima de uma pedra alta e começou a dar pulinhos.

"_E aí ? Corpo a corpo ou com técnicas especiais ?"_

"_Você é bem hiperativo, non ? Deveria usar esta energia para fins produtivos sempre..."_

"_Kamus...!"_ – Miro apontou para ele como se fosse desferir uma agulha escarlate.

"_Corpo a corpo, sem técnicas especiais."_

"_Agora sim. Começar !"_

Miro desapareceu subitamente no ar e Kamus começou a se concentrar para localizar o amigo. Tinha uma expressão austera e se movimentou rapidamente para trás, num salto que lembrava uma cambalhota. Localizara Miro atrás de si, tentando atacá-lo pelas costas. Quando estava no meio do salto, Miro desapareceu novamente. "Ele é muito rápido... Mas acho que não vou ter dificuldades...". Desceu graciosamente e, quando ia recomeçar a sua busca, sentiu o ar se deslocar próximo a si. Tentou desviar, mas o soco de Miro o acertou de raspão.

Quando Miro desferiu o soco, contava encontrar apoio no corpo de Kamus. Com o desvio, ele tentou desaparecer novamente, mas se desequilibrou. Agarrou-se à primeira coisa que encontrou : a camisa de Kamus. O francês, achando que era um ataque, se afastou rapidamente e, como conseqüência, sua camisa ficou toda rasgada e Miro deu de cara no chão. Quando ouviu o sonoro baque de algo caindo e viu Miro beijando a terra, Kamus não agüentou e deu uma gargalhada.

"_Ai, Miro, só você mesmo para levar um tombo desses ! E eu achando que era um ataque..."_

"_Ai, pára de rir que essa doeu, Kamus ! Pelo menos sua camisa ficou inutilizada..." _– Miro limpou o rosto e deu língua para o amigo.

"_Eu gostava tanto desta blusa..."_ – Kamus tirou a camisa retalhada e aproveitou um pedaço do pano para amarrar seus cabelos num rabo de cavalo baixo. Miro observava o francês e seu tronco pálido atentamente.

"_Prendendo o cabelo, não é ?"_ – Miro mal terminou a frase e desapareceu novamente. Kamus ficou tentando achá-lo quando sentiu seus cabelos sendo puxados para baixo.

"_Golpe baixo, Miro !"_

"_Você é que está muito distraído hoje... Não tem nem graça lutar com você assim..."_

"_Como é que é ?"_ – Kamus iria revidar, quando Miro o prendeu pelo pescoço, colando os corpos, consequentemente.

Ao sentir o tronco despido de Miro junto com o seu, Kamus perdeu a noção do que seria um raciocínio lógico. Aquele corpo quente junto ao seu era muito torturante. Miro também estava adorando aquele contato, mas simplesmente não conseguia controlar a vontade de tirar aquele francês do sério. Assim, aproveitou sua mão livre para dar pequenos arranhões no tronco pálido do amigo. Quem sabe, com um pouco de sorte, ele o tiraria do sério de uma maneira proveitosa ?

Kamus quase se descontrolou completamente ao sentir os arranhões. Seu corpo começou a reagir de um jeito que ele não queria e ele se viu desesperado. Aproveitou suas longas unhas e as encravou no braço de Miro que o sufocava, abrindo feridas que sangravam relativamente bastante. Miro deu um grito de dor e soltou Kamus, saltando para longe, mas soltando os cabelos do francês antes.

"_Seu francês sádico !"_

"_Sádico ? Isto é luta corpo a corpo. E você não falou nada sobre as minhas unhas..."_ – Kamus começou a lamber os seus dedos melados com o sangue daquele homem que o enlouquecia.

Miro se deliciou com a visão. Kamus, com os cabelos soltos e meio revoltos caindo no rosto, com uma cara animalesca lambendo suas 'garras' meladas com o seu sangue era uma figura digna de uma pintura. Deu um sorriso malicioso e passou uma mão nos cabelos. Kamus não pôde deixar de notar um volume se despertando nas calças de Miro e sorriu, desaparecendo em seguida. Miro ficou atordoado. Aquele francês ainda iria atacá-lo de verdade ?

A resposta veio rápida. Kamus deu um belo chute no rosto de Miro, fazendo voar longe. Gargalhou. Foi caminhando até o local onde Miro provavelmente havia caído e encontrou uma fonte. A fonte que existia próxima à casa de Capricórnio. Ficou esperando pelo amigo durante algum tempo, de costas para a fonte, quando uma rajada de água fria caiu em cima de sua cabeça. Miro havia, de fato, se escondido dentro da fonte e agora estava de pé. Seus cabelos estavam mais abaixados devido à água. Sua calça branca estava meio transparente e ainda mais agarrada, marcando as coxas bem talhadas do grego. Kamus virou-se, surpreso com o banho e encontrou Miro gargalhando.

"_Você não precisava ter me molhado !"_

"_E que graça teria se eu não tivesse feito isso ?" _– Miro jogou mais água em cima do francês.

"_Ah, vamos ver só..."_ – Kamus entrou rapidamente na água.

Kamus e Miro passaram um bom tempo brincando como duas crianças. Fazia um bom tempo que Kamus não se sentia assim, leve como um menino, sem as preocupações de um adulto. Miro era uma companhia agradabilíssima e se divertia como nunca. Não achava que o seu amigo carrancudo fosse capaz de brincar daquele jeito. Os dois se molhavam e tentavam afundar um ao outro. Depois de um bom tempo, Kamus conseguiu afundar Miro na água. Este se levantou bruscamente e empurrou o amigo até uma pedra, imobilizando seus braços e colocando seu corpo contra o dele.

"_Ah, agora você vai ver, francês ! Quem mandou me afundar, hein ?"_

"_E o que você vai fazer ?"_ – Kamus desdenhou – "_Cuidado para não se afogar na água, escorpiãozinho..."_

"_Quem desdenha quer comprar..."_ – Num gesto muito mais que provocativo, Miro colou seus lábios aos de Kamus.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :**_ Este foi um dos capítulos mais divertidos de se escrever ! As palavras fluem muito mais facilmente quando o Miro está em foco. Este capítulo quebrou um pouco da seriedade da fic, ficou bem legal. Particularmente, foi um dos capítulos que mais adorei escrever ! Gostaria de dar um aviso também : estou começando a faculdade, passando por uma fase de adaptação, então posso atrasar um pouquinho os capítulos. Estou me esforçando o máximo para escrever logo e enviar para a **Perséfone-san **revisar. Não gosto muito de atrasos, mas estou fazendo o meu melhor !_

Mural de recadinhos da Chibi-chan !

_**Amy-Lupin-Black** – Olá ! Você é a primeira pessoa que disse gostar da Amelie ! Meus parabéns ! Também sou idealista – sou de peixes – mas às vezes coloco um pé na realidade. E quanto a loirinha (por que será que eu ainda não dei um nome à coitada ?), o Kamus tinha que tentar culpar alguém... Fica mais fácil de suportar a dor. Mas ele não ficou com raiva dela, isso é o importante. Beijinhos !_

_**Anna-Malfoy** – Olá ! Mais uma pessoa que sentiu falta da Amelie ! Lembra-se que ela disse que só passaria duas semanas na Grécia ? Ela deve ter voltado para França ! Bem, o Miro quis dizer que o Kamus deveria se controlar menos e aproveitar mais a vida. De que jeito, isso só o francês pode saber... Beijinhos !_

_**Anne** – Olá ! Bem, acho que tragédia é o meu segundo nome. Mas este capítulo veio mostrar que não são apenas coisas ruins que ocorrem na vida do francesinho, não é mesmo ? Há coisas que são necessárias e uma delas foi a morte da coitadinha. Ah, sobre o caso do Kurama : a Ayame estava procurando um template do Kurama e caiu no meu blog – é que eu tinha dito que estava procurando um template do Kurama... A partir daí, começamos a nos falar virtualmente. Beijinhos !_

_**Caliope Amphora** – Olá ! Toda vez que leio a parte da água da privada, não consigo deixar de rir ! O Kamus está sendo muito judiado nas minhas mãos... Coitado ! Mas acho que este capítulo veio como redenção, não ? Beijinhos !_

_**Celly M** – Olá ! Bem, não sei se você foi a única que pensou que a Althea estava fazendo charminho, mas pelo menos foi a única que se manifestou. Quando eu estou lendo uma fic, sempre penso nas coisas mais mirabolantes e que levem para um lado negativo – o bilhete do Shaka para o Mu na sua fic, "Romances Impossíveis?", por exemplo. É natural. Beijinhos !_

_**hakesh-chan** – Olá ! Que bom que você deu uma chance para a fic ! Eu também achei que o enterro dela na casa de Aquário ficou meio forçado... Mas talvez fosse mais forçado se ela tivesse ficado com os outros cavaleiros enterrados. É que eu não queria deixá-la muito longe do Kamus, mesmo morta. Beijinhos !_

_**Ilia-chan** – Olá ! Olha, eu abri uma discussão uma vez quanto ao fato do Kamus ser seme ou uke. O Miro é seme por natureza – acho que ninguém duvidaria disso – mas a personalidade do Kamus me faz vê-lo como seme, transformando o Miro num uke. É como se o Miro se deixasse ser uke apenas para o Kamus. Quanto aos pesos, eu tenho estes dados pesquisados e pretendo utilizá-los – de uma maneira bem inútil, mas serve de ilustração para a fic. Beijinhos !_

_**Kitsune Youko** – Olá ! Primeira pessoa que falou algo a respeito de um disclaimer ! Coloquei aquele mais de palhaçada mesmo, mas, se pensar direitinho, o Mu e o Shion são uns sádicos, gostam de matar pobres cavaleiros fracos que tentam consertar suas armaduras em vão. Espero que continue gostando da história ! Beijinhos !_

_**Mikage-sama – **Seja bem-vinda ! Você chorou mesmo ? Sério ? (infla o peito com orgulho) Ai, que bom ! Deixa-me mais feliz saber que consegui emocionar alguém ! Olha, eu tenho msn, mas estou com um probleminha. Assim que eu voltar a entrar, te adiciono, sim ? Beijinhos !_

_**Perséfone-san** – Olá ! Sempre respondo em ordem alfabética e você quase sempre fica por último ! Eu não achei o Misty charmoso não – é impossível para mim conseguir um feito destes ! Não tenho muito o que dizer, você lê o capítulo antes de todo mundo mesmo... Dividi um pouquinho diferente do que você tinha dito – acho que ficou melhor assim. Beijinhos !_


	8. Capítulo VIII : Submissão

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo VIII - Submissão_

**Disclaimer : **A Fundação Kido trabalha em que para a Saori ser multimilionária ? Nunca vi ninguém falando de nenhum empreendimento... Isto está me cheirando a negócios escusos...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

_- Ah, agora você vai ver, francês ! Quem mandou me afundar, hein ?_

_- E o que você vai fazer ? – Kamus desdenhou – Cuidado para não se afogar na água, escorpiãozinho..._

_- Quem desdenha quer comprar... – Num gesto muito mais que provocativo, Miro colou seus lábios aos de Kamus._

Miro tinha se contido o dia todo, mas não conseguia mais se segurar. Ele _precisava_ beijar aquele homem metido que tanto o provocava. Tocou os lábios de Kamus com os seus esperando um empurrão. Afinal, Kamus estava bem sóbrio naquela manhã. Porém o empurrão não veio, tampouco um tapa. Para a surpresa de Miro, Kamus passou a língua dele pelos seus lábios. Miro, então, agiu rápido, soltando os braços de Kamus e entreabrindo seus próprios lábios. As mãos de Kamus deslizaram para a nuca de Miro, puxando-o para mais perto e a língua de Kamus entrou na boca de Miro, se esfregando com a do amigo.

Miro ainda não estava entendendo direito o porquê de Kamus estar o beijando, mas pouco o importava. Aquele beijo estava sendo diferente dos outros que ele e Kamus trocaram há alguns dias. Este beijo era mais selvagem, mais _animal_. Miro ainda não conhecia este lado de Kamus, mas estava adorando conhecê-lo. Kamus passou uma de suas pernas na cintura de Miro, colando os quadris. Miro desceu uma de suas mãos para as nádegas do francês e este começou a arranhar as costas de Miro com suas longas unhas. Passou a morder o pescoço de Miro e a deslizar sua mão direita pelo tronco do grego, chegando ao cós da calça, brincando com o botão que a prendia. Miro prendia a respiração, esperando ansiosamente que a mão travessa do francês deixasse de enrolar e entrasse em sua calça. Quando finalmente o francês pareceu atender o seu desejo interno, ele foi obrigado a empurrá-lo.

Kamus novamente tinha deixado de raciocinar, como quase todas as vezes que Miro tocava nele. Mas, quando estava prestes a "cometer uma loucura", como ele mesmo pensava, um barulho o trouxe de volta à realidade. Alguém estava se aproximando lentamente e ele foi obrigado a empurrar um atordoado e empolgado Miro para longe. Miro o olhou, interrogativo, com seu volume completamente desperto por dentro da calça, exigindo uma explicação. Kamus teve vontade de rir da cena, mas conteve-se e fez um sinal para Miro se abaixar completamente na água. Miro ficou confuso, não queria obedecer. Afinal, o que aquele francês maluco pensava que estava fazendo ? Kamus impacientou-se e ele resolveu obedecer, para ver o que acontecia.

Assim que Miro afundou na água, uma figura masculina apareceu perto da fonte. Era Shura, que olhava para Kamus interrogativo. Afinal não era nada comum ver aquele homem naquela fonte, sem camisa, encostado nas pedras e tomando sol.

"_Kamus ? O que está fazendo aqui ? Resolveu pegar uma cor ?"_

"_Shura, sem brincadeiras, sim ? Será que não posso vir até a fonte ?"_

"_Estranho... O Miro deveria estar aqui também, ele subiu para o templo de Aquário esta manhã."_

"_Eu estou aqui, Shura."_ – Miro saiu de dentro d'água, recolhendo ar para os pulmões. Kamus deu um olhar bravo para Miro.

"_Interessante..."_ – Shura deu um sorriso.

"_O que é interessante, Shura ?"_ – Kamus perguntou, sério.

"_Nada... Vou voltar para o meu templo. Podem ficar na fonte à vontade."_

Com estas palavras, Shura virou-se e foi embora. Miro olhou para Kamus, que estava bem bravo e fez uma careta.

"_Por que você não me disse que tinha alguém vindo ?"_

"_Eu pensei que você tivesse escutado o barulho, mon ami !"_

"_Se eu tivesse escutado, você não teria precisado me empurrar, não acha ?"_

"_Ah, vamos voltar para Aquário, Miro. Já está perto da hora do almoço."_

"_Sempre comendo..."_

"_Como ?"_ – Kamus fez a mesma cara interrogativa.

"_Nada, bobo."_ – Miro deu um sorriso e saiu da fonte.

Kamus não pode deixar de notar a bunda bem feita de Miro destacada na calça colada e semi-transparente. Balançou a cabeça e saiu também. Os dois começaram a andar de volta a Aquário. Miro ainda estava surpreso com o que quase acontecera naquela fonte. Era a segunda vez num mesmo dia ! A terceira, com certeza, ele não iria agüentar. Parecia até que Kamus estava testando a sua força de vontade ! E esta não era, definitivamente, o seu forte. Chegaram a Aquário depois de um tempo, ambos molhados. Kamus se dirigiu à serva loira.

"_Sirva o almoço, sim ?"_

"_Tudo bem, Kamus-sama."_ – ela se retirou.

"_Miro, venha. Você também está ensopado e precisa trocar de roupa."_

"_E você acha que uma roupa sua daria em mim ?" _– ambos chegaram até o quarto de Kamus, agora com a porta consertada.

"_Bem... Você é ligeiramente mais alto que eu, Miro_(1)_. Quanto você pesa ?"_

"_Uns 84kg..."_

"_84 kg !" _– Kamus soltou uma exclamação _– "Eu só peso 76 kg ! E agora ?"_

"_Não olhe para mim como se eu fosse gordo !"_ – Miro exclamou, indignado – "_Você é que é esguio demais !"_

"_Acho que não custa nada tentarmos..."_ – Kamus abriu o guarda-roupa e começou a vasculhá-lo – "_Vamos, tente esta calça. Ah, e tome uma cueca também. Não quero ninguém vestindo uma calça minha assim, digamos..."_

"_Ao ar livre ?" _– Miro deu uma risada.

"_Tudo bem, ao ar livre." _– Kamus retribuiu o sorriso e Miro pegou uma calça e uma cueca, ambos negros, e se dirigiu até o banheiro.

Kamus ficou no quarto e se trocou o mais rapidamente. Vestiu uma camisa folgada preta e uma calça azul marinho, um tanto justa. Sentou-se na beira da cama e ficou ouvindo Miro resmungar de dentro do banheiro. Tentava adivinhar qual era a trapalhada desta vez quando ele abriu a porta do banheiro.

"_Mon Dieu _! Que homem é esse !"

Kamus não pôde conter este pensamento quando viu Miro vestido na sua calça negra. A diferença de 8 quilos entre os dois ficou bem visível quando Miro vestiu a calça de Kamus. Aliás, como foi que ele vestiu aquilo ? Estava extremamente apertado ! As pernas grossas e o membro de Miro estavam completamente marcados na calça, que devia estar extremamente...

"_Desconfortável ! Kamus, você enlouqueceu ?"_ – Miro fez um sinal indicativo para a calça negra que vestia.

"_Eu imagino que esteja, mas você não vai querer vestir a sua calça molhada, ou vai ?"_

"_Sinceramente, não sei o que é pior... Está tão apertada que parece que vou explodir ! Oito quilos é uma diferença muito grande !"_

"_Miro, você pode continuar reclamando, mas isto não vai resolver o seu problema. O máximo que posso fazer é lhe dar uma túnica para você colocar por cima. Ela vai disfarçar os seus...hum... contornos e vai permitir que você desabotoe a calça, deixando-a um tanto mais confortável."_

"_Menos irritante, você quis dizer."_

"_Aceita a túnica ?"_

"_Mas é lógico !"_

Kamus levantou-se rindo e foi até o guarda-roupa. Miro estava extremamente agoniado e desabotoou a calça, exibindo a barra da cueca boxer que Kamus lhe dera. Não pôde deixar de sorrir internamente quando viu que Kamus percebera, nas palavras dele, 'seus contornos'. Kamus voltou com uma túnica branca que ia até a altura dos joelhos e entregou a Miro, que a colocou imediatamente.

"_Será que podemos pelo menos comer ?"_ – Miro estava mais impaciente que o normal.

"_Oui, podemos. Mas acho que a calça vai ficar ainda mais apertada..."_ – Kamus não conteve um sorriso.

"_Vai, ri da desgraça alheia..."_

"_Ai, Miro, você não existe !"_ – Kamus assanhou os cabelos de Miro e saiu.

"O que foi isso ! Pelo que eu me lembre, Kamus não bebeu hoje...". Miro estava completamente estupefato. Seguiu Kamus até a copa e deu um grande sorriso quando viu a mesa.

"_Moussaka_(2)_?"_ – Kamus tinha um tom desapontado.

"_Qual o problema com Moussaka ? Eu adoro este prato !"_

"_Você come qualquer coisa que te dão, Miro... Pelo menos tem Bistecas ao molho cítrico."_

"_Ah, pára de reclamar por um segundo, Kamus !"_ – Miro se sentou e começou a se servir com porções generosas de _Moussaka_.

Kamus se sentou também e começou a comer. Beberam _Ouzo_ – bebida típica grega – e conversaram bastante. Falaram sobre tudo o que foi possível – e Kamus se surpreendeu com a cultura de Miro ! Sempre o achando irresponsável, descobriu um Miro bastante diferente. Lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Miro em sua biblioteca há algum tempo. De fato, Miro lia bastante.

Miro tentava se distrair, mas a calça não deixava. Apertava, repuxava, pinicava. Aquilo já estava o tirando do sério ! Queria tirar a túnica, mas também estava incomodado com sua silhueta. Gostava de roupas justas, mas não _tanto_.

"_Kamus, vamos dar uma volta ?"_

"_Tudo bem, Miro. Mas vamos escovar os dentes antes."_

"_Só se você me der sua escova..."_

"_Use seu indicador !"_

"_Vai fazer uma diferença..."_

"_E ainda por cima sou é que reclamo !"_

"_Ah, Kamus !"_

Foram até o banheiro e escovaram os dentes. Saíram juntos até o jardim e se sentaram à sombra da árvore frondosa que lá existia, próxima ao túmulo de Althea. Miro ficou um tanto incomodado de estar lá. Não porque fosse um túmulo, mas porque era o túmulo _daquela garota_. Daquela que tinha tanta intimidade com o _seu_ Kamus quanto ele mesmo. Peraê, _seu Kamus_ ? Miro estava confuso ! Ele estava com _ciúmes_ de uma garota morta ? Por que teria ciúmes de Kamus ?

Sentados embaixo da árvore, Kamus não pôde deixar de reparar no corpo de Miro. Já perdera as contas de quantas vezes naquele dia se pegou fazendo isso, mas aquela calça já era demais. Conversaram enquanto aproveitavam a brisa. Miro, repentinamente, puxou Kamus e o deitou em seu colo. Kamus ia esboçar uma reação quando se viu apoiado naquelas coxas esculturais e desistiu.

"_Você tem um cabelo bem lisinho... Dá até gosto de ficar mexendo..."_ – Miro afagava gentilmente os cabelos do amigo.

"_Seus cabelos são cacheados, mas também são bonitos."_

"_Nem se comparam aos seus. Eu não cuido direito dos meus cabelos, mas você é sempre impecável. Você está se sentindo melhor ?"_

"_Por que pergunta ?"_

"_Você não estava muito bem hoje de manhã. Não falo apenas das condições físicas. Você ainda está muito abatido por causa daquela garota."_

"_Miro... É impossível ficar triste ao seu lado."_ – Kamus deu um sorriso; Miro corou de leve.

"_Não fale de algo o qual você não tem certeza. Mas obrigado pela dosagem de auto-estima !"_

Kamus deu uma risada, acompanhada pela de Miro.

"_Você não precisa de dosagem de auto-estima, a sua já é alta o suficiente..."_

"_Talvez o Aioria precise... Aquele ruivo falso..."_

"_Não vamos falar dele, mon ami. Vamos falar sobre nós."_

Miro corou novamente. A serva loira reapareceu.

"_Com licença, Kamus-sama, mas é preciso pagar o conserto da porta."_

"_Miro..." _– Kamus olhou para o amigo.

"_Tá bom, já sei... Arranje-me um pedaço de papel e algo para escrever."_

"_Sim, Miro-sama."_

A serva saiu e voltou rapidamente com o papel e uma caneta.

"_Aqui está, Miro-sama."_

"_Kamus, se me permite..." _– Miro virou Kamus de costas, deixando a cara de seu amigo na metade de suas coxas.

"_O que você pensa que tá... Ai !"_

Kamus exclamou a sentir uma cócega em suas costas. Miro o havia feito de apoio e escrevia o bilhete rapidamente. Kamus tentava não se contorcer, mas a sensação era estranha.

"_Pronto. Aqui está."_ – Miro estendeu o papel à serva – "_Vá até o templo de Escorpião e entregue isso a uma das gêmeas. Elas irão providenciar o pagamento do conserto."_

"_Com licença, Kamus-sama e Miro-sama."_

Kamus tornou a se virar para Miro.

"_Por que não me avisou que iria me fazer de apoio ?"_

"_Você também não me avisou do Shura. Estamos quites."_

Kamus fez uma cara engraçada, mas deixou para lá. Continuaram conversando durante toda a tarde e viram juntos o entardecer maravilhoso da Grécia. Entraram. Kamus encontrou uma tigela fumegante em cima da mesa.

"_Fondue !"_ – Kamus exclamou, deliciado.

"_Fondue neste calor ?"_ – Miro exclamou, indignado.

"_Ah, não estrague tudo, Miro. Nada como um fondue de chocolate com uns morangos selecionados... Quanto ao calor, o meu cosmo pode ajudar, non ? "_

"_Aí a coisa muda de figura..."_

"_Vamos para o quarto. Eu levo o aparelho de fondue_ _– você pode acabar derramando tudo no caminho."_

"_Desconfiado... Obrigado pela parte que me toca."_

"_Ah, Miro !"_

Kamus foi levando o aparelho de fondue aceso, junto com as frutas, e Miro foi abrindo as portas. Entraram no quarto e Kamus deixou o aparelho no chão. Miro fechou a porta e se sentou, retirando logo a túnica e ficando com a calça justa aberta. Kamus fechou todas as janelas e acendeu velas. Depois usou seu cosmo e resfriou o local. Voltou para o local onde deixara o fondue e se sentou no chão, sem deixar de reparar na calça aberta que Miro usava, assim como na barra da cueca boxer negra.

"_Agora melhorou... Sorte sua que pode usar o cosmo em benefício próprio !"_ – Miro se encostou numa das pernas da cama, sentado com uma perna esticada – a que estava do lado de Kamus – e outra flexionada.

"_Ser frio tem suas vantagens..."_ – Kamus espetou um morango e o melou na calda de chocolate, levando-o à boca. Miro delirava.

"_Mas você não é frio. Você é um cara legal."_

"_E qual a sua definição de "cara legal" ?"_

"_Alguém que sabe se divertir, sabe ser amigo, alguém com quem você pode contar. Uma pessoa especial. Gosto muito de você, Kamus."_

Kamus corou de leve com o comentário.

"_Também gosto muito de você, Miro."_ – Kamus frisou bem o advérbio de intensidade – "_Você também é um cara legal..."_

"_É tão engraçado vê-lo falar gírias !" –_ Miro deu uma risada.

"_Você não muda mesmo... Por que você gosta tanto de me tirar do sério ?"_

"_Ah, essa sua cara irritadinha é muito engraçada !"_

Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Assim mesmo !" _– Miro exclamou – "_Você fica muito engraçado e bonitinho desse jeito !"_

"_Ah, come esse fondue e cala a boca !"_ – Kamus usava sua irritação como disfarce.

"_Sem graça..." _– Miro começou a comer morangos – "_E nós vamos comer isso no "seco" ?"_

"_Espere um instante."_

Kamus se levantou e saiu. Voltou depois de algum tempo com uma garrafa de vinho tinto e duas taças. Sentou-se e abriu a garrafa, servindo o conteúdo. Estendeu uma a Miro.

"_Vinho ! Ótima escolha !"_

"_Claro, Miro. Achou que eu ia trazer água para acompanhar ?"_

"_Vou fingir que não ouvi. Vamos brindar o que ?"_ – Miro estendeu a taça.

"_Não sei... Por que não brindamos ao nosso relacionamento ?"_

"_Gostei ! A nós !"_

As taças se encontraram no ar e tilintaram. Miro se empolgou demais com o brinde e acabou provocando um derramamento de vinho na camisa de Kamus.

"_Olha só o que você fez, seu desastrado !"_

"_Ah, Kamus, não esquenta. A camisa é negra, não vai manchar."_

"_Mas eu tô molhado !"_

"_Então tira a camisa."_

"_Mas..."_

"_Deixa de frescura e tira logo !"_

Kamus acabou obedecendo. Depois deu um gole discreto no vinho e ficou observando o pescoço de Miro se mexer enquanto ele engolia o líquido. O que estava acontecendo com ele hoje para se descontrolar tanto na frente de Miro ?

"_Que vinho delicioso !"_ – Miro colocou a taça no chão. Kamus foi espetar mais um morango.

"_Ai !" _– Kamus deu um grito e Miro se virou. Quase babou com o que viu.

Kamus estava com um morango preso nos dentes e tinha chocolate derramado pelo seu tronco. Ele acabou derramando chocolate fumegante no tórax quando se empolgou ao lambuzar o morango no fondue. Miro olhava o chocolate fixamente e percebeu que Kamus preparava-se para limpá-lo com algo. Impediu-o de fazer isso, segurando sua mão.

"_Miro, o que diabos...?"_ – Kamus exclamou, mas logo obteve sua resposta.

Miro engatinhou em direção a Kamus e lambeu o chocolate derramado no tronco do amigo. Algumas marcas vermelhas mostravam o quão quente estava o fondue. Miro tinha resistido bravamente a uma massagem e a um amasso na fonte, mas resistir a Kamus lambuzado de chocolate era exigir demais de seu autocontrole. Kamus se deliciava com os toques devassos da língua de Miro, sem se importar quando o grego o lambuzou ainda mais com o chocolate quente. As leves queimaduras valiam as recompensas.

Kamus começou a mastigar o morango que tinha ficado em sua boca, responsável por aqueles carinhos. Miro, ao perceber, começou a beijar o francês, roubando pequenos pedaços da fruta de sua boca. As línguas brigavam para ver qual delas conseguiria arrecadar mais pedaços de morango para o dono, numa guerra deliciosa. As mãos de Miro deslizavam sobre o tórax de Kamus, reconhecendo cada parte daquele corpo que já o possuíra uma vez. Kamus puxava o cabelo de Miro para trás, separando suas bocas e recebendo um muxoxo em protesto por parte do grego.

Kamus pretendia se virar, colocando-se por cima do amigo. Segurou os braços de Miro e forçou seu peso, mas Miro não se deixava virar. Kamus o olhou, interrogativo, e recebeu um beijo em resposta. Acabou soltando os braços de Miro e deixando que o peso dele voltasse para cima de si. Miro deslizou sua boca para o ouvido de Kamus, sussurrando :

"_Agora eu vou te mostrar porque tenho fama de conquistador..."_

Kamus se arrepiou com aquelas palavras. Não sabia o porquê, mas gostava de ouvir aquele tipo de coisa. Miro foi descendo com suas carícias e desnudou o francês. Kamus fechou os olhos, sentindo apenas os toques de Miro em seu baixo ventre. Aqueles toques eram maravilhosos; era inegável que Miro era um excelente amante. Não gostava de se ver tão submisso, mas não conseguia resistir a Miro. Não mais. Principalmente agora, em ver que Miro sentia algo por ele também. Viu Miro se desnudar e se perdeu em sua admiração. Nunca se cansaria em ver a beleza daquele homem em sua frente.

Miro tornou a se deitar sobre Kamus, agora lhe dando carinhos mais agressivos, mais _violentos_. Kamus se sentiu meio incomodado, mas o que eram aquelas pequenas dores diante do prazer imenso que Miro lhe proporcionava ? Quando achou que finalmente Miro o tomaria para si, viu que o grego se levantara. Soltou um gemido de protesto, apontando para si. Miro sorriu.

"_No chão não. Ele não é digno de alguém como você."_

Miro colocou um Kamus completamente corado nos braços e o jogou na cama, subindo em cima dele quase que imediatamente. Kamus murmurou apenas um "_você não existe, Miro."_ e se deixou levar pelos carinhos daquele homem maravilhoso que ele amava com todas as forças de seu coração.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A :**_ Espero não ter decepcionado tanto aqueles que estavam tão ansiosos pela continuação da cena da fonte... Por favor, não atirem pedras ! Fiz o melhor que pude, embora ache que o fondue ficou meio forçado – sei que na fonte teria sido melhor, mas... C'est la vie, como diria o meu querido Kamus. Ah, a quem interessar possa, esta humilde autora entrou no MSN, finalmente : chibiusa-chan arroba hotmail ponto com. _

Notas :

(1) Miro tem 1,85m de altura e Kamus, 1,84m. Os pesos estão corretos. Nada como uma boa pesquisa, não acham ?

(2) _Moussaka_ é um prato grego que leva um montão de coisas, dentre elas carne de cordeiro moída, berinjela e canela. É um prato gratinado e serve de acompanhamento.

Mural de recadinhos da Chibi-chan !

_**Anna-Malfoy – **Bem, acho que não podemos chamar isto de lemon... Mas espero que tenha dado para satisfazê-la um pouco... Continue lendo, sim ? Beijinhos !_

_**Anne – **Uma pessoa para compartilhar meus gostos um tanto sádicos ! Mas nada melhor que uma tragédia... Claro, também gosto de finais felizes, mas a tragédia é mais realista. Você vive entrando para reler histórias – incluindo a minha ? Que bom (infla o peito de orgulho) ! Fico satisfeita por saber que gosta do meu jeito de escrever. Beijinhos !_

_**Caliope Amphora – **O Miro finalmente trocou a água da privada pela água da fonte ! Hehehehe... Espero que a continuação não a tenha decepcionado tanto – é, como já disse, eu sei que na fonte teria ficado muito melhor. Beijos !_

_**hakesh-chan – **Hahahaha... Althea enterrada debaixo da cama do Kamus ia ser hilário ! A pobre não pode nem ser enterrada em paz ? (risos) Deixando-a de lado, espero ter satisfeito as suas necessidades – não todas, eu sei. Beijinhos !_

_**Ilia-chan – **É bom anestesiar mesmo... Eu também tenho meio quê de sadismo, então combinamos, né ? (risos) Hahahahahahahaha ! Peter Miro Pan foi hilário ! Passei uns bons minutos rindo da sua observação ! Também gosto quando não adivinho o rumo da história, fica muito mais interessante. E, quanto ao seme e uke, acho que realmente eles podem dar asas a imaginação deles (piscadinha), mas o Kamus agora está uke, espero que tenha gostado. Beijinhos !_

_**Mikage-sama – **Que tal ficou o ataque do Miro ? Já não era sem tempo, não ? Ah, eu te adicionei no MSN, então a gente se fala por aí. Beijinhos !_

_**Perséfone-san – **Sempre a última... Bem, sempre não, teve uma vez que você não foi a última. Bem, quanto ao short, você disse tudo... Só alterei mesmo para manter a lógica da cena. Beijos, fofinha !_


	9. Capítulo IX : Lágrimas de desespero

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo IX – Lágrimas de desespero_

**Disclaimer : **Não sei se apenas sou eu, mas existe mais alguém que seja revoltado com a finalidade das mortes dos cavaleiros de ouro na saga de Hades ? Os coitados comeram o pão que o diabo amassou – principalmente o Dohko, coitado – para morrerem somente para abrir um buraco num muro ! E o pobre do Shaka, que já estava quase nos Campos Elísios quando voltou para o Hades...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus se acordou naquele domingo com a certeza de que era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Abriu os olhos, esperando ver Miro deitado ao seu lado, mas tudo o que encontrou foram travesseiros e lençóis bagunçados. Sua cabeça, que já doía levemente, começou a latejar.

"Não acredito... De novo não ! Miro sente algo por mim, ele disse que gostava muito de mim ! Deve haver uma boa explicação para isso... Ele deve estar em algum lugar da casa de Aquário... Ele _tem_ que estar..."

Kamus se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro. Marcas vermelhas do fondue e da boca de Miro povoavam seu tronco pálido. Tomou um banho gelado, massageando o couro cabeludo numa tentativa fracassada de acabar com sua dor de cabeça. Recolheu a camisa de Miro, que ficara esquecida no chão desde a hora que o grego fizera-lhe uma massagem. Vestiu roupas simples e foi tomar café da manhã. Encontrou a mesa posta para um e a serva loira, de pé, o aguardando.

"_Bonjour. Onde está Miro ?" –_ Kamus se sentou.

"_Miro-sama saiu hoje muito cedo. Estava com pressa, nem ao menos tomou café da manhã."_

"_Merci. Pode se retirar."_ – A serva loira obedeceu.

"Deve ter acontecido algo... Provavelmente esqueceu alguma coisa, do jeito que é estabanado... Vou terminar logo e ir para o templo de Escorpião. Ele vai me contar o que aconteceu."

Kamus comeu rapidamente o seu café, tomando uma aspirina junto. Deixou a camisa de Miro para ser passada, vestiu a armadura de Aquário e saiu. Caminhou lentamente pelas escadarias, apesar da ansiedade. Afinal, ele ainda era o cavaleiro mais reservado do zodíaco. Chegou em Escorpião e notou que as servas gêmeas limpavam a casa.

"_Bonjour. Miro se encontra ?"_

"_Bom dia, Kamus-sama. Miro-sama saiu hoje cedo."_ – Uma delas respondeu.

"_Muito obrigado."_

Kamus sentiu o coração pesar. Para onde Miro fora ? Bem, se tinha uma pessoa apta a responder aquele tipo de pergunta, esta pessoa era Shaka. Desceu até Virgem da maneira mais rápida e discreta possível e encontrou Shaka flutuando ao realizar sua meditação matinal.

"_Bonjour, Shaka. Desculpe-me atrapalhar sua meditação."_

Kamus viu Shaka franzir as sobrancelhas e descer lentamente. Ao toca o chão, Shaka levantou-se e foi em direção a Kamus.

"_Bom dia, Kamus. Marcamos de treinar hoje ?"_

"_Non, Shaka. Vim aqui para te perguntar uma coisa, acho que você deve saber."_

"_Então me pergunte."_

"_Onde Miro foi ?"_ – Kamus foi direto.

"_Kamus ? Que preocupação é esta com Miro ?"_

"_Shaka, você sabe a resposta ?"_

"_Sei sim. Mas você realmente tem a visão de que sou um intrometido, ou não teria vindo perguntar justo a mim !"_

"_Shaka, você poderia apenas me responder ?"_

"_Miro saiu a pedido do Grande Mestre. Não sei ao certo o que foi fazer, mas parece-me que vai demorar. Deve chegar hoje à noite."_

Kamus fez uma expressão de alívio.

"_Merci beaucoup, Shaka."_

"_Kamus, você não tem nada que queira me dizer ?"_ – Kamus franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_A respeito... ?"_

"_Miro."_

"_Acho que não preciso contar nada. As suas suposições já são mais que suficientes."_

"_Então você realmente está apaixonado ! Quem diria, Kamus, que isto iria acontecer com você !"_

"_Shaka, menos... Fazer alardes não é do seu feitio."_

"_Desculpe-me, mas vê-lo admitir assim é algo extraordinário ! Você já contou a ele ?"_

"_Creio que sim."_

"_Como assim, 'creio' ?"_

"_Ah, Shaka, não quero discutir minha vida pessoal com ninguém, ainda mais no meio da casa de Virgem !"_

"_Tudo bem, respeito sua decisão. Agora, se me dá licença, tenho uma meditação para fazer."_

"_Au revoir, Shaka."_

Kamus subiu as escadarias com o coração mais leve. Miro _precisava_ sair, e não quis acordá-lo. Sabia que haveria uma boa explicação para acordar novamente só, pena que Miro não o tinha contado antes. Pouparia toda esta angústia. Sua dor de cabeça já estava passando. Chegou em Aquário sem saber muito o que fazer. Resolveu entrar em sua biblioteca e colocar um cd para tocar. A sua seleção de músicas, músicas estas que tão bem combinavam com sua vida inteira.

Sentou-se no sofá e colocou-se a pensar. Achava-se tão tolo por julgar que Miro era incapaz de amar ! E por ter pensado em acreditar em seu mestre, dizendo para si que o amor é um pecado. O amor não era um pecado, era a suprema felicidade da vida. Agora que sabia ser correspondido, amaria Miro com uma intensidade tal que ultrapassaria os deuses. Faria dele o homem mais feliz do mundo, assim como Miro já o fazia. Lembrava-se daqueles olhos maravilhosos... Como adorava quando aquelas orbes maravilhosas pousavam sobre sua figura !

Finalmente conseguiu se sentir seguro. Não seria como Amelie, não desta vez. Os dois se amavam e tinham todo o tempo do mundo... O fato de serem cavaleiros de Athena não os impedia de serem felizes. Juntos. Para o resto de suas vidas. Ele nunca mais estaria só, nunca mais se sentiria tão só. Não iria mais fugir do amor, não iria mais fugir de sua felicidade. Devia isso não só a Althea, mas como a si próprio. Depois de tantos sofrimentos, ele agora _precisava_ ser feliz. Mas por que ainda achava que tinha algo errado consigo ?

Não queria mais pensar, não queria ter mais receios ou medos... Mandaria toda aquela racionalidade às favas, era tudo o que precisava fazer. Desligou o som e seguiu para a cozinha, precisava comer alguma coisa. Estava ansioso demais por reencontrar Miro que as horas pareciam se arrastar lentamente. Ao ver que já eram oito horas da noite, Kamus tornou a vestir sua armadura de Aquário.

"_Pode se deitar, não precisarei mais de você por hoje."_ – Kamus disse, indiferente, para a serva loira, que fez uma reverência e saiu.

Desceu aquelas escadarias. Como elas pareciam mais longas quando se tinha pressa ! Passou por Capricórnio rapidamente, não queria chamar a atenção de Shura. Não tinha tempo para diálogos, só tinha tempo para Miro. Ao entrar no templo de Escorpião, avistou as servas sentadas na mesa, cochilando. Nenhum sinal de Miro. Teve pena de acordá-las e desceu para Virgem. Encontrou Shaka deitado no chão, mas não sabia se estava dormindo ou pensando. Pigarreou alto.

"_Boa noite, Kamus. O que faz aqui a esta hora ?"_

"_Bonsoir, Shaka. Ainda bem que não te acordei. Desculpe incomodar, mas..."_

"_Não, Miro ainda não voltou, se é isto que deseja saber."_

"_Merci, Shaka."_ – Kamus fez uma cara preocupada.

"_Calma, Kamus, está tudo bem com ele. Ele deve ter se atrasado, sabe como ele é enrolado."_

"_Vou voltar para meu templo. Au revoir."_

Shaka ficou olhando Kamus partir com uma ponta de preocupação no coração. Kamus foi subindo as escadarias lentamente, na esperança de ver Miro voltar. Mas chegou até Aquário com um vazio desolador no coração. Nenhum sinal de Miro, era lógico que iria se preocupar ! Sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com ele ! Era bom que não tivesse acontecido nada, pois Kamus não saberia se ia agüentar. Não agora, quando estava tão próximo da felicidade.

Deitou-se, mas demorou a dormir. Tinha um sono inquieto, remexendo-se toda a hora na cama. Sua expressão era de quem estava tendo um sonho ruim. Acordou repetidas vezes, estava preocupado demais com Miro para que pudesse dormir tranqüilamente. Ao perceber que o sol nascia, desistiu e foi tomar um banho. Comeu pouco e viu que a serva deixara sobre a mesa a camisa de Miro dobrada e passada. Ficou enrolando, mas acabou descendo novamente as escadarias às oito horas, agora com a camisa do grego em mãos.

Descia com calma, tendo não transparecer sua preocupação. Chegou em Escorpião quase uma hora depois – afinal, Miro costumava dormir até tarde. Entrou. Estava tudo muito quieto. Quieto _demais_. Não gostava de encontrar um templo assim. A última vez que isso aconteceu, Althea morreu em seus braços. Vasculhou todo o templo e não viu nenhum sinal de Miro. Restava ainda a porta do quarto. Girou a maçaneta. Estava trancada. Resolveu bater. Silêncio. Suas batidas se tornaram mais nervosas. Respirou mais calmamente quando ouviu um "Quem ousa me acordar a esta hora ?" do outro lado da porta. Miro estava bem ! Viu a porta se abrir e seu coração falhou uma batida. Miro estava bem _demais_.

Quando a porta se abriu, Kamus viu Miro envolto num roupão negro mal fechado, deixando seu tórax a mostra. Viu várias marcas vermelhas em seu corpo. Olhou para trás de Miro e sentiu como se tivesse aplicado uma Execução Aurora em seu coração. As duas servas gêmeas de Miro ressonavam juntas na cama do grego, envoltas apenas por um lençol. Miro, ao fitar Kamus, deu seu costumeiro sorriso.

"_Bom dia, Kamus..."_ – falou com uma voz sonolenta.

"_Bonjour_." – Kamus respondeu, seco – "_Estou aqui para lhe devolver sua camisa."_ – Atirou o pano violentamente no rosto de Miro – "_Não tenho a intenção de incomodá-lo, então estou me retirando."_

Kamus se virou e começou a sair. Miro fitou o francês, incrédulo. Correu atrás dele e o segurou pelo braço, forçando-o a se virar.

"_O que diabos aconteceu com você, Kamus ? Por que me tratou deste jeito ?"_

"_E você ainda pergunta !"_ – Kamus se descontrolou – "_Como você achava que eu reagiria ao te ver com duas mulheres numa cama ?"_

"_Calma, Kamus !"_ – Miro tentou argumentar – "_Nós não temos nada um com o outro, somos apenas bons amigos !"_

"_Amigos ? Qual a sua definição para amigo ?"_ – Kamus se soltou do braço de Miro com um movimento brusco e violento, ficando com uma marca vermelha – "_Amigos não transam, Miro."_

"_E então por que você vem falar estas coisas agora, depois de isto ter acontecido uma segunda vez ?"_ – Miro bufou.

"_Da primeira vez, simplesmente aconteceu, Miro !"_ – Kamus estava furioso; tinha seus braços estendidos ao longo do corpo e as mãos crispadas – "_Nós não estávamos em condições normais ! Mas desta última vez foi diferente !"_

"_Diferente ? Diferente em quê ?"_ – Miro irritava-se com o tom de voz do francês – "_Apenas demonstramos um carinho especial um pelo outro !"_

"_Miro, amigos não fazem o que fizemos e nem do jeito que fizemos. Amigos não se declaram apaixonados nem tentam seduzir uns aos outros !"_

"_Kamus, você me interpretou errado !"_ – Miro aumentou o tom de voz para que Kamus o deixasse falar – "_Em nenhum momento eu disse que te amava ! Eu disse que gostava muito de você, que você era especial. Afinal, você é o meu melhor amigo !"_

Kamus parou por um segundo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Miro naquela noite.

- # _Flashback _# -

_- Mas você não é frio. Você é um cara legal. – Miro falou._

_- E qual a sua definição de "cara legal" ?_

_- Alguém que sabe se divertir, sabe ser amigo, alguém com quem você pode contar. Uma pessoa especial. Gosto muito de você, Kamus._

_- Também gosto muito de você, Miro. Você também é um cara legal..._

- #_ Fim do Flashback _# -

"_Sinto muito, Miro. Realmente me equivoquei."_ – Kamus tentava se controlar, mas aquilo já era insuportável – "_Mas non quero ser o seu melhor amigo. Non depois de toda essa palhaçada. Eu fui mesmo um grande idiota em acreditar que você pudesse amar ! Que você pudesse me amar !" _– Kamus tinha tanta raiva que encravava suas longas unhas em suas mãos, fazendo-as sangrar – "_E o que eu significo pra você, hein ? Sou apenas mais uma conquista, mais um troféu para você exibir ! Claro, você deixou bem claro isto na noite de sábado... Como foi que você disse mesmo ? Ah, você disse 'Agora eu vou te mostrar porque tenho fama de conquistador...'."_ – Kamus ironizou – "_Não é apenas fama, Miro. É a mais pura realidade ! Vamos, se orgulhe do seu título tão adorado !"_

"_Kamus ! Não diga uma atrocidade destas ! Eu nunca faria isso com você ! Se deixei que tudo aquilo acontecesse, era porque achava que não era nada demais, apenas uma demonstração de carinho. Eu jamais usaria você para me vangloriar, não sou este monstro que você pensa. Você é uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida !"_

"_Pois não é o que parece, mon ami."_ – Kamus frisou bem as duas últimas palavras _–"Eu lhe disse uma vez, quando você me contou sobre Amelie, que você não sabia o que era amar e vejo que eu realmente estava correto."_

"_Kamus... Você me ama ?"_ – Miro pareceu finalmente entender a dimensão de todas aquelas palavras proferidas por Kamus. Tinha um olhar diferente, preocupado. Teve receio de fazer aquela pergunta, mas precisava saber.

"_Oui, Miro, seu grande idiota !"_ – Kamus não conseguiu segurar duas lágrimas grossas; apertou ainda mais as mãos de tanta raiva por chorar na frente de Miro – "_Eu te amo com todas as forças do meu coração, como não amei ninguém mais em minha vida. Se eu não te amasse, não estaria aqui assim, deste jeito !"_ – Enxugou as duas lágrimas rapidamente, deixando ligeiras marcas de sangue próximo aos olhos – "_E o que você fez com o meu amor ? Ignorou-o e ainda se aproveitou dele ! Aproveitou-se da minha ingenuidade em achar que você pudesse estar me amando ! Você só ama a si próprio !"_

"_Kamus..."_ – Miro tinha na voz uma nota de sincero arrependimento. Nunca vira Kamus chorar antes; ele ficava ainda mais belo, se é que isto ainda era possível. Uma cena digna de um esplendoroso quadro. Mas aquilo também era de cortar o coração.

"_Agora se me permite, grande conquistador do Santuário, eu tenho mais o que fazer em meu templo, não sou um desocupado que nem você."_ - Kamus se virou novamente, e Miro o segurou.

"_Kamus, pare com isso ! Escute-me !"_ – Miro olhou para os cortes nas mãos de Kamus – "_E pare de se machucar ! Se alguém aqui merece sentir dor, este alguém sou eu !"_

"_Solte-me."_ – Kamus falou com um olhar completamente frio.

"_Não vou soltar !"_ – Kamus começou a elevar seu cosmo, congelando a mão de Miro – "_Kamus, me desculpe, não foi a minha intenção te fazer sofrer ! Se eu soubesse que isso ia terminar assim, teria feito tudo diferente ! Perdoe-me !"_

Kamus apenas o fitava sem emoção. Miro foi forçado a soltá-lo, ou teria sua mão completamente congelada. Ficou apenas observando o francês sair, sem saber o que fazer. Observou as manchas de sangue no chão. Sentiu uma imensa raiva de si próprio e voltou para o quarto. Transtornado, viu as duas garotas dormindo.

"_Acordem ! Deixem-me só ! Agora !"_ – Miro gritava enquanto as duas garotas acordavam, assustadas, e obedeciam as ordens de seu mestre.

Rapidamente Miro se viu só, trancado em seu quarto e perdido em suas emoções. Acontecera tudo tão repentinamente que ele precisava digerir os fatos. A coisa mais importante e que ele ainda não acreditara ter ouvido era que Kamus o amava ! Sim, ele tinha dito que o amava. Desde quando ? Começou a se lembrar de certas atitudes do francês. A não-fuga do quase beijo na biblioteca, a primeira noite deles, os carinhos... Por que não percebera isso antes ? Tudo estava tão claro a um palmo de seu nariz e ele simplesmente não conseguira enxergar !

Sentiu se coração se comprimir mais ainda. Como ele acabou por fazer uma atrocidade daquelas com a pessoa que mais adorava na vida ? Perdeu a noção da quantidade de vezes que se amaldiçoou por ter feito aquilo com Kamus. Principalmente depois de conhecer toda a história dele com Amelie ! Sim, ele havia agido como Amelie, a única diferença era que não amava Kamus. Mas como podia ter certeza de que realmente não o amava ? Seu coração parecia dilacerado desde a discussão. Sentia-se vazio e solitário...

Lembrou-se, por fim, da amargura que sentiu ao ver que Kamus se importava tanto com outra pessoa além dele. Tinha um sentimento possessivo em relação ao amigo que nunca tivera com ninguém antes. Mataria aquele ou aquela que fosse capaz de encostar num fio de cabelo do francês. Que sentimento era este, então ? Afinal, o que era amar ? Não era querer bem ao outro ? Não era se dedicar ao outro ? E isso não era exatamente o que ele sentia por Kamus ?

"Por Athena ! Como fui tolo ! Eu sempre amei Kamus e simplesmente não percebi ! Sim... Tenho ciúmes daquela garota que morreu devido a afinidade que Kamus parecia ter com ela... Tudo fica tão mais claro agora ! As minhas reações, os meus chiliques possessivos que guardava só para mim... É incrível como só percebemos que as coisas são realmente importantes para nós quando as perdemos..."

Miro começou a chorar copiosamente. Esmurrava a parede como se ela fosse a grande responsável por toda aquela dor. Como se, ao puni-la, o coração de Kamus fosse novamente consertado. Trincou os dentes e fitou a parede, cheio de ódio por si próprio. De repente, teve um assomo de esperança e um brilho de determinação se fixou em seu olhar.

"Mas eu ainda não perdi o Kamus ! Claro que não ! Sei que o que fiz foi terrível, imperdoável, mas eu preciso conversar com ele ! Preciso explicar-me, dizer o que aconteceu. Se eu for agora, Kamus vai me matar antes mesmo de me ouvir. Devo deixá-lo se acalmar... Ao entardecer eu irei até Aquário. Ele vai me ouvir, mesmo que não queira."

Miro tentava por os pensamentos em ordem, escolher as palavras certas para dizer a Kamus. Era a sua felicidade que estava em risco. E mais importante : era a felicidade de Kamus que também estava em risco. Passou o dia inquieto, se martirizando e pensando em mil e uma maneiras de dizer a Kamus o que havia acontecido. Maneiras de se declarar e pedir perdão. Miro nunca tivera tanto medo na vida quanto estava tendo agora. Medo de perder o seu grande amor por culpa de suas tolices.

Esperou pacientemente o entardecer e subiu as escadarias em direção a Aquário. Corria tanto que assustou Shura no caminho, que ficou soltando alguns palavrões em espanhol. Chegou no templo como um furacão e começou a vasculhar todos os locais. Havia um silêncio sepulcral naquele lugar, um silêncio que incomodava demais Miro. Nenhum sinal de Kamus e sua serva. Começou a se desesperar. Encontrou o quarto de Kamus aberto e todo bagunçado. Era uma bagunça diferente, uma bagunça que lhe remoia por dentro. Seu coração se apertou mais ainda ao ver um bilhete em cima do criado-mudo. Sentou-se na ponta da cama e o pegou. Abriu o papel e o leu. Era um bilhete muito curto, mais perfeitamente explicável. Não conseguiu conter as lágrimas de dor e desespero ao terminar.

Kamus havia partido para a Sibéria há uma hora atrás.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Gente, eu sei que vocês devem estar me amaldiçoando. Eu também estou fazendo isso, mas a história tem de seguir o seu curso natural. O capítulo ficou um tanto repetitivo, mas precisava me estender mais até a "conversa" entre os dois... A fic está agora entrando no seu trecho mais tortuoso em busca de seu fim. Não sei quantos capítulos mais terei, mas posso afirmar que serei a mais fiel possível._

_Ah, o está ficando meio louco... Como disse a **Calíope** no blog dela : "O começou uma caça às bruxas e não quero servir de bode expiatório para ninguém.". Então a seção _Mural de recadinhos da Chibi-chan_ teve de ser cancelada. Não quero correr riscos, certo ? Estou estudando a possibilidade de mandar as respostas por e-mail, o problema é o tempo. Mas quero agradecer a todos os reviews : **Anne **(coincidência incrível !), **Caliope**, **hakesh-chan**, **Ilia-chan** (você disse algo semelhante no capítulo anterior), **Kitsune Youko**, **Lili Psique** (é uma honra ter você lendo minha fic ! amei todos os seus reviews !), **Megara-20 **(foi o primeiro review que você deixou aqui, muito obrigada !), **Mikage-sama** e **Perséfone-san.** Beijinhos ! _


	10. Capítulo X : Nevasca

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo X – Nevasca_

**Disclaimer : **Como o "espírito" do Shaka conseguiu escrever uma mensagem para Athena, ainda mais com sangue servindo de tinta – já que o corpo dele foi "desintegrado" ? Mais um mistério do homem mais próximo de Deus...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus estava sentado numa poltrona de avião. Observava as nuvens pela janela enquanto ouvia uma música pelos fones de ouvido. _Stairway To Heaven_, do Led Zeppelin. Vendo as nuvens assim, sentia que, de fato, precisava construir a sua "escada para o paraíso". Mas parecia ser impossível fazê-lo. A melodia suave da música embalava seus pensamentos melancólicos sobre os acontecimentos recentes.

- # _Flashback _# -

Kamus corria, vencendo a distância entre os templos de Escorpião e Aquário. O vento soprava forte e grossas lágrimas deslizavam em seu rosto marcado pela dor profunda que sentia. Como pudera ser tão tolo em acreditar em Miro ! Era lógico quetudo não passaria de uma conquista ! Agora deveria colher o fruto amargo que plantara com suas doces ilusões.

Passou por Capricórnio deixando um Shura completamente estupefato. Entrou em casa como um raio e se trancou no quarto. Tinha sangue seco em ambas as mãos e o rosto muito inchado de tanto chorar. Soluçava. Mas as lágrimas simplesmente não desistiam de cair de seus olhos ! Lembrou-se de Althea com tristeza.

"Sinto muito, Althea... Mas eu lhe disse que ia prometer algo impossível... A felicidade não foi feita para mim. Você não conseguiu enxergar isso e eu acabei perdido no mundo da fantasia, de onde fui brutalmente arrancando. Miro é um estúpido que não merece o amor de ninguém. Ele e Amelie se mereciam !"

Foi até o banheiro e lavou o rosto e as mãos. Gostaria que aquela água limpasse também a sua alma, mas era impossível. O amor que sentia por Miro estava impregnado em cada canto do seu corpo e de sua alma. Enxugou-se e retornou ao quarto. Tentava segurar as lágrimas que ainda fugiam de seus olhos. Abriu a gaveta do criado-mudo e encontrou um papel do Grande Mestre.

"Sibéria ! Eu preciso ir para a Sibéria ! O convite do Grande Mestre ainda está de pé e não há nada mais que me prenda aqui. Vai ser bom, passarei muito tempo longe do Santuário, poderei espairecer. E enterrar este amor maldito no fundo daquele mar congelado." . Pegou um papel e uma caneta e escreveu um bilhete ao Grande Mestre.

_Grande Mestre do Santuário de Athena,_

_Eu, cavaleiro de ouro Kamus de Aquário, decidi aceitar a sua proposta de treinar o menino Isaac na Sibéria. Gostaria de partir o mais rápido possível, para não dizer imediatamente. Aguardo uma resposta._

_Kamus de Aquário._

Foi até a cozinha com o papel em mãos e entregou para a serva, dizendo-lhe para voltar com uma resposta. Esperou impacientemente na biblioteca, aquele Santuário parecia-lhe insuportável agora. Pouco tempo depois, a serva retornou com um papel em mãos e entregou a Kamus, que foi até o seu quarto ler. Deu um leve sorrisojunto a lágrimas que ainda caíam.

_Cavaleiro de Ouro Kamus de Aquário,_

_Intriga-me o teu pedido súbito, mas fico feliz em ver que tu desejas treinar o garoto. Tu partirás para a Sibéria ainda hoje, num vôo às dezesseis horas.Retornarás periodicamente ao Santuário para que me informes sobre tuas atividades. O menino estará a tua espera em Kohoutek_(1)_. Boa viagem._

_Grande Mestre._

Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou algumas malas guardadas. As malas em que trouxera suas roupas da Sibéria para a Grécia. Começou a colocar seus pertences rapidamente, de maneira organizada, porém deixando no quarto uma bagunça irreconhecível. Continuava chorando, mas tinha certeza de que aquilo logo passaria.

Depois de feitas as malas, foi até o banheiro e tomou um longo banho. Trocou-se e se arrumou. Fez bandagens nos machucados de ambas as mãos, provocados por suas longas unhas. Pegou outro papel e escreveu um breve bilhete. Saiu e encontrou sua serva na cozinha.

"_Garota, eu irei fazer uma longa viagem, voltando de vez em quando_." – Kamus foi categórico – "_Quero que cuide do templo de Aquário durante todo este tempo."_

"_Kamus-sama, qual a duração da viagem ?"_

"_Não sei o tempo certo, mas não será algo breve. Qualquer coisa que precisar de uma orientação superior, procure Shaka no templo de Virgem. Estou indo agora, mas tome isso." _– Ele lhe entregou o papel que escrevera – "_Entregue isso a Shaka, estou contando a situação a ele."_

"_Boa viagem, Kamus-sama !"_

"_Merci_."

Kamus saiu pelos fundos. Gostaria de passar mais uma vez pelo túmulo de Althea antes de partir. Tornou a pedir desculpas e a chorar. Depositou-lhe algumas flores e saiu com suas malas. Desceu pela passagem secreta e chegou nas arenas, onde um carro o esperava. Foi levado ao aeroporto e lá chegou com duas horas de antecedência. Não queria ficar mais um segundo naquele Santuário. Fez o _check-in_ e aguardou o embarque. Partiu sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

- #_ Fim do Flashback _# -

Então estava Kamus no avião, sentado com suas lembranças. A melodia melancólica da música embalava o deslizar de lágrimas que ainda teimavam em cair. Não havia ninguém sentado na poltrona ao lado, mas Kamus não queria chorar. Já estava farto disto. Enxugou com suas mãos enfaixadas o líquido transparente que adornava seu rosto.

Não queria fugir mais uma vez, mas era preciso. Fugia de seu presente, indo de encontro a um passado do qual também já fugira antes. A vida era realmente irônica. Sabia que não agüentaria permanecer naquele Santuário vendo Miro todos os dias. Era um sentimento louco que tinha em seu coração... Vê-lo e não tocá-lo era demais torturante mesmo para ele, tão acostumado a viver em solidão.

Ficou pensando em como seria sua vida a partir de então. Tinha um garoto para treinar e não deveria ser azedo com ele. O menino não lhe fizera nenhum mal, ao contrário daquele grego estúpido. Mas também exigiria frieza de seu aprendiz. A mesma frieza que seu mestre lhe exigira e ele não soube demonstrar com perfeição, e que agora lhe rendia amargas memórias.

A viagem era terrivelmente longa. O vôo demorou quase doze horas – fazendo uma escala em Paris – e a distância entre Moscou e o extremo leste da Sibéria também não era das menores. Kamus estava exausto tanto fisicaquanto psicologicamente. Chegou ao vilarejo onde morara durante seis longos anos. Era incrível como certas coisas não mudavam com o tempo. Continuava sendo um lugar simples e muito pobre. Reconheceu a casa em que morava com o seu antigo mestre, que já falecera. Reconheceu também a casa onde Amelie morava. Kamusseguiu andando em direção ao local. Aproximou-se mais do vilarejo e chamou a atenção das pessoas. Elas prontamente o reconheceram e vieram saudá-lo.

"_Kamus ! Seja bem vindo !"_ – as pessoas formaram um coro.

"_Kamus, como você cresceu !"_ – uma mulher ruiva, de mais ou menos 40 anos, se aproximou de Kamus.

"_Catarina !"_ – Kamus deu um sorriso.

"_Venha, entre em minha casa para conversarmos ou as pessoas não o deixarão em paz."_

Kamus se deixou conduzir pela ruiva até uma casa um pouco melhor, em comparação com as outras. Entraram e ela fez um sinal para Kamus se sentar. Ele obedeceu, colocando suas malas ao seu lado. A mulher fechou as janelas e acendeu velas, colocando também mais lenha na lareira que aquecia o ambiente.

"_Há quanto tempo ! Seu russo não mudou de jeito nenhum."_ – Ela deu um sorriso e se sentou.

"_Sim, faz muito tempo, Catarina."_

"_Por que você foi embora sem se despedir ? Pensei que ao menos viria para se despedir de Joseph !"_

"_Eu tinha pressa e..."_ – Kamus não queria tocar neste assunto.

"_Não minta, Kamyu."_ – Kamus sorriu ao notar que ela o continuava chamando por uma maneira carinhosa – "_Eu sei que foi tudo culpa de Joseph e de Amelie. Mas ele não está aqui para se desculpar..."_

"_O que aconteceu com Joseph ?" _– Kamus pareceu surpreso.

"_Joseph faleceu há um ano, Kamyu... Meu filho era um irresponsável, completamente diferente de você ! Ele foi caminhar e se perdeu admirando aquele pó de diamante_(2)_..."_

"_Morreu congelado..."_ – Murmurou para si. Kamus sentiu a perda daquele amigo, embora estivesse ainda magoado com ele.

"_Não faça essa cara triste, Kamyu. A morte já foi superada. Superada com uma nova vida !"_

"_Como ?"_ – Kamus fez uma cara interrogativa quando viu Catarina se afastar. Ela voltou com um bebê nos braços.

"_Kamyu, este é Yakoff_(3), _meu filhinho querido de 6 meses. Nasceu pouco tempo depois que meu marido faleceu."_

"_Meus pêsames, Catarina."_

"_Não se preocupe. Yakoff ilumina a minha vida depois de tantas tragédias. Há dois meses um navio afundou no mar da Sibéria. Parece-me que era um navio clandestino que ia para o Japão... Todos se salvaram, menos uma mulher... Mas vamos falar de você ! Por que demorou tanto para vir aqui ?"_

"_Não queria retornar, para ser mais exato. Mas acabei aceitando o convite. Por falar nisso, onde está o garoto ?"_

"_Está morando na sua antiga casa. Deve estar chegando."_ – Ambos ouviram batidas na porta – "_Viu só ? Deve ser o pequeno !"_

Catarina correu até a porta, com Yakoff nos braços, e a abriu. Um garotinho, vestindo apenas uma camisa verde, calça preta e polainas(4) entrou. Cumprimentou-a educadamente, deu um beijo no bebê e rumou até Kamus. Este o observava como se o avaliasse.

"_Boa tarde, mestre Kamus. Chamo-me Isaac."_ – o garoto fez uma reverência.

"_Bonsoir, Isaac."_ – Kamus deu um sorriso – "_Pelo seu sotaque, você não é russo."_

"_Não sou, mestre Kamus. Sou finlandês."_

"_E está aqui há quase um mês... Foi bom, assim você pôde se adaptar ao clima, como posso ver pelas suas roupas."_

"_Não foi nenhum problema. Eu vivia no extremo norte da Finlândia, onde o clima é muito parecido com o daqui."_

"_Parfait_ !" – Kamus deu outro sorriso – _Começaremos amanhã, sim ?"_

"_Tudo bem. O senhor fala de uma maneira engraçada."_

Kamus deu uma risada.

"_Sou francês e nunca perdi o costume... Quem sabe esta não seja a hora ? Vamos para casa ?"_

"_Sim !"_

"_Merci, Catarina. Qualquer coisa, pode me chamar."_

"_Tudo bem, Kamyu. Agora vá. Você ainda tem muito o que conversar com Isaac."_

Kamus sorriu. Catarina sempre havia sido como uma mãe para ele. Saiu com Isaac de lado,caminhando em direção à casa. Entraram. Kamus notou que não havia um móvel em posição diferente da quedeixara quando partiu. Notou, enfim, que sentia saudades. Saudades de um tempo onde sua única preocupação eram os treinos que seu mestre lhe aplicava – tempo onde o amor e Amelie ainda não haviam entrado em sua vida. Tirou seu casaco e se sentou. Indicou para que Isaac fizesse o mesmo.

"_Então, Isaac, por que você quer se tornar um cavaleiro ?"_

"_Quero me tornar um cavaleiro para lutar pela justiça, pelo amor. Quero proteger a deusa Athena."_

"_Ótimo, Isaac. Agora vamos dormir, amanhã teremos um longo dia pela frente."_

- # - # -

Kamus andava com Isaac ao redor do vilarejo. Fazia sol, mas a temperatura era extremamente baixa. Chegaram a um local bastante aberto.

"_Isaac, quando o inverno chega, o mar da Sibéria se congela. Formam-se imensas barreiras de gelo, de dezenas de metros. Um cavaleiro tem a força necessária para destruir estas barreiras."_

"_Mestre, um cavaleiro também conseguiria suportar a temperatura da água ?" _

"_Sim,quando você setorna um cavaleiro,desenvolve uma resistência a temperaturas mais baixas. Mas não aconselharia que desse um mergulho nestas águas gélidas quando tiver força para conseguir quebrar a barreira de gelo."_

"_Por quê ?"_

"_Há um certo ponto do mar da Sibéria onde a corrente marinha muda abruptamente. Caso você seja apanhado por esta correnteza, duvido muito que terá força suficiente para vencê-la." _– Kamus recomeçou a andar e Isaac o acompanhou.

"_Mais adiante está a parede de gelo eterno. Ela nunca derrete, Isaac. Mas, se você for verdadeiramente um cavaleiro,conseguirá quebrá-la. Meu treinamento é extremamente rígido, Isaac. E eu quero que você me prove ser capaz de quebrar aquela parede para conseguir sua armadura."_

"_Eu quebrarei aquela parede um dia, mestre Kamus. E vou orgulhar muito o senhor."_

Kamus deu um sorriso e bagunçou os cabelos do discípulo.

- # - # -

Kamus estava sentado à mesa, dentro de sua humilde casa. Era madrugada e Isaac dormia profundamente em sua cama. Tinha sua cabeça encostada em seus braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Pensava sobre os acontecimentos de sua vida.

Por mais que tentasse se enganar, sabia que ainda amava Miro. Sim, amava aquele maldito grego que brincara com seus sentimentos. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele, em seus beijos e seus toques. Odiava-se por se ver tão frágil somente ao pensar em uma pessoa que não merecia tamanho amor.

Sonhava com Miro todas as noites desde que chegara a Rússia. Em todos eles, Miro estava lá na manhã seguinte, diferentemente do que acontecera realmente. Em todos, Miro o amava. E, em todos eles, Kamus era feliz. Queria que Athena levasse embora estes sonhos; para ele, assemelhavam-se a pesadelos quenunca corresponderiam a realidade.

Fez, pela milésima vez, a anotação mental de que _precisava_ esquecer Miro. Afinal, o que aquele homem tinha de especial para que mexesse consigo de tal forma ? "Ele é simplesmente o amor da minha vida. Por mais que eu tente negar, por mais que eu enterre este assunto, esta é a verdade. Mas vou provar para mim mesmo que se pode esquecer o amor de sua vida. Principalmente depois que ele te machuca tanto, te estraçalha."

Sim, seu amor estava estraçalhado. O amor é como um vaso de cristal : belíssimo, mas de uma fragilidade tal que o menor dos deslizes pode destruí-lo. Era muito difícil para Kamus acordar todos os dias sem ter Miro ao seu lado. Por mais que tentasse evitar, sempre tinha uma esperança idiota de que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um pesadelo e ele fosse acordar com Miro ao seu lado, sorrindo e lhe desejando um bom dia.

Recomeçara a chorar. Pensou que suas lágrimas já tivessem secado, mas se enganara. Pareciam não querer secar jamais. Soluçava freneticamente. A fraca luz vinda da única vela acesa bruxuleava, fazendo sombras fantasmagóricas na parede. Kamus se achava patético por estar daquela forma, mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Quatro longos meses. Seu fio de racionalidade o mandava dormir. Lembrou-se de uma música em francês e começou a cantarolar baixinho. Como aquela música lhe lembrava Miro ! Vencido pelo cansaço, Kamus finalmente adormeceu em cima da mesa.

- # - # -

"_Vamos, Isaac ! Você ainda precisa fazer mais duzentas flexões !"_ – Kamus gritava com o menino de sete anos.

"_Sim, mestre Kamus !"_ – A voz do menino soava trêmula, mas decidida.

Isaac estava vestindo apenas uma calça leve, fazendo flexões num frio de – 15 ºC. O menino tinha as bochechas vermelhas, assim como o nariz. As palmas das mãos estavam roxas e o menino tremia convulsivamente. Kamus estava sentado num bloco de gelo, observando a tudo e segurando um cobertor.

Kamus deveria reconhecer que, em seis meses, Isaac progredira bastante. O menino tinha um poder e uma garra descomunais e um senso de justiça incrível. Com certeza, Isaac seria um cavaleiro maravilhoso. Quem sabe até não pudesse sucedê-lo com a armadura de ouro de Aquário ?

Continuou observando o meninoque, com um último esforço, completou as duzentas flexões restantes. A criança fez uma cara de alívio e cansaço e desfaleceu. Kamus se aproximou com o cobertor, o envolveu e o levou para casa nos braços. Deitou-o na cama e aumentou o fogo na lareira. Foi até o pequeno fogão e preparou um chocolate quente. Aquilo animaria aquela criança, afinal onde já se viu um garoto recusar chocolate ? Colocou o líquido fumegante numa caneca e se aproximou. O menino ainda tremia. Colocou a mão na testa dele eIsaac abriu os olhos lentamente.

"_Tome, Isaac. Vai lhe aquecer." _– Kamus estendeu a caneca.

"_Chocolate quente !"_ – um sorriso iluminou o rosto da criança – "_Muito obrigado, mestre Kamus !"_

Kamus deu um sorriso.

"_Mas você precisa se trocar também. Não quero que fique resfriado."_

O menino deu um gole grande e se levantou, ainda trêmulo. Foi até o pequeno quarto e vestiu uma roupa seca, voltando em seguida. Sentou-se novamente e, todo feliz e satisfeito, voltou a beber o seu chocolate quente.

Ambos escutaram batidas na porta. Kamus se levantou e abriu. Era Catarina, junto com o pequeno Yakoff de um ano em pé, andando agarrado a perna da mãe que trazia uma panela nas mãos.

"_Catarina e Yakoff ! A que devo a honra ?" _– Kamus segurou a panela que Catarina trazia.

"_Vocês sempre andam treinando, então resolvi trazer o almoço para vocês."_

"_Muito obrigado, Catarina."_ – Isaac sorriu, deixando a caneca em cima de uma mesinha de canto.

"_Isaac !"_ – Yakoff deu um sorriso e saiu correndo – ou melhor, cambaleando – em direção ao menino.

"_Pequeno Yakoff !"_ - Isaac colocou o menino nos braços e começou a fazer-lhe carinhos.

Kamus e Catarina conversavam animadamente enquanto colocavam a mesa. Era um almoço praticamente familiar.

- # - # -

Fazia um ano que Kamus estava na Sibéria. Ele estava sentado numa cadeira em frente a lareira da humilde casa em que morava com Isaac. Não tinha muito sono e acabara por ficar acordado, lendo. "_A Divina Comédia_", de _Dante Alighieri_, escritor renascentista Escutou batidas na porta. Estranhou. Levantou-se e foi abrir.

"_Senhor Kamus, desculpe-me incomodá-lo a esta hora, mas chegou uma correspondência da Grécia para o senhor."_ – Um rapaz completamente agasalhado estendia um envelope a Kamus.

"_Muito obrigado. Pode ir."_ – Kamus pegou o envelope e fechou a porta.

Era a primeira carta que Kamus recebia do Santuário desde que partira. Algo lhe dizia que não iria gostar do que leria na tal carta. Rompeu o lacre do Grande Mestre, aproximou-se da luz da lareira e leu para si.

_Kamus de Aquário,_

_Convoco-te para vires à Grécia a fim de que prestes contas do treinamento de seu discípulo Isaac. Assim que a audiência for concluída, poderás voltar à Sibéria para que continues o treinamento do pequeno. Duas passagens – uma de ida e outra de volta – estão em anexo a esta carta._

_Grande Mestre._

Kamus fez uma careta. Não pretendia voltar tão cedo ao Santuário – aquele ano passara voando para si. Vasculhou o envelope e achou as passagens. Olhou a data e a hora do vôo. "O Grande Mestre enlouqueceu ! Estas passagens são para amanhã de manhã, logo cedo ! Ele deveria ter me avisado antes ! Pelo menos eu ficarei dois dias por lá... Quanto menos tempo naquela Grécia infernal, melhor.". Kamus correu até o quarto e entrou cuidadosamente. Isaac dormia como um anjo.

Foi até o guarda-roupa e tirou uma mala pequena. Colocou algumas roupas e objetos de uso pessoal. Pegou um pedaço de papel e escreveu um bilhete a Isaac, contando o que acontecera. Pela hora do vôo, ele sairia bem antes do garoto acordar. Arrumou um despertador simples, que tinha trazido da Grécia, e foi dormir no sofá. Por mais rigoroso que fosse, Isaac não merecia acordar tão cedo.

Teve uma noite de sono inquieta. Sonhava com _ele_. Fazia tempos que não sonhava com _aquela pessoa_. Acordou no meio da madrugada e desistiu de dormir. Não queria voltar a ter estes sonhos. Tinha certeza de que o pior já passara, que não amava mais _aquele homem_. Saiu do casebre e ficou sentado, admirando a paisagem congelada.

Ouviu o despertador tocar de dentro de casa. Entrou e o desligou. Verificou se Isaac continuava a dormir. Ressonava como um anjinho. Beijou-lhe a testa – seu instinto paternal até então desconhecido despertara – e saiu com suas malas. Foi até a casa de Catarina e encontrou a mulher acordada cuidando de um Yakoff chorão.

"_Catarina ?" – _Kamus falou enquanto entrava na casa.

"_Ah, Kamyu ! O que aconteceu para você vir aqui tão cedo_ _?"_ – a mulher tentava embalar Yakoff, dando-lhe uma mamadeira.

"_Recebi uma convocação e precisarei ir a Grécia agora pela manhã. Não tive tempo de avisar Isaac, mas deixei-lhe um bilhete, pedindo para te procurar. Volto em dois dias."_

"_Não se preocupe, eu segurarei as pontas por aqui."_

"_Muito obrigado. Preciso ir."_

Kamus já ia saindo pela porta quando ouviu Catarina falar.

" _Ainda não sei como vocês agüentam vestir tão poucas roupas neste frio infernal..."_

Deu uma risada, fechou a porta e se foi. Refez o seu percurso de um ano atrás e pegou o vôo com destino a Athenas. Aquela viagem era por demais cansativa ! E tanto tempo disponível era um prato cheio para o aparecimento de pensamentos que Kamus preferia esquecer.

Kamus chegou ao Santuário perto do fim da tarde. Tudo continuava igual a um ano atrás. O mesmo calor insuportável, o mesmo ambiente. Vestiu sua armadura, subiu pela casa de Áries através da passagem secreta, deixou suas malas em Aquário e seguiu até Peixes. Não queria cruzar com ninguém. Apresentou-se perante os guardas e foi levado ao Grande Mestre, que estava sentado em seu trono.

"_Seja bem vindo, Kamus."_ – a voz do Grande Mestre soou grave e rouca.

"_Muito obrigado, Grande Mestre."_ – Kamus fez uma reverência.

"_Como vai o treinamento de teu discípulo, Isaac ?"_

"_O garoto é muito hábil. Possui um grande senso de justiça e deseja lutar por Athena. Em um ano, posso dizer que seu progresso foi considerável."_

"_Pelo que me dizes, este garoto tem os requisitos necessários para se tornar um cavaleiro. Mas tenho uma notícia a te dar."_

"_Sim ?"_ –Kamus fez uma cara interrogativa.

"_Dentro de uma semana chegará a Sibéria uma criança que também almeja a armadura de Cisne."_

"_Outro discípulo ? Mas e Isaac ?"_

"_Tu treinarás ambos. Aquele que for o mais qualificado receberá a armadura de Cisne com as bênçãos do Santuário."_

"_Quem é o novo garoto ?"_

"_Uma criança russa enviada por um senhor japonês chamado Mitsumasa Kido. Seja rigoroso com este menino. Mitsumasa Kido está enviando cem garotos para serem treinados em diversas partes do mundo. Não sei o que pretende se conseguir reunir tantas armaduras consigo."_

"_Cem crianças !"_ – Kamus ficou perplexo – "_Mas qual é o nome do garoto ?"_

"_Hyoga. Um comunicado me foi enviado e ele deverá chegar de navio no mar da Sibéria, aproveitando a estação do verão."_

"_Shaka não tem nenhuma opinião a respeito deste Mitsumasa Kido ?"_

"_Não. Isso é muito estranho, mas ainda não aconteceu nada de anormal. Qualquer coisa, comunica-me imediatamente."_

"_Sim, Grande Mestre."_

"_Isso é tudo. Sei que pode parecer pouco, mas quero que venhas regularmente à Grécia. Pode se retirar e não precisas mais vir aqui até sua partida."_

"_Com sua licença."_ – Kamus fez uma nova reverência e saiu.

Ainda não acreditava que o Grande Mestre o tinha mobilizado às pressas para dizer coisas sem importância ! Bufando, retornou a Aquário, onde sua serva loira tinha lhe preparado um banquete de boas vindas.

"_Esta comida está com uma cara muito boa."_ – Kamus deu um leve sorriso e se sentou.

"_Por quanto tempo vai ficar aqui, Kamus-sama ?"_

"_Só até amanhã. Como estão as coisas por aqui ?"_

"_Está tudo em ordem, do jeito que o senhor pediu."_

"_Pois bem, que continue assim."_

Kamus terminou sua refeição e foi para a parte de trás do templo. Sentou-se à sombra de sua árvore e ficou olhando o túmulo de Althea, enquanto as cores vivas do ocaso pintavam o céu grego. Que saudades ele tinha daquela menina ! De seus cuidados e atenções... Mas tudo se fora, como tudo irá um dia. Aproximou-se do túmulo e depositou-lhe uma flor.

"Althea, minha querida... Apesar de estar enterrada nos fundos do templo de Aquário, não irei mais vê-la. Há certas coisas que devem ficar para trás e não devo ficar perdido em lembranças, vivendo delas. Mas apenas quero que saiba que jamais te esquecerei. Adeus."

Deu um beijo na lápide, se levantou e saiu. Seguiu pela passagem secreta novamente até chegar em Virgem. Queria falar com Shaka, não sabia exatamente o motivo. Camuflou seu cosmo e entrou no templo. Viu Shaka meditando em posição de lótus e sorriu consigo. "Há coisas que realmente não mudam...". Shaka franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Kamus ?"_

"_Sim, Shaka. Sou eu." _– Kamus se revelou e ficou de frente ao indiano – _Sempre adivinhando as coisas..._

"_Eu não acredito ! Voltou de vez ?"_

"_Não. Vim apenas prestar contas. Volto amanhã à tarde."_

Shaka se levantou e rumou até Kamus.

"_Venha, tome um chá comigo. Quero que me conte a respeito de seu discípulo !"_

"_Sempre querendo saber de tudo..."_

Shaka ignorou o comentário e seguiu até a sala de jantar, onde Lótus estava servindo um chá para o mestre. Assim que viu que Shaka tinha companhia, preparou xícara e prato para Kamus também.

"_Vamos, me conte. Como estão as coisas na Sibéria ?"_

"_Estão bem, Shaka. Meu discípulo é bastante competente. Só que eu vou receber outro garoto."_

"_Da Fundação Kido, certo ?"_ – Shaka sorveu um gole de chá.

"_Exato. Você não tem nenhum palpite a respeito deste tal Mitsumasa Kido ?"_

"_Não... Mas deve haver algum motivo muito forte para alguém querer reunir tantas armaduras consigo, não acha ? Você parou de usar expressões em francês... Estava acostumado..."_

"_Não tinha sentido em misturar idiomas."_ – Kamus bebeu o chá levemente adocicado.

"_Kamus, por que você foi embora sem avisar a ninguém ? Apenas me deixou um breve bilhete !"_

"_Shaka, não quero discutir este assunto."_

"_Bem, se esta é a sua reação, isso só deve ter um nome..."_

"_Por favor, se for continuar, vou embora."_

"_Tudo bem... Não quer aproveitar que está aqui e treinar um pouco ? Na Sibéria não há nenhum cavaleiro de ouro para ajudá-lo."_

"_Não é uma má idéia."_ – Kamus repousou a xícara na mesa – "_Vamos ?"_

Shaka deu um sorriso. Os dois foram até um descampado próximo ao templo de Virgem e começaram a treinar. Apesar do tempo em que ficara parado, as habilidades de luta corporal de Kamus não diminuíram. Treinaram exaustivamente noite adentro até que Kamus fez um sinal para que eles parassem.

"_Já está muito tarde, Shaka. Preciso ir agora." _– Kamus enchia os pulmões de ar com força.

"_Você ainda vai me visitar antes de partir ?"_

"_Acho difícil."_

"_Então tenha uma boa viagem, meu amigo."_

"_Muito obrigado."_ – Kamus deu um ligeiro sorriso e partiu.

Estava muito cansado. Fazia muito tempo que não treinava deste jeito e se sentia feliz por fazê-lo novamente. Subia distraidamente as escadarias quando percebeu que se encontrava dentro do templo de Escorpião. O local estava mergulhado na penumbra. Olhou para a porta do quarto de Miro e se lembrou _daquele dia_. O dia que queria esquecer. Ouviu passos e se apressou. Tinha de sair dali.

Miro estava quieto em seu quarto. Olhava para o teto, entediado. Tinha saudades de Kamus. Ah, e como tinha ! Fazia um ano que ele não encontrava aquele francês maluco. O _seu_ francês maluco. Mas não queria esquecê-lo; queria fazer com que ele o perdoasse e que pudessem ser felizes. Juntos, porque separados a felicidade soava como algo irreal. Estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu uma presença em sua sala. Não era uma presença qualquer; era _aquela_ presença. Seu coração deu um salto, assim como ele próprio. E, com passos apressados, chegou até a sala.

A fraca luminosidade que saía de seu quarto era suficiente para divisar e reconhecer aquela figura que abandonava seu templo de maneira furtiva. Aquele farfalhar de cabelos magnificamente lisos, aquele cheiro, aquele porte altivo... Só poderia serKamus. Miro correu e conseguiu segurar o braço do homem.

"_Kamus ?"_ – Miro mais afirmou que perguntou.

Kamus se virou e fitou Miro. Tinha um semblante completamente impassível, bem diferente dos saltos que seu coração dava. Miro não conseguiu se conter e foi de encontro a Kamus, para abraçá-lo. Porém, Kamus se desviou, deixando que Miro abraçasse o nada.

"_Por quê ? Por que você foi embora de repente, Kamus ?"_ – Miro olhou Kamus tristemente.

"_Era necessário. Fui convocado para treinar um menino na Sibéria e..."_

"_Você já havia sido convocado antes !"_ – Miro falou alto, interrompendo-o – "_Você não tinha aceitado, não é mesmo ?"_

"_Ora, vejo que alguém aqui anda espionando a vida dos outros ! Minhas decisões não lhe dizem respeito, meu caro."_

Miro estranhou as palavras usadas por Kamus. Ele nunca o havia chamado de 'meu caro' antes.

"_Kamus, você está mudado ! Seu jeito de falar..."_

"_Não, eu não mudei, Miro. Você apenas está conhecendo um lado meu. Ou melhor, o meu verdadeiro eu."_

"_Eu sei que este não é o seu verdadeiro eu ! Você não é frio desta forma, você é uma pessoa amável comigo ! Kamus, o que aconteceu com você ?"_

"_Eu já disse que não houve nada." –_ A voz de Kamus soou sem emoção – "_Agora preciso ir, não tenho tempo a perder com besteiras."_

Kamus se virou e continuou a andar calmamente. Miro, em lágrimas, ajoelhou-se no chão, murmurando baixinho, mas num tom perfeitamente audível para o francês :

"_Kamus... Eu sei que você está aí dentro deste homem cruel que está na minha frente... Não tenha medo de mim, não quero te ferir... Apenas venha aqui com seu sotaque francês adorável e diga que me perdoa... Diga que ainda sou, pelo menos, seu amigo..."_

Kamus voltou a subir as escadarias sem ao menos olhar para trás. Miro estava completamente transtornado. Ansiara tanto por aquele momento... Passara noites em claro pensando em como seria o seu reencontro com Kamus para que tudo acontecesse daquele modo ! Sabia que a conversa iria ser difícil; o problema é que aquilo não tinha sido sequer uma conversa.

Sabia que não adiantaria subir atrás do francês. Estava muito confuso, não esperava que fosse rever Kamus naquele dia. Tinha medo de esperar para depois e ver que Kamus já havia partido novamente. Mas tinha medo mesmo era de que Kamus o tivesse esquecido. O jeito do amigo estava completamente diferente daquele homem doce por quem se apaixonara. Será que devia esquecê-lo ? Ou deveria lutar por aquele amor até o fim ?

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Acho que todos devem ter notado uma quebra no ritmo da fic. As cenas, antes longas, tornaram-se mais curtas. Pretendo recriar o tempo de Kamus na Sibéria, com base no mangá, adicionando fatos apenas sugeridos e criando as minhas cenas. A partir do próximo capítulo, algumas cenas serão originais, tiradas do mangá, para dar mais realismo a fic. Esta última cena entre o Miro e Kamus foi particularmente difícil de ser escrita; não queria parecer um tanto piegas nas falas do Miro, mas acho que não obtive tanto sucesso. _

_Quero dizer também que fiquei imensamente feliz com as reviews que recebi ! Fiquei muito feliz e orgulhosa quando descobri que algumas pessoas choraram ao ler o capítulo anterior – eu sou do tipo que não gosta muito do que escreve. Meus agradecimentos especiais a **Anna-Malfoy**, **Anne**, **Caliope**, **Celly** (o Shura ficou muy guapo, isso sim !), **hakesh-chan**, **Ilia** (eu não estava muito certa quanto a colocar o flashback na cena da briga, mas que bom que gostou !), **Mikage-sama **(o problema do mural é com este site maluco, que anda fazendo umas injustiças), **Perséfone-san** (você não foi a última desta vez !) e **shinomu**. Mil beijinhos e até a próxima !_

Notas :

(1) No mangá, Hyoga diz que o nome do vilarejo onde ele mora chama-se Kohoutek. Ao que me parece, não existe tal vila de fato – pesquisei horas a fio e não encontrei nada. Porém uma curiosidade : Kohoutek é o nome de um cometa que passou pelo sol entre o fim de 1973 e o começo de 1974 – foi assim batizado em homenagem ao seu descobridor.

(2) Segundo o próprio Hyoga, pó de diamante é a denominação que os nativos do extremo leste da Sibéria davam a uma nevasca fina e de beleza maravilhosa, porém extremamente mortal. Daí o nome do golpe dele.

(3) Yakoff é aquele menino que mora no vilarejo, amigo do Hyoga. No Brasil, traduziram o nome do coitado para Jacó...

(4) Polainas são aquelas duas "peles" que o Hyoga usa por cima da calça. Na verdade, polainas não são peles, mas um acessório que se utiliza por cima da calça – as do Hyoga é que eram feitas de peles.


	11. Capítulo XI : Feridas

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo XI – Feridas_

**Disclaimer : **Como é que ninguém percebeu que o Grande Mestre era o Saga ? A voz era diferente, a cor dos cabelos, o cosmos... Como são distraídos !

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus chegou a Kohoutek um tanto mal humorado. Sua passagem pela Grécia não transcorrera da forma que queria. Não deveria ter se encontrado com Miro; ao menos o fatídico acontecimento serviu para a consolidação de uma muralha entre os dois. Afinal, não deveria haver ninguém que incomodasse o cavaleiro do gelo com bobagens sentimentais.

Entrou em sua humilde casa e verificou que estava vazia. Pensou que Isaac talvez estivesse na casa de Catarina e seguiu até lá, encontrando-a igualmente vazia. Ponderou um pouco e achou que só poderiam estar em um lugar : a planície congelada onde habitualmente treinava com o garoto. Vestindo roupas leves, dirigiu-se até o local. Catarina estava sentada em uma pedra, com Yakoff no colo, observando Isaac, que emitia uma saraivada de socos numa enorme geleira. Kamus deu um sorriso.

"_Bom dia." _– Kamus falou, sentando-se ao lado de Catarina.

"_Bom dia, mestre Kamus_ !" – Isaac deu um grande sorriso e se aproximou de seu mestre.

"_Voltou bem rápido, Kamyu."_

"_Sim, Catarina. Não gosto do calor da Grécia."_

"_Isso é algo fácil de perceber."_ – a mulher deu um sorriso enquanto o pequeno menino apertava-lhe as bochechas.

"_Isaac, tenho uma novidade para você."_

"_E qual é, mestre ?"_

"_Daqui a mais ou menos uma semana chegará um novo garoto que quer se tornar um cavaleiro. Ele também se tornará meu aprendiz."_

"_Que bom ! Assim terei uma companhia para treinar. Espero que ele seja bom." _– Isaac deu um sorriso.

"_Não sei se o é, mas logo descobriremos."_ – Num gesto carinhoso, Kamus assanhou os cabelos do pequeno Yakoff.

- # - # -

Kamus estava de pé, no meio da planície congelada. Observava uma figura pequena que vinha se aproximando ao longe. A criança trajava poucas roupas, como ele mesmo, e andava de maneira desconfiada. Chegou suficientemente perto de Kamus.

"_Então você se chama Hyoga e veio do Japão para se tornar cavaleiro ?"_ – Kamus fitou o garoto, sério.

"_É."_ – o garoto estava meio afobado, não sabia como agir.

"_Por que você quer fazer isto ? Para ficar mais forte ?"_ – Kamus sempre gostava de saber o que motivava os garotos a se tornarem cavaleiros. Continuava com um semblante sério.

"_Tem um navio naufragado no mar da Sibéria."_ – Hyoga começou a falar, meio nervoso – "_Minha mãe estava a bordo... A superfície do mar sempre está congelada. O barco vai ficar no fundo da geleira glacial para sempre... Com minha mãe lá dentro. Eu queria poder mergulhar e pegá-la."_

"_É por isso que você quer ser um cavaleiro ?"_ – Kamus estava mais sério.

"_É."_ – o menino pareceu ainda mais nervoso com a postura do homem a sua frente.

"_Então você vai morrer."_ – Kamus foi categórico.

"_Hein ?"_ – o menino ficou perplexo diante das palavras secas de Kamus.

"_Com tanta ingenuidade, mesmo que você se torne um cavaleiro, não vai sobreviver. Olhe lá, Hyoga."_ – Kamus apontou para as imponentes geleiras que se surgiam do chão e rasgavam os céus – "_Aquelas montanhas são as geleiras eternas e estão intactas há milhares de anos. Elas jamais derreteram. Hyoga, se você pretende ser um cavaleiro, tem que ficar como as geleiras : tão fortes que nem o sol consegue derretê-las. Você entendeu ? Por mais poderoso que seja o inimigo, jamais deve perder o sangue frio. Aprenda a ser forte como as geleiras eternas da Sibéria, Hyoga !"_

"_Sim..." _– o menino estava espantado diante do discurso de seu novo mestre.

"_Agora acompanhe-me. Vou lhe apresentar seu companheiro."_

Kamus saiu andando e Hyoga o seguiu. Depois de algum tempo, ambos divisaram a figura de um outro menino, maior e mais velho que Hyoga, treinando sozinho na imensidão congelada.

"_Isaac, este é Hyoga. Ele vai treinar com você para ser cavaleiro_." – Kamus colocou uma mão no ombro de Hyoga.

"_Sim, mestre."_ – Isaac se aproximou do novato – "_Oi, Hyoga. Eu me chamo Isaac."_

"_B-bom dia..."_ – Hyoga estava visivelmente tímido.

"_O treinamento aqui é tão pesado que pouca gente agüenta muito tempo. Faz um ano que estou treinando com o mestre Kamus. Espero que você não fuja daqui a dois ou três dias, Hyoga. Não é, mestre Kamus ?" _– Isaac olhou para seu mestre.

"_Sim."_ – Kamus deu um sorriso.

Hyoga se soltou um pouco mais depois das palavras de Isaac e os três caíram na gargalhada.

- # - # -

Kamus estava sozinho com Hyoga no meio da planície congelada. O menino parecia devorar as palavras que seu mestre proferia com uma intensidade tal que lembrava um transe.

"_Você entendeu, Hyoga ? O zero absoluto é a temperatura em que tudo se congela : - 273,15 ºC. É a temperatura em que cessa todo o movimento da matéria. Eu já lhe ensinei que todas as coisas são feitas de átomos."_ – Kamus olhava sério para seu novo aprendiz.

"_Sim. As pedras, as flores e até mesmo meu corpo."_

"_Isso mesmo."_ – Kamus esboçou um leve sorriso – "_Cada átomo efetua movimentos desordenados. A temperatura é uma medida que nos informa a intensidade desses movimentos."_ – Kamus se abaixou, pegou uma pequena pedra e ergueu-se em seguida – "_Quanto mais movimento, mais alta a temperatura. Quanto menos, mais baixa."_ –começou a jogar a pedrinha para cima, recolhendo-a com sua mão – "_Entendeu, Hyoga ? Se quiser congelar um objeto, é preciso conter o movimento de seus átomos."_

Hyoga olhava para seu mestre impressionado. Kamus prosseguiu.

"_Para destruir uma matéria, é preciso quebrar os átomos. Mas, para dominar as técnicas de congelamento, você precisa interromper o movimento dos átomos !"_ – Kamus segurou a pedrinha na mão e ficou sério. Elevou seu cosmo gradativamente – "_Sim, Hyoga. Você precisa deter o caos utilizando sua energia cósmica !"_

A pequena pedra ficou completamente congelada.

- # - # -

Kamus acordou em sua pequena casa. Percebeu que os dois garotos ainda ressonavam tranqüilos na cama e foi até a pequena cozinha. Preparou alguma coisa para os três comerem e abriu ligeiramente a janela. Estava caindo uma nevasca.

Voltou ao quarto e tirou o lençol de cima dos dois garotos que dormiam juntos numa cama um pouco maior. Os dois se encolheram de frio involuntariamente e começaram a acordar.

"_Bom dia, garotos."_ – Kamus deu um ligeiro sorriso – "_Vocês dormiram demais hoje. Arrumem-se, o café está pronto. Precisamos ir treinar."_

"_Bom dia, mestre Kamus."_ – os dois responderam num coro baixinho.

Retornou a cozinha e se sentou. Tivera um sonho particularmente estranho. Lembrava-se de estar em pé, no templo de Aquário, e que Miro entrava no local. O escorpiano se aproximava lentamente, segurava-o pelo pescoço e beijava com carinho. Porém as mãos dele começavam a apertar-lhe a garganta. Abria os olhos e via que Miro o beijava de olhos abertos e que duas grossas lágrimas escorriam destes. Assim, tudo virou um turbilhão escuro e acordou. Era a primeira vez que Kamus sonhara com a própria morte. O que aquilo significava ?

Os dois garotos sentaram-se à mesa, ainda sonolentos, e começaram a beber o café que Kamus preparara. A porta bateu três vezes e se abriu. Catarina entrou, com Yakoff agarrado em suas pernas, e uma sacola na mão.

"_Bom dia, rapazes."_ – deu um sorriso – "_Trouxe umas maçãs para vocês comerem."_ – Catarina colocou a sacola em cima da mesa.

"_Hyoga !"_ – o pequeno Yakoff correu com o melhor que pôde e agarrou a perna do discípulo mais novo de Kamus. Este sorriu e afagou-lhe os cabelos.

"_Ah, Isaac, acho que você foi trocado pelo Hyoga !"_ – Catarina comentou e todos caíram na risada – "_Kamyu, você não pretende ir treinar com a nevasca que está lá fora, certo ?"_

"_Sinto muito, mas é necessário. Hyoga precisa aumentar de nível para iniciar os treinamentos junto com Isaac."_ – Catarina fez uma careta.

"_Então que pelo menos vistam agasalhos ! Vocês são fortes, mas ainda são humanos !"_

"_Mestre Kamus, é melhor obedecer ou ficamos sem almoço_..." – Isaac fez uma gracinha; todos riram.

"_Tudo bem, Catarina. Farei o que me pede. Isaac, treine por aqui por perto mesmo e Hyoga, acompanhe-me."_

Os três se levantaram e vestiram agasalhos e luvas; Catarina fez questão de fiscalizar para que todos estivesse bem confortáveis. Kamus e Hyoga andaram até um local mais afastado. Caía uma nevasca fortíssima.

"_Hyoga, quero que treine socos no ar até quando eu mandar parar."_

"_Certo, mestre."_

Hyoga obedeceu e Kamus ficou de pé, observando-o. Era nítida a diferença entre ele e Isaac no começo do treinamento. Isaac era muito melhor que Hyoga e tinha uma motivação justa. Estava cada vez mais claro em sua mente quem seria o futuro cavaleiro de Cisne. Depois de algumas horas, Hyoga desabou no chão.

"_O que houve com você, Hyoga ? Temos que continuar o treinamento !"_ – Kamus falava num tom bravo – "_Não é hora de dormir. Se você ficar aí parado, vai morrer de frio."_

Hyoga não esboçara nenhuma reação. Kamus tinha certeza que Hyoga poderia se levantar sozinho e ficou irritado.

"_Levante, Hyoga ! Senão você morrerá. Quer morrer ? Não quer mais rever sua mãe ?"_

Kamus escolhera as palavras certas. Ao ouvir sua mãe ser citada, Hyoga se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade. Ficou de pé e recomeçou o exercício que Kamus mandara. Seu mestre ficou ligeiramente irritado – por que Hyoga não aplicava aquela determinação que tinha para lutar pela justiça ?

"_Isso, Hyoga ! O cisne que voa sobre o mar da Sibéria continua a se mexer, mesmo dentro d'água. Para se tornar um cavaleiro, você tem que passar por inúmeros testes... Todos exaustivos."_

Kamus viu o menino repetir o exercício mais algumas poucas vezes e tombar novamente. Estava começando a se preocupar com aquela criança que parecia ter tão pouca resistência.

"_Hyoga ! Acorde ! Acorde, Hyoga !"_ – Kamus gritou.

O menino continuou com a cara enfiada na neve.

- # - # -

O tempo passava lentamente. Já fazia um ano que Hyoga havia chegado a Sibéria e seu progresso fora notável. Kamus tomava banho num tonel aquecido por lenha crepitante – o frio intenso do local impedia o funcionamento de qualquer coisa. Relaxava. Seus pensamentos fluíam de encontro ao Santuário. Tinha saudades dos treinos com Shaka, do templo de Aquário... Sentia falta até daquele calor peculiarmente infernal que fazia na Grécia ! "Devo estar doente... Sentir falta de calor ? Francamente...". Enxugou-se e se trocou. Ao chegar a sala, viu que seus dois discípulos conversavam animadamente.

"_Não é verdade !"_ – Isaac bradava – "_Não existe pessoas com poderes superiores aos dos cavaleiros do zodíaco !"_

"_Mas deve existir !"_ – Hyoga implicava.

"_Estão tendo uma discussão animada, garotos_ !" – Kamus se sentou a mesa – "_Deixe-me contar algo a vocês. Não é apenas Athena que possui seus cavaleiros. Outros deuses também os possuem e cada um tem seus próprios poderes. Nada impede que existam cavaleiros com poderes superiores aos do zodíaco de ouro. É isso que se deve manter em mente – sempre existirá alguém mais forte que você, então continue treinando."_

"_Não disse ?" –_ Hyoga deu língua para Isaac, que fez uma careta.

"_E quem poderia ser mais forte que o senhor, mestre Kamus ?"_ – Isaac perguntou.

"_Posso dar um exemplo. Nas terras do Graad Azul – onde existem as geleiras eternas – havia um vilarejo com guerreiros de força excepcional. Eles eram os Blue Warriors, os cavaleiros do gelo. Eram os guerreiros mais poderosos da mitologia nórdica. Seus punhos eram capazes de perfurar o céu e seus golpes arrasavam montanhas. Houve um período de frio extremo e o povo daquelas terras desapareceu há séculos."_

"_Eu não acredito que estes Blue Warriors_(1) _eram mais fortes que os cavaleiros de Athena !"_

"_Bem, eu não estava lá para saber, Isaac. Mas é o que dizem."_ – Kamus deu um ligeiro sorriso – "_Vocês já terminaram de comer ? Quero ver os dois em combate."_

"_Sim, mestre Kamus." _– os dois responderam em coro.

"_Então vamos."_

Os três saíram e foram até o habitual lugar de treinos. Kamus sentou-se numa pedra e ficou observando os dois garotos. Ainda era nítida a diferença entre ambos. Isaac atacava Hyoga com uma saraivada de socos e de chutes, e este mal conseguia se defender. Hyoga levou um chute que o deixou no chão; Isaac foi cordial e o levantou.

Kamus gostou de ver que existia amizade entre os meninos. Porém, luta era luta. O que Isaac acabara de fazer fora errado, mesmo em se tratando de treinamento. Fez uma anotação mental de repreender o garoto. Tornou a se lembrar da Grécia. O que raios estava havendo com ele hoje para estar tão nostálgico ? Estranhava-se profundamente.

- # - # -

Fazia quatro longos anos que Kamus residia na Sibéria.

As convocações do Santuário tinham se tornado cada vez mais freqüentes. Havia todo um clima de mistério ao redor do Grande Mestre e Kamus não gostava nada daquilo. Estava cada vez mais desconfiado de que algo estivesse fora do lugar e bagunças lhe eram intoleráveis. E lá ia ele em mais um vôo para a Grécia. Estava quase fazendo amizade com os comissários de bordo. De tão entediado, adormecera.

Sonhava. Estava de pé no templo de Aquário e via Miro entrar. Correu ao seu encontro. Miro o puxou e deu-lhe um beijo. Sentiu as mãos de Miro escorregarem de seus cabelos até sua garganta. Começou a sufocar. Abriu os olhos e cruzou com o olhar triste de Miro. Ambos choravam. Sua vista foi escurecendo lentamente até que acordou.

"Este sonho de novo ? Mas o que isso significa ? Acho que estou entediado demais para estar sonhando com besteiras... Afinal, por que eu estaria sonhando com alguém como Miro ? Ele está muito bem enterrado."

Continuou a viagem com um ar de tédio e aterrissou na Grécia algum tempo depois. Foi subindo lentamente o zodíaco dourado, apreciando um vento gostoso que batia em seu rosto e bagunçava seus cabelos. Admirava as estrelas, tão brilhantes naquela noite. Passou por Virgem e viu que a casa estava silenciosa. "Shaka deve estar no salão do Grande Mestre, para variar.". Continuou subindo e entrou em Escorpião, camuflando seu cosmo. A casa estava completamente escura, exceto por um pequeno feixe de luz vindo do interior. O único som que podia se ouvir era de um choro vindo da direção do quarto de Miro, assim como a luz que observara anteriormente, escapando da porta entreaberta. Mesmo contra o seu senso de educação, aproximou-se da porta do quarto e ficou ouvindo os resmungos de Escorpião. A curiosidade lhe fora fatal.

Viu que Miro estava sentado numa poltrona, de cabeça baixa. A janela estava aberta, permitindo que o vento soprasse dentro do aposento. Grossas lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do grego, enquanto resmungava baixinho.

"_Kamus, seu idiota ! Por que você tem sempre que fazer as coisas do seu jeito ? Por que não pôde simplesmente me ouvir naquele dia, há alguns anos ? Há tanta coisa que eu queria que você soubesse..."_ – Miro aumentou o tom de voz – "_Queria que você soubesse o quanto eu estava enganado. Queria que você soubesse que eu te amo ! Droga ! Eu fui mesmo muito estúpido..."_

A voz de Miro falhou; soluçou compulsivamente. Afundou seu rosto nas mãos, deixando seus cabelos caírem pelo seu braço. Kamus estava estático do outro lado da porta. Pretendia sair dali, mas algo o impedia. Queria continuar a ouvir o que Miro tinha a dizer. Pressionou a maçaneta com força, mas sem movimentar a porta. Não queria que Miro soubesse de sua presença. Queria que o dono do templo de Escorpião fosse absolutamente natural.

"_Milhares de vezes pedi ao Grande Mestre para ir até a Sibéria atrás de você." _– Miro falou ainda com o rosto enterrado em suas mãos; sua voz estava abafada –_ "E ele não deixou, obviamente. Disse-me que não tinha nada a fazer lá. Ah, mas como eu tenho ! Vou fugir daqui, deixar meu posto, abandonar a minha vida para que você possa me ouvir e me perdoar..."_

Miro levantou o rosto vermelho. Os olhos estavam vagos e inchados. O coração de Kamus estava prestes a saltar pela boca. Cortava-lhe o coração ver Miro daquele jeito. Viu o grego levantar-se da poltrona e se aproximar da porta; estava completamente desnorteado para sequer se mexer e se afastar dali. Não queria que ele o visse, pelo menos não ainda. Miro encostou-se na parede ao lado da porta e começou a socá-la; mal sabia ele que, se virasse seu olhar para o lado, veria Kamus.

"_Apenas me diz o que eu posso fazer para ter você de volta para mim, Kamus... Estou tão desesperado sem ter você aqui, meu amor..."_ – mais lágrimas escorriam silenciosamente no rosto de Miro; Kamus prendeu sua respiração –_ "Sinto tanto a sua falta... Queria ouvir você me chamar de mon ami, pelo menos mais uma vez na vida... Mas queria mesmo que me chamasse de mon amour, porque não sei se consigo viver apenas com a sua amizade..."_

Viu Miro se afastar da porta e se aliviou. Kamus tinha os olhos rasos d'água e estava extremamente pálido. O grego aproximou-se do som e o ligou. Encostou-se na parede enquanto uma melodia começou a soar e a inundar seu quarto. Abaixou seu rosto, deixando seus cabelos caírem em seu rosto.

"_Volta para mim... Não me deixa aqui sozinho e perdido... Eu preciso tanto de você... Mas você está na Sibéria ! Simplesmente porque a sua racionalidade estúpida assim o quis !"_

Uma voz feminina começou a cantar e Miro a acompanhou, baixinho(2) :

"_Não me deixe em toda essa dor  
__Não me deixe fora, na chuva  
__Volte e devolva o meu sorriso  
__Venha e leve estas lágrimas embora  
__Eu preciso que seus braços me abracem agora  
__As noites são tão hostis  
__Traga de volta aquelas noites em que eu te abraçava do meu lado"_

"_Conserte o meu coração**  
**Diga que você vai me amar de novo**  
**Desfaça esta dor que você causou**  
**Quando saiu por aquela porta**  
**E saiu da minha vida**  
**Acabe com estas lágrimas**  
**Eu já chorei por muitas noites**  
**Conserte meu coração, meu coração"_

"_Leve embora aquela triste palavra 'adeus'**  
**Devolva a felicidade para a minha vida**  
**Não me deixe aqui com estas lágrimas**  
**Venha e me beije para que essa dor passe**  
**Eu não consigo esquecer o dia em que você partiu**  
**O tempo é tão hostil**  
**E a vida é tão cruel sem você aqui do meu lado"_

"_Conserte o meu coração**  
**Diga que você vai me amar de novo**  
**Desfaça esta dor que você causou**  
**Quando saiu por aquela porta**  
**E saiu da minha vida**  
**Acabe com estas lágrimas**  
**Eu já chorei por muitas noites**  
**Conserte meu coração, meu coração"_

A música entrou numa parte instrumental. O choro de Miro era mais audível e mais forte. O grego apertava as próprias coxas como que pudesse tirar toda a sua dor interna neste gesto. A dor física era muito mais fácil de ser suportada.

"_Kamus... Eu sei que fui idiota, agi igual a Amelie mesmo depois de saber de toda sua história com ela... Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui e pudesse me ouvir... Tenho certeza de que entenderia."_

Miro chorou mais compulsivamente. Deslizou suas costas pela parede, sentando-se no chão frio. Voltou a acompanhar a música, agora num tom mais desesperado.

"_Não me deixe em toda esta dor**  
**Não me deixe fora, na chuva**  
**Traga de volta aquelas noites em que eu te abraçava do meu lado"_

"_Conserte o meu coração**  
**Diga que você vai me amar de novo**  
**Desfaça esta dor que você causou**  
**Quando saiu por aquela porta**  
**E saiu da minha vida**  
**Acabe com estas lágrimas**  
**Eu já chorei por muitas noites**  
**Conserte meu...  
__Conserte meu coração, oh baby**  
**Volte e diga que você me ama**  
**Conserte meu coração, meu querido**  
**Sem você, eu simplesmente não posso continuar**  
**Não posso continuar."_

A música terminou. Automaticamente, a próxima faixa começou a ser executada e a melodia suave de _Pathetique_ invadiu o quarto. Miro chorava convulsivamente, não tinha mais forças para exteriorizar seus pensamentos. Do outro lado da porta, um Kamus completamente estupefato estava de pé, sem saber o que fazer. Quando tomou o avião para vir ao Santuário, jamais esperou que fosse ouvir uma confissão daquelas. Seu coração batia descompassado e as pernas pareciam não obedecer ao comando de sair daquele local imediatamente.

A mente de Kamus travava uma terrível batalha. Sua racionalidade gritava para que ele saísse dali o mais rápido possível; sua emoção implorava-lhe para entrar e esclarecer os fatos com Miro de uma vez por todas. Lágrimas insistentes alisavam a face pálida do francês. "Afinal, ele sabia o que tinha se passado entre Amelie e eu ! Como pude achar que não soubesse ? Claro, foi por isso que chegou aquele dia todo choroso... O dia em que me perdi mais ainda dentro de um sentimento confuso chamado amor.". Finalmente tomou uma decisão. Enxugou suas lágrimas e soltou a maçaneta, virando-se em direção ao templo de Sagitário. Sim, sua racionalidade havia falado mais alto, como sempre. Seu amor estava morto. Mas talvez não tivesse sido enterrado tão bem quanto ele pensava.

Kamus subiu com toda a velocidade que pudesse ser associada à discrição de passos silenciosos. Agradeceu mentalmente por não cruzar com Shura pelo caminho e entrou em Aquário num rompante. Seguiu em direção a cozinha e abriu a geladeira. Sua garganta estava completamente seca. Pegou o primeiro conteúdo líquido que encontrou – uma garrafa d'água – e bebeu seu conteúdo até a metade. Sua cabeça estava um verdadeiro turbilhão e ainda não sabia o que fazer. Então lembrou-se do real motivo de estar na Grécia : precisava ir falar com o Grande Mestre.

Foi até o quarto e se olhou no espelho. Seus olhos estavam ligeiramente vermelhos, assim como a ponta de seu nariz. Lavou o rosto e o enxugou. Voltou a se admirar e viu que a aparência melhorara. Penteou os cabelos e vestiu sua armadura sagrada. Voltou a subir as escadarias. Ao chegar no salão principal, observou que Shaka também estava presente, como previra. Curvou-se num gesto respeitoso e ouviu a voz grave do representante de Athena diante de si.

"_Seja bem vindo, Kamus de Aquário."_

"_Muito obrigado, Grande Mestre. Boa noite, Shaka."_

"_Boa noite, Kamus_." – Shaka deu um pequeno sorriso.

"_Desculpe-me por te fazer vir até a Grécia tão freqüentemente."_ – Kamus fez um gesto mudo de 'tudo bem' – "_Preciso monitorar estes garotos da Fundação Kido diretamente. Há um deles aqui e está sendo treinado por Marin de Águia."_

"_Hyoga é um menino que tem ótimas aptidões para se tornar um cavaleiro, como já havia lhe dito antes, Grande Mestre. Porém fica cada vez mais evidente que Isaac merece a armadura. A diferença entre os dois é a do ideal que os move : Isaac luta pela justiça; Hyoga apenas quer retirar o corpo da mãe do fundo do mar. Pensei que, com o passar do tempo, isso se modificaria dentro dele, mas vejo que me enganei."_

"_Lutar por motivos pessoais é imperdoável."_ – Shaka completou.

"_Exatamente, Shaka."_ – a voz do Grande Mestre ecoou – "_Kamus, o menino apresentou alguma particularidade ou disse algo a respeito das armaduras ?"_

"_Não. Quanto à Mistumasa Kido, o garoto apenas me revelou que ele era seu pai."_

"_Pai ?" _– Shaka se admirou – "_Mas estas crianças não eram órfãs ?"_

"_Não. Descobri posteriormente que todos os cem garotos são filhos de Mistumasa Kido_(3). _Porém, ao que parece, o falecido não queria que os garotos soubessem, tratando-os como órfãos_." – o Grande Mestre se pronunciou.

"_Devo tomar alguma medida em especial ?"_

"_Não. Quero apenas que continues a treinar o garoto. Já que ele possui um potencial, quem sabe a luz de Athena não o desperte para a justiça ?"_

"_Tudo bem. Grande Mestre, tenho algo a lhe falar sobre as terras do Graad Azul."_

"_Sim ?"_ – a voz do Grande Mestre soou interrogativa.

"_Tenho notado uma recente movimentação naquelas áreas."_

"_Mas como ? Todos os habitantes de lá não morreram num período de frio intenso ?"_ – Shaka interveio.

"_Pelo visto, acho que nem todos morreram. E posso incluir os Blue Warriors neste meio."_

"_Continua observando, Kamus. Caso notes uma maior perturbação, comunica-me imediatamente. Se os Blue Warriors realmente sobreviveram, precisaremos entrar em diplomacia com eles e creio que tu sejas o mais indicado a fazê-lo."_

"_Tentarei o meu melhor, mas não tenho disponibilidade de ir até aquelas terras."_

"_Tudo bem. Agora tenho um pedido a lhe fazer."_

"_Sim ?"_

"_Kamus, eu quero que retornes à Grécia."_

"_Perdão ?"_ – Kamus não entendeu.

"_Sinto uma conspiração crescente ao meu redor. Preciso de todos os cavaleiros de ouro no Santuário. Já enviei cartas a Áries e a Libra, mas ambos precisarão de algum tempo."_

"_Eles sempre estão ocupados quando são convocados." – _Shaka soltou um comentário nada discreto.

"_Sinto, Grande Mestre, mas não posso abandonar o treinamento daqueles garotos. Não seria justo_." – uma onda de pânico percorreu o corpo de Kamus.

"_Dar-te-ei algum tempo. Pense bem antes de me dar uma resposta. Agora podes ir."_

Kamus fez uma nova reverência e saiu. Aquele súbito pedido do Grande Mestre o surpreendera. Voltar para a Grécia estava fora de cogitação, ainda mais depois daquilo que acabara de ouvir. _Não_ _podia_ voltar para perto de Miro. Ou simplesmente _não queria_ ? Ouviu passos calmos atrás de si e os reconheceu. Era Shaka que o acompanhava.

"_Você hoje está mais pálido que o costume, Kamus." – _Shaka se apressou e posicionou-se ao seu lado.

"_Impressão sua, meu amigo."_

Shaka riu-se

"_Não acho que seja impressão minha... Você tem certeza de que não quer conversar ?"_

"_Aonde ? Na porta do templo de Peixes ?"_

"_Que tal o templo de Aquário ?"_

"_Não sei, Shaka..."_

"_Se pensa tanto, então realmente tem algo que quer me contar."_

"_Você e suas deduções apressadas."_

"_Você e suas críticas."_

Os dois riram. Kamus finalmente soltou um pouco da tensão que tomava conta de si. Sentia falta da companhia de Shaka enquanto estava na Sibéria; o virginiano era muito parecido consigo e sempre mantinham conversas agradáveis. Chegaram ao templo de Kamus com um clima amistoso no ar. Entraram.

"_Kamus, não vou me demorar por aqui. Tenho de fazer minha meditação noturna e dormir, amanhã terei um longo dia."_

"_Sem problemas. Então é melhor nos despedirmos, volto para a Sibéria amanhã cedo."_

" _Como você agüenta viver nesta ponte aérea ? Eu viria com minhas próprias pernas !"_

"_A viagem é cansativa, mas pelo menos é tranqüila. Finalmente fico sossegado para colocar os pensamentos em ordem."_

"_É, acho que realmente você precisa colocar seus pensamentos em ordem."_

"_O que quis dizer ?"_

"_Nada... Apenas que tem alguém por aqui muito cabisbaixo e arrependido. Alguém que merecia ser ouvido ao invés de receber punições constantes."_

"_Shaka... Este assunto morreu para mim."_

"_Se é o que você diz... Boa noite e boa viagem, Kamus."_

"_Boa noite."_

Kamus ficou observando Shaka até a vasta cabeleira loira desaparecer nas escadarias cinzentas. As palavras do virginiano ecoavam em sua mente. Será que realmente deveria dar uma chance a Miro para se explicar ? Ou melhor, será que Miro precisava se explicar depois de tudo aquilo que ouvira mais cedo ? Kamus não sabia o que fazer. Aquela situação lhe era completamente nova e temia tomar uma atitude precipitada. Afinal, era muito melhor continuar com sua dor atual do que ter falsas esperanças e levar um tombo muito pior depois.

Entrou no quarto e tirou sua armadura. Vestindo apenas uma calça fina – o calor da Grécia ainda continuava insuportável para seu corpo – deitou-se na cama com os braços por trás da cabeça. Lembrou-se de quando toda aquela loucura começara, assim que pôs os olhos em Miro pela primeira vez, há alguns anos. Aquele grego insuportavelmente sedutor o cativara desde o primeiro momento. Daí fora apenas mais um passo que levara a Kamus se perder num turbilhão de sensações até então desconhecidas – os sentimentos. O que sentira por Amelie não havia passado de um leve interesse; jamais se compararia ao que sentira por Miro. Aquele fogo que o consumia por dentro toda vez que o via com outra pessoa; aquele calor que o devorava toda vez que o grego sorria para si.

'_Agora eu vou te mostrar porque tenho fama de conquistador..._'

Um doce sorriso adornou os lábios do francês. A suave lembrança daqueles momentos íntimos ainda provocava um rubor em suas faces alvas. Mas então aflorava toda a sua cólera. Aquele canalha _tinha_ de se deitar com as servas ! A natureza era implacável. Uma vez patife, sempre patife. Quem lhe garantia que Miro não tivesse outros amantes ? Shaka ? Não, ele não conhecia a vida íntima daquele homem. Quem faz uma vez, faz duas vezes. Três, quatro, cinco. Simplesmente não conseguia confiar seu coração nas mãos de Miro novamente.

- # - # -

Kamus entrou na casa de Catarina como um raio. A mulher estava alimentando Yakoff quando se assustou com o barulho causado por Kamus. Virou-se e viu que o rapaz tinha precipitado-se até a janela meio aberta, olhando vagamente a paisagem congelada.

"_Kamyu ?"_ – limpou o rosto do pequeno e seguiu até a janela.

Kamus não respondeu ao chamamento.

"_Kamyu, o que está havendo ?"_

O francês pareceu despertar de um transe; virou-se e deu de cara com Catarina encostada à parede perto de si. Deu um sorriso fraco.

"_Nada."_

"_Não tente me enganar. Você nunca foi bom nisso comigo."_

"_Não aconteceu nada de importante."_ – fechou a janela e encostou-se à parede também.

"_Se não fosse algo importante, tenho certeza de que não estaria com esta cara amarga. Qual é o duelo que se passa dentro de você, querido ?"_ – pousou sua mão no ombro esquerdo de Kamus.

As palavras carinhosas de Catarina foram suficientes para que Kamus reentrasse num estado de transe macabro. Seus olhos fitaram a parede do outro lado da casa e tornaram-se opacos; suas sobrancelhas se descontraíram e seus lábios ficaram entreabertos, soltando um pouco de seu hálito que formava uma fumaça fantasmagórica em contato com o ar frio do ambiente.

Catarina assustou-se; nunca vira Kamus daquela forma. Era a primeira vez que via estampada nitidamente no rosto daquele homem a terrível batalha que se passava constantemente dentro de seu ser. O silêncio pesava mais que palavras rudes. Ia se pronunciar quando notou que ele preparava-se para dizer algo.

"_Catarina, o que é ser amado ?"_ – sua voz saiu frouxa.

"_Kamyu, não entendo a sua pergunta."_ – franziu as sobrancelhas – "_Você não sabe o que é ser amado ?"_

"_Receio não saber... Nunca conheci meus pais e vivia num orfanato na França até os seis anos. Ninguém lá parecia se importar se estávamos vivos ou não; se éramos felizes."_ – um brilho estranho perpassou pelos olhos dele – "_Então fui levado por meu mestre até aqui. Pensei que poderia conhecer o amor paterno, mas tudo o que recebi foi rispidez e arrogância. Meu mestre sempre me dizia para não me deixar levar por sentimentos arrebatadores; eles sempre me levariam em direção à morte."_

"_Seu mestre era louco. Como alguém pode dizer tais palavras a uma criança que nem sequer conheceu os pais !" _– Catarina estava horrorizada.

"_Conheci Amelie. Pensei ter encontrado um carinho especial, mas me vi enganado. Amaldiçoei os momentos em que não ouvi meu mestre e acabei por fugir daqui. Não poderia encará-lo depois de ter desrespeitado seu princípio mais fundamental. Segui até a Grécia... Que erro !"_

"_Erro ? O que aconteceu na Grécia, Kamyu ?"_ – Catarina afagou-lhe os cabelos.

"_Foi um erro terrível..."_ – dizia mais para si do que para a mulher – "_Eu não devia ter pisado naquele Santuário um dia sequer em toda a minha vida. A última coisa que me poderia ter acontecido foi ter conhecido aquele homem."_ – franziu as sobrancelhas – "_Fez-me perder a minha racionalidade... Como pude me deixar envolver de tal forma !"_

"_Kamyu, quem é este homem ?"_ – preocupava-se cada vez mais.

Kamus não respondeu. Suas sobrancelhas estavam cada vez mais franzidas, até que finalmente fechou seus olhos e algumas lágrimas caíram. Mordeu os próprios lábios violentamente, deixando um ralo filete de sangue entrar em sua boca. Afundou suas mãos em seus cabelos, na altura das têmporas, e abaixou a cabeça. Os cabelos caíram-lhe pelo rosto e, numa tentativa frustrada de arrancar suas lembranças, balançou convulsivamente a cabeça para os lados.

Catarina ficou sem reação. Assistiu assombrada a tudo e simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Viu Kamus deslizar vagarosamente pela parede e sentar-se no chão, com os joelhos flectidos, e apoiar sua testa nos mesmos. Apiedou-se e foi ter junto a ele. Afagou-lhe os cabelos de maneira maternal.

"_Meu pequeno, conte-me o que houve."_ – sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz.

"_Aquele maldito... Infectou-me com sua volupté e me fez perder a cabeça... Fez-me conhecer a désolation e deixou-me com raiva de mim mesmo ! Por que fui tão ingênuo a ponto de me deixar levar por ele ?"_

Kamus falava de maneira autista, balançando-se freqüentemente. Catarina estava cada vez mais assustada; sacudiu freneticamente os ombros do francês, forçando-o a olhar-lhe nos olhos. Então percebeu a dor que se passava naquele ser tão frágil prostrado à sua frente. O amor lhe era o mais terrível dos venenos.

"_Kamyu, ouça-me !"_ – o rapaz olhou morbidamente em seus olhos – "_Amar é algo maravilhoso ! Como você simplesmente não percebe isso ? O amor é o antídoto, não o veneno."_

"_Non, o amour é o veneno daquele escorpião maldito que acha que pode ter todo o mundo a seus pés ! A sua beauté non lhe dá o direito de estraçalhar os corações alheios ! Ele non tinha o direito de ter me usado como fez... E ainda se julgava meu melhor ami !" _– Kamus gritava com todas as forças de seus pulmões; Yakoff assustou-se, mas era grande o suficiente para saber que não deveria chorar num momento daqueles.

"_Ele te usou ?"_

"_Oui ! Foi para a cama comigo apenas para que meu nome figurasse em sua lista de conquistas ! Deitou-se com duas mulheres depois e disse que nada havia acontecido ! Agora vem me dizer que está arrependido, que me ama... Se me amasse, não teria feito o que fez !"_

"_Kamyu, este rapaz se declarou para você ?"_

"_Oui_." – Kamus tinha os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos bagunçados.

"_Finalmente deve ter percebido o que sentia por você ! Vocês conversaram a respeito do ocorrido ?"_

"_Non."_

"_Não ? Mas como não ?"_ – Catarina irritou-se – "_Se você o ama e sabe que é correspondido, por que não deixou tudo em pratos limpos ?"_

"_Não quero me envolver com alguém que já me feriu uma vez. Além do mais, devo seguir os conselhos do meu mestre. O amor é um pecado mortal." _

A mão de Catarina produziu um sonoro tapa na bochecha esquerda de Kamus, que deixou ser acertado. O ferimento dos lábios dele reabriu, fazendo-o sentir novamente o gosto metálico do sangue. A mulher arfava de raiva, tentando se controlar. Mirava o rosto virado do francês.

"_Nunca mais ouse repetir uma atrocidade destas !_ – gritou – _Você deveria ter recebido este tapa há muito tempo. Pare de tentar ser algo que não é ! Seu corpo é mortal como o de qualquer outro. Você não é nenhuma exceção : tem sentimentos como qualquer outro ser vivente no universo. Agora deixe de pensar asneiras ! Deve resolver esta situação com este rapaz de uma vez por todas !"_

Kamus virou novamente o rosto para Catarina e falou entre os dentes.

"_E acha que é fácil acordar todos os dias se sentindo sozinho e saber que a pessoa que você ama está longe e te corresponde ? Acha que é fácil estar na minha posição, onde simplesmente não posso me levar por frivolidades sentimentais, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso ? Você acha que é muito simples para mim o fato de continuar vivendo ? Eu não posso atirar pela janela tudo o que construí com seis anos de treinamento árduo. Não posso me envolver com ele."_

Outro sonoro tapa acertou a bochecha direita de Kamus.

"_Você ainda precisa aprender o que é viver ! Só tem dezoito anos, tem toda uma vida pela frente ! Não fale como se tivesse cinqüenta anos e uma bagagem cheia de experiências. Você mal saiu das fraldas ! O amor é um sentimento lindo, Kamyu. Eu não vivo simplesmente porque eu nasci. Vivo pelos meus sonhos, pelo amor que devoto ao meu filho querido. Viver só por viver é algo obtuso."_

Kamus recomeçou a chorar; Catarina o abraçou maternalmente.

"_Você ainda tem muito o que aprender... E precisa começar pelo perdão."_

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Capítulo muito interessante de se escrever. Passei semanas ouvindo esta música e me inspirando para escrever algo decente, mas creio não ter conseguido transmitir toda a carga sentimental que desejava. Às vezes tenho muita raiva quando isso acontece. O capítulo acabou ficando maior que o normal – simplesmente não consegui dividi-lo em dois porque um deles ficaria completamente sem graça ! Bem, só espero que continuem gostando._

_Peço desculpas pela demora na postagem – tive provas na faculdade e estava estudando muito ! Agradecimentos especiais a todos os leitores – jamais pensei que fosse ter 70 reviews ! – independentemente de deixarem ou não reviews. Agradecimentos especiais a **Kitsune Youko** (muito obrigada pelo aviso, dei uma revisada e consertei os problemas), **Anne**, **Ilia-chan**, **Calíope**, **Litha-chan** (muito obrigada pela review ! E o Miro foi muito baka mesmo...), **Perséfone-san** (tirei da ordem alfabética !), **Celly** (emocionei-me quando você disse que chorou, de verdade), **Mu e Shaka 4ever**,** Thami-chan** (muito obrigada !) e **Dark Faye** (igualmente agradecida e seja bem vinda !)_

Notas :

(1) Para quem não leu o mangá : a saga de Hilda não existe originalmente. Foi inspirada num pequeno conto sobre o Hyoga, donde aparecem os Blue Warriors.

(2) A música cantada por Miro é "_Un-break my heart_", da Toni Braxton. Devido a resolução deste site, a letra da música foi mutilada. Mas, como a cena só existiria com a música, me vi obrigada a deixar a tradução. Espero não ter problemas.

(3) Aos desavisados, não se assustem ! Lembrem-se de que estou escrevendo a partir do mangá : lá, todos eles são realmente filhos do velho garanhão.


	12. Capítulo XII : Chuva Solitária

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo XII – Chuva Solitária_

**Disclaimer : **Como é que ninguém nunca tinha visto aquele jardim gigantesco ao lado da casa de Virgem – e mesmo assim, todo mundo sabia onde a porta ficava ? Como Saga, Shura e Kamus vestiram as armaduras dos espectros por cima das sappuris ? Mistério...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Era noite alta na Grécia. A lua estava esplendorosamente cheia naquele oito de novembro, despontando por trás da acrópole iluminada. Um espectador solitário, sentado no chão de um local isolado, fazia reflexões sobre a própria vida. Gradualmente, o céu aberto e negro da foi adquirindo uma coloração acinzentada, anunciando um verdadeiro temporal para aquela noite que antes prometera tanto.

"_Prenúncio de uma desgraça."_ – murmurou para si.

Contrariado, levantou-se e resolveu caminhar pela cidade. Tinha as mãos atadas nos bolsos de uma calça ligeiramente folgada. Seus cabelos cacheados caíam pelos seus ombros enquanto andava com um ar de indiferença pelas ruas. Uma chuva fina decidiu por se precipitar sobre a sua cabeça.

Aqueles estavam sendo os cinco anos mais longos da vida de Miro. Tentara, em vão, dormir. Ainda não sabia o que era pior : permanecer acordado sem Kamus ou adormecer sem nenhuma perspectiva de um futuro feliz. Os sonhos lhe eram por demais perturbadores e o amanhã era apenas outro dia qualquer. Por que simplesmente não adormecia e não acordava nunca mais ?

Sua roupa estava visivelmente molhada; os cabelos grudavam-lhe na face, deixando-o com um aspecto ainda mais sombrio. Olhou para o lado e viu uma janela iluminada numa casa qualquer. Havia um casal jantando animadamente numa mesa. Os sorrisos daquelas pessoas doeram-lhe tanto quanto um soco no estômago. Kamus o fazia tão feliz e fora cego o bastante para nunca perceber tal fato ! Chateou-se e decidiu voltar.

Ao pisar no primeiro degrau do templo de Áries, a chuva, até agora sua companheira, pareceu querer implicar consigo. Grossas gotas caíam em seu corpo – tão grossas quanto as lágrimas que saíam de seu coração.

"_Droga. Hoje está tudo dando errado comigo."_

Olhou para o céu e deixou que a água lavasse seu rosto. Era, de fato, uma pena que não pudesse lavar também as suas dores. Numa última resolução, resolveu ir até o templo de Aquário. Se não havia condições de ter Kamus perto de si, pelo menos se juntaria as outras coisas que ele também deixara para trás.

Subia vagarosamente todos os milhares de degraus que o separavam de seu destino. Lentamente, divisou o templo circular imerso em escuridão, exceto por um fino feixe de luz. Além do gostoso barulho da chuva que caía, Miro pôde escutar também uma suave melodia cantarolada. Parou subitamente. Aquela língua não era _francês_ ?

Deixou-se guiar pela canção e chegou a porta do templo de Aquário. Não acreditava no que via; sua mente devia estar lhe pregando uma peça. Na extremidade oposta do ambiente, uma figura estava de pé, olhando as gotas caírem. O coração do grego disparou. Definitivamente, só poderia ser aquela uma pessoa.

"_Kamus ?"_ – falou com uma voz meio arrastada.

A figura tornou-se para trás com o objetivo de ver quem a chamava. Kamus continuava magnificamente belo e seu rosto denotava mais maturidade. Seus cabelos estavam mais longos, porém permanecia pálido como mármore. O francês fez uma cara de espanto ao vê-lo.

"_Miro !" _– Kamus se aproximou rapidamente – "_Você está encharcado ! Saia já desta chuva !"_

"_Olá para você também, Kamus."_ – Miro sorriu. O primeiro sorriso sincero nos últimos cinco anos.

O tom de preocupação na voz do amigo lhe fora extremamente reconfortante. Entrou no templo e fez uma poça d'água abaixo de si. Kamus gentilmente afastou as mechas de cabelo de Miro de seu rosto e viu o quanto estava pálido e magro. Pousou sua mão direita na bochecha dele, fazendo-lhe um carinho com o polegar.

"_Você precisa se trocar ou vai pegar um resfriado. Vamos, venha até o meu quarto."_

Kamus puxou gentilmente um Miro sorridente pelo braço. O grego ainda não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Será que finalmente Athena resolveu lhe fazer um agrado por serviços prestados ? Kamus entrou no quarto, soltando o braço de Miro. Foi até o banheiro e pegou uma toalha e, depois, umas roupas bastante folgadas. Estendeu-as para o grego, que fez questão de roçar seus dedos nas mãos do francês. Ambos arrepiaram-se com o toque.

"_Miro, troque-se no banheiro. Esta roupa te servirá, ainda mais que você emagreceu. Emagreceu demais."_ – Miro notou, com alegria, um tom de censura na voz do amigo – "_E está muito pálido também. Não deve estar se alimentando direito."_

"_Não precisa se preocupar. Agora está tudo bem comigo." _– Miro sorriu e foi até o banheiro.

Voltou cinco minutos depois com roupas parecidas com as de Kamus, exceto pela cor verde. Encontrou o francês de pé, com um pequeno embrulho nas mãos. Só tomou conta de si quando percebeu que Kamus tinha se aproximado o suficiente dele para que pudesse sentir seu cheiro doce. E então se viu sendo abraçado por ele.

"_Feliz aniversário, Miro."_ – Kamus falou ao pé do ouvido.

"_Muito obrigado, Kamus."_

Miro abraçou Kamus com todas as forças que podia. Queria prendê-lo para si com aquele abraço e nunca mais deixá-lo partir para longe. Não suportaria a dor de mais uma separação. Demoraram-se naquela posição, apenas aproveitando as sensações, até que Kamus se afastou com um sorriso.

"_Sei que não posso compensar os outros aniversários, mas este presente é especial. Lembrei-me de que você gostou disso uma vez."_ – Miro abriu o pacote e viu que ganhara um cd.

"_É aquele cd ?"_

"_Exatamente. Você gostou tanto dele que resolvi te dar."_

"_Kamus, eu não posso aceitar. É sua seleção de músicas pessoal."_

"_Eu ficaria muito triste se você recusasse."_ – Kamus deu um sorriso.

"_Muito obrigado. Mas não acredito que você tenha se deslocado da Sibéria até aqui só para me entregar um presente de aniversário."_

"_Na verdade, o Grande Mestre me convocou até aqui, novamente. Ele está tentando me convencer a voltar para cá já faz um bom tempo."_

"_E por que você não volta ?"_ – um raio de esperança atingiu o grego.

"_Não posso abandonar os meus dois discípulos, Miro."_

"_É uma pena... Esse Santuário não é o mesmo sem a sua presença. Nada tem graça sem o seu ar de superioridade e suas censuras."_

"_Miro..."_ – Kamus sorriu e se dirigiu até a janela, debruçando-se.

Miro sentiu que finalmente chegara a hora de agir. A última deixa de Kamus não podia ser desperdiçada; outra oportunidade destas poderia nunca mais aparecer. Lembrou-se de um provérbio grego – '_Raposa que espera frango cair do poleiro morre de fome.'_. Aproximou-se vagarosamente da janela e encostou suas duas mãos no parapeito da mesma, com Kamus entre seus braços. Aproximou seu rosto do ouvido do francês e sussurrou :

"_Não parei de pensar em você um minuto sequer em todos estes anos..."_ – percebeu que Kamus se preparava para falar – "_Shh. Apenas me ouça. Eu só quero que entenda o que sinto por você. Eu te amo tanto... Deixa-me provar os meus sentimentos..."_

Notou que Kamus estremecera com suas palavras e resolveu arriscar. Era tudo ou nada. Encostou seus lábios no ouvido dele, dando pequenos beijos. Mordiscou de leve a cartilagem e passou a sugar o lóbulo da orelha, vendo a cabeça do francês se amolecer gradativamente até se encostar em seus ombros. Kamus estava se rendendo a seus carinhos.

Sorriu internamente, afinal, não era tarde demais. Passou os braços pela cintura de Kamus e sentiu que o francês alisava-os. Entrelaçaram as mãos, num gesto mudo de cumplicidade. O francês virou-se de frente e Miro pôde finalmente contemplar o olhar do amigo. Um olhar terno. Era o velho Kamus que estava diante de si, naquele momento, de mãos entrançadas com as suas.

Ambos sorriram. Miro distribuiu beijos por toda a bochecha esquerda de Kamus, trilhando um caminho até o pescoço. Afastou delicadamente os fios de cabelo do amigo com um sopro e mordiscou a pele alva e arrepiada. Fez-lhe carinhos no pescoço até que Kamus soltou as suas mãos e as passou por seus ombros. Ergueu o olhar.

Encararam-se mutuamente durante breves segundos. Miro trouxe Kamus para mais junto de si pela cintura, sentindo as unhas longas de Kamus acariciarem seu couro cabeludo. Brincou com seu nariz, passando a ponta dele na de Kamus enquanto se aproximava lentamente. Estavam quase se beijando quando o som de batidas nervosas na porta encobriu a doce melodia da cumplicidade de dois amantes.

"_Kamus-sama ! Uma carta para o senhor !"_

Miro separou-se de Kamus um tanto contrariado e se encostou no parapeito, observando as atitudes do amigo. Viu Kamus conversar com a serva loira, fechar a porta e vir caminhando em sua direção com um ar preocupado.

"_O que foi, Kamus ?"_ – Miro cruzou os braços.

"_Uma carta da Sibéria, enviada por Hyoga... Muito estranho..."_

Kamus abriu o envelope e percorreu rapidamente o conteúdo da carta, que parecia ser pequeno. Miro notou que Kamus estava mais pálido que o costume – se é que isto era possível – e tinha uma expressão de terror. Percorria o trajeto das linhas repetidas vezes.

"_Kamus, por Athena, o que tem escrito nesta carta ? Estou ficando assustado !" _– Miro impacientou-se.

"_Sinto muito, Miro, mas preciso voltar para Sibéria imediatamente."_ – Kamus tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Kamus abriu o guarda-roupa num rompante e tirou uma pequena mala de dentro. Colocou-a em cima da cama e a abriu, conferindo as coisas que estavam dentro dela de maneira apressada.

"_Kamus ! O que está_ _acontecendo ?"_ – segurou o braço do amigo.

Kamus fechou a mala e virou o rosto para Miro, encarando-o.

"_Meu discípulo mais velho, Isaac, morreu ontem no mar da Sibéria. Eu realmente preciso ir, Miro."_

"_Como ?"_ – Miro surpreendeu-se.

"_Não sei como aconteceu, Hyoga não explicou direito_." – Kamus parecia muito transtornado – "_Simplesmente preciso voltar... Entender o que aconteceu_..." – balançava a cabeça para ambos os lados.

"_Kamus, olhe para mim." _– segurou o queixo do amigo e virou o rosto dele para si – "_Não importa como esta fatalidade ocorreu, isto não foi culpa sua. Não se martirize. E pode chorar se quiser... Não será nenhum sinal de egoísmo."_

Kamus fitou longamente os olhos carinhosos de Miro. Franziu as sobrancelhas e deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre o amigo, que o acolheu nos braços. Permaneceram abraçados durante o tempo suficiente para que o francês se acalmasse.

"_Quando chegar lá, escreva para mim."_ – afagou-lhe os cabelos –_ "Quero saber de tudo o que está acontecendo, não deixe de mandar notícias."_

"_Tudo bem."_ – Kamus deu um sorriso triste.

"_Vou avisar as duas servas para esperarem pelas suas notícias. Não quero imprevistos." _– deu um beijo estalado na testa do francês – "_Agora vá. Você realmente precisa ir."_

Notou o olhar triste de Kamus sobre si; porém havia um brilho estranho no último olhar que lhe dirigira. O que seria aquilo ? Seguiu até o parapeito da janela e voltou a observar a chuva que caía, ainda mais forte desta vez.

"_Então era a morte do discípulo dele... Acho que você já cumpriu o seu papel, minha amiga."_

Uma felicidade egoísta se apoderou momentaneamente de Miro : se o discípulo de Kamus estava morto, então ele poderia retornar para Grécia ! Porém lembrou-se do discípulo mais novo; teve impulsos de matá-lo também, mas resolveu afastar esses pensamentos egoístas. Aquilo não condizia com o seu comportamento.

"_E nem ao menos chorou na minha frente... Há coisas que realmente não mudam."_

Fechou a janela do quarto e se dirigiu até a porta. Com um breve murmúrio de adeus, saiu e seguiu até o seu templo. Os sonhos prometiam ser mais agradáveis naquela noite.

- # - # -

Kamus chegou a Kohoutek como um furacão. A cidade toda se encontrava num silêncio mórbido e entrou em sua casa num rompante. Percebeu Hyoga sentado em uma cadeira, de frente para a lareira, com Yakoff a seus pés. O barulho que causara ao abrir a porta assustara o discípulo, que o olhava assustado. Tinha um aspecto horrível, os olhos inchados e olheiras profundas.

"_Me-mestre Kamus !"_ – o loiro correu e o abraçou pela cintura, afundando seu rosto no tronco do francês.

"_Hyoga..."_ – sua voz soou grave – "_O que aconteceu aqui ?"_

"_Mestre... Eu acordei mais cedo para... Visitar a mamãe."_

"_Você foi visitar a sua mãe ?"_ – levantou o rosto do garoto pelo queixo, mirando-o fixamente nos olhos.

"_S-sim..."_

Kamus desferiu um forte soco no estômago do pupilo, fazendo-o se chocar contra a parede. Yakoff pretendia correr atrás de Hyoga, mas ele o impediu, indicando que o garoto fechasse a porta da casa. Aproximou-se lentamente; seus passos ecoavam dentro da sala quieta.

"_Este soco foi para você aprender a não me desobedecer, Hyoga. Agora me olhe nos olhos e continue a sua história !"_ – falou seco.

O garoto russo levantou o rosto agora avermelhado da profunda vergonha que sentia. Não conseguia olhar diretamente para o mestre e buscava apoio em Yakoff, encostado à porta. O francês se agachou e segurou o queixo de Hyoga, forçando-o a olhar para si.

"_Eu fui mergulhar... Não sabia que por lá tinha uma correnteza... Fiquei preso no navio da mamãe e desmaiei..."_ – as lágrimas saltavam dos olhos do garoto – "_Acordei ainda dentro d'água e vi que o Isaac me carregava, tentando quebrar o gelo para retornarmos, mas desmaiei de novo... Quando dei por mim, estava só no meio da planície congelada..."_

"_Isaac morreu por sua irresponsabilidade, Hyoga."_ – Kamus falava entre os dentes – "_Se você tivesse me ouvido desde o primeiro dia que chegou aqui, isso nunca teria acontecido ! Eu disse para você ficar longe daquele navio ! Como você pôde ser tão idiota ? Quantas vezes não lhe disse para tirar a idéia absurda de rever sua mãe da cabeça ? Quantas vezes não lhe disse para aprender a lutar pela justiça ? Mas você não me deu ouvidos, menino ! Desobedeceu-me sem pensar duas vezes ! E o seu gesto irresponsável acabou custando a vida de outra pessoa !"_

"_Mestre... Meu queixo... O senhor o está machucando..."_

"_Isaac era de longe o mais apto a se tornar cavaleiro ! Ele era quem realmente se importava com a justiça, e não você, um reles menino sentimental ! Quantas vezes não lhe disse que os sentimentos só nos levam a tragédia ? Agora que já conseguiu o que queria, não vou mais treiná-lo ! Simplesmente me recuso a dar uma armadura sagrada a alguém que não pretende usá-la a favor da justiça ! Você me decepcionou muito, Hyoga !"_

"_Perdão..."_ – o menino chorava sem parar _– "Por favor, mestre, não me abandone !"_

"_Tarde_ _demais, Hyoga. Deveria ter pensado nisto antes."_ – seguiu até a porta, onde um Yakoff assustado deu passagem – "_Mais tarde conversaremos novamente sobre isso."_ – saiu, batendo a porta.

Andou sozinho em direção ao único lugar em que verdadeiramente se sentia em casa : a imponente parede de gelo eterno. Seus únicos companheiros em sua jornada, e nem por isso menos solitária, eram suas lágrimas e seus sonhos despedaçados. Isaac morrera muito jovem. Se não tivesse tido a idéia – e isso graças à ajuda da falecida Catarina – de ir à Grécia para ver Miro, poderia ter evitado tal tragédia.

'_Não importa como esta fatalidade ocorreu, isto não foi culpa sua. Não se martirize.'_

Miro... Era incrível como aquele grego o transportava para os limites de algum lugar dentro de sua própria mente. Limites entre sua razão e sua emoção. Caminhava na corda bamba dos sentimentos sem saber quando iria finalmente cair. Sentia, na verdade, que tinha caído há muito tempo, mas que só agora tinha se estraçalhado no chão.

Os conselhos de Catarina lhe foram completamente estúpidos. Além de perder o discípulo mais velho, perdera também o resto que sobrava de sua ternura. Como aquele grego ainda mantinha consigo as duas servas, pivôs de todo aquele cataclismo entre eles ? Era lógico, e nunca lhe parecera tanto, que Miro nunca mudaria seu jeito de ser. Um predador nunca consegue se livrar do hábito da caça.

Sempre que remexia neste ponto de sua vida, saía mais machucado. Iludira-se tanto desta vez, acreditando que, se deixasse seu orgulho de lado ao menos uma vez na vida, pudesse finalmente se acertar com ele. Estava disposto a pagar este preço. Como no velho ditado francês : '_Não se pode fazer uma omelete sem quebrar alguns ovos._'. Acabou descobrindo que precisava quebrar ovos _demais_ para fazer aquela omelete. Porém tudo tem um limite, e ir tão fundo magoaria seu amor-próprio.

Isaac morrera por sua culpa. Havia mentido quando dissera a Miro que fora a Grécia a pedido do Grande Mestre. Afastou-se de seus pupilos exclusivamente porque, depois de tanto tempo, resolvera seguir as palavras de Catarina. "Uma comemoração do _anniversaire_ de Miro... _Voilà_ ! Tudo o que consegui foi matar o meu discípulo...". Por que tivera a estúpida idéia de ir à Grécia só para revê-lo ?

Via-se, então, num dilema : treinar Hyoga iria contra a sua formação. Todavia, não treinar o garoto implicaria no retorno a sua tão odiada Grécia. Estava confuso demais para tomar qualquer decisão e ninguém teria capacidade para ajudá-lo. Sentou-se nas geleiras. Desejava se tornar uma criancinha e voltar para o colo dos seus pais ainda vivos. Abraçou os próprios joelhos e perdeu a noção de quanto tempo passou ali, sentindo o vento frio assanhar seus cabelos.

Por que sempre as pessoas que lhe eram mais caras eram arrancadas de sua vida desse jeito ? Sentia-se um aziago; matava a todos que se preocupavam com ele. Tudo fora culpa sua, por ser tão fraco. Tomou uma decisão para seu dilema. Levantou-se e seguiu até sua casa. Entrou e foi até o quarto, encontrando Hyoga sentado na cama. Abriu o guarda-roupa e empilhou suas coisas. O garoto se intrigou.

"_Mestre, o que está fazendo ?"_

"_Hyoga..."_ – olhou para o discípulo – "_O seu objetivo era quebrar o gelo que o separava de sua mãe morta e você já o alcançou. Não posso dar a armadura de Cisne a alguém que não quer se tornar um cavaleiro. Seu treino acaba por aqui. E estou retornando à Grécia imediatamente."_

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Sinceramente, acho que vou começar a postar apenas nos fins de semana... Está ficando mais fácil para mim. Aproveito aqui para fazer uma consideração a respeito da música que tanto cito nesta fic : Pathétique. Sim, tem um acento – não o coloquei antes porque o cd de Beethoven que tenho aqui trazia o título sem acento. Desculpem a minha laicidade na explicação, por favor ! Bem, Pathétique, na verdade, tem "nome" e "sobrenome" : **Piano Sonata No.8 in C minor, Op.13 'Pathétique'**. Ela é dividida em três "partes", por assim dizer : **I. Grave - Allegro Molto e con Brio **(a maior de todas), **II. Adagio Cantabile** (a citada nesta fic) e **III. Rondo: Allegro** (curiosidade para quem dança Pump It Up : esta parte é a música original de "Beethoven Virus")._

_Ah, e mais um esclarecimento : a **Kitsune Youko **__mandou uma review dizendo que o Hyoga não sabia que o Kido – ou velho garanhão, como a **Celly** tanto gostou – era o pai dele. Na verdade, o Hyoga sabia. No mangá – só não digo o número porque estou me mudando e ele foi encaixotado – quando o Ikki conta aos outros cavaleiros de bronze, o Hyoga diz que já sabia, que estava indo ao Japão com a mãe dele conhecer o pai, Mitsumasa Kido, quando o navio afundou. E, quando ele finalmente conheceu o pai, este o tratara como um garoto qualquer. Agradeço a todos que me mandaram reviews e, além das duas fofas já citadas, um beijo especial para **Calíope**, **Anne**, **hakesh-chan**, **Ilia-chan**, **Thami-chan** e **Lunne**. Ah, sem esquecer que nunca pensei que a Catarina fosse ter a repercussão que teve ! Beijos !_


	13. Capítulo XIII : Inferno

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo XIII – Inferno_

**Disclaimer : **Se o Shun já tinha aquela correntinha desde que era um bebê, por que a mesma só foi aparecer na saga de Hades ? Teria sido muito mais interessante se ela aparecesse desde o começo e depois fosse mostrado seu verdadeiro significado, concordam ?

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus chegara decidido a Grécia. Entrara em seu templo circular, deixando suas coisas a um canto, no quarto. Seguiu as escadarias que o levavam até o templo do Mestre e se apresentou perante ele.

"_Sejas bem vindo, Kamus. A que devo tua visita ?"_

"_Muito obrigado, Grande Mestre. Decidi aceitar seu pedido para voltar a residir na Grécia."_

"_Muito bom !"_ – deu uma exclamação de aprovação – "_Mas qual motivo te fez acatar meu pedido tão subitamente ?"_

"_Meu discípulo mais velho, Isaac, faleceu no mar da Sibéria. O mais novo não está qualificado para ser um cavaleiro, apesar de possuir competência para tal. Seus ideais não são o amor e a justiça."_

"_Tudo bem. Podes seguir para teu templo, aqui está tudo como antes."_

"_Com licença."_ – Kamus fez uma reverência e saiu.

Desceu novamente até Aquário. Sua serva loira o estava esperando com um grande sorriso no rosto e uma deliciosa refeição pronta. Assustou-se em perceber como aquela mulher poderia ser eficiente.

"_Kamus-sama, que bom que está de volta !"_ – a loira correu para recepcioná-lo – "_Preparei uma refeição que estava anotada no antigo caderno de receitas de Althea, acho que o senhor irá gostar."_

"_Muito obrigado, menina_." – respondeu, sem emoção.

Lembrou-se de Althea. A promessa que lhe fizera sobre felicidade. Será que esta ainda era possível para si ? Dirigiu-se até a copa e ficou maravilhado com o que viu : _Coq Au Vin_(1). Fazia séculos que não comia uma refeição francesa ! Pôde perceber, encantado, que teria como sobremesa _Petit Gateau_(2) ! Sentou-se e comeu como se não o fizesse há vários dias.

Depois de um banquete, sentiu-se tentado a tomar um bom banho. Ah, como tinha saudades do seu querido templo ! Aquela banheira era confortável; desejava que ela estivesse na Sibéria quando morava por lá. Descansou sua cabeça na borda da banheira e tentou organizar seus pensamentos. Tinha tomado uma decisão quando voltara para o Santuário; só esperava que aquilo doesse menos do que aparentava.

Seguiu até sua cama e arrumou suas coisas novamente no guarda-roupa. Olhou-se no espelho; trazia consigo um ar muito mais maduro e frio do que aquele menino que saíra dali, há 5 anos. Sempre se perguntava se era certo se fechar daquela forma e ouvia em resposta, dentro de sua mente, a voz de seu mestre ecoando. '_Sentimentos sempre nos levam a fatalidade_'. Só precisava seguir aquela frase e tudo estaria resolvido.

Ouviu batidas apressadas na porta de seu quarto. "Será que Shaka percebeu que voltei e veio me visitar ? Realmente seria agradável conversar com ele." Andou tranqüilamente até a porta e a abriu, sendo pego de surpresa por um abraço apertado. Aqueles cabelos cacheados que conhecia tão bem estavam espalhados e o dono deles mantinha seu rosto em seu pescoço. A respiração quente do grego o arrepiava.

"Você precisa se concentrar, Kamus."

"_Kamus, finalmente você voltou ! Por que não me mandou uma carta ? Por que não me avisou que tinha voltado ?"_

Kamus não se mexeu, tampouco respondeu. Miro levantou o rosto e encontrou a expressão mais fria que já vira no rosto do francês. Soltou-o e se dirigiu até a parede, encostando-se nela.

"_O que você está fazendo aqui, Miro ?"_ – finalmente falou, seco.

"_O que estou fazendo aqui ? Ora, estou vindo lhe ver, meu amor !"_

Kamus foi até a porta e a fechou. Encostou-se nela e olhou para o grego.

"_Amor ?"_ – riu, sarcástico – "_Por que está me chamando deste jeito ridículo, Escorpião ?"_

"_Já cansei de dizer que detesto quando você me chama de Escorpião, Kamus."_ – franziu as sobrancelhas –_ "E o que houve com você em três dias ?"_

"_Não houve nada comigo. Você é que está estranho... Está bêbado ?"_

"_Por que está me tratando deste jeito ?_ – falou, magoado – _Não foi assim que você me recebeu dias atrás !"_

"_Era seu aniversário. Seu estado lastimável me deu pena; apenas fiz um gesto de caridade."_

Ao ouvir tais palavras, Miro descontrolou-se. Seguiu em direção a Kamus e desferiu um sonoro tapa em sua bochecha. Aquele tapa doera muito mais no coração de Kamus do que em seu coração.

"Por que você tem que ser sempre tão idiota, Kamus ?" – Kamus ouvia sua própria voz ecoar dentro de sua cabeça.

O francês sorriu, sarcástico. Virou seu rosto novamente para Miro, que o olhava confuso e extremamente magoado.

"_Não preciso de sua pena, Kamus. Sinceramente, não acredito que você não sinta mais nada por mim."_ – colocou sua mão na bochecha de Kamus que acabara de ser acertada.

"_Se você que se iludir, vá em frente. Depois não diga que não o avisei."_ – repeliu a mão do grego.

"_Não estou me iludindo. Você quis voltar, apenas não sei o que houve para ter mudado de idéia tão repentinamente ! Por que simplesmente não dá uma chance para nós ?"_

"_Não existe nenhum 'nós', Escorpião_." – lançou-lhe um olhar congelado – "_Nunca existiu."_

"_Mas você disse que me amava !"_

"_Sentimentos são uma perda de tempo. Esta é uma lição que você deveria ter aprendido há mais tempo."_

"_Não me interessa o julgamento que você faz da finalidade dos sentimentos; isto pode ser mudado com o tempo. O que realmente importa é aquilo que você nutria por mim !"_

"_Nutria, disse muito bem. Ou você achou que eu sempre estaria esperando por você ?" _– riu ironicamente.

"Esperaria a vida toda por você, meu amor."

"_Realmente achei... Pensei que o que sentia por mim era verdadeiro. Será que só você não consegue enxergar que podemos ser felizes juntos ? Não adianta continuar construindo essa barreira de arrogância e indiferença, Kamus. O amor que sinto por você é o melhor instrumento para quebrá-la."_

"_Não há nenhuma barreira aqui exceto a que você mesmo construiu."_

Tais palavras feriram Miro como um tapa. O grego já sabia que era o responsável por todas as modificações comportamentais de Kamus, mas ouvir isso da boca do próprio ser amado era muito pior. Terrivelmente pior.

"Miro... Salve-me... Salve-me de mim mesmo..."

"_Se eu pudesse voltar atrás, não teria feito muitas coisas. Não teria me deitado com as duas garotas e, consequentemente, matado o seu sentimento. Mas será que simplesmente você não pode acreditar em mim ? Eu sou um monstro tão cruel a ponto de você não poder acreditar em meu amor ? Tudo o que nós vivemos não pode simplesmente ser jogado no lixo !"_

"_Entenda, meu caro : nós não vivemos nada. Isso tudo não passa de uma ilusão que você construiu para si próprio. Agora, se puder me dar licença."_ – apontou para a porta.

"Realmente não há chance de recomeçarmos ?"

Miro seguiu na direção apontada, decidido. Kamus aguardava que o grego saísse quando sentiu ser empurrado contra a parede. Os lábios de Miro se chocaram com os dele violentamente, causando-lhe um pequeno corte. A maciez dos lábios daquele grego o tirou de sintonia; perdeu a noção do que estava fazendo e do que deveria fazer.

Sentiu a língua de Miro forçar passagem pela sua boca e entreabriu os lábios. O gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue invadiu-lhe a boca. Se tinham de se separar, que pelo menos sentisse o gosto daquele beijo uma última vez. Mas desta vez tinha algo diferente. Não era apenas mais um beijo; era algo violento, desesperado, canibal... Desequilibrado. Os dois se tragavam numa ferocidade tal que a cena mais parecia uma briga. Um duelo entre a racionalidade do francês e o sentimentalismo do grego. Miro apartou o beijo; encostou sua testa na de Kamus e olhou profundamente em seus olhos.

"_Eu te amo, Kamus. Você deveria me dar uma chance, isto não pode ser o fim."_

"Eu ainda te amo, Miro. Sempre te amei."

"_Você já conseguiu o que queria, Escorpião. Agora retorne para casa, não há nada para você aqui_." – falou secamente.

A dor e as lágrimas que saltavam dos olhos de Miro serviram como a punhalada final no coração de Kamus. O grego abriu a porta e deu um último olhar para Kamus.

"_Se este é o seu desejo, vou respeitá-lo. Não quero que meu amor seja um estorvo para você, Aquário. E nem se preocupe, nunca mais na minha vida irei de incomodar."_ – com um estrondo, bateu a porta atrás de si.

"Eu quero que você me incomode... Eternamente."

O francês passou intermináveis segundos apenas mirando o vazio. O que tinha acabado de fazer ? Magoara demais a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Agora sim, tudo estava acabado e sem a mínima chance de recomeçar.

Então, finalmente, se permitiu chorar. Encostou-se a parede ao lado da porta e sentou-se no chão, com os joelhos flectidos e abraçados contra o tronco. Desejava ardentemente que aquilo tudo não tivesse passado de um terrível pesadelo e que iria acordar, em sua cama, abraçado por Miro, no dia seguinte ao que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Porém o francês sabia muito bem que _querer _não significava _poder_ ea realidade era dura demais. Kamus achava que iria morrer com tanta dor e ódio por si próprio.

Chorando, instintivamente cantarolava aquela música francesa que tanto lhe lembrava Miro. Aquilo servia-lhe de alento; não sabia o porquê, mas aquelas palavras lhe revigoravam o ânimo.

"_Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment_.(3)" – com um sussurro quase inaudível, adormeceu na mesma posição em que se encontrava.

- # - # -

Shaka subia lentamente as escadarias que o guiavam até o salão do Grande Mestre. Segundo as informações que recebera, o francês voltara definitivamente da Sibéria após a morte de seu discípulo mais velho. Mas aquilo era realmente estranho. Kamus voltara e nem sequer o avisara ?

Chegou a um silencioso templo circular e entrou, curioso. Procurou Kamus por todo o lugar, em vão. Cruzou com a serva loira no lado de fora, próximo ao túmulo de Althea e da frondosa oliveira.

"_Bom dia, garota. Onde está o seu mestre ?"_

"_Bom dia, Shaka-sama. Kamus-sama ainda não se levantou hoje."_

"_Tudo bem, irei até o quarto dele. Obrigado."_

Seguiu até o local onde a serva lhe informara e bateu calmamente. Não recebeu resposta. Girou a maçaneta e a encontrou aberta. Estranhou. Sua curiosidade fora maior e abriu lentamente o aposento. Nenhum sinal de Kamus na cama. Entrou vagarosamente.

A cena que presenciou o chocara. Kamus estava dormindo no chão, sentado. Tinha sangue seco no lábio inferior. Parecia um anjinho acuado. Shaka nunca o vira tão _desprotegido_. Ajoelhou-se e colocou suas mãos no ombro do amigo, chamando-o baixinho pelo nome.

"_Shaka ?" _– falou sonolento, tentando acostumar a visão com a claridade do aposento.

"_Kamus."_ – sorriu – "_Por que não me avisou que tinha voltado ?"_

"_Déjà vécu_(4)_ !"_

Shaka franziu o cenho.

"_O que houve com seu lábio ? E por que está dormindo no chão ?"_

Kamus pareceu finalmente acordar depois dos questionamentos de Shaka.

"_Não foi nada."_ – levantou-se.

"_Tampouco sou a reencarnação de Buda."_ – irritou-se _– "Kamus, não sou idiota !"_

"_Shaka, me deixa."_

"_Eu sei o que houve. Foi o Miro, não é ? Qual foi a idiotice que você fez desta vez ?"_ – impacientou-se.

"_Acalme-se, você não está no seu templo ! E não tem o direito de falar assim comigo !"_

"_A burrada deve ter sido muito grande para tê-lo deixado naquele estado lastimável. Aquele homem está arrasado e inconsolável ! Está a ponto de matar o primeiro que ouse falar com ele."_

"Miro... Não coloque as coisas deste jeito..."

"_Eu não falei nada mais que a verdade."_

"_E que verdade foi esta que te deixou tão abalado também ?"_

"_Não lhe devo satisfações."_

Shaka riu-se. Foi até a janela e se encostou no parapeito, mirando o francês.

"_Sei que deve estar sofrendo, mal humorado. Mas é bom ter certeza do que faz. Miro pode simplesmente se cansar de ser enxotado e arranjar alguém que o dê carinho, para variar."_

"_Melhor para ele." _– disse, indiferente.

"_Se é assim que você quer... A escolha é totalmente sua, apesar de colocar em xeque a felicidade de outra pessoa também. Só espero que não se arrependa quando for muito tarde porque, um dia, todos nós cansamos de ficar sozinhos."_

"_Sinto nesta sua frase um tom de saudades ?"_

"_Saudades ?"_ – Shaka franziu o cenho – "_Saudades do que ?"_

"_A melhor pergunta seria 'de quem'_." – sentou-se na cama; suas costas doíam.

"_Nunca tive relacionamentos para ter saudades." _– sentou-se também.

"_E o Mu ?"_ – olhou, curioso.

"_O que o Mu tem a ver com o nosso assunto original ?"_

"_Não tente despistar, Shaka. Você sempre amou aquele homem."_

"_Acho que não lhe interessa o que sinto ou deixo de sentir pelo Mu. De qualquer forma, a amizade que nós tínhamos morreu no instante em que ele se recusou a voltar ao Santuário, mesmo com os pedidos do Grande Mestre. Não gosto de traidores. Além do mais, nutrir algo por alguém seria ir contra quem realmente sou e contra a minha filosofia de vida."_

"_Não sei o que pensar dele, realmente não o vejo há muito... Este clima pesado me desagrada. E aplico o que disse a mim também. Ah, Shaka, antes de tentar resolver os problemas dos outros, você deveria resolver os próprios."_

"_Você está insuportável hoje, Kamus."_ – levantou-se.

"_Outro déjà vécu !"_

"_Acho melhor voltar para Virgem. E pense bem sobre o que lhe falei."_

"_Não há o que pensar."_

Shaka partiu. Kamus se deitou na cama e fitou o teto.

"Miro... Você seria capaz de fazer isso ?"

- # - # -

Miro achou que fosse morrer.

Na realidade, teria tentado se matar se não houvesse jurado fidelidade à Athena. Seria vergonhoso para a honra dos cavaleiros ter, entre eles, um suicida por motivos pessoais. A deusa deveria estar acima de todas as paixões.

Aquele ano infernal parecia se arrastar propositalmente. Achava que sua situação não poderia se tornar pior quando Kamus lhe dissera aquelas palavras horríveis. Acabara aprendendo da maneira mais dolorosa que o fundo do poço era sempre mais embaixo do local onde se encontrava.

Por mais que tentasse, o amor incontrolável que sentia continuava infectando suas veias e a dor corroia seu interior como o mais potente dos ácidos. Se os seus carinhos e palavras doces eram um fardo para o francês, então pararia de incomodá-lo tal qual prometera.

Às vezes sentia uma imensa saudade de sua infância. Época onde as intrigas não existiam e a inocência povoava seu coração. Tempo das histórias contadas por Saga nas ruínas. Ah, Saga...! Tinha saudades daquele homem tão puro e doce que sempre arranjava um tempinho para dedicar-lhe, ouvir suas besteiras e fazer-lhe carinhos. Se Saga não tivesse desaparecido, tinha certeza que poderia se abrir com ele. Certamente o outro grego teria um caminho a indicá-lo.

Gostaria profundamente de ter escolhido uma outra vida. Se nunca tivesse conhecido Kamus, talvez não se encontrasse em tal situação. Por que não poderia ter sido um jornalista de sucesso numa revista grega, viver num apartamento bom e ter liberdade ? Seria muito mais fácil que viver sob a constelação de Escorpião e a fidelidade à Athena. O destino era realmente implacável.

Decidiu voltar-se para os treinos, afinal era seu juramento que ainda o mantinha vivo. Tentava esquecer Kamus a cada soco que desferia, a cada filete de sangue que via escorrer em seu adversário ou em si próprio. E ao chegar em casa, todas as noites, mesmo cansado, sua mente sempre vagava em direção ao francês. Seus pensamentos gostavam de se esconder naquele olhar hostilmente congelado.

Isso se aplicava também a seus sonhos. Numa freqüência que crescia exponencialmente, sonhos com Kamus eram uma constante em sua vida. E o mais interessante é que, em quase todos, o aquariano morria... Em suas mãos. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes, no meio da madrugada, acordava suado e perturbado, emitindo um sonoro "não". Não suportaria ver Kamus morrer e agradecia mentalmente por tudo não ter passado de mais um pesadelo.

Mas será que realmente seria melhor para si que Kamus continuasse vivo ?

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Desculpe-me o atraso, mas não tive culpa ! A mudança me deixou todo este tempo sem computador e internet – o que me deixou maluca, com trabalhos se acumulando. Só hoje tenho um quarto para dormir... São meros detalhes._

_No capítulo passado, a **Lunne** deixou uma review interessante. Esse comentário vai para aquelas (creio não ter leitores homens) que não leram o mangá, assim como ela. No mangá, o cavaleiro de Cristal não existe, assim como milhares de outros cavaleiros criados exclusivamente para o anime com a finalidade de encher lingüiça. Há também outras diferenças que vão ser mostradas aqui na fic, em partes. Respondida a sua pergunta, minha queridinha ? (sorri)_

_Outra coisa : a Catarina morreu sim, **Calíope**. Não queria me arrastar escrevendo a morte dela, acho que esta fic já está por demais repetitiva com toda lenga-lenga dos dois. Ah, e a parte do "jornalista de sucesso numa revista grega" foi uma clara alusão e homenagem à **Santuário Times**, sua fanfic maravilhosa (fazendo propaganda). Sem mais delongas, mais beijos para **Celly**, **Litha-chan**, **Anne**, **hakesh-chan**, **Kitsune Youko, Dark Wolf** e **Shakinha**._

Notas :

(1) _Coq Au Vin _é uma refeição francesa com frango cozinhado num caldo com vinho, alho-porró, cenouras, conhaque, entre outros ingredientes.

(2) _Petit Gateau_, como muitos de vocês já devem conhecer, é um bolinho de chocolate de casca crocante e recheio cremoso. Pode ser servido juntamente com sorvete de creme.

(3) "Deus reúne os que se amam", em francês.

(4) _Déjà vécu_ é uma ilusão epiléptica durante a qual a pessoa interpreta mal situações que lhe passam a ter características anormalmente familiares. _Déjà vu_ é também uma ilusão, mas não de uma situação e sim de um objeto. Ainda há o _déjà entendu_, onde a ilusão se refere a sons.


	14. Capítulo XIV : Recomeço

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo XIV – Recomeço_

**Disclaimer : **Por que, quando o Mu ergueu a _Crystal Wall_, Máscara da Morte e Afrodite simplesmente não deram a volta e passaram para o outro lado ? Afinal, a parede não iria contornar a Terra inteira, certo ?

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus estava em pé na imensidão de uma planície congelada.

À sua frente, vislumbrava o mar congelado. Em suas costas, um tanto distante, encontrava-se a parede de gelo eterno. O céu estava completamente nublado. Sentia a solidão o consumir por dentro.

"Você está sozinho porque quer. Será que precisa levar mais um tapa para aprender o que deve fazer ?"

"_Catarina ?"_ – Kamus divisou a mulher a seu lado, mas ela logo desapareceu.

"Lembre-se da promessa que me fez, Kamus-sama."

"_Althea ?"_ – a garota se dissipou em seu outro lado.

"Mestre... As escolhas que fazemos decidem o nosso futuro. Tudo depende unicamente de você."

"_Isaac !"_ – viu o antigo discípulo sumir gradativamente no mar congelado, ao mesmo tempo que gesticulava :

"Tenho saudades de você, mestre."

Caiu de joelhos no chão e abaixou a cabeça. Sentiu-se novamente só, perdido num horizonte sem grandes perspectivas. Afinal, tudo dependia de si, não é mesmo ? Então os dados já tinham sido lançados e as conseqüências já lhe eram sentidas. Uma mão apertou-lhe o ombro; virou-se para encarar o dono dela.

"Você sabe que eu posso te salvar. Minha mão já está estendida, você apenas precisa segurá-la com firmeza. Faça isso rápido, antes que todas as pontas da vida se atem..."

Miro estava de pé, com um sorriso no rosto e a outra mão estendida. Kamus esticou seu braço para tocá-lo, mas parecia não conseguir alcançá-lo nunca.

Batidas na porta de seu quarto o tiraram de seu sonho.

"_Kamus-sama ! Shaka-sama está aqui e disse que era urgente !"_

"_Diga-o para esperar um pouco."_

Levantou-se um tanto sonolento e seguiu até o banheiro. Tomou um banho frio para acordar e vestiu sua armadura. Encontrou Shaka sentado em sua mesa, comendo.

"_Bom dia, Shaka. A que devo a honra de sua visita ?"_

"_Bom dia, Kamus. Fomos convocados pelo Grande Mestre agora pela manhã. Acho melhor você se apressar."_

"_Meu café está bom ?"_ – sentou-se e perguntou, ironicamente.

"_Está sim. Esta menina cozinha muito bem."_ – olhou para Kamus – "_E você anda precisando de umas folgas... Está treinando muito. Pena que o Grande Mestre cancelou aqueles descansos que nos dava..."_

"_Não sabia que você era tão folgado."_

"_Coma logo, não quero me atrasar."_

Kamus estava sem fome e não se demorou muito. Subiram as escadarias, notando que o templo de Peixes estava vazio. Apresentaram-se perante o Grande Mestre, que estava sentado em seu trono, como de praxe.

"_Bom dia, Shaka e Kamus."_

"_Bom dia, Mestre."_ – os dois responderam num coro baixo, fazendo uma pequena reverência.

"_Serei muito prático com vocês. Shaka, preciso que vá até a Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Finalmente chegou o dia em que os cavaleiros negros deverão receber sua punição por manchar a honra de Athena."_

"_Tudo bem, Mestre."_

"_Kamus ?"_

"_Sim ?"_

"_Quero que você consagre seu discípulo mais novo como cavaleiro de Cisne."_

"_Mas Grande Mestre... !"_

"_Creio que vocês devem ter ouvido falar do "Torneio Intergaláctico" que está sendo realizado no Japão pela neta de Mistumasa Kido."_

"_Aquele torneio é uma afronta direta à Athena !" _– Shaka interveio – "_Lutar por motivos pessoais, apenas para fazer uma demonstração de força perante a população leiga é contra os princípios dos cavaleiros !"_

"_Exatamente. Creio que, depois de todos estes anos, finalmente entendemos o motivo que levou Kido a enviar seus filhos pelo mundo. Era tudo planejado para o exibicionismo de sua fundação. Quero que Hyoga vá até o Japão e elimine todos os cavaleiros envolvidos neste tal torneio."_

Kamus se incomodou com tal ordem; algo lhe dizia para jamais dizer a Hyoga sobre a localização da armadura de bronze.

"_E quanto a armadura de ouro de Sagitário que eles dizem possuir ?"_

"_A armadura não encontra-se em sua formação original; logo, é falsa. Não nos incomodemos com ela. Apenas repasse as ordens a Hyoga."_

Ambos saíram do salão depois de uma última reverência. Kamus ainda estava estático com a última ordem. Para que entregar a armadura de bronze a Hyoga quando se podia enviar um cavaleiro de prata para realizar tal serviço ? Chegou em seu templo e viu Shaka partir para o destino que lhe fora dado. Entrou no quarto e pegou um papel e uma caneta. Escreveu uma carta a Hyoga.

_Hyoga,_

_Depois deste ano que passamos sem trocar notícias, finalmente te escrevo. O Grande Mestre se decidiu por abençoá-lo como cavaleiro de Athena sob uma condição : você deve partir imediatamente para o Japão e eliminar todos os cavaleiros de bronze envolvidos com o Torneio Intergaláctico._

_Estes cavaleiros estão lutando por motivos pessoais e, assim, mancham a honra da deusa Athena. Não importa que tenham sido seus companheiros de infância; lembre-se que sentimentalismos só nos levam à desgraça. Eu continuo não concordando em lhe dar tal armadura, mas ordens são ordens. Aproveite esta oportunidade para fazer com que a morte de Isaac não tenha sido em vão. Honre-o, tornando-se um digno cavaleiro de Athena em seu lugar. É a sua chance de me provar que você é capaz disso._

_Lembre-se : você não pode abortar esta missão. Deixar os outros vivos implica numa rebeldia ao Santuário e a pena de morte se estenderia até você também. Não me decepcione mais uma vez, Hyoga. A armadura de Cisne encontra-se presa na parede de gelo esterno. Se você for capaz de abalá-la, será digno de possuir a armadura._

_Kamus de Aquário._

Deixou a carta seguir seu destino ainda receoso se aquilo era realmente certo. O Grande Mestre lhe parecia cada vez mais suspeito... Sentia que tinha algo errado, mas não conseguia descobrir o que era. Precisava se distrair.

Vestiu sua armadura e desceu as escadarias em direção as arenas. Fazia algum tempinho que não treinava com alguém, apesar de já estar na Grécia há seis meses. Como Shaka, seu habitual companheiro de batalhas, estava fora, ponderava na possibilidade de treinar com Shura. Chegou a seu destino e percebeu um pequeno reboliço. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro que estavam no Santuário se encontravam naquele local. Viu um Aldebaran animado acenar para si e chamar seu nome. Mas também não pôde deixar de notar o olhar de raiva de Miro para si.

"_Ora, Kamus resolveu aparecer !"_ – Shura se aproximou – "_Não pensei que se misturasse à ralé."_

"_Eu nunca disse isso, Shura."_

"_Mas pensou. E aí, quer treinar conosco ? Máscara da Morte não está e temos um número ímpar de cavaleiros..."_

"_Não é uma má idéia. Vocês já sortearam as duplas ?"_

"_Sim."_

"_E quem é o meu parceiro ?"_

"_Eu."_ – a voz mal-humorada de Miro soou nas arenas.

Kamus fitou-o com indiferença. Aquele olhar raivoso o abalava por dentro... Será que aquele treinamento ajudaria a melhorar aquela situação ou só a tornaria ainda pior ?

"_Vamos então ?"_ – falou indiferentemente a entonação do outro.

Ambos subiram na arena. Kamus prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e tirou sua armadura. Todos os outros cavaleiros estavam ansiosos por saber o desfecho daquela luta. Afinal, era do conhecimento de todos que havia um certo clima entre Escorpião e Aquário. Ao notar que todos os olhavam, Miro falou, raivoso.

"_O que estão esperando para treinar também ? Isso aqui não é um espetáculo !"_ – amarrou o próprio cabelo.

Os dois se entreolharam. Pareciam que iam se matar só com tal gesto. Miro, sem aviso, desapareceu no ar, surgindo repentinamente do lado de Kamus. Tentou desferi-lhe um chute no rosto, mas teve sua perna agarrada. O francês desequilibrou-o com uma rasteira e desferiu um outro chute, girando o próprio corpo, na barriga, arremessando-o a alguns metros. O grego conseguiu cair de pé, arfando.

De ódio.

Desferiu insanamente socos e chutes, na tentativa de que ao menos um acertasse a cara de Kamus. Inutilmente. Cego de raiva, Miro tornou-se um alvo fácil, recebendo um soco no estômago. Cambaleou para trás, apoiando-se nas cordas. Não seria mais _humilhado_ por aquele homem que estava na frente. Desapareceu no ar.

"Continua rápido... Essa é uma boa vantagem dele.". Kamus acabou se distraindo por um breve segundo, lembrando-se da carta que enviara a Hyoga. Foi a chance que o grego teve de agarrá-lo por trás, pelo pescoço, sufocando-o. Miro apertava demais o pescoço do francês, numa tentativa louca de matá-lo. Kamus sentia o ar fugir exponencialmente e sabia que deveria fazer algo; encravou suas unhas nos braços de Miro, arrancando-lhe um resmungo e forçando-o a se afastar.

"_Seu francês sádico..."_ – Miro resmungou baixinho.

Ao ouvir tais palavras, fora inevitável a Kamus se lembrar de algo muito parecido que ocorrera há seis anos.

- #_ Flashback _# -

_Sentira Miro lhe prender pelo pescoço. Aquele corpo quente, os arranhões que recebia de Miro... Tudo aquilo o estava tirando do sério. Seu corpo começara a reagir de um maneira que não gostaria que o outro percebesse e, num gesto desesperado, encravou suas longas unhas no braço do grego, abrindo grandes feridas. Viu Miro dar um grito de dor e se afastar, saltando longe. Sentiu seus cabelos caírem pelos ombros._

_- Seu francês sádico !_

_- Sádico ? Isto é luta corpo a corpo. E você não falou nada sobre as minhas unhas... – Kamus lambeu os seus dedos melados com o sangue daquele homem que o enlouquecia._

- #_ Fim do Flashback _# -

Como gostaria de poder voltar aquela época... Mas foi arrancado de suas lembranças por um chute em cheio em seu rosto, do lado esquerdo, que o levara ao chão. Sentiu o gosto metálico de sangue na boca e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Lembrara-se de um filósofo grego antigo, Heráclito : "_Nós entramos e não entramos no mesmo rio, somos e não somos._". Não é que a teoria de Heráclito poderia estar realmente certa ?

Miro desferiu aquele chute como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Na verdade, era a sua dignidade que dependia. Todo o seu ódio se dissipara com tal ato e agora o grego apenas encarava, confuso, o francês que levava um grande chute e ria. Aproximou-se de Kamus e lhe estendeu a mão.

"_Vamos, levante-se. Acho que esse chute não fez bem ao seu juízo."_

Kamus segurou a mão que lhe fora oferecida e se ergueu.

"_Quer continuar o treino, Miro ?"_

"_Não. Você anda muito distraído, assim não tem graça."_

O francês sorriu novamente. Será que ele estava imerso num grande _déjà vécu_ ?

"_Tudo bem, então. Mas acho que você precisa de umas ataduras."_

"_E você, de gelo. Espere um instante."_

Kamus seguiu até um rochedo e se sentou. Miro havia dito que ele precisava de gelo ? Viu, com estranhamento, o grego se aproximar com um saquinho de gelo na mão e um rolo de ataduras. Sentou-se a seu lado.

"_Tome o gelo e coloque em seu rosto. Use seu cosmo para fazê-lo não derreter." _

"_Obrigado, Miro, mas não precisava."_

Kamus flectiu o joelho esquerdo, apoiando o cotovelo nele. Colocou o saquinho na mesma mão e o pressionou contra a bochecha machucada. Observava atentamente o grego se enfaixar com cuidado. Ao terminar, o grego lançou-lhe um olhar calmo.

"_Quer conversar sobre alguma coisa, Kamus ? Você não parece muito bem hoje."_

Aquela pergunta o pegara de surpresa. Miro ainda se preocupava com a sua pessoa ?

"_Você não acha que o Grande Mestre anda estranho ultimamente ?"_

"_Sim, acho. Parece que deixou de se preocupar com o bem-estar da população do vilarejo, interessando-se por força física... E Máscara da Morte anda saindo constantemente. Isso é tudo muito esquisito."_

"_Máscara não é um homem digno de muita confiança. Mas acho que o Santuário não deve estar envolvido. Afinal, Shaka foi enviado até a Ilha da Rainha da Morte para eliminar os cavaleiros negros."_

"_É um bom ponto. Mas o que é que te aflige tanto ?"_

"_Ah, Miro... É Hyoga, meu discípulo."_

"_Seu ex-discípulo, você quis dizer."_

"_Não... O Grande Mestre mandou-me entregar a armadura de bronze a ele em troca da eliminação dos outros cavaleiros de bronze envolvidos no Torneio Intergaláctico."_

"_O que ?"_ – Miro assustou-se – "_Como ele pôde fazer algo deste tipo ? Entregar a armadura a uma pessoa não completamente qualificada só para matar meia dúzia de cavaleiros incompetentes é um absurdo ! Por que não enviou um cavaleiro de prata ?"_

"_Foi exatamente isso que me perguntei... Mas acabei obedecendo. Só que tenho um péssimo pressentimento em relação a isso. É como se algo gritasse dentro de mim para que nunca deixasse aquele menino receber a honraria."_

"_Acha que ele pode se tornar maligno ?"_

"_Não. Apenas sinto que é algo que trará muito sofrimento."_

"_Relaxe e aguarde os acontecimentos. Não tome decisões antes da hora. E não escolha por ninguém. Sabe, estava com saudades de conversar assim com você... Fazia uns seis meses, acho."_

"_É verdade. Antigamente costumávamos conversar todos os dias... Por que você não almoça lá em casa hoje ? Poderemos colocar os assuntos em dia."_

"_Se não for nenhum incômodo..."_

Kamus sorriu.

"_Eu estou fazendo dieta. Tem certeza ?"_

Miro fez uma careta.

"_Tudo bem... O que não fazemos por uma amizade ?"_

Subiram juntos as escadarias sob os olhares atentos dos outros cavaleiros de ouro. Kamus sentia-se mais leve; a amizade que cultivava com Miro era importante demais para que suas atitudes a desmanchassem. Era muito bom saber que o grego compartilhava este pensamento.

Conversaram animadamente sobre as mais variadas frivolidades, sem nunca tocar no "assunto proibido". Discutiram sonhos antigos sobre como seria a vida deles caso não fossem cavaleiros. Era incrível como um leque de opções poderia ter sido aberto diante dos olhos deles ! Chegaram até o templo circular.

"_Mas eu acho que, mesmo assim, não iria querer ter tido outra vida."_ – Miro entrou e se sentou no sofá.

"_Por quê ?"_ – Kamus o acompanhou.

"_Simplesmente porque, se eu não fosse cavaleiro, nunca teria conhecido vocês. O Aioria talvez, mas não o Shura, Aldebaran, Afrodite, Shaka... E nem você." _– completou, receoso.

"_De fato, nunca teria saído da França. Bem, acho que é um ponto muito positivo nisto tudo."_ – sorriu.

Miro teve ímpetos de abraçá-lo, mas foi impedido a tempo pela serva que entrou na sala.

"_Kamus-sama, a refeição está pronta."_

"_Muito obrigado. Vamos ?"_ – olhou para Miro.

Não respondeu, apenas o seguiu. Entrou na sala de jantar e se sentou; encontrou uma vasilha cheia de líquido amarelo fumegante e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"_Avgolemono_(1)_ ?"_

"_Eu avisei que estava de dieta..."_

"_Acho que você quer desaparecer ! Pensei que estava brincando !"_

Kamus riu.

"_Agora não reclama e come. Sei que você gosta."_

"_Gostar, eu gosto. Mas esperava algo mais "consistente" para almoçar ! Nem que fosse gyros, como de uma outra vez !"_

O francês ignorou o comentário e se serviu. Acabou vencendo-o pelo cansaço – ou seria fome ?

"_Sabe, fazia um bom tempo que não entrava aqui... Faz me lembrar da nossa infância, não sei exatamente o motivo."_ – Miro sorveu um pouco da sopa.

"_E te faz lembrar o que ?"_

"_O dia em que nos conhecemos. Ah, aquele dia foi fantástico !"_

"_Aquele dia foi terrível !"_

"_Não sabia que tinha se arrependido tanto de me conhecer_..." – falou num falso tom magoado.

"_Fiquei irritado com a sua teimosia !"_

"_Pois você já deveria saber que, quando quero uma coisa, eu a consigo."_

Aquelas palavras tocaram Kamus estranhamente.

"_E você queria destruir a minha casa ?"_

"_Bem, isso são meros detalhes..."_

"_Foi um começo e tanto, não ?"_

Ambos caíram na risada. Kamus se deliciou com suas lembranças... Fazia tempo que não se lembrava o quão bom era ter a inocência de uma criança. Aquele dia sempre esteve em sua memória com carinho : o dia em que um grego maluco o irritou tanto que mal conseguia parar de gritar.

- #_ Flashback _# -

_Chegara da Rússia há umas poucas horas. Acabara de cumprimentar e conhecer o Grande Mestre, uma excelente pessoa de quem seu mentor tanto falava. Descia lentamente as escadarias que o levavam de volta a seu templo, demorando-se um pouco em Peixes para cumprimentar seu dono, um sueco bastante excêntrico, segundo pode perceber._

_A única vontade que tinha agora era a de ficar deitado em sua nova cama. Precisava pensar sobre tudo que recentemente acontecera. A descoberta do relacionamento que existia entre Amelie e Joseph. Ainda não acreditava naquilo tudo... Seu melhor amigo e sua namorada o traíram !_

_Entrou em seu templo e percebeu uma figura, mais ou menos de seu tamanho, que observava com muita curiosidade os pertences que trouxera e agora embelezavam o ambiente. Quem seria tão intrometido a ponto de bisbilhotar nas coisas de uma pessoa que nem sequer conhecia ?_

_- Pardon ? Quem é você ? – olhou-o, sério._

_- Ah, você deve ser o novato ! Estava muito ansioso por conhece-lo ! Sempre gostei de conversar. E aí, qual é o seu nome ?_

_- Non vou me identificar para quelqu'um que non conheço ! Você que me deve satisfações por entrar em minha maison !_

_- Você me chamou do que ? – franziu o cenho._

_- Pathétique... Chamei-o de "alguém". E identifique-se à l'instant !_

_O outro caiu na risada._

_- O que tem de engraçado em moi ?_

_- A sua maneira de falar ! Parece uma criança metida ! – controlou o riso._

_- Mas, afinal de contas, quem é você ? – falou, bufando._

_- Sou Miro, cavaleiro de Escorpião. Qual é o seu nome, Aquário ?_

_- Kamus. – falou contrariado._

_- Você coleciona coisas interessantes, mas parece que entrei num antiquário ! Será que já não basta o próprio ambiente do Santuário ?_

_- E o que você tem a ver com minhas images ? – Miro aproximou-se de um bonito vaso em cima de um pedestal – E saia de perto deste pot !_

_O grego aproximou-se lentamente e começou a estudar o vaso. Olhou todos os detalhes possíveis como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. Depois, aproximou-se lentamente de seu dono, com um ar estranho._

_- O que houve ? – Kamus franziu o cenho._

_- Você... É muito fechado, concentrado. Não sabe fazer piadas não, é ? Ficar assim não vai te ajudar em nada. Quem fica muito sozinho acaba se matando._

_Era a primeira vez que alguém dizia tais palavras para si. O francês ficou tocado por dentro, descontraindo suas feições. O grego sorriu._

_- Assim fica bem melhor..._

_- Non me diga o que tenho de fazer. – falou ríspido._

_- Calma, calma ! – o grego foi andando para trás, com as mãos para o alto, até trombar em algo._

_Barulho de algo se partindo. Miro batera no pedestal e o vaso caíra no chão. Kamus ficou furioso, vermelho de tanta raiva._

_- Calma, esquentadinho, calma ! Nós podemos colar isso aqui e ele vai ficar novinho em folha ! – foi andando para trás._

_- S'il vous plaît, vá embora daqui immédiatement !_

_- Não bata em mim, não queremos começar uma amizade assim !_

_Kamus não parava de gritar em francês e o grego saiu correndo. Tropeçou no fio do abajur, provisoriamente aceso, e deu de cara no chão, juntamente com o outro objeto, agora também quebrado. Correu gritando um "Até logo" desesperado._

_O francês sentou-se no sofá e desatou a rir._

_- Como alguém pode ser tant desastrado ? Quebrou dois objetos de grande estima minha, stupide ! Mais il est très beau_(2)

- #_ Fim do Flashback _# -

"_Por que você não fala mais nada em francês ?"_ – soltou de supetão, arrancando-o de seus devaneios.

"_Ah, isso foi uma decisão minha. Não era certo ficar falando em dois idiomas."_

"_Mas era tão bonitinho o seu sotaque ! Era como uma marca registrada."_

"_Ai, decida-se ! Antes você reclamava, agora já sente falta ? Por que sempre me meto com você, enfant terrible ?"_

Miro deu um grande sorriso de satisfação.

"_Assim fica muito melhor."_

"_Não se acostume, isso foi apenas para agradá-lo."_

"_Chamar-me de 'criança terrível' é um agrado para você ? Seus conceitos são meio distorcidos, não ?"_

"_Imagina..."_ – Kamus sorriu.

"_Preciso ir, Kamus. Tenho de arrumar umas coisas lá no templo de Escorpião. Foi muito bom conversar com você. E tome cuidado com esta sua bochecha, viu ?"_

"_Pode deixar, Miro. E você, desinfete bem seu ferimento. Unhadas podem causar sérios problemas."_

Miro sorriu e se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo. Preparava-se para estender a mão a ele quando sentiu a leve pressão dos lábios do grego em seu machucado. Seu corpo retesou.

Miro, ao notar a mudança na postura do outro, se afastou, dando um leve aceno com a mão e um sorriso amarelo. Kamus retribuiu com outro sorriso sem graça e viu o grego partir ainda sem entender direito o que acabara de acontecer.

Para Kamus, aquele dia não poderia ter sido melhor. Aliás, poderia sim : se o Grande Mestre não o tivesse convocado para entregar a armadura a Hyoga. Pelo menos, nem tudo estava perdido. A amizade de Miro era o seu bem mais precioso; não iria perdê-la, nem que sua vida dependesse disso.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Estamos na reta final da fic ! Dá até dó pensar em terminá-la; ela é o meu bebezinho querido. Mas, afinal de contas, tudo termina um dia. Mais diferenças entre o anime e o mangá estão sendo reveladas, tanto pelo Kamus como pelo Shaka. Parece que finalmente o nosso francês querido está deixando de ser cabeça-dura ! A luta entre os dois foi um tanto inspirada no jogo de Saint Seiya para PlayStation II – o qual joguei incansavelmente na casa de meus amigos. Beijos especiais para **Calíope**, **Shakinha**, **Litha-chan** e **Dark Wolf**, além de todos que leram e não deixaram suas preciosas reviews !_

Notas :

(1) Avgolemono é uma sopa light grega que leva caldo de galinha, arroz, ovos e suco de limão.

(2) Eu não errei. A frase toda está em francês, significa "Mas ele é bonito...".


	15. Capítulo XV : Escolhas

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo XV – Escolhas_

**Disclaimer : **Alguém notou que todos os cavaleiros de prata que apareceram para se vingar só citavam o nome do Misty ? Sempre era "Eu vou vingar a morte de Misty e dos outros". Muito suspeito...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Miro fora convocado pelo Grande Mestre para se apresentar em sua sala.

Vestiu seu traje dourado e subiu as escadarias, chegando finalmente ao salão. O Grande Mestre estava sentado em seu trono, como de praxe, e parecia pensar em algo que o preocupava.

"_Com licença, Grande Mestre."_ – fez uma reverência – "_Mandou me chamar ?"_

"_Sim, Miro de Escorpião. Mas não foi só a ti; peço-te que aguardes um pouco."_

"_Tudo bem."_

Miro se encostou em uma das grandes coluna e ficou observando o ambiente, tentando adivinhar o motivo pelo qual fora chamado. Então, depois de meia hora calado, viu a figura de Aioria, sem armadura, entrar um tanto apressada no recinto.

"_O senhor me chamou, Grande Mestre ? Pois aqui estou. Aioria, ao seu dispor_." – fez uma reverência.

"_Como você ousa demorar tanto para atender a um chamado do Grande Mestre ?"_ – aproximou-se do outro grego.

"_O que ?"_ – Aioria se assustou, virando-se – "_Mas você é um cavaleiro de ouro, Miro de Escorpião ! Miro... O que alguém como você faz por aqui ? O que isso significa, Grande Mestre ?"_

"_Hum. Eu compreendo tua surpresa. Só em caso de força maior reuniria dois cavaleiros de ouro no mesmo lugar. Mas tenho um motivo importante para chamar vocês. Escutem bem, cavaleiro de Leão, Aioria, e cavaleiro de Escorpião, Miro !"_

Ambos se viraram, fitando a imponente figura de modo sério.

"_Vocês já devem saber que os jovens cavaleiros de bronze se enfrentaram num torneio organizado no Japão. Não me preocupei muito e mandei um deles, Hyoga, o cavaleiro de Cisne, interromper a brincadeira... Mas ele se juntou aos demais. Depois, apareceu um tal de Ikki, treinado na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, à frente dos cavaleiros negros. Os cavaleiros de bronze enfrentaram os negros em combates mortais para disputar a armadura dourada. Eles foram longe demais, o que não posso tolerar. Então, mandei Marin e alguns cavaleiros de prata eliminarem os cavaleiros de bronze. Também mandei Shina e outros cavaleiros de prata destruírem o coliseu da fundação Graad no Japão. Agora, me informaram que dez cavaleiros de prata foram mortos por cinco de bronze."_

"_Dez cavaleiros de prata foram mortos por cinco cavaleiros de bronze ?"_ – os dois falaram a uma só voz, completamente estupefatos.

"_Sim... por esses cinco cavaleiros de bronze !"_

"_Isso deve estar errado."_ – Miro se pronunciou – "_Cavaleiros de bronze vencendo os de prata ? Nunca vi nada igual."_

"_Marin também nos traiu."_

"_O que ? Marin também ?"_ – Aioria se espantou.

"_O que devemos fazer ?"_ – Miro perguntou – "_Não me diga que o senhor nos convocou para acabar de vez com esses renegados ?"_

"_Sou obrigado a pedir isso a vocês."_

"_Perdoe a impertinência, Grande Mestre, mas isso é o mesmo que pedir para um leão matar uma formiga. Nossa honra de cavaleiros de ouro não nos permite." _– Miro falou, indignado.

"_Se os rebeldes não forem detidos logo, eles se tornarão uma ameaça. Vamos agir antes que seja tarde demais."_

"_Grande Mestre..."_ – Aioria o olhou admirado.

"_Por que se inquietar tanto ?"_ – Miro fez a pergunta que tinha se fixado em sua cabeça desde que começou a ouvir aquela história.

"_Porque a armadura de Sagitário, desaparecida há treze anos, está com eles."_

"_Hein ? A armadura de Sagitário ?"_ – Miro estava incrédulo.

"_O que ela faz no Japão ?"_

"_Vocês conhecem a história de Aioros, o cavaleiro dourado de Sagitário que foi banido do Santuário por se revoltar contra mim... Ou melhor, contra a deusa Athena. Ele morreu. Sua armadura foi entregue a um japonês chamado Mitsumasa Kido e está em Tóquio até hoje. Acreditei que fosse falsa por ter assumido uma forma diferente. Mas eu me enganei ! Vejam aqui _!" – apontou para o lado onde repousavam urnas douradas.

"_São... São as urnas das armaduras de ouro !"_ – os dois falaram em uníssono.

"_Touro, Peixes, Aquário, Capricórnio, Virgem, Câncer, Gêmeos... Nove cavaleiros de ouro juraram obediência e fidelidade à deusa Athena. Mas dois deles participaram da traição de Aioros... Há treze anos. Como vocês podem ver, são Libra e Áries, cujas urnas não estão presentes. O cavaleiro de Libra vivia nos cinco picos da China. Ele deve ter mais de cem anos de idade... Mas é o mais poderoso e resistente de toda a confraria de cavaleiros ! Aparentemente, Áries vivia na fronteira da Índia com a China. Isolado do mundo, se dedicou ao conserto de armaduras. Esses dois cavaleiros se recusaram a voltar ao Santuário, apesar de nossos pedidos nos últimos treze anos. Não há dúvida de suas hostilidades em relação a Athena. Creio que agora vocês compreendem a gravidade da situação. Não se trata apenas da armadura dourada do Japão. Se Áries e Libra se aliarem aos cavaleiros de bronze, eles reunirão três armaduras de ouro.Se nós nos enfrentarmos, muito sangue será derramado, mesmo se vencermos. Partam, cavaleiros ! Que aqueles que ousaram se voltar contra Athena sintam a ira divina através de suas mãos !"_

"_Sim, Grande Mestre."_ – Aioria se pronunciou; Miro olhou-o com surpresa – "_Mas, ao nos fazer enfrentar reles cavaleiros de bronze, você está manchando a nossa honra de forma irremediável."_ – virou-se e se dirigiu a saída – "_Eu posso resolver o problema sozinho."_

"_Espere, Aioria..."_ – Miro se virou para segui-lo.

"_Não... Deixe, Miro."_ – a voz do Grande Mestre soou um tanto autoritária.

"_Mas, Grande Mestre, depois de tudo o que falou, Aioria..."_ – "Aioria é o irmão caçula de Aioros, que traiu o Santuário há treze anos !" – "_Apesar de sua devoção a Athena e de Aioria ser um dos cavaleiros mais poderosos, essa história pode mexer com a cabeça dele."_

"_Sim, sem dúvida. E talvez seja melhor assim. Aioria já sofreu muito ao ser tratado como o irmão de um traidor, por treze anos... Ele está disposto a tudo para recuperar a armadura e se redimir por Aioros. E, se ele perder a vida no processo, matamos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só."_

"_Hein ?"_ – Miro o olhou interrogativo.

"_Hã... Deixa para lá. Mas você está certo... Aioria pode querer nos trair a qualquer momento. Alguém deve vigiá-lo. Agora pode se retirar."_

"_Sim."_

"Grande Mestre... Nós não sabemos exatamente o que você pensa. Eu tenho a impressão de que as pessoas desconfiam mais do senhor a cada dia. Ninguém jamais viu o seu rosto. Você é uma figura muito misteriosa..."

Desceu as escadarias e fez a primeira coisa que pensou : bateu a porta do quarto de Kamus, em Aquário. Precisava lhe contar tudo o que acabara de ouvir.

"_Entre."_ – ouviu-o falar num tom habitualmente frio.

Kamus estava encostado no parapeito da janela, fitando a porta que acabara de ser aberta. Miro entrou, fechando-a, e se dirigiu até a cama, sentando-se.

"_Acabei de chegar do Salão do Grande Mestre. Tenho novidades sobre Hyoga, e não são as mais agradáveis."_

"_O que houve ?"_

"_Os cinco cavaleiros de bronze derrotaram os dez cavaleiros de prata que foram enviados. E ainda estão com a armadura de Sagitário !"_

"_Mas a tal armadura não era falsa ?" _– franziu o cenho.

"_Era o que o Grande Mestre pensava, mas se descobriu equivocado. Além disso, Marin, Mu e o velho mestre também traíram o Santuário."_

Kamus permaneceu calado durante algum tempo.

"_E qual a nova posição tomada pelo Grande Mestre ?"_

"_Ele enviou Aioria para acabar com todos e trazer a armadura de volta."_

"_A vida foi breve para Hyoga..."_ – fixou um ponto no infinito – "_Mas você não acha tudo muito estranho ? Por que nunca vimos o rosto da menina Athena em todos estes anos ?"_

"_Também não entendo algumas atitudes..."_

"_Acho que devemos aguardar os próximos acontecimentos... Estou confuso de como proceder..."_ – Miro sorriu –_ "E qual a graça ?"_

"_É que você admitiu estar confuso. Acho que foi a primeira vez na vida que vi você fazer isso."_

Kamus fez uma careta e foi se sentar na cama junto com ele.

"_O que mais te traz aqui ? Não creio que tenha vindo apenas para fofocar..."_

"_Não sou fofoqueiro ! Isso é coisa de um certo loiro indiano que nós temos por aqui. Como você vai, Kamus ?"_

"_Bem."_ – respondeu mecanicamente.

"_Não estou falando do lado físico. Estou me referindo a isto aqui_." – encostou, delicadamente, a ponta do indicador no peito de Kamus.

"_Miro... Não entendo o seu questionamento."_

"_Ambos sabemos que você não é de falar muito. Não quero que guarde as mágoas só para você. É um fardo muito pesado para alguém que teve a criação que seu mestre lhe deu. Isso só o corroeria por dentro e o destruiria. Você não tem culpa pelo fato de Hyoga ser quem é e agir como age. Foram escolhas dele."_

Kamus ficou mudo. Olhava curiosamente para Miro, que continuou.

"_As pessoas são muito maldosas. Andam dizendo por aí que você está cada vez mais frio, principalmente com os últimos acontecimentos. Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Já te disse que sou teimoso e vou até o fim para ter o que desejo."_ – depositou sua mão em cima da do francês.

Kamus travou imediatamente. Seus olhos cruzaram com os de Miro. Aquele olhar meigo, carinhoso... Simplesmente o desarmavam. Ainda não tinha certeza do que deveria fazer, adiara ao máximo pensar naquele assunto.

"_Miro, eu..."_ – tentou puxar sua mão, mas o grego a reteve.

"_Temos todo o tempo do mundo. Não há porque ter pressa de tomar uma decisão."_

"_Receio que a decisão já tenha sido tomada. Não há mais o que se discutir."_

Miro apenas tocou levemente a mão de Kamus com seus lábios e se retirou, deixando um francês completamente atordoado para trás.

Kamus se dirigiu até a janela e ficou observando o horizonte. Será que deveria desconsiderar mais uma vez os conselhos de seu mestre e ir atrás de Miro ? Metade de si afirmava veementemente que sim, mas a outra metade mostrava que, sempre que se deixou levar pelos sentimentos, acabara por se machucar. O grego lhe dera a faca e o queijo, mas não tinha certeza se deveria cortá-lo ou não.

Ainda não conseguia entender o que motivava Miro a retomar tais investidas depois de tanto tempo. Mas aquele não era o momento apropriado para se pensar nisso. Vestiu a sua armadura e se dirigiu apressadamente para o templo de Virgem.

Shaka estava meditando em posição de lótus, sentado num tapete em sua sala. Kamus pôde notar que o indiano não estava concentrado como em todas as outras vezes que o vira assim.

"_Shaka_ _?"_ – sentou-se a sua frente.

"_Vá embora, Kamus. Quero meditar."_

"_Não vou. Sei que o que você precisa é conversar."_

"_E quem é você para saber o que eu preciso ou não ?"_ – falou enfurecido – "_Você é a última pessoa do mundo que deveria dar conselhos a alguém !"_

Aquilo magoou o francês, mas não foi o suficiente para fazê-lo desistir.

"_É verdade que Mu ajudou os cavaleiros de bronze contra os de prata ?"_

"_Sim."_ – falou magoado – "_Ele consertou as armaduras e ainda montou uma armadilha juntamente com Marin. Aconteceu exatamente como disse para você tempos atrás. Tornou-se mais um traidor !"_

"_Shaka, o que te faz confiar tanto no Grande Mestre ?"_

"_Ele possui uma alma pura, como a de um deus."_ – seu semblante ficou estranho – "_Mas por que fazes uma pergunta destas ? O que está pensando em fazer, Kamus ?"_

"_Não fique espantado, sou extremamente fiel à Athena. Você sempre confiou em mim e não será agora que precisará fazer o contrário. Mas o que pretende fazer em relação a Mu ?"_

"_Se ele se tornou mais um traidor, a única coisa de que é digno é da morte."_

"_Você seria capaz de matá-lo com suas próprias mãos ?"_

"_Não me perdoaria se outro o matasse em meu lugar. Ele traiu não só a Athena, mas como a nossa amizade."_

"_Só lhe digo uma coisa : não se decepcione tanto com ele. O ariano deve ter seus motivos. Não o mate sem ouvi-los primeiro. Faça isso não só pela amizade que cultivou com ele, mas pelo amor que você sente."_ – levantou-se e se retirou, deixando Shaka ponderar suas últimas palavras.

- # - # -

Kamus estava sentado numa confortável poltrona dentro de sua casa.

Ainda tinha seu pequeno discípulo em sua cabeça. Queria desesperadamente entender os motivos pelos quais Hyoga tornara a trair sua confiança. Alegrara-se internamente ao saber que Aioria não conseguira cumprir as ordens do Grande Mestre, apesar daquilo só o deixar ainda mais atordoado. Por que alguém que sempre desejou limpar o nome de sua família subitamente andaria para trás na melhor oportunidade de sua vida ?

Acabara de chegar do salão do Grande Mestre. A jovem Saori Kido, que estava a frente da rebelião dos cavaleiros de bronze e se dizia ser a reencarnação de Athena, enviara uma carta ao Santuário em que falava de suas intenções de visitar o local dentro de dois dias. A nova ordem era de preparação para a batalha que se anunciava.

Procurou sentir o cosmo de Hyoga e percebeu que este se encontrava novamente na Sibéria. Será que a menina era realmente quem se dizia ser ? Era a única explicação plausível que encontrara para os caminhos os quais o russo escolhera. Sentia-se mais calmo em saber que obteria tal resposta em dois dias. Mas não queria que Hyoga tivesse um destino trágico nas mãos de um cavaleiro de ouro, como Máscara da Morte, por exemplo.

Há alguns dias teve uma idéia um tanto maluca e só agora decidira colocá-la em prática. Se Hyoga pedisse perdão ao Santuário, abdicando seu título de cavaleiro, talvez não precisasse ser morto. E ainda poderia ser útil na investigação sobre os Blue Warriors. Vestiu sua armadura e usou seu cosmo para chegar rapidamente à pequena Kohoutek. Não poderia se demorar muito.

Chegou e sentiu o tão familiar vento frio soprar em seu rosto, bagunçando seus cabelos. Sorriu. Era agradável estar em casa novamente. Divisou ao longe um trenó e reconheceu imediatamente as duas figuras que o tripulavam : Hyoga e o pequeno Yakoff. Notou que seu discípulo carregava um pequeno ramalhete de flores e decidiu observá-lo. Precisava saber o que o garoto costumava fazer de volta a Sibéria.

Foi com grande ódio que viu Hyoga quebrar o gelo e mergulhar com o ramalhete. Então, o garoto provava para si que a morte de Isaac fora completamente em vão ! Não aprendera que uma pessoa deveria se livrar de suas fraquezas, ao invés de alimentá-las. Teve ímpetos de matá-lo ali mesmo.

Aproximou-se do buraco recém-formado e mirou a água fria, ainda agitada pelo mergulho que o garoto dera.

"_Hyoga... A situação é grave. Você continua levando flores para a sua mãe. Eu vou livrá-lo de sua única fraqueza, já que sou seu mestre !"_

Elevou o seu cosmo, provocando um forte terremoto submarino. Sua intenção não era a de matar o menino, contudo; pretendia apenas levar para longe dos olhos dele o navio onde estava o corpo de sua mãe. Não o esperou retornar; apenas escreveu no gelo, com sua letra caprichada :

_Santuário._

Era o suficiente para que Hyoga entendesse o que deveria fazer.

- # - # -

Havia chegado em Aquário duas horas atrás. Estava em dúvida sobre o que realmente deveria ser feito em relação a Hyoga. Talvez apenas uma pessoa pudesse esclarecer suas dúvidas, mas esta com certeza se encontrava muito longe dali.

Mu de Áries.

Ouviu uma movimentação estranha vinda de sua sala e resolveu olhar. Máscara da Morte, que subia as escadarias em direção ao salão do Grande Mestre, estranhava-se com... Mu !

"_O que está acontecendo aqui, posso saber ?"_ – Kamus falou autoritariamente.

"_Não se preocupe, Aquário. Já estou de partida."_ – Máscara da Morte lançou um olhar assassino para Mu e se retirou.

"_Olá, Kamus. Fazia muito tempo que não nos encontrávamos."_ – Mu sorriu.

"_Sim, Mu. E estou surpreso. Disseram-me que você era um traidor... Por que resolveu voltar, depois de tantos anos ?"_

"_A jovem Athena se prepara para uma batalha contra o Santuário. É a minha missão defendê-la. Já que o velho mestre não pode abandonar os Cinco Picos, vim só."_

"_É muito corajoso retornar e ainda dizer estas coisas."_

"_Não tenho nenhum medo. E sei que há pessoas que compartilham da mesma dúvida."_ – sorriu gentilmente.

Kamus se abalou com a afirmativa, mas permaneceu impassível.

"_Já se encontrou com Shaka ?"_

"_Não. Talvez depois da batalha que se aproxima. E tenha certeza de suas decisões, Kamus. A vida é muito curta e as nossas escolhas às vezes nos levam a encurtá-la ainda mais."_

Com um sorriso meigo, Mu desceu as escadarias, deixando um Kamus completamente confuso para trás. O francês entrou em seu quarto e sentou em uma cadeira, com uma escrivaninha a sua frente. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou uns papéis em branco. Começou a escrevê-los caprichosamente.

As palavras de Mu o levaram a tomar uma decisão final. Os dados estavam lançados... Agora só restava esperar o desenrolar natural dos acontecimentos.

_Continua..._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Fiquei imensamente feliz com as reviews do último capítulo ! Principalmente a da **hakesh-chan **(o endereço do seu blog não veio todo... Poderia mandá-lo novamente ?) e da **Calíope**. Muito obrigada, meninas ! E também estou encantada por ter alcançado a marca das 100 reviews ! (faz reverências) Quando comecei a escrever a fic, nunca pensei que chegaria a tanto. Para as que estranharam, o Miro, no mangá, não vai matar o mestre do Shun. Apenas o Afrodite é quem vai. Além disso, o mestre do Shun não é o Albion – que nem existe no mangá – mas sim Daidaros, que não existe no anime. A cena entre Aioria e Miro foi completamente tirada do mangá, por tanto me desculpem se foi um tanto cansativo. Faço isso para dar mais realismo e consistência a fic. O Kamus comendo bombons de cereja foi uma sutil homenagem a minha querida amiga **Perséfone-san**. Beijos especiais também para **Anne**, **Ilia-chan**, **CrazyMila**, **Shakinha**, **Litha-chan** e **Giselle**, além de todas as que lêem a fic e não deixam as suas preciosas reviews ! Ah, **Kitsune Youko**, se estiver lendo isso aqui : o mangá em que Hyoga diz que sabia que era filho do Kido é o número 10, viu ? Até a próxima !_


	16. Capítulo XVI : Do cvidanja

_**Beijos Desequilibrados  
**__Capítulo XVI – Do cvidanja_(1)

**Disclaimer : **Não pretendia fazer um disclaimer, mas tem tantas coisas estranhas naquele mangá... Incluindo a morte do Kamus. Na temperatura de zero absoluto, Kamus e Hyoga tinham de ficar completamente imóveis ! Mas eles conversaram e até choraram (lágrimas em -273,15ºC ?) ! Como Shion conseguiu sobreviver por tanto tempo ? Ah, é tanta coisa que até esqueci...

Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation, etc. Sou apenas mais uma maluca que se aproveita dos coitados dos cavaleiros... '

Amelie Bertaux, Althea, as gêmeas, Lótus, Catarina e Joseph são criações minhas.

- # - # -

Kamus acordara ouvindo o leve farfalhar do vento em sua janela.

Ainda não amanhecera; tornou a olhar a escrivaninha, donde repousava um maço grosso de papéis. Levantou-se e calmamente se dirigiu à janela. O céu estava lívido e podia-se observar as estrelas.

"_Antares está tão brilhante hoje..."_

Sentou-se no parapeito, deixando que a brisa leve da madrugada o envolvesse. Fixou seu olhar mais adiante, na 8ª casa zodiacal. Tomara uma decisão ontem à noite após ouvir as palavras de Mu, mas não tinha completa certeza se era realmente o mais correto a se fazer. Sentia não ter opções; porém seu coração lhe dizia que precisava fazer algo antes que seu maior temor se concretizasse.

A realização de um sonho que tanto o atormentava.

Todas as pontas de sua vida pareciam estar quase que completamente atadas. A mão que lhe fora estendida parecia demasiadamente distante; mesmo que a agarrasse, não daria mais tempo. Já era tarde demais.

Decidiu tomar um banho gelado como nunca mais havia feito na vida. Encheu cuidadosamente a banheira, despiu-se e entrou. Seus músculos se enrijeceram com o contato, mas acostumaram-se rapidamente. Seus longos cabelos lisos se espalharam magnificamente na água, dando-lhe um ar quase etéreo.

A jovem Saori chegaria dentro de três horas e, com ela, seu discípulo.

A tolha macia deslizava pelo seu corpo esguio quase como uma carícia. Olhou-se no espelho. Reflexos do mesmo rosto que contemplou durante toda a vida. Mas ele já não era mais o mesmo. Escolheu sua roupa preferida no guarda-roupa e colocou sua armadura. O sol estonteante da Grécia já despontava por entre as casas zodiacais.

Sentiu saudades da pequena Althea.

Prometera-se nunca mais visitar o túmulo de sua amiga grega, mas acabou por se trair. Aproximou-se com receio do local, abaixo da frondosa árvore que tanto lhe refugiou com suas sombras. Observou, admirado, que um lindo pé de althea havia crescido por entre a lápide e estava carregado de flores.

"_Assim como esta planta, aquela menina nada tinha a ver com o mito que envolvia seu nome._ (2)"

Desprendeu suavemente uma das flores e a depositou delicadamente na lápide. Era a sua singela forma de se despedir do pequeno anjo que surgira em sua vida e lhe fora arrancado tão bruscamente. Perdeu-se durante instantes em lembranças e se afastou. Infelizmente, tudo não passava de recordações agora.

'_A jovem Athena se prepara para uma batalha contra o Santuário. É a minha missão defendê-la.'_

Em pé, na porta de seu templo, viu pousar o avião que trazia em seu interior os cavaleiros de Bronze. Sentiu a flechada ser desferida contra o peito da jovem e viu com indiferença o relógio zodiacal ser aceso. A batalha finalmente começara. Agora não tinha mais volta.

Notou uma grande demora dos cavaleiros em sair do templo de Áries. Deduziu que Mu deveria estar reparando as armaduras. Mas será que o ariano estava realmente certo ? Isso seria algo que aquela menina teria de provar, todavia não estava interessado realmente naquilo. Percebeu o cosmo amigável de Aldebaran abater sem muitas dificuldades quatro cavaleiros de bronze.

"_Ainda é muito fraco, como pensei."_

Sentiu um cosmo hostil emanar do templo de Gêmeos. Mas o que aquilo significava ? Saga, o cavaleiro exemplar, não havia desaparecido há treze anos ? Se tivesse retornado, certamente Miro saberia. Afinal, constatava com uma ponta de ciúmes que o geminiano sempre fora uma das pessoas mais importantes da vida do outro grego. Observou atentamente ao desenlace; dois cavaleiros passaram tranqüilamente pelo templo, mas Hyoga fora detido. Pior : havia sido tragado para outra dimensão.

Não poderia ficar mais inerte; era a sua hora de agir.

Desceu apressadamente as escadarias. Conversou brevemente com Shura, explicando-lhe a situação. O espanhol deixara-o passar sem mais problemas. Continuou seu caminho até chegar em Escorpião. Aquela talvez fosse a parte mais difícil que teria de enfrentar.

Miro.

- # - # -

O dono da oitava morada acordou de um salto naquela manhã; parecia ter borboletas no estômago.

Olhou para cama vazia e suspirou. Tudo não havia passado de um sonho. Mais um entre tantos. Tornara-se rotina ter sonhos acalorados com o francês que lhe roubava os pensamentos e acordar só, na cama bagunçada. Apenas entendia naqueles momentos o quão doloroso deveria ter sido para Kamus acordar sozinho após duas noites de entrega.

Sentiu seu volume latejar pelos efeitos do recente devaneio interrompido, reclamando por ser negligenciado.

Deitou-se novamente, com as mãos atrás da cabeça. Já fazia algumas semanas que soltava indiretas para o francês, que parecia ser simplesmente imune a tal tipo de investida. O relacionamento deles deveria ser esclarecido de uma vez por todas. Se Kamus ainda o amasse, estariam perdendo tempo. Se a resposta fosse negativa, por mais que lhe doesse, seria preciso encarar a realidade e seguir sozinho. Simplesmente não agüentava mais ter seus olhos nublados pela dúvida.

Tal conversa iria acontecer hoje, com ou sem batalha no Santuário.

Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Uma chuveirada quente o relaxaria e faria seus pensamentos fluírem melhor. Organizava seu cérebro para escolher as palavras mais adequadas a serem ditas para o aquariano. Deixou para falar com ele depois da batalha, ou tomaria um fora.

Era certo que precisava comer alguma coisa, mas seu estômago parecia recusar tudo o que lhe era oferecido. Dirigiu-se até o saguão de passagem de sua casa e se encostou em uma coluna. Alguns cavaleiros já haviam passado pela casa de Gêmeos, provando que ele acordara tarde. Mas que cosmo estranho era aquele que pairava sobre Gêmeos ?

Pelo que lhe constava, Saga, cavaleiro de Gêmeos, havia sumido há treze anos. Era uma lembrança dolorosa; Saga fora um grande amigo. Nutriu por ele um amor platônico em sua infância e nunca se conformou em desconhecer o paradeiro dele. Se Saga tivesse retornado, com certeza ele seria o primeiro a saber.

Com um balanço de cabeça, afastou todos aqueles pensamentos do passado. Apenas um certo francês pairava sobre sua cabeça, que maquinava na melhor maneira de tê-lo para si. Sentiu um cosmo deliciosamente familiar vir de encontro ao seu.

Kamus.

Olhou-o com alegria; será que Kamus havia aprendido a ler pensamentos ? Andou lentamente em sua direção e parou à sua frente, estendendo os braços.

"_Aonde pensa que vai, Kamus_ _?" _– sorriu.

"_Miro, não tenho muito tempo."_ – falou pausadamente – "_Hyoga foi capturado por outra dimensão que se abrirá daqui a pouco no templo de Libra."_

"_E o que você pretende fazer ?"_ – ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"_Não posso deixar que outro cavaleiro o mate, mas também não posso permitir que avance."_ – seu semblante tornou-se sombrio – "_Pretendo impedi-lo, mas sem matá-lo... Talvez, daqui a algumas décadas, ele possa renascer e não ser mais perseguido. Não me perdoaria se outro cavaleiro o matasse. Miro, por favor..."_

"_Tudo bem, deixo você passar."_ – recolheu os braços, virando-se de lado – "_Mas, por favor, tenha cuidado. E preciso conversar seriamente com você."_

"_Muito obrigado. Podemos conversar uma outra hora, depois que tudo isso terminar."_

Miro sorriu; sabia que Kamus diria algo deste tipo.

- # - # -

O francês andou a passos largos; a última frase de Miro ecoava em sua cabeça.

Entrou no templo vazio do velho mestre, exceto por uma figura caída exatamente no centro do local. Permaneceu parado, em pé, apenas observando a aparência infantil que Hyoga tinha enquanto dormia. O russo se acordou num salto e, depois de pouco tempo, notou sua presença.

"_Há quanto tempo, hein, Hyoga ?"_ – sorriu.

"_O que faz aqui, mestre ? Pela sua presença, esta só pode ser a casa de Aquário !"_ – estava espantado.

"_Não, a casa de Aquário fica bem mais longe."_ – tornou-se sério – "_Nós estamos na sétima morada, a casa de Libra."_

"_Libra ? Então é a do velho mestre de Shiryu..."_

"_Sim. Realmente, o velho mestre dos Cinco Picos deveria proteger esta casa, mas ele teve de ficar na China por enquanto. Por isso, este lugar ficou vazio."_

"_Mas então por que você veio aqui, mestre ?"_

"_Simplesmente para deter você, Hyoga !"_ – falou de maneira autoritária _– "Eu lhe ordeno, Hyoga : não avance mais ! Se você quer viver, fique onde está !"_

"_Mestre... Apesar da ordem vir de você, não posso obedecer."_

"_Então terei de usar a força para detê-lo, meu rapaz."_ – fechou os olhos e concentrou seu cosmos numa mão, atingindo Hyoga de uma só vez.

O rapaz tombou com a cara no chão frio.

"_Levante, Hyoga. Se você pretende ir mais longe, é preciso me vencer."_

"_Eu não posso. Não sou capaz."_ – ergueu-se lentamente –_ "Como vou atacar meu próprio mestre ?"_

"_Pff... Você sempre foi sentimental demais ! Fui eu quem afundou ainda mais o barco onde está o corpo de sua mãe, sabia ?"_ – falou provocativamente.

Um calafrio de raiva percorreu todo o corpo do russo.

"_Então foi você ! Por quê ?"_ – encarou o rosto completamente sem emoção de Kamus – "_Ela está morta, mas eu ainda tinha uma chance de ver a coitada ! Aquele era o meu único canto de paz !" _– falou a plenos pulmões – "_Era a única coisa importante para meus olhos ! Por quê, mestre ?"_

"_Basta ! Eu o livrei de sua fraqueza. Só se pode chorar por um morto por um certo tempo. Mas, se você ficou bravo, venha lutar comigo."_

"_Você pode ser o meu mestre, mas nunca vou perdoá-lo_ !" – num acesso de ódio, atacou-o – "_Diamond Dust_ !"

Kamus, desprovido de sentimentos, apenas ergueu seu braço direito e conteve todo o ataque de seu discípulo.

"_Ele conteve meu ataque !"_

"_Você é muito ingênuo... Fui eu quem ensinou este ataque. Como você espera passar pelas outras casas com um golpe desses ?"_ – olhou-o com censura – "_Nestas condições, é melhor que eu mesmo o mande para o outro mundo."_

"_Hein ?"_ – Hyoga assistiu, assustado, seu mestre erguer os braços acima de sua cabeça – "_Ah ! Essa pose... Os dois braços levantados assumem a forma de um jarro. E a luz que sai deste jarro é..."_

"_Aurora Execution_ !" – uma rajada de ar congelante atingiu em cheio Hyoga, que caiu inerte, no chão.

Kamus se aproximou lentamente, encarando com pesar o corpo pálido de seu jovem discípulo.

"_Hyoga... A Aurora Execution levou você à morte. Hyoga, meu jovem discípulo ! Se você continuasse nesse caminho, um outro cavaleiro iria detê-lo brutalmente. É melhor que você morra pelas minhas mãos do que pelas de qualquer outro. Perdoe-me, Hyoga. Você tinha oito anos quando foi à Sibéria se tornar um cavaleiro. Em seis anos, sob o tremendo frio do lugar, eu fiz de você um guerreiro. Eu lhe dei a armadura de Cisne, aprisionada nas geleiras eternas, com a autorização do Grande Mestre. Também fui eu quem lhe transmitiu a ordem enviada por ele para executar os demais cavaleiros de bronze durante o Torneio Intergaláctico. E eu mesmo executei a pena reservada para aqueles que traem o Santuário. Agora, o mínimo que posso fazer é oferecer um caixão feito pelas minhas mãos."_

Ergueu sua mão direita; um brilho emanou de seu corpo e, aos poucos, Hyoga foi sendo lacrado num túmulo completamente feito de gelo. Kamus se demorou contemplando o rosto sereno de seu discípulo, praticamente morto.

"_Aconteça o que acontecer, este túmulo de gelo não derreterá. Nem mesmo um cavaleiro de ouro pode quebrá-lo. Sua alma pode abandonar a terra, mas seu corpo ficará aqui eternamente." _– não conteve duas lágrimas grossas que caíram de seus olhos – "_Hyoga, você repousará para sempre na casa vazia de Libra."_

Foi embora sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- # - # -

Miro tornou a se encostar em uma das pilastras.

Kamus que o desculpasse, mas iriam conversar assim que ele retornasse de Libra. A angústia da espera o corroia por dentro. Por que demorava tanto ? Hyoga era um cavaleiro de bronze, não daria trabalho. Ouviu passos vindos da entrada de seu templo e virou a cabeça.

Kamus entrava em Escorpião mais pálido que o habitual. O francês nem sequer lhe dirigiu um olhar breve; parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. A garganta entalou à medida que o viu se afastar indiferente. Seria ele invisível aos olhos do aquariano ? Completamente dispensável ? Ao vê-lo beirar a saída, não se conteve.

"_Kamus !"_ – falou alto, dando alguns passos em aproximação.

A cena seguinte jamais sairia de seu coração.

Kamus parou, maquinalmente, de costas para si. Viu o francês virar seu rosto para trás e o cabelo caiu em seus ombros. Duas lágrimas adornavam o rosto sério, saindo de seus olhos belíssimos. Ah, aquele olhar confuso ! Lembrou-se de quando vira-o chorar outrora; fora a cena mais linda e triste que já presenciara. Porém tinha certeza de que desta vez era perfeita porque havia algo diferente.

Seu olhar, além de confuso, era profundamente apaixonado.

Correu de encontro ao francês, sem quebrar o contato visual com aqueles orbes que queriam tragá-lo para dentro de si. Kamus girou todo o seu corpo, ficando de frente para o grego. Miro vislumbrou demoradamente aquelas feições, encantado. Todas as palavras que tinha pensado em dizer vieram-lhe à mente aos tropeços.

"_Kamus, eu..."_

"_Shh..."_ – pousou suavemente a ponta do indicador nos lábios entreabertos do grego – "_Não diga mais nada. Apenas me beije outra vez."_

A mão trêmula do francês deslizou em sua bochecha, afagando seus cabelos cacheados. Seus olhos lacrimejaram, deixando uma lágrima fina escorrer quando foram cerrados. As mãos de Miro passearam na nuca de Kamus, trazendo-o para si.

Seus lábios tocaram-se delicadamente. A boca cálida do grego sugava com carinho o lábio inferior do francês enquanto suas mãos alisavam delicadamente os braços dele. Sentiu Kamus entreabrir a boca e deslizou sua língua para seu interior. Os braços do francês o envolveram num abraço possessivo. As pernas enroscaram-se. Era um beijo completamente diferente de todos os outros que trocaram; não havia provocações, raiva, desejo. Apenas a constatação de que amavam e eram correspondidos em igual intensidade.

Miro beijou-lhe as bochechas nervosamente. Abraçou-lhe forte, sentindo o corpo do outro amolecer em seus braços. Minutos que pareceram eternos se passaram e ambos nem ao menos se mexeram. O grego sentiu que precisava lhe dizer algo. Por mais que os atos falassem por si só, precisava ouvir aquilo que tanto ansiara.

As palavras nunca eram dispensáveis.

Kamus encarou aqueles olhos felizes e interrogativos e abriu um grande sorriso.

"_Je t'aime, mon amour_..." – sussurrou.

Miro soltou um riso de alegria. Encostou sua testa na dele, ainda admirado com tudo aquilo que acontecera tão brevemente.

"_S'ayapo_(3)"– sussurrou feliz.

Ambos riram, felizes. Trocaram mais alguns selinhos até que a sanidade de Kamus o chamasse de volta a realidade.

"_Estamos no meio de uma batalha, Miro. Preciso voltar."_

O grego abraçou-lhe possessivamente.

"_Não vou fugir de você_." – Kamus falou, rindo.

"_Mal posso esperar que tudo isso acabe. A felicidade está se abrindo para nós, meu anjo."_

O francês não respondeu; apenas pegou sua mão e a beijou com ternura.

Seguiu andando até a sua casa, sempre olhando para trás e sorrindo com os beijos que Miro lhe jogava no ar. Gravou o rosto de felicidade do grego e deu-lhe as costas, andando rapidamente. Acabara de contradizer tudo aquilo que ensinara a seus discípulos e não se arrependera em momento algum.

- # - # -

Hyoga conseguira se libertar do túmulo de gelo e se encontrava em Escorpião, lutando com Miro. Kamus observava a tudo em Aquário.

O cavaleiro de ouro já lhe aplicara inúmeras agulhadas e o russo tentara, em vão, atacar-lhe.

"_Mas não é possível ! Os ferimentos das picadas aumentaram e meu sangue agora está jorrando ! Meu corpo inchou... Minha visão está ficando turva... Não é só a visão. Estou ouvindo cada vez menos e tenho uma sensação estranha no nariz e na boca..."_ – Hyoga caiu de joelhos – "_O que é isso ?"_

"_Simplesmente porque você está perdendo os cinco sentidos."_ – o grego olhou-o sério.

"_O que ?"_

"_Quanto mais sangue você perder, menos vai poder usar os sentidos."_

"_Agora... Antes de desmaiar, eu vou vencê-lo, Miro..."_

"_É inútil. Nesse estado parcialmente privado do tato, você não vai conseguir fazer nada."_

Hyoga ignorou o aviso e o atacou, sendo repelido com um empurrão.

"_Você é burro, Hyoga ? Não entendeu as palavras de Kamus ?"_

"_O que ?"_

"_Sim... Kamus foi à casa de Libra porque não queria que você morresse ! Você estava quase morto, poderia renascer a qualquer momento... Kamus pretendia poupá-lo agindo desta forma."_

"_Kamus... Meu mestre !"_

Miro deu-lhe as costas e começou a se afastar.

"_Em respeito a Kamus, vou deixá-lo vivo."_

"_Como é ?"_

"_Em alguns dias seus sentidos voltarão."_

"_Não... Fazer isso não adianta, Miro. Kamus pode confirmar."_

"_O que ?" –_ espantou-se.

"_Como vou dormir em sono profundo enquanto meus irmãos lutam com todas as forças ? De que me adiantaria sair de um esquife de gelo daqui a dez ou cem anos ? O que conta para mim agora é viver ! Pouco importam as dificuldades e os sofrimentos que aparecerem ! Sou feliz por marchar ao lado dos meus amigos ! Deus foi maravilhoso ao me dar este destino... Hoje, agradeço por me fazer nascer na mesma época que eles. Mesmo sem sentidos, não vou parar de lutar até morrer !"_

Hyoga tentou desferir inutilmente um soco em Miro. O grego fechou os olhos e se comunicou com Kamus através de seu cosmo.

"_Você entendeu, Kamus ? Você não ouviu as palavras de Hyoga na casa de Libra ? Deixar o rapaz vivo representa uma humilhação para ele. Tirar sua vida seria considerá-lo um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Então vou usar todas as minhas forças para acabr com a vida de Hyoga ! Ouviu, Kamus ?"_

"_Eu estou orgulhoso por você perceber que o Hyoga é um ser incrível. Hyoga... Eu sei que, mesmo morto, você continuará lutando. Por Athena, por seus irmãos... Hyoga !"_

"_Miro, prepare-se para receber meu último golpe ! Já que vou perder todos os sentidos, vou intensificar minha energia cósmica ao máximo."_

"_Venha, Hyoga ! Eu lhe prometi a última picada do escorpião : Antares !"_

"_Diamond Dust_ !"

"_Scarlat Needle : Antares_ !" – Miro atingiu o ponto de Hyoga _– "Adeus, meu amigo."_

O sangue saiu profusamente do corpo de Hyoga, caído no chão. Miro deu-lhe as costas.

"_Conforme sua vontade, Hyoga, você morreu brava,mente no campo de batalha, em uma luta leal_." – sentiu pontos frios em seu corpo e se espantou –_ "O que ! As 15 estrelas de Escorpião cintilam como se estivessem congeladas ! Mas como ! As 15 estrelas de escorpião estão gravadas na minha armadura ! As estrelas da constelação de um cavaleiro representam seus pontos fracos. São seus pontos vitais. Hyoga me atingiu nestes pontos numa fração de segundo ? Quando ? Terá sido em nosso último embate ? Foi quando eu o atingi com Antares... Hyoga conseguiu me atingir em 15 pontos vitais com o seu diamond dust. Minha armadura foi congelada pelo golpe de Hyoga"_ – uma gota de suor escorreu em seu rosto – "_Sem minha armadura dourada, morreria de frio na certa. Sobrevivi a um combate mortal. Mas, na verdade, eu perdi. O cosmo de Hyoga cresceu bem mais que o meu."_

Notou que Hyoga ainda se arrastava no chão, parando subitamente.

"_Mas... Ele desmaiou porque... Aonde você quer chegar, Hyoga ? Junto de seus companheiros ? Perto de Kamus ? Se você não for levado ao Grande Mestre que seu grupo pretende destronar... Suas forças vão se esvair enquanto o sangue escorre pelo chão. É uma questão de minutos..."_ – abaixou-se e colocou Hyoga em seu colo – "_Não quero prolongar seu sofrimento, jovem cavaleiro. Você só quer ir em frente... E essa Saori Kido, que os cavaleiros de bronze querem tanto proteger ? Será que ela é mesmo a reencarnação de Athena ? Bem, nós... Hyoga..."_

Ergueu o dedo e o tocou num ponto vital. Aguardou alguns minutos até que o russo abriu novamente os olhos.

"_Você acordou, Hyoga. Eu pressionei um ponto vital, a hemorragia vai parar. Assim é possível recuperar parte dos seus sentidos."_

"_Por quê ?"_

"_Hum... Eu quero ver... Quero saber até onde você pode ir." _– sorriu.

Hyoga levantou-se e partiu de seu templo. Mal sabia Miro das conseqüências de sua decisão.

- # - # -

Kamus estava parado na frente do templo de Aquário.

Mestre e discípulo se encaravam, sérios.

"_Hyoga, eu..."_ – estava orgulhoso de seu discípulo e pretendeu exteriorizar o fato – "_Não, eu nada tenho a dizer."_

"_Kamus, meu mestre, eu lhe devo tudo ! Mas palavras não bastam para mostrar o quanto eu agradeço por você ter me transformado em cavaleiro, na Sibéria. Por isso, vou mostrar meu reconhecimento portando-me como um verdadeiro cavaleiro. Eu vou usar tudo o que me ensinou e vencê-lo-ei em combate !"_

"_Se é isso o que você quer dizer, desta vez eu acabarei com a sua existência. Estou esperando, Hyoga !"_

Ambos entraram no templo e se colocaram em posições de luta.

"_Diamond Dust _!" – Kamus mais uma vez deteve o golpe com apenas uma mão.

"_Você esqueceu o que eu disse na casa de Libra ? Fui eu quem ensinou este golpe. Não é possível me vencer assim, ainda mais com tão pouco frio. Eis um frio de verdade_ !" – com a mesma mão, o francês soltou uma rajada de ar congelante, fazendo Hyoga tombar no chão.

"_Minha perna esquerda congelou !"_

"_O que é o zero absoluto ? Responda, Hyoga !"_

"_O... Zero absoluto..."_

As lembranças invadiram a mente do garoto. Kamus atacou-o novamente com uma rajada de ar frio.

"_Minha perna direita também congelou... Não posso mais me mexer !"_

"_Hyoga, você sabe que o zero absoluto é o limite extremo. Mas criar tal frio é algo impossível... Até mesmo para mim. Em um combate entre dois cavaleiros do frio, a vitória caberá ao que mais se aproximar deste limite."_

"_A energia cósmica faz a diferença..."_

"_Sim. Por mais que você amplifique sua energia cósmica, não vai se aproximar tanto do zero absoluto quanto eu."_ – ergueu os braços acima da cabeça – "_O seu frio jamais se igualará ao meu ! Eis a diferença entre ganhar e perder." _

"_Nossa... Essa postura..."_

"_Aurora Execution ! Você vai sofrer uma derrota arrasadora, Hyoga ! Que o meu frio o congele !"_

O golpe o atingiu em cheio, derrubando-o no chão. Mas, para a total surpresa de Kamus, Hyoga se levantou.

"_O que ! Hyoga, você acaba de receber a Aurora Execution e ainda assim..."_

"_Mestre, o mesmo ataque não funciona duas vezes contra o mesmo cavaleiro. Foi o senhor que me ensinou."_

"_Que..."_

"_Mesmo que eu não chegue ao zero absoluto – fez uma postura ofensiva – quero ao menos igualar meu frio ao seu. Eu vou vencer ! Kholodnyi Smerch_(4)_ !"_

Kamus rebateu o golpe com um ar ainda mais frio.

"_Eu já disse que é inútil !"_

"_O meu golpe mais potente não surte efeito."_ – estava caído no chão, inerte – "_Sim, você é meu mestre... E a minha força não pode se equivaler à sua."_

"_Então finalmente compreendeu que seus ataques não podem me fazer nada."_ – aproximou-se com um ar arrogantemente indiferente –_ "Portanto, devo felicitá-lo por ter evitado a Aurora Execution." _– ergueu a mão direita acima da cabeça – "_É inútil ferir você, uma vez que minha vitória é indubitável. Portanto, lhe ofereço algo em troca. Freezing Coffin !"_

Seu coração chorou sangue ao ver seu discípulo mais uma vez enterrado naquele esquife feito pelas suas próprias mãos.

"_Você já sabe como é : nada poderá derreter este gelo, nem mesmo toda a força de seus amigos reunida. Desta vez, a espada de Libra será inútil. Você pode descansar em paz, Hyoga..."_ – sentiu seu discípulo impaciente dentro do esquife – "_O que você pretende agora ? A morte logo chegará. Seja paciente. Mas o que !"_

Completamente horrorizado, Kamus olhou para o esquife em pânico.

"_Você está quebrando o bloco de gelo por dentro ? Você não pode fazer isso ! Pare ! Hã ?"_

Hyoga despedaçara a sua prisão congelada.

"_Impossível... Hyoga fez o que todos os cavaleiros de ouro jamais conseguiram ! Como ele conseguiu ?" – _olhou incrédulo o corpo do russo no chão_ – "Mas como ? Para destruir o bloco, é preciso criar um frio superior ao do seu gelo. Isso significa que você gerou uma temperatura igual a – 273,15ºC. É o zero absoluto !"_ – estava completamente horrorizado – "_Hyoga... Inconscientemente, você..."_ – Hyoga começou a se levantar lentamente – "_Não, é impossível. As duas pernas estão congeladas, o corpo está praticamente paralisado pelo frio... De onde ele tirou tanta força ?"_

"_Mestre..." _– arrastava-se lentamente até manter-se de pé – "_Eu disse que, mesmo não conseguindo atingir o zero absoluto, ainda assim eu chegaria ao seu nível e venceria !"_

"_Pare, Hyoga !" _– estava visivelmente preocupado – "_Seu corpo não suportará outro ataque !"_

Hyoga ignorou o pedido; ambos se atacaram e algo inesperado aconteceu.

"_Mas, o que é isso ?"_ – estava surpreso - _"A massa de ar frio ficou bloqueada entre nós dois ! Inacreditável ! Isso significa que Hyoga gerou um frio igual ao meu ! Estou impressionado, Hyoga. Seu frio está na mesma temperatura que o meu. Parabéns. Infelizmente, isso não significa que você vencerá. Tudo tem seu ponto de glaciação. A água congela a 0ºC, o álcool, a -114,5ºC... As armaduras não fogem a regra. As armaduras de bronze congelam a -150ºC. A sua, mesmo criada nas geleiras eternas, entra nessa categoria. As armaduras de prata param de funcionar a -200ºC. Mas, para acontecer isso com uma dourada, é preciso atingir -273,15ºC ! Sim... Para vencer um cavaleiro de ouro, deve-se atingir o zero absoluto ! Você não será capaz de me vencer, Hyoga. Este traje me protegerá."_ – não ouve reação por parte do russo; preocupou-se – "_Hyoga !"_

"Ao ultrapassar os limites para gerar um frio igual ao meu, ele desmaiou."

"_Hyoga ! Abra os olhos, Hyoga !"_ – preocupado, não queria matar o garoto – "_Se você ficar assim, vai receber toda a carga de frio entre nós e seu corpo vai se desintegrar ! Hyoga ! Hyoga !"_ – gritava desesperado – "_Abra os olhos e saia da trajetória, Hyoga ! O frio está indo na sua direção ! Abra seus olhos, Hyoga !"_

No último segundo, o russo finalmente abriu os olhos. Agarrou o ar frio com ambas as mãos e espatifou a armadura de Cisne.

"_O que houve ?" _– Kamus olhava ainda sem entender; Hyoga arremessou o golpe longe – "_Incrível ! Ele conseguiu repelir aquela onda de frio !"_

O ar que fora repelido atingira Kamus em cheio, fazendo-o cair. Levantou-se, sem seu elmo e olhou espantado para sua armadura.

"Minha armadura congelou ! Não posso acreditar !"

"_O que eu imaginei aconteceu. Para quebrar o bloco de gelo, foi preciso gerar um frio superior ao meu. Superior a -273ºC... Atingindo o zero absoluto ! Isso não faz de você um vencedor."_ – olhou-o seriamente – "_Você está completamente desarmado. O Diamond Dust e o Kholondnyi Smerch serão inúteis contra mim. Você não conseguirá usar o frio ofensivamente. Sua derrota está próxima, Hyoga."_ – ergueu novamente os braços acima da cabeça – "_Desta vez, não há escapatória. Aqui vai o golpe mais poderoso do cavaleiro de Aquário !"_

Quando ia disparar o golpe, percebeu que Hyoga imitava todos os seus gestos.

"_O que ? Mas esta postura... Impossível. É a Aurora Execution ! Você enlouqueceu ? Seus ataques não surtiram efeito e agora você vai usar suas últimas forças contra um dos meus golpes ? Que besteira, Hyoga ! É o meu ataque mais potente. E o fato de você tê-lo recebido duas vezes não significa que saberá executá-lo. É bom você saber disso. Prepare-se, Hyoga ! Você vai sentir todo o poder da Aurora Execution !"_

Ambos soltaram seus golpes ao mesmo tempo. Chocaram-se no ar, causando uma verdadeira explosão de frio.

"_Hm..."_ – sorriu – "_Parabéns, Hyoga. Você conseguiu me enfrentar e dominar a técnica da Aurora Execution. Não tenho mais nada a te ensibar. Petrificado pelo frio, você está mais morto que vivo. Seus cinco sentidos o abandonaram, mas, ainda assim, você atingiu o zero absoluto. Sua energia cósmica chegou ao nível da minha. Você se abriu ao maior dos cosmos : o sétimo sentido. Gostaria tanto de colocar esse poder a serviço dos seus ideais... Eu faria tudo para que você vivesse um mais pouco, mas..." _– sentiu uma fraqueza nas pernas e foi caindo, lentamente – "_Infelizmente nem eu posso ajudar. Perdão, Hyoga."_

Kamus caiu de bruços no chão, de olhos fechados. Lembrou-se com carinho das juras de amor que trocara com seu grego maluco naquela tarde. Sorriu. Teve pena de Miro por antecipação, mas tudo era como Isaac lhe disseram uma vez, em sonho.

As escolhas que fazemos decidem o nosso futuro.

Havia escolhido, sim, aquele destino trágico. Mas tinha consciência de que se arrependera a tempo de dizer a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Declarar seu amor a Miro e vê-lo sorrir por sua causa. Sentia-se completamente feliz.

Manteve em sua mente a linda imagem de Miro sorrindo, jogando-lhe beijos no ar, até que toda a dor finalmente desapareceu.

- # - # -

Miro estava caído no chão desde que sentira o cosmo de Kamus desaparecer. Sabia que não poderia subir até Aquário com a batalha ainda em curso. Seu coração estava completamente despedaçado como também ondas de ódio percorriam seu corpo.

Ódio de si mesmo.

Se não tivesse sido tão estúpido a ponto de salvar Hyoga, _seu_ Kamus estaria vivo. Poderia sentir seu cosmo acolhedor protegendo-o como sempre, mesmo quando o francês lhe fora tão cruel.

Sempre teve certeza, pelo cosmo de Kamus, de que ele nunca deixara de amá-lo.

De tão absorto que estava na própria tristeza, nem sequer olhou quando Ikki passou em sua casa. Apenas emergiu de suas sombras quando, através do cosmo, ouviu as vozes de Mu e Shaka que conversavam sobre a batalha.

"_Mu, você o conhece ?"_ – a voz de Shaka ecoou.

"_De quem você está falando, Shaka ?"_

"_Daquele que Seiya e Ikki estão enfrentando neste momento, é claro. Os cavaleiros de bronze arriscaram a vida ao enfrentar o Grande Mestre e seus asseclas... Tudo para salvar Saori Kido. Se o velho mestre e você se aliaram a esses cavaleiros é porque já sabiam da verdadeira identidade do Grande Mestre !"_ – o indiano falou indignado.

"_Já que tocou neste assunto, Shaka, vou revelar a identidade do Grande Mestre. O Grande Mestre que está no trono é um impostor, outra pessoa tomou seu lugar."_

"_O que ?" _– Touro e Leão se assustaram.

"_É verdade, Mu !"_ – fora impossível a Miro não participar daquela conversa.

"_Eu desconfiei disso durante dez anos._ – Mu continuou – _Quando voltei ao Santuário, a desconfiança se tornou certeza. Desde que senti uma enorme energia cósmica na casa de Gêmeos, a única que não pode ter guardiões..."_

"_É... Pensando bem, era um cosmo muito estranho..." _– Aldebaran se fez ouvir.

"_Creio que todos se recordam da história do cavaleiro que desapareceu pouco antes da morte de Aioros, há 13 anos..."_

"_Nessa época, nós ainda nem éramos cavaleiros de ouro."_ – Shaka interveio.

"_Sim, eu lembro. Você está falando de alguém que foi escolhido por unanimidade para ser o novo Grande Mestre."_ – Aioria estava cada vez mais intrigado pela verdade.

"_O cavaleiro de Gêmeos."_ – Miro completou, completamente horrorizado.

"_Sim."_ – Mu prosseguiu – "_Na verdade, ele nunca desapareceu, mas passou 13 anos no Santuário disfarçado como nosso Grande Mestre !"_

As exclamações de surpresa foram unânimes.

"_Então o Grande Mestre é o cavaleiro de Gêmeos !"_ – Miro apenas repetiu, incrédulo.

Miro não podia acreditar. Saga, seu amigo, seu irmão e seu pequeno amor platônico de infância ainda estava vivo e o enganara por todos estes anos ? Ele era o traidor em vez de Aioros ?

"_A função do Grande Mestre é ajudar Athena." _– Mu continuou_ – "Mas, na prática, ele tem o poder de comandar todos os cavaleiros. E se de repente ele resolve conquistar todo o planeta por causa disso ? O Grande Mestre precisa de um corpo, espírito e coração puros. É por isso que, desde o princípio, o Grande Mestre costuma indicar pessoalmente seu sucessor escolhendo um dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro. O lugar é ocupado por quem o Grande Mestre considerar o mais digno de assumir tamanha responsabilidade. O velho mestre dos Cinco Picos, o cavaleiro de Libra, chegou a lutar ao lado do verdadeiro Grande Mestre durante a última Guerra Santa. Ele é um cavaleiro da geração anterior. Entre os guerreiros detentores de um poder descomunal, nenhum tinha idade para se candidatar ao título de Grande Mestre. Entre eles, com exceção de Aioros, todos pensavam que Saga seria o próximo a assumir a função de Grande Mestre. Além de ser o mais forte, Saga tinha o coração tão puro que poderia ser comparado a um Deus. Saga era um bom homem que não fazia distinção entre as pessoas, era respeitado e amado como um verdadeiro Deus..."_

"_Sim..."_ – Shaka falou pensativo.

"_Nós achamos que Saga tinha sumido..."_ – Aldebaran suava frio.

"_Ele se passou pelo Grande Mestre durante 13 anos..."_ – Aioria parecia contente por dentro em saber que o irmão não era um traidor.

"_Não posso acreditar..."_ – o cérebro de Miro se recusava a chegar em tal conclusão – "_Mas o que aconteceu com o nosso verdadeiro líder ?"_

"_Eu, Saga, matei o Grande Mestre !"_ – a voz maligna de Gêmeos ecoou por todo o Santuário.

Se ainda havia algo inteiro no coração de Miro, havia acabado de se destroçar. Saga, _seu querido Saga_, era um grande traidor ! E ouvir isto da própria boca dele tornava tudo muito pior.

"_Sim, eu sou um Deus !"_ – a voz diabólica prosseguiu – "_Daqui em diante, reinarei sobre o Santuário e sobre toda a Terra ! Sim, eu, Saga !"_

"_Saga... Então Mu disse a verdade..." _– a decepção de Escorpião era palpável.

"_Saga, você está revelando sua verdadeira identidade após tantos anos de mistério."_ – Mu falou calmamente – "_A vitória parece inevitável e ninguém será capaz de impedir a morte de Athena. Mas não vai ser assim, Saga... A chama vital de Athena não se extinguiu por completo !"_

"_Aquela era mesmo a voz de Saga ? Eu não reconheci..."_ – Shaka comentou.

"_Sim... Aquele com quem falamos parecia mais um Deus..."_ – Aldebaran completou.

"_A energia cósmica que sentimos não pertencia a Deus, mas ao próprio diabo."_ – Aioria tremia de raiva.

"_Aquele não é o Saga que conhecemos..."_ – Miro finalizou, triste.

A risada maquiavélica ecoou por todo o lugar sagrado.

"_Escutem bem, cavaleiros de ouro e soldados do Santuário ! Acabo de me livrar de cinco cavaleiros renegados que vieram me desafiar. A chama do relógio logo se extinguirá e com ela, a vida de Athena. Vocês devem tudo isso ao Grande Mestre, que se recusou a me designar como sucessor há treze anos !"_

"_Ele se passou pelo Grande Mestre durante 13 anos !"_ – Aioria caminhou em direção as escadarias – "_Tentou matar Athena e fez meu irmão se passar por traidor ! O dever de um cavaleiro é servir à justiça. O do Grande Mestre, então..."_

"_O velho mestre e eu não nos enganamos..." _– Mu constatou.

"_Fomos enganados por 13 anos..."_

"_Então é verdade ? Essa menina é mesmo Athena ?"_ – diante da verdade que afirmava, Miro sentia não ter em quem descontar toda a sua ira e frustração.

"_Mas como é que não senti a energia maligna de Saga durante todo este tempo ?"_ – Shaka se intrigou.

"_Saga ! Agora que tudo se esclareceu, não posso ficar aqui parado !"_ – Airoia gritava enquanto se apressava para fora de seu templo – "_Não vou poupar sua vida !"_

"_Espere, Aioria !" _– Mu usou sua telecinese para impedi-lo.

"_Por que você me segurou, Mu ? O mistério acabou ! Precisamos fazer de tudo para salvar Athena e eliminar Saga !"_

"_Se isso fosse possível, o velho mestre e eu teríamos agido há muito tempo. Mas o céu está testando Athena."_

"_Uma prova celeste ?"_ – Aioria empacou.

"_Sim. Se Athena não sobreviver a Saga, a encarnação do demônio, quer dizer que ela não é a verdadeira Athena. A batalha que se iniciar será fatal se Saori não for a verdadeira Deusa. Se ela for Athena, não vai morrer. Se Seiya e seus companheiros são cavaleiros de verdade, salvarão Athena mesmo que isso custe a vida. Por ora, é preciso ser paciente e ter fé na vitória dos cavaleiros de bronze nesta luta pela salvação de Saori Kido."_

Diante das palavras de Mu, Miro e os outros cavaleiros de ouro se dirigiram lentamente a primeira casa zodiacal. Eles deveriam estar lá caso a menina acordasse. Assistiram impassíveis a Seiya e Saga lutarem e viram, com orgulho, que a menina se levantara do chão, salva.

"_Saori Kido, nós, os cavaleiros de ouro que sobrevivemos a esta batalha, reconhecemos você como a verdadeira encarnação da deusa Athena."_ – Mu tomou a palavra.

"_Aioria de Leão."_

"_Shaka de Virgem."_

"_Miro de Escorpião."_

"_Aldebaran de Touro."_

"_Nós juramos fidelidade a Athena"_ – Mu continuou – "_assim como o velho mestre dos Cinco Picos, cavaleiro de Libra, e todos os demais cavaleiros. Athena, nós nos colocamos ao seu lado para garantir a paz e a justiça sobre a terra !" _– todos se curvaram numa reverência.

Mas Saori mantinha um semblante preocupado.

"_O que foi, senhorita ?"_ – Tatsumi perguntou – "_Alguma coisa a preocupa ?"_ – a garota começou a correr escadaria acima, sem responder – "_Ei, senhorita ! Aonde você vai ?"_

"_Deixe-a ir embora."_ – Mu falou – "_Ela se tornou uma garotinha como todas as outras. Agora vai começar uma luta que desafia a imaginação. Por enquanto, deixe Saori levar uma vida de jovenzinha."_

Mu subiu lentamente as escadarias, seguindo a garota de longe. Ouviu passos de duas pessoas atrás de si; Miro e Shaka. Miro tinha o aspecto mais nefasto que já vira em toda vida, passando por ele rapidamente. Shaka o alcançou.

"_Mu, não vai fazer nada para impedir Miro ?"_

"_Deixe-o, Shaka, não se meta na vida dele. Já deve estar sofrendo o bastante, não acha ?"_ – não olhou para o loiro.

"_Para onde você vai ?"_

"_Vou seguir Saori. Ela vai precisar de ajuda."_

Os dois continuaram subindo, mergulhados num silêncio mórbido. Apenas se analisavam, até Mu sentir que não era mais seguido.

Shaka entrara no templo de Virgem.

O loiro tentava digerir os últimos acontecimentos. Julgara errado muitas pessoas e cometera muitos erros. Logo ele, o homem mais próximo de Deus ! Sentia-se uma grande piada. Sentou-se em posição de lótus e meditou sobre tudo até ouvir passos. Saori levava os cavaleiros de bronze de volta ao Japão, para serem internados. Assim que saíram, ouviu o silêncio ser cortado por uma respiração tranqüila e um olhar carinhoso sobre si.

"_Shaka ?"_ – ouviu a voz serena de Mu lhe chamar.

"_Mu... Ah, Mu !"_ – correu de encontro ao tibetano, abraçando-o – "_Peço-lhe desculpas por te julgar erroneamente, por ter desejado te matar lentamente !"_

"_Você quis me matar ?"_ – Mu falou, divertido, e retribuiu o abraço – "_Não sabia desse seu lado sádico... Claro que te perdôo, Shaka. Eu deveria ter contado a você sobre minhas desconfianças, mas não o fiz. Apenas fui embora."_

"_Você não quer entrar ?"_ – Shaka sussurrou em seu ouvido.

"_Quero sim."_ – Shaka o soltou e Mu passou a mão pela cintura do loiro, repousando sua cabeça no ombro dele – "_Temos muito o que conversar..."_

Sorridentes, fecharam-se numa sala reservada do templo de Virgem.

- # - # -

Miro entrou no silencioso templo de Aquário e divisou um corpo inerte no chão.

Kamus. _Seu Kamus_.

Correu em direção a ele o virou de barriga para cima. O francês sorria. Tentou inutilmente acordá-lo; afinal, se Hyoga havia sobrevivido e tinha sido levado para o Japão, por que Kamus não conseguiria ?

Mais uma frustração entre tantas outras.

As lágrimas, que até agora haviam cessado, retornaram mais fortes. Se ele estava morto, fora tudo sua culpa. Unicamente sua. Reuniu algumas forças e colocou Kamus nos braços, levando-o até seu quarto.

A armadura de Aquário tomou sua forma original ao lado da cama e o grego depositou delicadamente o corpo do amor de sua vida no colchão macio. Conhecia aquela roupa que Kamus trajava. Havia dado de presente a ele há muito tempo e quase nunca o vira usar.

Sentou-se na cama e colocou a cabeça do francês em seu colo. Aquele sorriso era da mais plena e sincera felicidade. Isso lhe servia de pequeno consolo : Kamus havia morrido feliz, por sua causa.

Notou um grande envelope volumoso em cima do criado mudo e reconheceu a caligrafia caprichada de Kamus. Havia seu nome escrito no envelope e ele o abriu, encontrado um grande maço de papéis. Kamus havia escrito uma carta para ele antes de morrer.

_Miro,_

"_O céu azul sobre nós pode desabar  
__E a terra bem pode desabar  
__Pouco me importa, se tu me amas  
__Pouco se me dá o mundo inteiro."_(5)

_Se você está lendo agora estas linhas, então sei que certamente estou morto. Porém não culpe Hyoga por tudo o que aconteceu. E nem se culpe também. Foi uma decisão que acabei de tomar depois de ouvir as palavras de Mu. Hyoga é um ser fantástico e gostaria de lhe dar uma chance de provar que era capaz. Acredito que a jovem Saori possa ser a reencarnação de Athena e por isso quis testar meu discípulo._

_Apenas fiz com ele o que fui obrigado a fazer com meu mestre tempos atrás. A última lição do mago da água e do gelo é muito dura, mon ange. Pois é somente numa situação de risco de morte que o verdadeiro poder se revela. E tenho esperanças de que Hyoga possa me superar. Se ele ainda estiver vivo, peço que olhe por ele. Que o proteja como se fosse seu próprio aluno. Jamais me perdoaria se soubesse que desenvolveu um ódio pelo menino por minha causa. Ele não merece tais sentimentos._

"_Desde que o amor inunde as minhas manhãs  
__Desde que meu corpo esteja fremindo sob tuas mãos"_

_Sabe, é quando pensamos na possibilidade da morte que percebemos o quão efêmera é a vida. Parece que foi ontem que você entrou por aquela porta e quebrou meu vaso e meu abajur. Você não sabe, mas comecei a rir depois que você foi embora. É, só você mesmo para me fazer rir feito um idiota... Fez-me até esquecer Amelie ! Fiquei automaticamente fascinado pela sua beleza, mon chér._

_Já que toquei no nome de Amelie... Apesar de tudo o que ela me fez, não tenho ressentimentos. Espero sinceramente que, onde quer que ela esteja, que seja feliz. Ela tinha muitos problemas emocionais, mesmo não aparentando. No fim das contas, ela me lembrava um pouco eu mesmo. Recordo-me quando entrou apressado em meu templo me pedindo para ensinar-lhe um pouco de francês para conquistá-la. O que você viu nela ? Esta era uma pergunta que sempre tive vontade de fazer, mas nunca criei coragem para formular._

_Então eu o vi chegar no outro dia, atrasado, exalando aquele cheiro inconfundível de rosas. Ainda posso sentir aquele perfume em minhas narinas. Foi neste mesmo dia que você quase me beijou na biblioteca. Exatamente o momento em que comecei a perder o controle da situação. Se estava tão encantado assim por ela, por que quis me beijar ? É uma pena que nunca poderei ouvir as respostas a estas perguntas..._

"_Pouco me importam os problemas  
__Meu amor, já que tu me amas"_

_Sabe do que me recordei agora ? Da belíssima sonata de Beethoven. Recordo-me muito bem que você disse que parecia alguém morrendo. Uma despedida. Acho que este seria um momento apropriado para ouvi-la novamente, non ? Tenho-a em um cd do alemão em algum lugar desta minha biblioteca, se quiser procurá-la._

_Pensando bem, posso fazer um pequeno paralelo de nossa história com o segundo ato de Pathéthique. Havia momentos de grande calmaria, outros de tempestade. Acho que nunca conseguimos alcançar o meio termo, a felicidade completa – a menos que eu faça algo posteriormente a escrita desta carta. Houve mais lágrimas que sorrisos, mais dor que alegria. A grande verdade é que já estava acostumado com isso desde a perda da pequena Althea._

_Ah, realmente foi uma grande pena você não ter podido conhecê-la ! Creio que se dariam muito bem. Ela era incrivelmente doce e se importava realmente comigo. Mas, por favor, não tenha ciúmes dela ! Você bem sabe que só tive olhos para você, ange. Aliás, foi ela quem me incentivou a procurá-lo, a demonstrar os sentimentos que sempre tentei inutilmente ocultar._

"_Eu irei até o fim do mundo  
__Mandarei pintar meu cabelo de loiro  
__Se tu me pedires"_

_Existe outros acontecimentos que você desconhece também. Há alguns anos, quando cheguei de viagem, encontrei-o sentado em seu quarto, desabafando com as paredes. Juro que pensei que meu coração fosse parar ao ouvir suas palavras ! Justo quando decidi não mais te procurar, não mais te ver... E ouvir tua voz falha pelo choro cantar para mim, mesmo achando que não poderia ouvi-lo... Sim, eu te ouvi, mon ange ! Foi a coisa mais linda que ouvi na vida._

_Deve estar se perguntando o motivo pelo qual eu não entrei em seu quarto naquele dia. Só há uma explicação plausível : sou idiota demais para agir sentimentalmente. Sou covarde. Tive medo de me reconciliar com você e, quando voltasse da Sibéria uma outra vez, te encontrasse nos braços de outra pessoa. Sua fama de conquistador não nos ajudou muito. Foi então que Catarina, uma amiga que você não conheceu, me fez abrir os olhos e enxergar que eu não podia ficar longe de você._

_Naquele seu aniversário fatídico, em que Isaac veio a falecer, também lhe menti outra coisa. Analisando bem, não passo de um grande mentiroso, non ? Eu vim a Grécia somente para te ver, para tentar me reconciliar contigo. E isso me fez sentir ainda mais culpado pela morte de meu pequeno discípulo. Qual não foi a minha surpresa ao saber que aquelas duas gêmeas ainda trabalhavam em seu templo ! Aprenda mais uma coisa sobre mim : sou extremamente ciumento. Não suportei a raiva que senti e lhe tratei muito mal. Disse coisas horríveis a você e imploro seu perdão._

"_Irei despendurar a lua  
__Irei roubar a fortuna  
__Se tu me pedires"_

_A vida realmente foi muito implacável comigo, desde o começo. Nunca tive a felicidade de conhecer meus pais, saber de que lar fui gerado. Nem sequer tinha um nome, quem dirá um sobrenome. Fui abandonado num orfanato católico no mesmo dia em que nasci. Provavelmente sou filho de uma prostituta que me rejeitou desde o primeiro momento – e que não deveria sequer saber ao menos quem era meu pai. Não que isso a diminuísse, muito pelo contrário. A coitada deve ter sofrido muito mais que eu em toda sua trajetória._

_Lembro-me das freiras caricatas que viviam naquele orfanato. Faziam-me acordar cedo para rezar e depois regulavam todo o nosso horário. Era uma educação extremamente rígida. Não sei como se diziam devotas do Deus católico quando nem sequer dispensavam poucos minutos de seu tempo para nos dar carinho. Por mais ocupada que seja uma pessoa, ela sempre deverá reservar uns poucos instantes para demonstrar o quanto as pessoas lhe são importantes. Às vezes um pequeno gesto como esse pode salvar uma vida. Mais uma lição que aprendo tardiamente._

_Quando as freiras me disseram, aos seis anos, que eu iria morar na Sibéria, não pude deixar de sorrir. Decerto que já estava grande, mas ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar na minha futura casa um lar. Um verdadeiro lar. E a decepção foi enorme. Fui arrancado brutalmente de meus sonhos infantis por um mestre que sempre me ensinou que sentimentos nos levam em direção a morte._

_Hoje percebo que ele não estava errado. Sentimentos realmente nos levam a morte, mas não da maneira negativa que me dizia. As emoções nos levam a querer proteger o objeto de afeição de tal forma que somos capazes de abdicar o nosso direito de respirar. Você deve estar se perguntando como ele queria que eu protegesse Athena sem amá-la; dizia que eu devia respeito à Deusa, não amor. Que era apenas a minha obrigação, a minha função. Não deveria viver por mais nada a não ser ela._

"_Eu renegarei a minha pátria  
__Renegarei meus amigos  
__Se tu me pedires"_

_Agora finalmente entendo o que Amelie significou para mim. Ao vê-la ali, tão parecida e, ao mesmo tempo, tão diferente de mim, não pude deixar de gostar dela. Gostar como uma amiga que ela não quis ser. Exigiu-me algo que meu mestre me proibira de entregar e não compreendeu a minha recusa. Joseph, que sempre fora encantado por ela, acabou por fazer-lhe as vontades. A única mágoa que guardo reside no fato de que eles não me contaram nada. Mas tudo estará perdoado em memória de Joseph._

_Não cheguei a conhecer exatamente Saga, mas sei que ele era importante para ti. Fui negligente demais em nunca te perguntar as razões, em não querer conhecer o seu passado. E agora simplesmente lhe conto tudo sem saber se você realmente quer ler ou não. Minhas típicas atitudes egoístas. Creio que foste apaixonado por este homem e tenho ciúmes destas recordações que tens. Esse foi o exato motivo por nunca ter-lhe indagado estas coisas; não queria imaginá-lo com outra pessoa que não fosse eu. Espero que Saga nunca venha a lhe decepcionar, pois acho muito estranha a história de seu sumiço._

_Faço-lhe ainda uma recomendação sobre Aioria. Não o trate tão mal, ele não tem culpa das atitudes que seu irmão tomou no passado. Não o faça sofrer ainda mais com palavras rudes. Se a jovem Saori for realmente quem diz ser, então estavam todos enganados durante todo este tempo. Se esta menina for realmente Athena, creio que Shaka finalmente cairá em si a respeito de Mu. E, finalmente, se ela for a nossa Deusa, não haverá motivos para que você mate Hyoga._

"_Bem, podem rir de mim  
__Farei o que quer que seja  
__Se tu me pedires"_

_Há tantas coisas que queria te dizer, mas não sei como..._

_Acho que todo o meu jeito de ser se deve ao fato da criação que recebi. Posso estar apenas querendo jogar a culpa nos outros, mas é nisso que acredito. O meio influencia demais o homem. Ou, como diria Rousseau : "O homem nasce bom, mas a sociedade o corrompe."._

_Todos os caminhos que tivemos de percorrer eram sinuosos e a luz no fim do túnel parecia nos cegar, impedindo o avanço._

_O meu erro inicial foi querer ser perfeito, auto-suficiente. Admito, no final da minha vida, que era o mais imperfeito dos mortais. Era desagradável o pensamento de dependência; sentia-me muito exposto e vulnerável caso mantivesse um elo amoroso com alguém. Existem muitas coisas que gostaria de não ter feito e milhares que gostaria de ter agido diferente. Nunca tive a real intenção de te machucar; na verdade, queria me destroçar, me estraçalhar todo. Chorar até não conseguir mais e pensar que tinha razão, que ninguém olharia para mim verdadeiramente. Era um grande masoquista emocional. _

_Foi muito difícil me manter austero e impassível te observando todos os dias. Tinha uma coisa que me queimava por dentro sempre que via o teu sorriso quente, a minha garganta se fechava, implorando para que fizesse algo. Mas não fiz; eu nunca fiz. Sempre pensei que não merecia as coisas que me eram dadas. Vivia de favores naquele orfanato e nunca quis desagradar ninguém._

_Afinal, por que um menino qualquer como eu receberia as graças de ser um cavaleiro de Athena, a deusa do amor e da justiça ? Por que, de repente, alguém que sempre foi invisível para o mundo seria acarinhado com tanto amor e dedicação pelos outros ? Não entendo... Por que mereci a atenção de tantas pessoas como Althea, Catarina, Isaac, Hyoga e você, mon ange ?_

_Algo crescia desesperadamente dentro de mim. Uma vontade de autodestruição que foi semeada pelo meu mestre. Esconder suas aflições e verdadeiros sentimentos é assassinar a própria alma. Era um grande suicida e só agora me dei conta do fato. E o pior : arrastei muita gente comigo. Isso não está certo. Nenhum deles precisava ter morrido._

_No fim de tudo, ainda tinha esperanças. Acreditava que você era a única pessoa que poderia me salvar. Salvar-me de mim mesmo. Não existe pior inimigo que o seu próprio reflexo. Talvez agora você deva estar se perguntando : se sabia que eu era o único que poderia te ajudar, por que não aceitou a minha mão ? A grande verdade é que eu não queria ser ajudado. De nada adianta todos os carinhos do mundo se a pessoa que os recebe não consegue ver seu verdadeiro significado. Uma pessoa que não se sente amada não mudará de opinião com cafunés; ela precisa criar a consciência dentro de si que aqueles afagos que lhe são dirigidos não são um mero fingimento, mas uma prova de verdadeiro afeto. E, para enxergar a realidade, é preciso, primeiramente, querer._

_Dentro de mim, por debaixo de toda esta máscara de frieza, morava apenas uma criança de seis anos, completamente apavorada e acuada do mundo. Uma criança que queria fugir, mas não sabia para onde. Uma criança que fora obrigada a agir como um adulto rápido demais, quando na verdade só queria ser amada. Ela não queria ser ajudada simplesmente por achar que isso não era possível._

"_Se um dia a vida te arrancar de mim  
__Se tu morreres, se estiveres longe de mim  
__Pouco me importa, se tu me amas,  
__Porque morrerei também"_

_O amor que você devota a minha pessoa deve ser realmente imenso para não morrer com meus gestos grosseiros. Por milhares de vezes, desejei ser uma mulher. Não porque não gostasse da minha condição masculina ou achasse errado o nosso amor; sendo mulher, eu teria a capacidade de lhe gerar um filho. Um fruto, uma prova do nosso carinho. Este filho certamente preencheria o vazio que se abre agora em seu peito e sei que te consome exponencialmente._

_Sonhava, às vezes, em adotar uma criança junto com você. Sei que você gostava mais de meninos e eu, de meninas. Poderíamos ter adotado um casal. Os nossos pequenos certamente seriam as crianças mais amadas do mundo. Poderia ter me redimido com eles, pois jamais os criaria da maneira que fui. Sentiriam o verdadeiro amor de um pai, ou melhor, de dois. Dois grandes pais corujas que seríamos._

_Estou divagando demasiadamente para um morto. O propósito desta carta era te acordar para a realidade e não te fazer sofrer ainda mais com sonhos imbecis. Não, perdoe-me : sonhos nunca são imbecis. Eles podem ser a grande razão da vida de uma pessoa. Porém, neste exato momento, creio que nossos sonhos sejam mais um fardo para você, porque todos eles foram despedaçados neste chão frio de mármore. Porque não mais tornarei a abrir os olhos para realizá-los contigo. Culpa das minhas escolhas egoístas._

_De toda forma, peço que sufoque o sentimento que ainda nutre por mim. Você é muito jovem ainda, tem todo o tempo pela frente. Um sorriso cai melhor em seu lindo rosto moreno. A minha morte teve de acontecer para que a sua felicidade pudesse existir. Nunca daríamos certo juntos, e você sabe muito bem o motivo._

_Ambos sabíamos que eu não era o que você precisava._

_A pessoa ideal para você é alguém que te dê toda a atenção do mundo, que perceba as suas carências. Alguém que pudesse lhe dar carinho e demonstrar amor, coisas que nunca soube fazer de maneira competente. Cada vez que você se aproximava de mim, não sei quem saía mais machucado. Talvez Saga fosse a pessoa ideal para você, pelo pouco que me contava. Pena ele ter desaparecido; pena ele ter te conhecido quando você ainda era uma criança._

_Fui apenas um idiota qualquer que o fez sofrer ainda mais. E é por isso que peço que me esqueça. Apague de sua mente todas as lembranças nas quais apareço. Encontre uma nova pessoa que seja capaz de lhe dar o que eu não pude._

"_Teremos para nós a eternidade  
__No azul de toda a imensidão  
__No céu não haverá mais problemas"_

_Viva intensamente todos os dias. Viva por você e por mim também. Aprecie a beleza do mar grego, coma até se enfartar, ria feito um louco, brinque como uma criança. A vida foi feita para ser vivida, não para ser lamentada. Lute por um futuro decente e digno. Faça tudo aquilo que eu não faria, tudo aquilo que te censurei por fazer. É assim que você aproveitará melhor a sua juventude._

_Porém, se não fores capaz de me esquecer, não faça nenhuma besteira. Neste exato momento imploro que a próxima Guerra Santa comece o mais breve possível, pois é desta forma que poderei ver seu lindo rosto novamente, no Hades. Lembre-se de que tem deveres para com a Deusa; mas o nosso reencontro não tardará a acontecer. Posso sentir isso._

_E, então, na eternidade que nos aguarda, poderemos ser felizes juntos. Prometo mudar para quando você chegar aqui. Dar-te-ei todos os afetos do mundo e o inferno mais nos parecerá os Elísios. Pois, não importa onde eu esteja, se você estiver a meu lado, tenho certeza que estarei no paraíso. Se estivermos juntos, saberei que finalmente encontrei o lugar que posso chamar de lar._

_Sentirei novamente os teus lábios doces contra os meus e os teus braços fortes me enlaçando. Você me abraçará forte e dirá que eu nunca mais vou fugir de você. E você nunca estará tão correto quanto neste momento. Porque, no outro mundo, não haverá mais obrigações; nada nos fará temer, mon amour. Je t'aime._

"_Meu amor, acredite que nos amamos  
__Deus reúne os que se amam."_

_Do cvidanja..._

_Eternamente seu,_

_Kamus._

As lágrimas caíam profusamente dos olhos de Miro. Repousou a maciça carta, agora o seu bem mais precioso, em cima do móvel ao lado da cama. O grego encostou sua testa na do francês, deitado em seu colo, e afagou-lhe gentilmente o rosto gelado. Apenas teve forças para sussurrar pequenas palavras que representavam a sua esperança no futuro.

"_Ne me quitte pas. Do cvidanja, Kamus."_

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A :** _É com muita saudade que termino o meu adorado bebê. Foram longos cinco meses de dedicação e carinho. Projetei este final desde antes de produzi-la – tenho a estranha mania de pensar no final para começar a escrever – e chorei bastante ao ter a idéia. É engraçado como termino de escrever e constato que não derramei nenhuma lágrima... Mas ficarei imensamente feliz se souber que pelo menos uma pessoa chorou ao ler isto aqui. Era a minha intenção._

_Apenas um parênteses : sei que escrevi muitos trechos do mangá, espero não tê-las enfadado. Mas já não agüentava mais escrever "Hyoga", "Aurora Execution", "-273,15ºC" e outras expressões..._

_Agradeço do fundo do coração a todas que me deixaram reviews e peço humildemente para que todos os que chegarem até aqui dispensem alguns minutos para deixar sua marquinha aqui. Prometo responder cada uma das reviews por e-mail. Quero agradecer a todos, em especial a **Anushka-chan**, **hakesh-chan**, **Lili**, **Arashi Kaminari**, **Anne**, **Perséfone-san**, **Anna-Malfoy**, **Shii**, **Raposa prateada**, **Calíope**, **Thaissi**, **Celly**, **Amy-Lupin-Black**, **Mikage-sama**, **Kitsune Youko**, **Ilia-chan**, **Megara-20**, **shinomu**, **Lunne**, **Dark Faye**, **Thamichan**, **Litha-chan**, **Dark Wolf**, **Shakinha**, **Giselle**, **CrazyMila **e **Lady Pandora L**, que me deixaram reviews ao longo de todos estes capítulos. Agradeço de coração !_

_Muito obrigada pela atenção !_

_Chibiusa-chan_

_Em 21 de julho de 2005._

Notas :

(1) 'Do cvidanja' é um tipo de promessa em russo que significa 'verei você novamente'. Pronuncia-se "do svidânia".

(2) Althea é uma flor conhecida como marshmallow – nada tem a ver com o doce – azul que cresce num pequeno pé e tem propriedades medicinais. Na mitologia, Althea era a esposa de Oineus e mãe de Deianeira e Meleager. Tem uma história um tanto trágica : a deusa do destino lhe avisou que, se a tocha que estava acesa naquele presente momento queimasse até o fim, Meleager iria morrer. Imediatamente ela apagou a tocha e a escondeu. O menino cresceu e se tornou um herói, mas, um dia, matou por acidente seu tio, irmão de sua mãe. Sua mãe ficou louca e atirou a tocha no fogo, matando Meleager imediatamente. Ao notar o que tinha feito, Althea entrou em desespero.

(3) _S'ayapo_ significa "eu te amo" em grego.

(4) _Kholodnyi Smerch_ é um golpe do Hyoga existente apenas no mangá. Posso estar errada, mas creio que ele corresponda em força ao "Trovão Aurora", uma vez que não encontrei tal golpe no mangá.

(5) Os trechos formam a tradução da música _Hymne à l'amour_, da eterna musa inspiradora do casal Edith Piaf. É a música que Kamus cantarolou no capítulo XIII, aonde apareceu seu último verso.


End file.
